Rent
by eam eibef
Summary: A story about how love and life can be a pain, how your friends say the right words and how you run away to your childhood home just to get away from it all. In general, life isn't easy, and unfortunately, these people are going to find out the hard way.
1. Oh, I'm new here

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to The Awesome Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chapter One: Oh, I'm New Here**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Saturday. November 21 2009_

''Are you serious?!'' A loud voice boomed through the front door. ''I'm sorry, Hinata-san, but this has been going on for way too long.'' A male voice said, a bit more calm. The girl, Hinata, groaned. ''Please give me another chance. Just give me a few more weeks and I'll pay you the rent.'' The man shook his head and re-ajusted his glasses.

''I'm sorry, I tried to reason with my manager, but Orochimaru-san already made up his mind. You have 'til the end of the month.'' He stood up, getting ready to leave. ''I'm sorry, Hinata-san, I don't make the rules, I just follow them.'' He said. With her nod, he took his leave.

Hyuuga Hinata, age 21 and studying to become a lawyer fell on her couch with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. How in the _world_ was she going to find an apartment cheap enough that she would be able to pay for it monthly.

For the past few months, Hinata's been getting chances when it came to paying the rent. But apparently, this time, it's been going on for way too long. Not knowing what to do, she decided to deal with it. I mean, she was working nights and was failing in law school since she almost never did the homework they were assigned.

In the middle of her brainstorming, her phone rang. She let out another heavy sigh before reaching for it and looking at the caller-ID.

''Nii-san?'' She asked, unsure. See, sometimes, one of his friends would call her and pretend it was him.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' A male voice asked through the line.

''I'm just,'' She looked around. Her living room was a mess, dirty dishes were in the sink and she wasn't even started on her laundry. ''..not doing much. Why?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me.'' He said.

''Oh, uhm..sure. Where do you wanna meet?''

''How about at that little place where the 'tea is just to die for'.''He quated her. She let out a giggle. Even though her cousin was more of a coffee person, he was willing to go with her to the place she wanted to go. ''Sure, I'll see you there in 10.''

''Roger, copy that.'' And with that, he hung up. She could've sworn she could _hear _him smirk. She hung up and stood up. Again, for the fourth time today, she let out a heavy sigh. She walked into her room and got dressed.

As she walked out of her apartment door, she saw Hoziku Suigetsu, one of her neighbors walk out of the elevator with his laundry. Hinata smiled. ''What actually got you to stop playing Halo and do your laundry?'' The said man smirked and walked towards her. ''My mom.'' Probably, he remembered something as he looked at her with a worried look. ''Are you gonna be okay, Hinata-chan?'' He asked.

Suigetsu was one of the people who knew about her situation. In fact, he was one of the few people to paid for her rent once. He really was a good guy but, he was and always will be a _child at heart. _

Hinata smiled, realizing that he was talking about that situation. ''I'll manage.'' He's usually a quiet person and never really did care about the people around him, especially the girls who were trying to _score _him. But despite that, he cared alot about Hinata. Since she was _literally_ the only one who did drool around him.

''Are you sure, I mean, I can pay your rent for you-''

''Suigetsu-kun, thanks really. You've already done so much for me, I couldn't ask for more. I think it's time I move away from this place. '' She let out a laugh. ''I think, the old lady who lives next to me thinks I'm a horrible person for letting other people pay for me.''

Suigetsu waved his hand in front of him, his basket of laundry on the floor. ''Who cares what other people think.?'' He sighed. ''But if you don't want to, then I guess there's nothing I can do.''

Hinata rolled her eyes. ''If you think making me feel guilty will make me say: Fine you can pay the rent for me. Then you're wrong.'' He cursed under his breath. ''You can't leave, you're honestly the only person in this building that I can tolerate.''

Hinata let out a laugh as she started to walk away from the pleading 25 year old.

''I'll see you around, Suigetsu-kun.''

* * *

Hinata's POV

I walked down the road, passing people by. Sometimes, I wonder what kind of lives these people live. I mean, is everything okay in their life or is it similar to mine? Is someone failing to pay the rent or is someone better off? Maybe someone knows someone famous and doesn't even have to think about their future..But, then again, that's just me thinking.

I finally got to the cute little tea-place that Nii-san was talking about. I walked in and noticed him sitting at our usual spot. One of the waitress' was flirting with him. He saw me walk towards them with a smile on my face, he gave me a pleading look and I knew what he meant.

I cleared my throat and pulled out my phone as I got closer. ''Nii-san, you girlfriend is on the phone.'' I said, giving the other girl a look that said: He's taken..

..Even though he wasn't. After that, the girl left us alone after we told her what we would be getting. I got green-tea and he got the same as me..It's not like he had a choice in the first place. We sat there, talking about how things have been since we last met up. Then I figured out that I wasn't really good at hiding things, because he noticed how weird I was acting.

''Is everything okay?'' He asked. Even though he wasn't in a relationship and spent most of his free time at work, he still cared about me. How sweet.

I put on my best 'shocked' looking face on. ''Why wouldn't it be?''

He sighed. Words came out of his mouth, but I didn't hear anything. I realized why that waitress was flirting with him. He and I have the same eyes, I guess it runs in the family. He's tall too. He's successful and was currently wearing a suit with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. And he has this _long_ brown hair. It's soft and free of split ends. Even though it's long, he can still make it look manly.

''..Hinata, are you even listening to me?'' Apparently, I heard those words come out of his mouth. I lightly shook my head. ''Yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm having a bit of problem.''

His eyes widened, making me laugh. ''It's nothing serious or anything..''

''Well.?'' He never really was a patient person.

''I kind of have to find an apartment by the end of the month..'' I mumbled, taking a sip of my tea. ''What? How could that be? Haven't you been paying rent?''

''If they're kicking me out, then I obviously haven't been paying the rent.''

''Why haven't you been paying like you're suppose to?''

''It was either my future as a lawyer or a roof over my head. I'd rather have a future.''

''What are you going to do?'' He asked.

I looked at him with a 'seriously?' look on my face. ''Uh, find another apartment.?''

He rolled his eyes-something he rarely does-before going into deep thought.

''I think I might be able to help you out, Hinata.''

''Oh really. You know, Nii-san, you can't always be here for me. I'm 21. I should be able to take ca-''

''I can get you an apartment.'' He said, cutting me off.

''What?''

''I can get you an apartment. It's in the same building that I'm staying in and isn't expensive.''

I thought for a moment then groaned playfully. ''Does that mean I have to live close to you?''

''Haha, very funny.'' Then there was a serious look on his face. ''Look, a friend of mine is really close with the landlady. I can pull a few strings and maybe, let you stay there.''

''Really? I mean, you'd do that for me?''

He smiled. ''Of course, you're family.''

* * *

Normal POV

''Thank you and have a nice evening.'' After receiving a small 'Thank you', Hinata looked at the clock again. They weren't closing for another 30 minutes. She looked around the place. There were two other people there. One of them was a guy, but he was asleep in front of his laptop and there was a girl, reading a book with a cup of coffee seated on the couch.

She sighed, sitting down at a tall stool and picked up her book. She was suppose to read chapter 15 and answer a few questions in the end. Who's idea was it to have one chapter 67 pages long? She cursed under her breath.

''Tell me about it. Sometimes things just don't go the way you want it to go, huh?'' A voice said. Hinata looked up and saw a boy. A man. He sat there, on one of the stools with a smile on his face. Hinata smiled. ''I guess.'' She replied.

As he stood up and removed his coat, she saw that he was wearing a plain white dress-shirt and black khaki pants. He sat down again, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow and flashed her a smile. It was one of her regulars.

''Bad day?'' He asked. Drumming the counter with his fingers.

Hinata nodded. ''Well, you can say it isn't actually the best.''

''Homework?''

''Yeah. Who's bright idea was it to have one chapter 67 pages long?'' Hinata said, slicing him a piece of cake. He laughed. ''How was your day?'' She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''It was rather...boring. I had absolutely nothing to do. Nothing.'' Now it was her turn to laugh. ''I guess you're day was much worse than min, huh?''

''Yeah, you could say that.'' They shared a laugh together. ''You know it's weird, I've been coming here for almost everyday for two months, and I don't even know your name.''

''Didn't we have a deal that we'd keep it like that?''

''Yeah but-'' He was cut off by when his cell-phone went off. ''Excuse me.'' He said, before picking up.

As she looked at him talk to someone else, she couldn't help but stare. He-without a doubt-was one of the handsome looking men she had ever met. He had blue eyes and golden blond hair. His body-structure wasn't bad as well. 'I bet he has a girlfriend.' Hinata thought. She stopped staring when he hung up.

''I have to go,'' He got up put on his jacket and left cash on the counter. He smiled at her one lest time. ''I'll see ya 'round.'' He said, before taking his leave.

Hinata looked at him walk out the door and she noticed something about his foot-wear. He was wearing a pair of blue Converse shoes. Cute.

She was snapped out her train of thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at the caller-ID.

''Nii-san?'' She asked.

_''You got it!'' _He said, a bit too loud.

''Yeah, I know. Now, what is it?''

_''You got it!'' _

This was starting to be a little frustrating. ''Yeah, I _know_, it's you. Please stop yelling.''

_''..There must be a misunderstanding, Hinata.'' _

''What?''

_''You. Got. The. Apartment!'' _This time, he yelled.

''WHAT?!'' And with that, it woke up the person who fell asleep over his laptop and earning her a weird look from the reading girl.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this idea has been haunting me for the past few days and I thought: Why the hell not? But, this doesn't mean, I'm gonna stop writing **FAA**. I'm just having a bit of trouble writing the next chapter. -Sigh-

Yes, it's another NaruHina story. Why? Because, NaruHina rocks. Period.

Sorry for any misspelled words that I might have missed.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Okay? Horrible? Sucks? Isn't even worth reading? Awesome? Fan-fucking-tastic?

Please, express yourself.

Thanks!

_-Batgirl =]_


	2. Oh, so you're Neji's cousin!

Rent

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The one who told you that is a load of sh-

_**Chapter Two: Oh, so you're Neji's cousin!**_

* * *

_Sunday. November 22 2009_

Hinata shifted on the couch she sat on. She was in the landlady's apartment. She was nervous. Like, really nervous. Neji noticed this and sighed.

''Calm down, Hinata. You don't have to be nervous.'' He said, whispering.

Hinata rolled her eyes. ''Didn't you say that the apartment _is_ _mine_?'' She hissed.

''Well, Sakura said it could be yours, you just had to convince Tsunade-sama.''

''So, technically, it's not mine..''

''..Right.''

''Nii-san I thought-''

''So, you want to live in this building?'' A voice asked. She walked in the living room with a file. Hinata looked confused. The woman sat down in front of them. Hinata took in her appearance. She looked pretty young to be a landlady. She had blonde hair and gold-brown-ish eyes. She looked to Neji and smiled.

''Asked Tenten out yet, Neji?'' The said boy looked away for a moment, and then at her again, with a glare. But not just any glare. It was the famous _Hyuuga -Glare_ that only Hyuuga Neji knew how to do. ''It was just a question..'' She mumbled, before tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

''Curious about the file, young lady?'' She asked Hinata. She must've noticed the young girl, staring at the file placed on the coffee table.

''Well..I was..uh..'' The woman let out a laugh. ''No need to be nervous, sweetie. I don't bite..always.'' Neji rolled his eyes at this. ''Hinata, this is Tsunade-sama, the landlady.'' He said, getting straight to the point.

Hinata let out a small sigh glancing at her older cousin. _'Never really patient, are we, Nii-san.' _She averted her gaze towards the direction of the throat clearing.

''It's nice to meet you, Hinata-chan.'' She said, a warm smile adorning her face.

''And as for your question about this file,'' She looked at the piece of item briefly before looking back at Hinata. ''I take the people who live in this building very seriously. I understand that you're a student at Konoha Law-school.''

Now Hinata was beyond confused. She looked at Neji with a questioning look on her face. ''It wasn't Neji who told me. I have a friend working there, you might know her. Her name's Kurenai.''

Hinata's eyes widened. ''You're Kurenai-sensei's friend?'' Tsunade nodded. ''She said your grades were slipping..''

Neji's eyes darted to his younger cousin who looked down. ''Your grades are doing _what?'' _

''Nii-san, calm down.'' Hinata said. The room was silent, like they were telling her to continue. ''My grades are slipping due to the extra shifts I had to take at work to be able to have a roof over my head.''

''Hinata, why didn't you say anything before..?'' Neji asked. ''You know I would've let you move in with me or done _something_.''

''Neji's right, Hinata.'' Tsunade said. ''But, I guess it can't be helped.'' She then looked at Hinata with a challenging smirk. ''What makes you think you're qualified to live here?''

Hinata thought for a moment. ''Well, If I do live here, I'm gonna tell you now, the first few months, I won't be able to pay rent when needed but I will pay you a soon as possible. I just really need a place to stay before the end of the month and I was up last night, on the internet looking for apartments and then the other attendant next to me, who happens to be having a party kept banging something against my wall-''

''Okay, I get it. I don't need the details, Hinata-chan.'' Tsunade thought for a moment. ''I understand that the first few months will be _hell_ for you. Since Neji and Tenten are soon to be _married_,'' She joked, earning her a glare from Neji. ''I'm willing to throw in your first _two_ months free. That should be enough for you to get you grades up again and let you relax from work.''

''Really?'' Hinata asked, suprised. Tsunade nodded and stood up. ''I'll just go get the key.'' Hinata turned to Neji. ''Did that just really happen?'' Neji smirked. ''Yeah, it did.''

Hinata smiled. ''So..who's Tenten?'' Neji looked around awkwardly. ''Uh..No one.''

Hinata nodded. ''I see. Is she cute?'' Neji smiled and looked away. ''This conversation is over, Hinata.'' The said girl laughed.

''So, here are the keys. You have apartment E on the 4th floor.'' Tsunade said, giving her the keys. ''If you two need any help with moving your stuff, let me know. I have a godson who does nothing all day.''

''Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama. I really appreciate this.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Tsunade smiled.

The moment Hinata and Neji walked out. Hinata looked at Neji. ''Isn't she too young to be a landlady.''

''Young? How old do you think she is?'' Neji asked, as they walked into the elevator.

''In her twenties?'' She guessed. Neji laughed but didn't say anything. Finally reaching the first floor, Hinata asked how old Tsunade really was.

''Around her fifties.''

''What?!''

* * *

Hinata's POV

''This place is great, Nii-san. Why the other person moved out, I'll never know.'' I said, re-arranging my coffee table. Nii-san walked out of the kitchen with an empty box. ''Well, it's not like she had a choice. Tsunade-sama was kicking her out weather she liked it or not.''

I sat down on the floor. ''Why? What did she do?''

''She was disturbing the peace...And Sasuke.'' He laughed a bit.

''Sasuke?'' I asked.

''Oh, that's right, you haven't met anyone yet. Well, you'll meet them tonight. We have this get together every Saturday, but since none of us could make it last night, we decided to have it tonight.''

''What kind of get together?''

''Just dinner and we catch up. Normally we don't see anyone during weekdays since we're all busy with work and school. We usually just run into each other during mornings and afternoons.''

I nodded. ''I see.'' Then there was a knock on the door. Nii-san opened it to reveal a man. He was probably around my age and he had brown hair and brown eyes to match. He had a smile on his face. Rather cute.

''Hinata, this is Kiba, Kiba, this is Hinata, my cousin.'' Nii-san said. I walked to him an shook his hand. ''It's nice to meet you, Hinata-san.''

''It's nice to meet you too, Kiba-san.'' He turned to Neji. ''Tsunade-sama said you might need help with moving your stuff.''

''Oh so you're Tsunade-sama's godson?'' I ask. Kiba-san let out a laugh. ''No, I'm just another attendant who has nothing better to do. Her godson's Naruto. He would've helped too, but he's busy.'' I nodded. ''Okay, so Kiba, you can help me with the couch downstairs and Hinata can stay here.'' I looked at him.

''Hey, I want to help too.'' Nii-san sighed. ''Fine, there's a box of your plates and cups in the kitchen. I guess you could work on that.'' He said before he and Kiba-san left.

A giggle escaped my lips. _'He always was bossy..' _I thought, recalling the time when we were seven and we decided to make his mother a birthday cake.

* * *

''Thanks again for the help, Kiba-san.'' I said. After He helped Nii-san with my couch, kitchen table and bed, he had to leave.

''No problem, Hinata-san. So you're the one we've been calling.'' He said.

''You've been doing _what?'' _Nii-san asked, storming out of my room.

Kiba-san's eyes widened. ''I gotta go. See ya tonight!'' He yelled before dashing away.

''It's nothing Nii-san. Don't worry about it.'' I said, closing the door

''What did they say?''

''Oh you know, just prank-phone calls. Nothing serious.'' Nii-san walked back into my room. He, apparently was still putting my bed together.

''So, you know everyone who lives here?'' I ask, leaning against the door frame.

''Yeah, we're literally like one big family.'' He replied.

''I see..''

Then, he stopped, thought for a minute and stood up. ''I'll be right back.'' He said, walking out of the room. I walked behind him. ''Where are you going?'' I ask, sitting down on my couch. ''I'm gonna go check my mail. I'm expecting something.'' My eyes widened. ''I'll go get it for you!'' I yell, grabbing the keys out of this hands and slamming the door behind me.

I make my way towards the elevator, stepping into the little metal item, I pushed the button.

''Wait!'' A voice yelled, making me instantly, put my right foot between the closing doors. I looked out and saw a girl running towards me. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She had her green messenger bag hanging on her right shoulder and held onto a black portfolio. She was clad in a casual look. Dark colored skinny jeans, a read coat and a pair of red flat shoes.

''Thanks.'' She said, smiling. ''No problem.'' She glanced at me.

''Are you the new attendant?'' I nodded

Then, she turned around, fully facing me. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. ''Do you know Neji?'' She asked. I turned to her. ''Yeah, he's my cousin.'' She snapped her fingers. ''No wonder! You both have the same eyes. Sakura never told me you two were related..Oh, I'm Ino by the way.'' She reached out her hand for me to shake. ''I'm Hinata.'' I say. ''Oh, so you're the one the guys have been calling?'' I nodded.

When the elevator got to the first floor, she stepped out first. ''I'll see you around, Hinata!'' She yelled over her shoulder. But before I could say anything to warn her, she already bumped into a tall man. She took a few steps back, due to the impact, the man on the other hand, didn't even blink.

I stood in front of the elevator, watching the scene before me unfold. Ino looked up, smiled a small smile before patting him on the shoulder, as if saying she was sorry and ran out of the building. As she left, I stood there, alone with the man standing a few steps ahead of me.

He looked at me with an empty look on his face. He was rather handsome, I must say. Dark hair in a weird style, but it looked good on him, brown eyes even though they were dark enough to be black and he was tall. He was clad in a suit underneath a black overcoat with a navy blue scarf hanging around his neck.

Finally, he took his gaze away from me and proceeded to do his own thing.

I walked towards Nii-san's mailbox to get his letters and papers. The only thing that stood between us was one step.

I felt him turn to me. ''Who are you?'' He asked rudely. His voice was deep, but still soft in a weird way. I turned to him. ''I'm..I'm the new attendant.'' I say, stuttering. Damn, I always stutter when I'm nervous. I turned to him. ''You're related to Neji.'' He said, bluntly. I nodded.

''I see.'' He started to walk away from me and pushed the elevator button. The doors slid open and he stepped in and pushed a button. ''Welcome to the building.'' He said, before the doors closed.

And that's when it hit me; He's the first person to say those words to me.

* * *

''Is everything okay?'' Nii-san asked as soon as I got into _my _apartment. Yeah, I can say that now, 'cause it's _mine_.

''Yeah, everything's fine.'' I gave him his paper and letters. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh. ''Thanks for assembling the bed for me.'' I said. He nodded and sat on the couch with me. He looked at me, his eyes squinted. ''You met Sasuke, didn't you?'' He asked. My eyes widened.

''Well?''

''Uh, yeah. If Sasuke's a dark haired, dark eyed and a tall man.'' He nodded. ''He's so..'' I stopped, thinking for the right word. ''Handsome?'' He asked. I let out a laugh. ''Well, I was going to say mysterious, but I guess he's that too.''

''Uchiha has that affect on people...Mostly females.'' He stated. ''Yeah, you got that right..Has his hair always been like that?''

He nodded. ''Ever since he moved here.'' Then there was silence. The only thing making noise was our breathing and him flipping through the news paper

''Nii-san..''

''Hmm?''

''Thanks.'' He looked at me. ''For what?''

I looked around. ''For this!'' I said, a bit louder than intended. ''I thought that after I got disowned from the family, I wouldn't have anyone. They even transferred Hanabi-chan to a private school so I wouldn't be able to talk to her.''

He sighed and put the paper down. ''Hey, you're not the only one who got disowned.'' That's right. He left a few years before I did. ''I came here when I didn't have anywhere else to go. Tsunade-sama took me in and helped me with...everything.'' I thought for a moment.

Nii-san got disowned from the family at the age of 17...So he's been on his own for..5 years. ''You know, you'll always have me, Hinata..No matter what. You're literally the only family I've got left.'' I looked away, feeling my eyes getting damped. He let out a sigh and awkwardly put and arm around me. He never really was good at these things. ''Are you crying?'' I looked down. ''No..'' I mumbled. ''I just got something in my eyes.'' He pulled away.

''Let's go out for ice cream.'' He said, standing up and putting on his jacket and wrapped a scarf around his neck. I giggled. ''Okay. It's on you.'' I said, gabbing my coat on the way out. ''Tch, it's not like I have a choice..'' I heard him mumble, on our way to the elevator.

* * *

Normal POV.

''Are you nervous?'' Neji asked. Hinata let out a nervous laugh. ''No..Should I?'' He shook his head. ''No, I have a feeling that you'll fit right in.''

After their little ice cream treat and walk in the park, they-_or more like Neji_-decided to go back and get ready for tonight. Now, after getting ready, they were in the elevator on their way to the penthouse.

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Neji and Hinata walked out. Neji walked in a more normal pace, but Hinata looked like she was afraid to take a step.

''HAHA! Take that, Lee! Just give up!'' A familiar voice yelled. ''Giving up is the most un-youthful thing to do, Kiba-san! I will never give up!'' Another voice yelled. Hinata looked at Neji with a questioning look. ''Kiba and Lee. Foozball is like their own little tournament.'' They walked into the living room to find 6 guys. Two of them were playing Foozball and four of them were sitting on the couch, talking. Huh..Who knew guys do that too.

''Hey guys.'' Neji said, walking down a few steps leading into the living room. All eyes were on them. ''Neji!'' A few of them yelled. ''Hinata! You made it!'' Kiba yelled, without looking from his game. ''Hey.'' Hinata said, smiling.

''So, you're the new attendant?'' A man with shades asked without looking at her direction. Hinata nodded. He just nodded and didn't say much after that. Neji sighed and leaned closer to Hinata. ''He's always quiet.'' Hinata nodded at this and Neji cleared his throat. ''I guess it's introduction..Hinata, you've already met Sasuke and Kiba,'' Neji said, pointing at each boy. Kiba had a goofy grin on his face and Sasuke nodded, acknowledging my existence.

''Then there's Shino,'' Neji said, pointing at a guy with shades. ''this is Lee,'' He pointed at a guy with a big smile on his face, wearing a green shirt and brown khaki pants. ''It's a pleasure meeting you, Hinata-san'' Hinata couldn't help but smile at how polite he was. ''It's nice to meet you too, Lee-san.''

''And then we have Shikamaru and Gaara.'' He motioned to two other guys. One had a bored expression on his face and was falling asleep on the couch. The other one had a blank look on his face and wasn't looking at anything in particular.

''Okay..'' Hinata mumbled. ''So you all live in the building?'' She asked, taking a seat next to Neji who sat next to Gaara. Shikamaru nodded. ''So, you're the one who took Karin's apartment?'' She nodded. Kiba let out a laugh. ''Finally, someone who's sane.'' Shino looked at him. ''What makes you so sure she won't stalk and chase Sasuke around?'' The said boy stood up and walked into the kitchen where a few voices could be heard.

''Because, Hinata doesn't seem like that type of person and she hasn't even drooled just by looking at him.'' Kiba stated, scoring the first goal to their 3rd game. They all, except Hinata, shrugged and agreed. ''By the way, has anyone seen Naruto today?'' Lee asked from the Foozball table. All eyes were on Gaara. ''..No.'' He said, after a short time of silence. Hinata looked at Neji with a questioning look on her face. ''He doesn't talk much.'' He mumbled to her.

After that, the kitchen door burst open and a pink haired girl walked out. Her green eyes scanned the area. ''Where is she?'' She asked. Sasuke walked passed her with a sigh. ''Calm down. She's right there.'' He said, pointing at the couch where Hinata was seated. The pink haired girls' eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. ''Oh, my god. She's adorable.'' She walked towards her, extending her right hand. ''Hi, I'm Sakura.'' She said, eagerly. Hinata smiled and took hold of her hand. ''I'm-''

''Hinata, I know. Ino told me your name. She never mentioned you were adorable. You and I have to talked. Are you single? Of course not, you're hot..'' The said girl, Sakura, pulled her up and walked with her in the kitchen, rambling about stuff. Hinata looked at Neji. He just smirked and mouthed a quick you'll be fine while giving her thumbs up.

When they walked into the kitchen, Hinata saw three other girls. One of them was standing by the window with a glass of water and a smile on her face. She had brown short hair and light brown eyes that seem to be..sparkling with excitement.

The girl Hinata ran into earlier today was sitting by the table and eating ice cream with a spoon straight from a box. She looked pretty down and didn't even notice Hinata and Sakura walk in the kitchen.

The last girl was also wearing an apron. She turned around when the kitchen door made a sound. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She took a step toward them and extended her hand.

''You must be Hinata-chan. My name's Tenten.'' Hinata shook her hand, with a smile. 'So this is Tenten...Cute.' She thought to herself. Sakura sat opposite of a sulking-Ino. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at this. ''Would you stop moping and let it go already? So he denied you. So, you aren't his type. So, he's gay. It doesn't mean you've lost your..'' She sighed before saying a word the un-cheery girl made up. _''Ino-ness.._There are a lot of guys out there, right?'' She said, looking at the other girls for backup. All of them nodded and sat down with them.

''I'm Matsuri by the way.'' The girl who was by the window said. ''It's nice to meet you all.'' Hinata said. ''So, tell us something about yourself, Hina-chan.''

''Well, what do you guys want to know?'' The minute she said this, three girl bombarded her with questions. And Hinata being Hinata, tried her best to answer them.

''Are you in school? What are you studying?'' Sakura asked.

''Where do you work?'' Tenten said.

''What's your waist-size?'' Ino asked, completely forgetting about what happened to her earlier that day. Matsuri let out a laugh. ''Guys, come on. Let the girl breath. One questions at a time.''

The minute she said that, Gaara walked in, his head tilted up and red liquid dripping from his hand. ''Gaara-kun!'' Matusri exclaimed, running towards the bleeding readhead. **(A/N: Don't know why, but apparently, I found this part pretty funny that I got my dad to read it and he didn't even get it, which made me face the truth that it isn't funny now that you think about it...)**

''What happened?'' Ino asked. ''Take a guess.'' Gaara muffidly said.

''Seriously?!'' Tenten asked, standing up and getting back to cooking dinner.

''What's going on?'' Hinata asked Sakura. ''Kiba's pestering probably got on Sasuke-kun's or Neji-kun's nerves and threw the Foozball ball in Gaara-san's face but what was meant for Kiba and then after the ball it was followed by a...Gaara what was it this time?''

''PlayStation remote and Neji's shoes.'' Gaara said. Who tilted his head after earning a glare from the girl helping him.

Hinata sat the and watched the seen before her unfold. Matsuri was the only girl who helped Gaara and none of the other girls even flinched. ''Ino?''

''Hmm?'' The blond responded, putting the ice cream back in the freezer and sitting back down. ''Are they..?'' Hinata nodded towards the two people.

''Dating?'' Hinata nodded. ''Oh yeah, their dating.'' Hinata's eyes widened. ''Really?'' Ino nodded. ''I know what you're thinking. Gaara-san looks like a person who doesn't talk to people, let alone a girl. And Matsuri-chan's a cheery and energetic person, but he swept her off her feet and she didn't like him for what he is. She liked the person on the inside.''

Now she was confused. ''What is he?'' Ino looked shocked. ''You mean you don't know who Sabaku no Gaara is?!'' She..yelled. Hinata blushed when she felt Gaara's gaze. The said boy, stood up, whispered something in Matsuri's ear, making her giggle and nod and then he made his way out the kitchen.

''I hope I didn't offend him or anything. I mean, I don't really watch a lot of TV. Or read the paper. Is he an actor?'' Hinata asked. Matsuri laughed, sitting on the counter. ''Don't worry, he said he likes you alread.''

''Naruto! You're here and right on time too. I already beat Lee in five games, you're up next to get your ass handed to ya.'' Kiba yelled from the living room.

''Where have you been all day, Naruto-kun?'' Lee's voice boomed, but not as loud.

Then there was a muffled answer. ''You should go in the kitchen, the new attendant is having girl talk with them. She's Neji's cousin. You know, the one we've been calling.'' Kiba said, calmly, but lout enough for the girls to hear. ''Really?'' A familiar voice yelled.

''Naruto's here.'' Sakura stated.

''Really? I didn't notice.'' Ino said, sarcastically,causing Matsuri to giggle at her friends antics. Tenten sighed. ''Are you still bitter about what happened?''

Ino was about to answer, but the door swung open revealing a guy Hinata was least expecting to meet. There stood one of her regulars at the coffee shop. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, plain white t-shirt underneath his navy blue zip up sweater and a surprised look on his face. Which soon turned into a smile

''You're Naruto?!'' Hinata said, loud enough for them to hear.

''Oh, so _you're_ Neji's cousin!'' He said, still wearing that cute smile on his face.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: I know chapter two of _Rent_ got posted before chapter 16 of _Forever And Always?_. That chapter is still in progress. It will be up soon..I hope.

Anyway I hope this chapter is a bit better than the last one and I'm sure it's longer. I think chapters of this story will always be this long. Sorry for any misspelled words that I might have missed.

Oh, and if something didn't make any sense, then feel free to ask. Tell me what you think. Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you ^^

_-Batgirl_


	3. Oh, It won't be awkward, right?

_Rent _

_By Batgirl_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. I'm just a fan *peace sign*

_**Chapter 3: Oh..it won't be awkward..right?**_

_

* * *

_

_Monday, November 22 2009_

Hinata woke up at the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She put it on snooze and laid back on her bed, a sigh escaping her lips. She sat up and rubbed the sleepy-ness from her eyes and looked around her. Memories of yesterday started to come back to her.

''He's Naruto..? '' She asked herself, in a mumble. What are the chances of him living in the same building as her cousin? Why didn't Neji ever mention him before? Maybe he just never came up in their conversations. But, still..How awkward were things going to be now..?

She looked at her alarm clock, her eyes widening. ''I'm late, I'm late! Oh, my-I'm gonna be late. '' She ran out of her room and into her bathroom. Removing everything she had on, she jumped in the shower and turned on the water.

''Ah! Shit..'' She cursed, feeling the cold water on her skin. She shook her head and took it like a man! After her 10 minute shower, which was enough for her, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her wet body and ran to her room, almost slipping in the process. She pulled her closet door open and stood still for a few seconds, until finally going with the casual look today. After getting dressed and putting her hair up in a bun, she walked fast into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, washed it and took a bite.

After getting her shoes on, she was about to walk out the door when she remembered her messenger bag in her room. Running back into the room, she picked up her backpack, walked back out, passing the kitchen, grabbing her apple and finally getting out of her apartment. Walking hastily towards the elevator and getting closer, she saw Shino standing there. The sound of her footsteps made him turn around. He looked at her and nodded. All she did was nod back. She stood next to him, waiting for the elevator.

''Busy morning?'' Shino asked, looking at the apple in her hand. Hinata nodded. ''Crazy morning is more like it. Which apartment is yours?''

''4-D.'' Hinata's eyes widened. ''You mean, you live right next to me?''

''Well, last time I checked, E comes after D, right?'' A deep voice asked from behind them. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, wearing a suit.

''Good morning, Uchiha.'' Shino said, quietly. ''Hn.'' He grunted, taking a spot next to the new female attendant. ''What apartment do you have Sasuke-san?'' She asked.

''4-F'' He answered, glancing at his watch. Finally the elevator got to them and the doors slid open. A sigh escaped Shino's lips. Sakura, Tenten, Gaara, Matsuri and Lee were standing there.

''Good morning my fellow attendants! How are you all this glorious morning?'' Lee asked, making room for all of them. ''It's too early, Lee. Keep it down.'' Sasuke said coolly, standing next to Sakura who smiled at him.

''Hey, Hinata. How was your morning?'' Matsuri asked. ''It was crazy, I woke up late and had to skip breakfast.'' Hinata said. Finally the elevator stopped, but it wasn't the 1st floor. There stood Naruto and Ghouji. Hinata's eyes met Naruto's making her look away.

''Uhh..Rock, Paper, Scissors, Chouji?'' Naruto asked, turning to the slightly bigger man. The played once, leading to Chouji's loss. He sighed. ''I guess, I'll be taking the stairs then.'' Naruto pat him on the back before stepping in the metal item, right next to Hinata.

Silence filled the elevator. ''So, how was your morning?'' Naruto asked, glancing at Hinata. ''It was okay.'' Naruto nodded. ''Listen, about yesterday-'' Naruto stopped and looked behind him and noticed a few pair of eyes were looking at him and the new girl. ''Never mind..'' He mumbled.

The elevator stopped and everyone got out, going their separate ways after saying short bye's. Naruto walked toward his car and noticed Hinata walk towards the subway. ''Hey, you need a ride?'' The said girl was about to answer, but Sakura pulled her along towards her car. ''Yeah, and she already has one.'' Naruto let out a laugh, got in a drove off.

Sakura and Hinata got in the car. ''How do you know Naruto?'' Sakura asked, starting the engine. ''Naruto-san?'' Sakura nodded her head. ''He's a regular at the place I work.'' Sakura nodded. ''So you two got acquainted?'' She thought for a moment. ''Not really. See, he's been going there almost everyday for the past two months, and I didn't even know his name until yesterday.'' The pink haired girls' eyes widened.

''How is that possible? Naruto loves meeting new people.''

''Well, we agreed on not to tell each others name. It was more exciting, he said.''

Sakura nodded. ''So, where do you work?''

''Konoha Bakery.'' (**A/N:** Original, ne?)

''Konoha Bakery? Hasn't that thing been in business in like..12 years?''

Hinata nodded. ''It's one of the oldest bakeries in Konoha.''

Sakura turned a corner. ''Is it fun working there?''

''Well,'' Hinata thought for a moment. ''It's pretty boring, but the people that come in are sometimes so..interesting.'' She thought back to the day when Naruto walked through the door. ''That's what I love most about it. The different people..And the cakes.''

Sakura giggled. ''Who doesn't?'' She parked the car in front of the huge building. ''Thanks for the ride.'' Hinata said opening the door. ''No problem. I'll see ya later. Oh, and if you need someone to pick you up, just call Naruto.'' Hinata shook her head. ''I don't think he would come and pick me up.''

''Are you kidding? Didn't you hear when he asked if you needed and ride? You can call me or him.'' Sakura said, writing down Naruto's number and hers.

''I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again.'' Hinata got out of the car and ran into the building.

**.::Time Skip (Lunchtime)::.**

Hinata sat by a table in a coffee shop that was stationed across the street of her school.She sat there thinking about last night. Ever since Naruto burst into the kitchen, he didn't take his eyes off her, not even once. Sure, when Ino was telling him about that guy she flirted with, he spared the blonde a glance before looking at Hinata again from the corner of his eyes.

'_I wonder if he'll still come at the bakery.' _She thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw one of her friends walk towards to where she was seated. She smiled, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hinata.'' The voice said, coming closer. "Hey, Sasori-san. How are you?'' The said boy took a seat in front of her. ''I'm good, had a hard time waking up this morning though..'' He took out a newspaper and started to read. "What about you?''

"Well, I woke up late and had to skip breakfast.'' He almost choked on his own spit. "You waking up late? What has the world come to..'' He mumbled. Hinata giggled. "Hey, I'm human too.''

"What caused you to wake up late?'' She cleared her throat.

"Well, my alarm clock was being a pain and I couldn't sleep last night.''

"Why?'' He asked. '_Always have been the curious type..'_ She thought.

"Well, you know that guy who comes in the bakery almost everyday? Blonde and blue eyed?''

"Oh, the guy you've had a crush on for some time now? Yeah, what about him?'' He asked, smirking. "Okay, first of all, I do _not_ have a crush on him. I think he's really sweet and kind and..'' Hinata stopped talking when Sasori gave her a knowing look.

"Anyway, he lives in the building I just moved in to.''

"So you found a new place. Orochimaru giving you a hard time?''

"Well, I mean, it's not like I wasn't giving him hard time. I just, found a much more cheaper apartment. I live in the same building as Nii-san now.''

"Well, I'm happy you're out of that dump. So, you were saying about you future husband?''

"Will you please stop that?'' Hinata pleaded with a blush on her face.

"What? Stop what? You know, from the moment he walked through that door at the bakery, I knew that in some weird way, you two were going to be..involved.'' He explained. Hinata shook her head. "Well, you're wrong. We haven't even talked that much. Sure we'll be friends, but nothing more…do you think he'll still come at the bakery?''

"I think so. I mean you're there and the cakes always taste good-Oh my god, they do not stop staring!'' He hissed. "Ever since we've been eating here, they always stare. Why is that?'' He looked down at the table and pretended to be reading something.

Hinata looked over his shoulder and saw a group of young women looking over at their table. Apparently they were staring at her lunch partner. She couldn't actually blame them. Sasori was good looking. He had this red hair that looked wild but at the same time, it was tamed. And he had these green eyes that seem to somehow put a smile on her face everytime he smiles at her. And a body that wasn't really bad either. Plus he was studying to become a lawyer too. _"If I didn't know him like I do know him now, I would be staring too.'' _Hinata thought, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Are you okay?'' She nodded. "Seriously, why? Why me?''

Hinata finished her lunch. "Maybe one of them and you are suppose to be _involved.''_ Hinta smiled. The said boy couldn't help but smile. "Funny, Hinata. Very funny.''

**.::Time Skip (Afternoon)::.**

"Thanks for the ride.'' Hinata said, getting out of the car. "No problem. Hey, you, Suigetsu and I are having dinner at your new place sometime, okay?'' Sasori said. Hinata nodded. "I'll talk to you guys later.'' He drove away and she made her way into the lobby of her new apartment.

Walking in, she saw someone standing y the mailboxes. He turned around, hearing the door open. He smiled. He had grey-ish hair, that stood up, in a weird way and he had a mask on his face. The only visible thing on his face was his right eye.

"You must be the new attendant, am I right.'' His voice was calm.

Hinata nodded, taking out her mail. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata.''

"Hatake Kakashi, it's nice to meet you, Hinata.'' He said, extending his hand for her to shake. "So, you're Neji's cousin, huh?''

Hinata nodded. "You're the Hyuuga who got disowned.'' She laughed nervously. "That's me.''

Then the door opened, revealing Sasuke. "Kakashi, don't be sniffing around other peoples businesses.'' Sasuke said, opening his mailbox.

"Ah, welcome home Sasuke. How was work?'' Kakashi asked. Hinata just stood there, watching the two males talk.

Sasuke looked at him. "Hn..It was fine.''

"I apologize, Hinata-san. I guess I was a bit curious..'' Hinata shook her head. "No, no, it's fine, Don't worry about it, Kakashi-san.'' He smiled.

"Ja'ne.'' He said, before taking his leave.

Hinata and Sasuke walked towards the elevator in silence. "How was school?'' Sasuke asked, starting a conversation. "It was fine. What do you do, Sasuke-san?''

"I'm the president of Uchiha Co.'' He said, bluntly.

Her eyes widened. _'Uchiha Co.? So he's..' _

"Are you okay?'' He asked, holding the elevator door open for her. She shook her head, lightly. "I'm fine.''

"I'll see you around, Sasuke-san.'' Hinata said, before walking into her apartment.

"Hn. See ya.''

Hinata paced her living room after throwing her stuff on the couch. _'So, if I never got disowned, I would be marrying Sasuke-san?' _She thought. She recalled a meeting she had with her father about an arrange marriage. And that marriage being involved with a certain Uchiha. _'Wait..Doesn't he have an older brother? And what is he doing with that kind of job a living in a place like this.?' _ She asked herself. _'Ah, my head hurts..I really should stop thinking about things that aren't any of my concern…me and my curious mind.' _

**.::Time Skip (Hinata's work)::.**

Hinata was, again, working. But wasn't working an extra shift though. It was her normal working hours. She just finished, cleaning up a table when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki. One of her regulars.

He stood there with a smile on his face. He took a seat on his regular spot, taking off his jacket and scarf, he revealed what he was wearing. Hinata thought for a moment. His clothes looked really familiar. Her eyes widened. Now she remembered. He was wearing the exact same thing he wore when he walked in the bakery for the first time.

"Hey, could you see what your_ boyfriend _wants?'' Sasori asked, walking passed her with a pile of dirty dishes.

"He's not my boyfriend.'' She hissed. "Why can't you do it?'' She asked, walking with him into the back.

"Well, lets see; I'm on kitchen duty, Dei's already waiting on people, Hidan's in the office and Konan and everyone else are doing their job. Now you go do yours.'' He said, pushing her softly through the double doors, leading out again.

She sighed before walking towards the person she wasn't expecting.

"Can I get you anything?'' She asked, standing behind the counter, right in front of him. He smiled again. _Damn him and his cute smiles _Hinata looked away for awhile and back at him. "Yeah, I'll have the usual.''

She nodded, getting him coffee and a slice of his favorite chocolate cake.

"I wonder why I never thought you and Neji were related.''

"Can I be completely honest with you, Naruto-san?''

He took a sip of his coffee. "Please.''

"I thought you'd stop coming here.''

His eyes widened. "Why would I? I love the cake here…You thought it would be awkward, didn't you?''

She laughed. "Yeah.''

"Hinata-san, it'll only be awkward if you want it to be. Don't think about it too much.'' He took a bite.

"You're right.'' Then there was silence. "I think we should start over again.''

"Huh?'' She asked, confused. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto.'' He said, holding out his hand and, yet again with that smile on his face.

She giggled. "It's very nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I'm Hyuuga Hinata.'' She said, shaking his hand. As they talked for minutes, they laughed, smiled and kept on talking. That is, until he had to leave.

He left cash on the counter, put on his jacket and scarf. "You know, Hinata-san, I think this is a start of a great friendship.'' He stated, nodding his head.

"You think so?''

He winked. "Oh, I know so.'' And with that and a smile, he walked out the bakery. But little did they know, Sasori was right. They were going to be _involved._

To Be Continued

* * *

_Well, here it is, chapter 3. Tell me what you think. _

_Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed. If you have any comments, something to complain about or just want to tell me anything, then please do tell. _

_Thank you for reading. Constrictive criticism is highly appreciated and taken into great consideration. _

_-Batgirl ;)_


	4. Oh, you're engaged what!

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 4: Oh, you're engaged...what?!

* * *

_Saturday, December 12 2009_

Naruto's POV

The ball made a _swoosh_ sound, making me curse under my breath. Me and a couple of guys were on the roof of the building, playing basketball. Ever since we (or more like I) convinced Tsunade-baachan to put a basketball court on the roof with a tall gate surrounding it, we spend most of our Friday mornings here. Even though it was snowing today, that didn't stop us.

''Damn it! I should have seen it coming.'' Kiba exclaimed. I saw Lee run to him, shaking his head. ''Don't worry, Kiba-san, we can beat them, right Naruto-san?'' He asked, looking at me.

''Oh yeah, we got this in the bag!'' I turned to the other team, consisting of Shino, Neji and Gaara. I shook my head, mouthing a _No chance._ They just smirked and shrugged their shoulder.

''I'm done guys.'' Kiba said, taking a seat next to Shikamaru who was gazing at the clouds.

''Aw, come on, Kiba. Just because their ahead a few, doesn't mean we should give up.'' I said, motivating him to play some more.

''Ahead a few? Ahead a _few?! _Naruto, their ahead by 27 points! Where have you been during the game?'' Kiba snapped.

''I bet his mind was on a certain Hyuuga.'' Shikamaru said, sitting up. I tensed up, feeling a pair of eyes on my back. I gulped.

''You mean, Naruto's been thinking about..Neji?'' Lee asked.

Kiba burst out laughing. ''Lee-_haha_-you just-_haha_-made my day..'' He said, between laughs.

''I don't get it.'' Lee said, confused. Now we were sitting, talking with a bottle of water in hand.

''Lee, how many Hyuugas live in the building?'' Shikamaru asked.

''Two..Oh, you mean he was thinking about Hinata-san?'' Lee asked.

''And we have a winner. Congratulations, Lee you win absolutely nothing.'' Shino said.

''You weren't thinking about her, were you?'' Neji asked, his eyes fixed on the me. I shook my head. ''No..but, she did cross my mind-How about another game?'' I asked, changing the subject.

Kiba gasped. That's not good. Everytime he gasps, it always means he's going to start something that shouldn't be started. Ugh, I shouldn't have woken him up today.

''You like her!'' He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

''What are we? In High School?'' Gaara asked. ''So, what if he likes her? What are you gonna do about it?''

Kiba had a thinking look on his face. ''Yeah, you're right. Damn, I liked it better when you were silent.'' He joked. Gaara turned to me. ''If you like her, you should ask her out.''

''I agree with Gaara.'' Shino said. I stood up, with the ball in me hand. ''I don't like her,'' I started to walk backwards towards the door leading back into the building. ''Besides, I don't think she likes me,''

''Naruto..'' Gaara said. ''Wait, let me finish. If I do like her, and ask her out, what if it doesn't work out. How awkward would that be?''

''Naruto.'' Shino mumbled. ''And, how would I approach her?''

''Uhh, Naruto you might wanna..'' Kiba stopped, and then smirked. ''Go on, express yourself.''

''Any suggestions?'' I asked, standing by the door.

''Well, you could just ask her out, like a normal person.''

_''AHHH!''_ I yelled, turning around, there stood Hinata, with an apologetic look on her face. ''I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to startle you.''

''Don't worry about it. I'm fine.'' I laughed nervously. ''Hi, Hinata!'' Kiba yelled, waving his hand in the air, like some crazy mad man. ''Good morning, Hinata-san!'' And Lee backed him up.

She smiled. ''Good morning guys.''

''What brings you up here, Hinata?'' I heard Neji asked.

''Well, I was just wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me. I need to talk to you..'' She said, with a straight face.

Neji didn't give it a second thought, it looked. He stood up, walked towards us and walked into the building after getting a short goodbye from both Hyuugas.

''You know what, you two compliment each other.'' Gaara stated. Shikamaru looked at him. ''Funny you should say that Gaara, I was about to say the same thig.''

Kiba nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, although I hate to admit it.''

''Yeah I see it now, '' Shino sat up straight, like he was on to something. He ws serious.

''Oh, really?'' I asked.

He nodded. ''Yeah, she's smart and you're an idiot.'' He said, bluntly.

''Very funny, Shino.'' I rolled my eyes. ''I'll see ya guys.''

* * *

Hinata and Neji walked in the hallway leading to her apartment in silence.

''Hinata, what's going on?'' Neji asked, breaking the silence.

''Funny, I was thinking you could tell me.'' She said, opening the door to reveal her younger sister sitting on her couch.

Neji's eyes widened. ''Hanabi...''

The said girl turned around with a small smile on her face. ''Nii-san..'' Neji walked towards the couch and hugged her. ''What are you doing here?''

Hanabi sighed. ''I just had to get away for a few hours.''

''Why, what happened? Shouldn't you be in school right now?'' He asked, glancing at his watch.

Hinata laughed lightly. ''You shouldn't worry about her education, she's doing fine there.'' Hinata smiled at her sister. ''At least that's what she told me.''

''Well then, what is it?'' He asked.

''According to father, I'm engaged.'' She said, showing him her left ring finger, sproting a diamon ring.

''What?'' Now Neji was confused. ''You're engaged? To who?''

''To me, apparantly.'' A voice said from the kitchen. Neji's eyes darted to see Uchiha Sasuke walk into the room.

''To you?!'' He asked, yelling a bit. ''How? You're 22,'' Neji looked at Hanabi. ''And you! You're just a High School student. You're 16 for crying out loud.'' Neji looked at Hinata. ''How can she be engaged at 16?!''

''Hey, don't look at me. You're asking the wrong Hyuuga.''

Neji stood up and started to pace the living room. Sasuke stood behind the couch with his arms crossed. ''And you,'' Neji stopped pacing and looked at the young Uchiha. ''You just agreed to this?''

''Well, it's not like I had a lot of options, Neji. Trust me, if I could get out of this mess, then she wouldn't be wearing that ring, we wouldn't be having this conversation and I'd still be in bed..'' Sasuke stated.

Neji sighed. He sat down, looking at Hanabi. ''What do you want to do?'' He asked, almost a whisper. ''Help me..'' Her eys started to water. Hinata pulled her into her arms, comforting her. Neji looked at Sasuke.

''What do I do?'' Neji asjed his friend. Sasuke started to walk towards the door, but stopped. ''I'm gonna have a little talk with my father.'' He said before leaving.

* * *

''He isn't here today. Now, if you'll get out of my way, I have an important meeting to attend.'' A tall man said, walking passed them. He looked a lot like Sasuke. Well, no wonder, I mean they're related. Even though it was a Saturday, he was still working. _'How he's still married, I'll never know' _Sasuke thought.

''Where is he?'' Sasuke asked, walking behind him. He still didn't listen. ''Itachi, where is he?.''

''He's in Suna. Closing his last deal before he retiers.'' The man said.

''When will he be back?''

''Probably sometime next week.'' He said, not even once, looking at his younger brother.

''Nii-san..'' He stopped walking. ''I need help. Please..''

Itachi turned around. ''Hn..You'll be working Monday, right?''

Sasuke nodded. ''He'll be here too, probably a few meetings with other companies. You can catch him then.'' He looked at Sasuke with a apologetic look and sighed. ''I'm sorry for what you're going through right now, Sasuke.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Hn..Thanks.''

''Now go, get out of here. You know his rules; No one is allowed in the building if they're not working. In the mean time, I'll see what I can get through his head.'' With that he walked into a room. Sasuke looked at his brother through the glass wall.

Sometimes, he hated that guy, but he does have his moments when he's proud to call him his brother.

* * *

''Okay, well, if you don't feel like going home or need someone to talk to, you know you can always come here.'' Hinata said, pulling from the hug she was sharing with her sister.

Hanabi nodded. ''Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot, ''She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a photo album. ''Mom said you should keep this. It has pictures from when we were younger. She also said that you two should meet for lunch tomorrow, just give her a call...She really misses you.''

Hinata nodded. ''Yeah, I miss her too.'' Hinata hugged her one last time. ''Remember what I said. If you ever need a place to stay, don't even give it a second thought, you come straight here, got it?''

The younger Hyuuga nodded. And with that, she was gone. Hinata sighed, closing her door. '_Father, what are you doing..?' _She thought.

Hinata looked at her clock in her kitchen. _'Almost lunch time, and Nii-san isn't back yet..' _As she stood in her kitchen, wondering what she was going to have for lunch, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to stumble back a bit.

''Hello, Hina-chan. How are you today?'' Ino asked, walking right in, looking around.

''I'm fine,'' Hinata turned to the other girl standing by her doorstep. ''What brings you two here?''

''Well, all us girls are having lunch at Sakura's place and we just wanted to see if you would like to join us.'' Tenten said. ''What do ya say?''

''Yeah, sure. Let me just go grab my keys.'' Tenten nodded. She sighed when she saw Ino looking around her living room. ''Her place is so clean!'' Ino exclaimed. All Tenten did was nod in agreement. ''Ready?'' She asked, when Hinata came back. She nodded and all three of them made their way to Sakura's apartment on the 5 floor.

* * *

''Hinata's here!'' Matsuri yelled when she opened the door to reveal all three girls. ''Come in, come in.''

''Lunch ready yet?'' Tenten asked, walking in. ''Sakura's just finishing up. She said no one can go in there.'' Matsuri said. Ino sighed, and sat on the couch. Tenten and Matsuri shared a knowing look. ''Is something bothering you, Ino?'' Hinata asked. Both girls winced at her questions. Tenten shook her head and Matsuri pretended to be intrested about something outside.

''Well, there was this guy and-''

''Hinata, from here on out, you're gonna regret asking _that_ question..'' Tenten stated. Ino crossed her arms ''Shut up, you're just jealous.''

Tenten looked surprised. ''Me? Jealous? At least I don't hit on _every _guy I meet. It's a surprise you haven't even flirted with any of the guys in this building!''

''There they go..'' Matsuri mumbled.

''Matsuri, break them up before they destroy my living room!'' Sakura yelled from the kitchen

The said girl sighed. ''Guys, you hear her _majesty_, cut it out.''

Ino and Tenten glared at each other one last time before finally, settling with a tie.

''So Hinata, tell us something about yourself.'' Ino said, forgetting the whole debate she had with Tenten

''Okay, what do you want to know?''

''You seeing someone?'' Ino asked, slyly.

''Ino. Always to the point.'' Matsuri said. ''Ignore her, she gets a little excited over boys. So, what are you studying?''

''I'm in Law School.''

Tenten nodded. ''Nice. How is that working out for you?''

''It going great. I finally got to catch up with everything I've been missing out on.''

''How do you like living here so far?'' Ino asked.

''It's nice. For the first time, I feel like I belong here. And everyone is so kind.'' She smiled. ''Usually, the guys just do that to get into your pants but awww.'' Ino cooed. Tenten giggled. ''Hey tell them what you told me. You know, that thing with Sasuke.''

And with that, Sakura was in the living room before you could snap your fingers. ''Everything okay, Sakura?'' Hinata asked, confused. How the _hell_ could she get into the living room so fast?

''You girls were saying something about Sasuke-kun?'' She asked, sitting with them.

Matsri waved her hand. ''Don't mind her, Hina. Her ears have this radar that detects Sasuke's name.''

Ino leaned in. ''She calls it a talent, but it's kind of creepy.''

Sakura pouted. ''Shut up..So, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked, smiling.

''Well, a few days ago, I needed salt. Nii-san wasn't home so I asked Sasuke for some. When he opened the door, he stood there, looking at me with the most blank expression I have ever seen.''

Matsuri nodded. ''Mhmm, it's one of his _many_ talents. Go on.''

''And then, I asked him if I could borrow some salt, he nodded and led me into his kitchen. His place is so clean. It's like a girl comes there every week to clean up his place.''

''His place is clean?'' Ino asked. Smirking, she turned to Tenten. ''You owe me 40.''

Tenten sighed. ''Not now, Ino.''

''So, it's true.'' Matsuri said. ''What's true?'' Hinata asked.

''Well none of us have ever set foot in Sasuke's place so, we don't actually know if it's clean or not.''

''None of you have ever been into his apartment?''

''Well, I have. I was drunk though, I don't remember much of it. All I know is that he has this picture of him, Sakura and Naruto..But it's not there anymore..I just don't remember what happened to it...He did say something about me being a crazy drunk.'' Matsuri said.

''Okay, has anyone been in his apartment, while being sober?'' Hinata asked.

''I have.'' Sakura said. Tenten nodded. ''She's the only person he lets in without a reason.''

''So, he must really like you then.'' Hinata stated.

Sakura blushed. ''Well..I mean..it's nothing like that or anything..it's just that we're really close friends..ever since High School.''

''Woah, you two go way back, huh?'' Hinata asked.

Ino shook her head. ''I still don't get why he hasn't even asked her out yet. I mean, they are so meant to be.''

Matsuri giggled. ''You know, it's weird how you can say that since you have been crushing on him every since he moved here.''

''Well, not anymore. I have my eyes on someone else.''

''Why am I not surprised?'' Tenten asked.

''Funny.'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''Who is it?'' The pinkette asked.

''It's Sai.''

Everyone gasped. Hinata again, looked confused. ''Who's Sai.?''

''He's _the other Uchiha''_ Matsuri filled her in.

''Other Uchiha?''

''He's Sasuke's cousin. He lives here too, but we rarely see him.'' Tenten said.

''Why?'' Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. ''Well, he's also a president of some company. He travels alot. When he does come home, he always has this cool pictures and paintings he did while he was out there.''

''And you,'' Hinata turned to Ino. ''Like him?''

''Why wouldn't she?'' Sakura asked.

''What do you mean?''

They all thought for a moment. ''He's always been there for me. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, it was his shoulder that was stained with my tears. When I needed someone to talk to and these people,'' She motioned to the other girls. ''Were out of town, he was the one I talked to. He's just over all a really close friend. I guess, I just fell in love in the end.''

They were all speechless. ''So, you aren't playing aroung, huh?'' Sakura mumbled.

''You really do love him, don't you?'' Matsuri asked. Ino nodded, blushing. ''You do know, he travels a lot right? He meets new women every week.'' Tenten reminded her.

Ino sighed. ''I know, I just..I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to..let it go.''

All three girls shared a knowing look. _'She must really like him.' _Hinata thought. _'Who wouldn't? I bet he's just as good looking as Sasuke...but, Naruto does top them..what?!' _Hinata coughed nervouslly.

''You? Yamanaka Ino? You're just going to.._give him up?!''_ Sakura was surprised. Matsuri stared at her, her mouth agape. She was speechless.

''Oh, come on! Don't be such a..giver upper! You're not the Ino I met years ago! The Ino I met years ago won't ever go down without a fight! The next time he's home, I want you to march up to his apartment and kiss him with everything you've got and just lay it _All. On. The. Table.''_ Tenten said, emphasizing the last four words.

Then there was silence. Ino was about to give into their motivation of some sort, all she needed was just a _little _push. ''Tenten's right, Ino. You have to give it your best shot. At least, _if _you fail, you know you gave it your all. Now, he can go on with his life knowing that you love him. The worst thing he could do is reject and say 'no' to your feelings.'' Hinata said.

''You're right! I'm not going to let him off _my _hook that easily!'' Ino yelled, determination, shining from her eyes.

*grumble*

All eyes were on Matsuri who had a blush of embarresment on her face. ''So..anyone hungry?''

* * *

Naruto's POV

_Swoosh_

_*pant* *pant* *pant*_

My god, I love that sound. I was currently on the roof top, playing basketball. Since none of the guys wanted to join me, I was alone. Ever since I convinced Tsunade-baachan to put a basketball court here, the guys and I have been coming up here almost every Saturday and then..

..Then I would go to the bakery to meet the mysteri girl. Well, now I know her name.

How could I be so stupid to never realize that she and Neji were related? I shook my head, dribbled the ball and ran towards the basket. The ball made another swoosh sound when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, breathing heavily, to see Hinata standing there.

''Hey.'' I say, smiling. ''Just finished your run, I see.''

She didn't say anything. She just stood there, her eyes fixed on me. Like me, she was breathing heavily. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she ran up the stairs all the way here from the first floor.

She started to walk towards me. ''Hinata, are you okay?'' I ask. Still no answer. Now she was walking towards me, really fast. ''Hina-'' And the next thing I knew, her arms were around my neck, her eyes closed and her lips connected with mine. But before I could kiss her back, everything went black.

* * *

''..And that's pretty much it..What do you guys think.'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke banged his head on his kitchen table, making Sakura pat him on the back before turning her gaze on her blonde friend.

After Sasuke went to meet with Itachi, he noticed Naruto sitting infront of his apartment, with a look on his face that said: _help. _They called Sakura, who just finished lunch with the girls to see if she could spare a moment. But before all this, Naruto was in his apartment, taking one of his Sarturday afternoon naps, when he, again, had a dream about an _unnamed girl._

''And you say this is the seventh time you've dreamt about her?'' She asked, sipping her coffee. Naruto nodded.

''You know what this means then, right?'' Sasuke mumbled, his face still facing the table. ''What?''

''You can never, ever in you natural born living life let Neji hear about this dream of yours.'' He said, sitting up again. Sakura giggled, standing up. ''He's right.''

Naruto groaned. ''You guys aren't helping!'' He yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Sasuke sighed. ''You said you didn't like her. But you've been having these dreams about her. I think you like her.''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''Really? You don't say..''

''Wait, you said you didn't like her? Why? Hinata's a great young woman. How can you _not _like her?'' Sakrua asked, sitting back down again.

''I do like her. I want to ask her out-''

Sasuke snorted. ''That's not what you told the guys earlier this morning.''

''Uchiha?''

''Hn?''

''Let me finish.''

''..Fine.''

''As I was saying. I want to ask her out, but what if she says no. I'm mean, I think we've established that we're friends. Good friends. I see her almost everyday at the bakery..''

''You still go there?'' Sasuke asked, with a questioning look.

Sakura's eyes widend. ''Are you kidding? The cakes there are to die for.''

''Oh yeah? Well, maybe I shou-''

''Guys! What are you doing? I have a dilema here and you two are talking about _cakes?!''_

Sakura laughed nervously. ''Sorry, Naruto.''

''Look dobe, maybe you should just ask her out. Just go for it. Worst thing that could happen is if she says no. That's it.''

''Funny sense of déjá vu..'' Sakura mumbled, luckily, no one heard her.

''That's it?'' Naruto asked.

''That's it.''

''That's what you got for me? That's your great solution to my problem?''

''Well, you don't really have a problem, Naruto.''

''Sure he doesn't..'' Sasuke mumbled, drinking his coffee.

''Sasuke-kun..''

''..Hn.''

''As I was saying. All you have to do is just ask her out, just go for it. Don't be scared. Since when have you been afraid to ask women out?'' Sakura asked.

''What if she's already seeing someone else?'' Naruto asked.

''Well, during lunch Hinata didn't mention anything about a boy..Except two.

_''Two?!'' _Naruto asked, a bit louder than intended.

She nodded. ''One of them works with her, who's also studying to be a lawyer and the other one used to be her neighbor at where she used to live.''

''That's it. I don't stand a chance.''

''She never mentioned she was seeing any of them.'' Sakura reminded him.

''Come on, just ask her. If you don't, you might lose her to someone else.'' Sasuke said. ''Just go for it, loser.''

* * *

Sakura was getting read for tonight's get together. But she was having a hard time since her mom was on the phone. ''Yes, mom. I'll come visit next weekend. Look, I know Christmas is almost here...Yes, I've done my Christmas shopping.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Of course, I bought presents for you and dad, what kind of daughter do you think I am?'' Then there was a knock on her door.

''Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell dad I said hi. I love you too, bye.'' She said, before hanging up. Then there was a knock again. ''Coming!'' She yelled, opening the door to reveal, her life long crush.

''Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?'' She asked, taking in Sasuke's appearance. He was wearing plain dark colored jeans and a black t-shirt.

''Can I come in? I just want to talk to you before we go up there.'' He said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

''Sure, come in.'' Sakura opened the door, motioning for him to walk in. _'This is the first time he does something like this in a very long time...The last time he did this was in..college.' _Sakura thought.

''What's on your mind?''

He sighed, taking a seat on her couch. ''There's something I have to tell you. You have to hear it from me, instead of reading it in tomorrow's paper.'' He started. All she did was nod. ''You know, I've been working a lot ever since my dad went to all of those meetings, right?''

She nodded. ''Well, the meetings he went to were..uniting meetings.''

''What are you saying?''

''Father got this _brilliant _idea to unite _Uchiha Co._ with another company.''

Sakura nodded. ''And?''

''The only way to bring together two successful companies and make it into an even bigger success is to let the two presidents or heirs to unite in..marriage.''

''So..Itachi's going to divorce his wife to marry someone else?'' Sakura asked, hoping to _god_ he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

He looked down. ''Sakura,'' He looked up again, with a sad look. ''I'm engaged.''

To Be Continued.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, chapter 4. I can tell you for a _fact _that this chapter didn't take long. I be no one saw Sasuke's little dilemma coming from _a mile away. _

Well, tell me what you think. What do I have to work on to improve my writing. Please, share your thoughts.

Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed.

I guess that's it. ^^

_-Batgirl_


	5. No title

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: No, still no progress. **_**Naruto **_**still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Chapter 5: No title._

_Recap.._

_''Father got this brilliant idea to unite Uchiha Co. with another company.''_

_Sakura nodded. ''And?''_

_''The only way to bring together two successful companies and make it into an even bigger success is to let the two presidents or heirs to unite in..marriage.''_

_''So..Itachi's going to divorce his wife to marry someone else?'' Sakura asked, hoping to god he didn't mean what she thought he meant._

_He looked down. ''Sakura,'' He looked up again, with a sad look. ''I'm engaged.''_

_------_

_Saturday, December 12 2009_

Sakura was speechless, like _really _speechless. She didn't know what to say. What _would _you say if the guy you've loved and adored every since High School, just told you he was engaged to someone else. And you haven't even told him how you felt. And then he just bombards you with this horrible news. Horrible _fucked up _news.

She didn't know what to say. He sat there in front of her, looking into her eyes, searching for something. He was wondering how she felt about all this.

She had to say something.

''..Uhh..okay..'' She said. Out of _all_ the things she could say, she went with that.

Sasuke was confused. ''That's it?''

''That's what?'' Sakura stood up and pretended to have forgotten something in her kitchen. He walked behind her.

''That's all you have to say? '.._Uhh..okay..'' _?''

Sakura faked a laugh. ''What else do you want me to say, Sasuke-kun?''

''Well,'' He walked towards her, head hung low. ''I thought you would say something more than that.'' _'Like: isn't there a way out of it, Sasuke-kun? You can't get married! I love you!..Yeah, that would never happen.' _He thought. Wow, who knew Uchiha Sasuke felt this way towards her.

''I mean, I guess it can't be helped, right?''

Sasuke didn't say anything, he kept looking down. ''Why didn't you tell me earlier when we were with Naruto?'' She asked. ''I don't want to tell Naruto just yet. You know how he can get, he'll ask a lot of questions even I don't know the answers to. Besides, he and the others will find out tomorrow.''

He didn't even look up when he felt Sakura walk closer to him. ''Hey..'' He didn't look up. ''Sasuke-kun, look at me.'' She said, almost in a whisper. He looked up, his eyes widened when he saw her eyes water. ''Whatever happens, I'm here for you, you know that, right?'' She asked. He nodded.

Sakura pulled him into an hug. He didn't hug her back at first, but when he felt his shoulder get wet, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried silently. He chuckled slightly. ''It's weird, I'm the one in deep shit, but you're the one crying.''

_'Because, I don't want you to get married, you idiot!' _She thought. ''Shut up.'' She pulled away, wiping the tears away. ''Think of it like this, I'm crying _for _you. Since you can _never _show _any_ emotions on that face of yours.'' She teased him.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Hey, can show emotions too.'' Sakura walked towards her front door, laughing. ''Yeah, sure you can.''

''No, really. I can. Sakura!'' He yelled. But too late, she was already out the apartment, giggling.

* * *

''Where are they?'' Kiba asked, drinking his beer.

''Well, they should be here any minute.'' Shino said, standing over the stove, cooking dinner.

''You guys need any help in there?!'' Matsuri's voice echoed from the living room and through the kitchen door.

Gaara's head popped out of the kitchen. ''We're fine, thanks.'' He said, bluntly. Matsuri smiled at him. ''Okay.''

''How you got him, I'll never know.'' Ino said, the minute Gaara was out of hearing range.

''How did you two get together?'' Hinata asked.

Matsuri thought for a moment. ''Well, it was pretty simple, actually..''

_*Flashback*_

_''What are you doing out here, Gaara-kun?'' Matsuri asked, walking out to the balcony where Gaara stood alone. He turned around. ''Just..thinking..It was getting a bit too warm in there for me..'' _

_''Oh come on, it's almost Christmas.. It's that time of year where you're suppose to feel warm.''_

_''No, I mean it was getting hot in there. Like I couldn't breath.'' _

_''..Oh..''_

_''Matsuri..'' _

_''Yeah?''_

_''Let's have dinner tomorrow.''_

_''Dinner?'' _

_He nodded. ''Sure, there's this new place down town that I've been dying to try-''_

_''No, Matusri, I think you aren't getting what I'm trying to say here..'' He cut her off._

_''Sure I do, you want to have dinner tomorrow. Let's ask-''_

_''No, just you and me. A date.''_

_She almost chocked on her own spit. ''W-what?'' She stuttered. Great, just great._

_''Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?''_

_''Like..a date?'' She asked, wanting to be sure. _

_He chuckled lightly. ''Yeah, that's the question.'' _

_''Yeah, okay. A date.'' She smiled. _

_*End Flashback*_

''Really? He just asked you out, just like that?'' Hinata asked, finding it hard to visualize Gaara asking her our. ''Yeah, we know how you feel, Hina. When she told us, we didn't believe her at first. But boy, were we proved wrong when he came to pick her up.'' Tenten said

Ino laughed. ''Yeah, we were even more surprised when they slept together after their 7th date.''

''Ino!'' Matsuri yelled, her face red.

The girls broke into laughter, but it died down when the door opened.

''Hey, look who's here.'' Ino said. ''Where have you been all day?''

''I've been around.'' Narto answered.

''Naruto..'' Tenten said who was sitting on the window sill, arms crossed.

''I've been sleeping.'' He mumbled, sitting on the couch.

''Again, Naruto? How can you fall asleep on a Saturday?'' Ino asked.

Naruto sighed. ''I don't know. I guess I was just a little tired. Besides, I don't know what to do, I get so bored.''

Tenten looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. ''Tired? After what? Doing absolutely nothing?''

''Yes.'' He answered, bluntly.

''Well, you could always-''

''I am _not_ going shopping with you and Ino again. After that Saturday, I couldn't feel my legs.'' Responded the blonde, cutting Matsuri off before she could say anything more.

Tenten snickered. ''That was one fun Saturday get together.''

''Why, what happened?'' Hinata asked, getting involved in the conversation, even though she didn't know about half the things they were talking about.

''Well, since both Sakura and Tenten couldn't make it, they decided to drag me along. And I didn't know what I was getting myself into since it was the first time I wetn shopping with them.'' Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded. ''Hey,'' Shikamaru's head popped through the kitchen door. ''Sasuke and Sakura here yet?''

All of them shook their heads. With that, Shikamaru got back into the kitchen. ''They are coming though, right?'' Naruto asked.

Ino swallowed her water. ''Sakura's never missed one get together and neither has Sasuke.''

Tenten looked out the window. ''There's a first time for everything.''

''Well, I'm hungry.'' Matsuri said, walking into the kitchen.

''Hey, you two finally made it.'' Hinata said, as the two missing figures walked into the apartment.

''Sorry we're late guys, something came up.'' Sakura said. Technically, she wasn't lying..She was just leaving a really big part out.

''Well, Sasuke-teme, what's your excuse?'' Naruto asked. ''Hn..What are you doing out here, dobe? Shouldn't you be cooking with the guys?'' Sasuke asked, walking towards the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. ''Oh, they haven't noticed that I'm here yet. Not even Shikamaru.'' He said. Sakura sat down with them, Ino eyed her weirdly. ''You okay, Sak?''

''Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?''

Hinata drank the last drop of her ice tea. ''Sakura, that doesn't work anymore.'' She mumbled.

''Anything wrong, Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked. Sakura giggled. ''I swear, everything's cool. Works been pretty hectic lately, it being the holidays and all. I'm fine, really.'' She smiled.

''Well, you heard the girl, she fine.'' Tenten cleared her throat. ''Hey! Is dinner ready yet?!'' Her voice echoing through the kitchen door.

''Dinner is served, ladies..and Naruto..Naruto?! You've been out here the whole time?'' Kiba asked, as the other guys brought the food out. Naruto nodded. ''No one called me.''

''This is unfair!''

''Kiba, pipe down. It's not like you were actually _helping_.'' Neji reminded him.

''Well, at least I was there.'' Kiba said, sitting by the table with everyone.

''He has a point.'' Shino backed him up.

''Alright people!'' Lee walked out of the kitchen. ''Lets eat!''

Everyone were seated, eating, talking, laughing and asking eachother to pass something. Hinata looked around. Everyone seemed to be happy, content with their life. She was going to feel like home in no time. Her eye landed on a certain blonde male. He caught her gaze. They looked into each others eyes for awhile, until he winked at her with that smile on his face that seem to be so contagious. She smiled.

''Hinata, can you pass the ketchup?'' Tenten asked from her right.

''Kiba, what the hell?!''

''Sorry Ino! I-Hey, red doesn't go bad with white.'' He said, checking out her blouse covered with hot sauce.

''Kiba, I'm going to kill you! Sai gave this to me for Christmas last year!''

''Ooh, do I sense love from you towards _The Other Uchiha_?'' Naruto asked.

''Can it, Uzumaki!'' Ino yelled, blushing.

Hinata felt a light kick on her foot. Looking up, she saw Naruto shaking his head. She laughed, as the argument between Ino and Kiba went on. She was going to fit in just like Neji said she would.

* * *

_Sunday, December 13 2009_

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

_*Kick, kick, kick*_

_*Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong*_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and sat up, at the sudden noise his friends were doing to his front door. He sighed. _'Looks like they read the paper.' _He thought. He stood up, walking out of his room, he didn't even bother putting on a shirt.

As soon as he opened the door, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Matsuri, Ino and Tenten walked right through, shoving the young Uchiha slightly. And they didn't waste anytime. They were all still clad in their pajamas.

They all stood there, in his living room and looking at him with the face that said: _What the hell?_

Well, except Gaara. He just had a look that said: _Care to elaborate?_

Sasuke eyed the paper Naruto held onto. ''I see you guys read the paper.''

''There's not much to _read_, Teme. Especially when there's a picture of you and some unknown woman on the front page and the headlines say: _Uchiha and Hyuuga: Wedding of the century?'' _Naruto yelled, reading the headlines an shoving the paper in front of him.

The said man sighed. ''Coffee, anyone?'' He asked, walking into the kitchen.

''You're _engaged_?!'' Ino yelled, walking behind him.

''Ino, don't yell. How come we never met her before?'' Tenten followed.

''You've got a lot of explaining to do, Uchiha.'' Gaara said.

''I mean, I thought you'd at least tell us you were seeing someone!'' Matsuri stated. Shaking her head, she sighed. ''I thought I knew you better, Sasuke-chan!'' She really knew how to be dramatic.

''I knew you were a silent person, Sasuke, but keeping something _this _big away from us, until we read it in the papers is just..un-cool!'' Kiba exclaimed.

''Silence, my friends. Let him speak.'' Lee said, standing by a pissed off Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and told them everything. How it was his father's idea, how he can't do anything about it and how he didn't even see it coming himself.

After a long explanation, they were all silent. ''Even though you're the president of the company, you still can't do anything?'' Gaara asked, getting things straight. Sasuke nodded.

''But, you're gonna talk to him about this though, right?'' Kiba asked. ''I mean you can't just let him go through with this. This is your life, your future he's messing with.'' Sasuke nodded. ''I'm meeting him tomorrow.''

''I wonder how Sakura-chan's taking this..Do you guys think she read it already?'' Matsuri asked.

''She already knows. I told her yesterday.'' Sasuke stated, bluntly and drinking his coffee.

_''What?!'' _Ino yelled. ''Seriously, is your favorite thing to pass time yelling?'' Tenten asked. ''You told her? And the rest of us had to find out through the news paper?'' Ino asked, ignoring Tenten after send her a glare.

''How did she take it.'' Tenten asked

''She cried.''

''You made her cry?!'' Naruto asked. ''How could you? Isn't it bad enough you're getting married to _someone else-''_

''Naruto!'' Lee hissed. ''Shut up before you say something you're gonna regret.''

_'Quick, think of a save..!' _He thought. ''Someone else who she hasn't even met yet.'' With that, Matsuri rolled her eyes. It made sense, kind of. But apparently, it was good enough, since Sasuke just shrugged it off.

''How could you tell her and not us?'' Tenten asked.

_'Because..I love her..' _He thought. Maybe saying that _right _now wasn't a really good idea. ''Because..'' He started.

''Because..?'' Ino aksed.

Naruto noticed how he was struggling with his words, he cleared his throat. ''Hey, you know what kind of person Sakura-chan is. She and Teme have been friends ever since High School. And if she found out the way like the rest of us did, she would start to think that he,'' He pointed at Sasuke. ''Doesn't trust her anymore. Besides, it was for the best anyway.''

Gaara nodded. ''He has a point.''

Lee nodded. ''So, you said she cried?''

''Yeah. She said: _Think of it like this, I'm crying for you.'' _

''Word by word?'' Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded.

''What does..''Matsuri looked at the paper again. ''Hanabi think about this?''

''She doesn't like it. She's just a High School student. How many of you were engaged at the age of 16?'' Sasuke asked.

''Wait, she's Hinata's sister?'' Tenten asked, after reading the part where the bride to be was the younger sister of the Hyuuga heiress who got disowned. Sasuke nodded.

''So, if Hinata never got disowned from the family..'' Kiba mumbled.

''..Then you'd be marrying Hinata.'' Naruto finished.

''Woah..'' Gaara mumbled, sitting down.

''So, much for a relaxed Sunday, huh guys?'' Kiba asked.

Lee cleared his throat. ''Wel, I guess that's that. I'll see you guys around.'' After recieving nods from his friends, he was out of the apartment.

''Hinata wasn't kidding..You have a pretty clean house.'' Ino said, looking around.

A few more people left leaving only Naruto and Sasuke alone. ''You okay?'' Naruto asked. ''I don't know. You tell me.'' Naruto sighed. ''Well, you've recently been forced to _kill_ your feelings towards a certain girl you've loved ever since High School...Yeah, I'm gonna say you're not happy.''

Sasuke sighed, lips lips slightly forming a smile. ''That about sums it up.''

''What are you gonna do about it?'' Naruto asked, drinking his coffee.

''I'll see what I can do.''

Naruto laughed hysterically. ''See what you can do? That's all? If you're the guy I knew back in College, then you wouldn't _just _do that. You're Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''You walk up to that man, who you call a father and tell him what you think. Tell him what's on your mind. He doesn't have the right to do this, this is your life to control, not his.''

_'Naruto's right. He doesn't control my life, I do.' _He thought. ''Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.'' Naruto stood up and walked away. ''Naruto..!'' The said boy turned around. ''Yeah?'' Sasuke took in a deep breath. ''..Thanks..I really needed that..'' Naruto smiled. ''Don't worry about.'' And with that, the blonde was gone.

* * *

Hinata sat alone in a resturaunt. It was around lunch time. She already set up a lunch date with her mom. She glanced at her watch again. _'20 minutes..I wonder what's taking her?' _She thought. And as if on cue, a woman walked in. She had dark hair and pearl colored eyes. She noticed how the woman smiled, making her smile. She knew that smile anywhere.

''Mother.'' Hinata breathed out, hugging the woman when she got closer. ''Hinata-chan. How have you been?'' The woman asked, she even sounded like her. The asked girl nodded. ''I've been good.'' Her mom smiled. ''That's good to know.'' A waiter walked up to their table. ''Hyuuga-sama. It's nice to see you again. Are you ready to order?''

''Give us a few more minutes, Kenji-san.'' The waiter bowed, smiling before walking away. ''So, tell me what's new with you. Boyfriend?'' She asked, with a smirk adorning her face. Hinata blushed slightly. ''Mother..''

The woman laughed. ''It's going to happen soon, Hinata-chan. Why did you break up with Ryu?'' Hinata sighed. ''Mother, I'm sure you recall the reason.'' She thought for a moment. ''Ah, yes, he was a sorry excuse of a man.''

Hinata laughed. ''So, other than still being single, is there anything else new? How's Neji?''

Hinata drank her water. ''I just moved in to a new apartment. It's nice. Met new people, who eventually turned into my friends. An interesting group of people I met in the building. And as for Nii-san..He's having women-troubles.'' Her mom arched an eyebrow. ''Oh? A Hyuuga having women-troubles? I think I've never heard of that one before. Do tell.''

''Well, it's not a problem..It's more like he doesn't have the guts to ask this girl out because they're neighbours and it would be awkward if it wouldn't work out. I mean, they run into each other every once in awhile.''

''Well, tell him to not let this one go. It might be awkward, but at least he tried, right?'' Hinata nodded. ''Maybe he doesn't know it, but, she might be the one.'' Hinata nodded. ''I agree with you on that one, mother. Everytime they're together or even just standing next to each other, it's like meant to be or something.'' She nodded. ''I see, she is the one then.''

Then there was silence as they read over the menu. ''Mother..''

''Hmm?''

''Hanabi came to visit me, yesterday. She said, something about being engaged. How is that?''

''Well, engaged means-''

''Mom, I know what it means. She said, father set it all up. Said that she didn't have a choice. I mean, she's engaged to my neighbor.''

''You live in the same building as Uchiha Sasuke.'' Hinata nodded. ''And he already loves someone else. Even though he'd never admit it out loud. And Hanabi, I'm sure she would want to find true love..''

''Hinata, you're gonna have to talk to your father about this.''

''You know I don't want to talk to him, mother. Can't you?''

''What do you think I've been doing ever since he got this brilliant idea? I've tried to reason with him, tried to talk him out of it, but he just won't listen to me. I don't want to lose another daughter to the exact same reason.''

''I know, mother. If this goes on any further, if father isn't stopped, Hanabi, might just run away.''

''I know, Hinata-chan. I know. I'll talk to him. I'll get through to him one way or the other.''

Hinata smiled. ''Thank you.''

* * *

''I don't know if I can..''

_''Shino, please, you're the only one I haven't asked. Besides, he likes you the most.'' _A female voice rang through the speaker of his phone. As he was typing away in his laptop, he was simultaneously having a conversation with his sister. ''Have you tried mom and dad? I'm sure they'd be happy to take care of their grandson.''

_''You know I'd rather leave Takashi with you instead of our parents. And you know how they get when it comes to children. They get..excited, I don't want them to freak him out.''_

Shino thought for a moment, _'Well, he does listen to me..'_ and sighed.

''Bring him over.''

_''Ah, Shino, you're a life saver. I'll be there in 20 minutes. You're the best baby brother in the world!'' _She exclaimed before hanging up.

''I've heard that one before.'' He mumbled, getting back to his typing.

* * *

''Peanuts, Uchiha-sama?''

''No thanks.'' With that, the flight attendant left him alone. While playing a game of Halo, his phone rang. He smirked when he noticed who was calling him.

''Hey, I read the papers.'' He said.

_''Seriously? It got to Kiri too?'' _Sasuke asked.

''Yep. So, let me guess: You want me to try and talk to your dad about not going through with it because you already love someone else?''

_''Sai, I'm pretty sure you already know what I want.'' _

''Yeah, I'm gonna go with that.''

_''Where are you anyway? I can barely hear you.'' _

''I'm on my way back home. You don't really expect me to spend Christmas in Kirir do you?''

_''I guess not.''_

''So, other than being forcefully _engaged,_ how are things there?'' He asked, as he continued to play Halo.

_''Well, Karin finally moved out and a new girl moved in. Neji's cousin.''_

And with that, Sai was hit in the game. He cursed under his breath before pausing it. He didn't want to lose again. the new girl, she's Neji's cousin, right?

_''Yeah?''_

''What's her name?''

_''Hinata, why?''_

Sai laughed. ''You know that girl Kiba and I used to call everytime we got hold of Neji's phone? Yeah, that's her.''

_''Really, well, she already beat Kiba to a bloody pulp, I'm sure she can't wait to meet you.'' _

''You're kidding.''

_''Why do you say that?'' _

''Sasuke, I can _feel _you smirk.''

"_Hn… So, Sai, about that thing that you guessed about what I wanted you to do.'' _

''What thing?'' Sai smirked.

_''Sai, you know..that thing we were talking about literally few seconds ago.'' _

''I don't remember anything..''

_''The fact that you were going to try and talk to my dad about not going to go through with it because I already love-''_ Sasuke stopped in the middle of his sentence.

''In love with..?''

_''Sai, you know who.'' _

The said man laughed. ''I got it, I got it. I'll talk to him.''

_''Hn, I'll see you in a couple of hours.'' _

''Yep, later.'' And with that, he hung up.

''He is so in love with-''

* * *

_''Haruno Sakura?''_ A voice asked, the minute Sakura picked up the phone.

''This is she.''

_''This is Dr. Sarutobi Asuma. I'm calling in about your application to join my class.'' _

Sakura immedietly stopped what she was doing. ''Yes..?''

_''I must say, your application is like no other I have ever seen before.''_

Sakura stood up and started to pace her living room. ''Really? Thank you, sir.''

_''And it would give my..team, as people like to call it, a great advantage if you would join us.'' _

''Really, sir?''

_''Yes.'' _

''Of course, sir. Consider me a member already.''

_''That's great. I assume you'll be reporting on the 6th floor starting tomorrow?'' _

''Yes, sir.''

_''Well, I'll see you then.'' _

''Thank you so much for this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down. Bye!'' She said/exclaimed before hanging up. She fell on her couch.

_'Oh my god...did that really just happen?' _She thought. _'I have to tell mom and dad...and Sasuke-kun.' _Her face dropped, remembering the news he told her yesterday. It didn't help when she woke up and saw the front page of _Konoha Times_ with news all about it.

* * *

_*knock knock knock*_

Shino looked up from the book her was reading and looked at his front door.

_'They can't be here yet.' _He thought, looking at the clock on his wall.

_*kick kick, knock knock* _

Shino sweat dropped. He knew that.._knocking_ anywhere. He stood up and opened the door.

''Ojisan!'' A boy yelled, hugging him. ''Takashi.'' Shino hugged him back before standing up again. The boy ran in his apartment and turned on the TV.

''Shino, thanks again.'' The woman said, smiling.

''Don't worry about it.''

''I'll come by around 8 to pick him up.''

Shino nodded. ''Takashi, come say bye to mom.'' The 4 year old boy stood up and hugged his mother. ''You behave, okay? If I hear anything bad about you, you might never come back here again, understood?'' She asked.

The boy nodded. ''Yes. I love you.''

She kissed him. ''I love you too, sweetie.'' And with that, he ran back to watch cartoon. ''Shino..Take care of him.''

Shino wore a questioning look, but nodded. ''You take it easy.'' She nodded, before leaving.

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: Here it is, chapter 5. It has no title, I couldn't think of anything. I made Shino somewhat appear more in this chapter. I like him. He's cool. Other characters will come more in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, that MIGHT be up before the 31st, I'm not sure, though. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think. Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed. _

_Has anyone seen Avatar? No? Yes? Well, I just saw it a couple of days ago and it was awesome. The sotryline wasn't anything like..big wow..but how it was made was just..beyond amazing. If you haven't seen it, you should. It's worth it. And that lead guy? Jake Sully (his name in the movie)? Well, let's just say that he is a very...beautiful man. Very._

_Oh and one more thing..Happy Holidays, everyone! *gives presents (not really)*_

_Thank you for those who have reviewed, read my stuff and/or helped me out._

_I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome!_

_~Batgirl_


	6. Still no title

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Me? Own **_**Naruto? **_***pff*-laugh- You guys are hilarious.**

_Chapter 6: Still no title_

* * *

_Monday, December 14 2009_

An arm wrapped itself around a small waist, pulling the person closer towards him, making her back, contact his chest. The woman just smiled before turning around and wrapping her arms around him. It wasn't hard to open her eyes, since it was still dark.

''What time is it?'' She asked, sleepily and looking up to see him, staring at her with eyes full of love and admiration.

''It's 6:38.'' He answered, tightening his grip around her.

She sighed. ''I have to go...''

The man grunted. She sighed again and attempted to loosen the grip around her. ''Gaara-kun, I have to go.'' She let out a giggle.

''Why?'' He asked. ''Because, we've got work and we have to get ready.'' She finally got out of his grip. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as his girlfriend got dressed.

Matsuri turned around, smiling. ''You know, I was thinking..''

''Yeah.?''

''That maybe we could go out to dinner tonight.'' She stated, as she kept on getting dressed.

Gaara thought for awhile. ''Dinner tonight sounds good..We could go to that place down town-'' He couldn't say more, when Matsuri crashed her lips on top of his resulting to a simple peck. ''It's a date.'' She said, before walking out of the room.

''I'll see you later, Gaara-kun!'' She yelled, through the apartment before closing the door. Her boyfriend sat there, still, until he smiled. _'Some girl..' _He thought, before getting ready for work.

* * *

Naruto rushed out of his bathroom, getting his watch that he had forgotten when his phone rang. _'Who could be calling me this early?' _He asked himself.

Looking at the caller-ID, a smile made itself on his face.

''Hey, dad.''

_''Hey, how are you?''_

''I'm good.''

_''Listen, it's about Jiraya..''' _

''Yeah?'' Naruto stopped what he was doing and sat down by his kitchen table.

_''You see..''_ It was obvious his dad was having a hard time getting it out of him.

''Dad, come on. I'm not a kid anymore. Whatever it is, I can handle it.''

_''He was admitted to the hospital last night.'' _

His eyes widened. ''What..?''

_''He said he needs to talk to you. Said something about wanting to tell you himself before you start reading about it.'' _

Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. ''He wants to see me now? But, I've got school and then I've got work.''

_''Not according to him, you don't. Go see him, he'd really appreciate it.'' _

''I'm on my way there then.'' And with that, he hung up and ran out of his apartment, grabbing his keys in the process.

Waiting for the elevator, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw his friend.

''Morning, Naruto.'' The male said, walking and standing next to him.

''Hey, Choji.'' He didn't even look at him.

''Wow, you seem in a hurry. Late?''

''No, I have to go to the hospital. It's my godfather.''

''Jiraya-san?''

Naruto looked at him as soon as they entered the elevator. ''Yeah, how did you know he's my godfather.''

''Oh, he came by here, a few weeks ago, knocking on your door. I told him you weren't here, he just said: _Tell him to call me. _And then he was gone.''

''Chouji, why didn't you tell me?''

Chouji shrugged his shoulders. ''It passed my mind, sorry.''

Naruto smiled at his friend's forgetfulness. ''It's fine, Chouji. Don't worry.'' _'I wonder what's going on..'_ He thought.

* * *

Sakura stood in the elevator, passing the 4th floor. _'I can't believe this.' _She thought, smiling. When the doors slid open, stepping out all she could see was people walking around, fast-paced, with papers and all of them wearing a white coat. Walking towards the front desk of the 6th floor, she looked around for someone who was suppose to be working.

''Excuse me,'' She said, to a doctor passing by. The man stopped, his eyes locked on her hair with a questioning look on his face.

''Yes..?'' He asked, unsure.

''I'm looking for someone who's working front desk. Do you know where she or he might be?''

He nodded, looking passed her. ''There she is.'' And with that, he walked away. _'He looks so successful.' _She though, before turning around and coming face to face with the woman she was looking for.

''Can I help you?'' The woman asked, not even bothering to look up.

''Yes, my name's Haruno Sakura, I'm-''

''Ah, yes. Dr. Haruno. You're here to meet with Dr. Sarutobi. Their meeting office is just down this hall, room 6-23.'' She said, without looking up from the paper, she pointed at the hallway, positioned at Sakura's right.

''Thank you.'' Sakura mumbled loud enough for her to hear, before making her way to her new meeting office. _'Dr. Haruno..'_ She thought. _'Sounds good.'_

Looking through the glass window, leading into room 6-23, she saw four other people, including Dr. Sarutobi. When the said man saw her, he immedietly stopped his explaining and walked towards the door, opening it for her. ''Haruno Sakura-san. You made it. Please, come in.'' Sakura nodded and walked in.

''I'd like you to meet your _teammates. _This is Dr. Hagane Kotetsu.'' The man looked up and nodded, as in acknowledging her existence. ''He's a Nephrologist. And our very own Rheumatologist Dr. Kamizuki Izumo.'' He pointed at another person who stood by the window, not even bothering to turn around.

''And last but not least, Dr. Shiranui Genma, he's a Cardiologist. Boys, I'd like you all to meet Dr. Haruno Sakura, the newest member of the group.'' The minute he finished his sentence, his beeper went off. ''I'll be right back.'' He said, walking out of the room. Genam smiled and got back to reading the file in his hands, Kotetsu doing the same thing.

''I heard that you're studying to become a Neurologist, Haruno-san.'' Izumo turned around, his arms crossed and leaning against the window sill. Sakura nodded. ''Yes, I am.'' Sitting down by the table with her other two _teammates_

''And that you have surpassed almost every single one of your teachers.'' He continued.

''I heard that you surpassed them in a rather graceful way.'' Kotetsu added.

''Really?'' Sakura asked, confused.

They all nodded. ''Also, your fellow nurses on the 2nd floor keep saying that you'll be a doctor in no time.'' Genma stated.

''Being able to skip the last two years of Medical school and to be given permission to study here, Haruno-san..That's big.'' Izumo said, sitting down with them. ''How did you manage to do that?''

Sakura gulped. All eyes were on her. Why did it feel like they were interogating her? ''Well, I guess you could say I gave it my all. I studied, I went to all the classes, I passed all the tests. I'm very passionate about what I do.''

''Are you married?'' Kotetsu asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. ''No, why do you ask?''

''Are you seeing someone perhaps..?'' Izumo asked, drinking his coffee.

''No, I'm not.''

Both men nodded. ''Why the sudden questions about my personal life?'' She asked. They knew a whole lot about her, but she knew nothing about them.

''They're asking because, being on this _team of doctors_ Haruno-san, takes up most of our time. We're just studying under one of the highly reccomended ones. Books are bigger, classes are longer and tests are harder.'' Genma said.

''Like I said, I'm _very _passionate about what I do.'' She said.

Izumo laughed lightly. ''I like this one.'' He turned to Genma. ''Better than the last one.''

''Last one?'' Sakura asked. ''You mean there was someone before me?''

They nodded. ''She didn't last a week.'' Genma said.

''And how many has there been before me?'' They all thought for a moment, before all answering at the same time. ''12.''

''And they all failed?''

Izumo nodded. ''Well, not actually fail. They just couldn't handle it.'' Kotetsu said, feeling a bit bad for the other 12 people.

''So, you're a nurse here, Haruno-san?'' Genma asked, changing the subject. Sakura nodded.

''Don't worry, Haruno-san. You won't fail. I have a strong feeling about it. Besides, you're lucky number 13.'' Kotetsu said, before getting back to reading.

Sakura nodded. _'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.?' _

* * *

''Any more questions, gentlemen..and lady?'' Hyuuga Hiashi asked, getting a smile from the only female in the room. ''I do. But this doesn't have anything to do with the matter at hand, Hyuuga-san.'' A man said. If you looked at him, he looked rather young to be in a meeting with adults who were most married.

''What is the question, Shigure?'' Hiashi asked.

The man removed his glasses as all eyes went on him. ''Do you think it is such a wise idea to force your _only _daughter into an arranged marriage?''

Hiashi's face become straight. He wasn't expecting this question. Not at all. He cleared his throat. ''I do believe that my personal life doesn't involve this meeting, Shigure.''

''No, I know that, Hyuuga-sama. But, what do you think about all this? I'm sure Uchiha Sasuke-san doesn't like it. And I know for a fact that Hanabi-san isn't really fond of the idea either. What do you think?'' Shigure asked, looking around him.

A few of them mumbled _No, no, it's not wise._

''Well, whatever it is Hyuuga-sama chooses to do for his children is none of our concern. It is time for them to take full responsibility.'' One man stated.

Shigure nodded. ''Yes, but even so. Hanabi-sama is just 16. I am sure that they already have someone else in mind.''

''He is right, Hyuuga-sama. I mean, do you really want to lose the only daughter you have left to the same reason as to why Hinata-sama left? Or in other words; got _disowned._'' Another man asked.

''Well, if you ask me, I'd rather be on good terms with my daughter instead of doing something to make the company be more successful when it doesn't really need it.'' Shigure stated, drinking his coffee. ''But, then again, that's just me thinking.''

''Shall we wrap this meeting up, gentlemen?'' The woman asked, glancing at her watch.

* * *

Sai yawned as he walked out of the elevator. Ever since he came home last night, he hasn't run into anyone except Kakashi who just got home around the same time he did. As he made his way to his mailbox, he heard someone open the doors leading to the stairs, looking towards that direction, he saw Ino, but Ino didn't see him.

''Hey, Yamanaka.'' He said, smirking. The said young woman looked up and her eyes widened. ''You're home!'' She yelled before jumping on him with her arms around his neck.

''Woah, someone's happy to see me.'' He said, laughing. ''When did you get back?'' She asked, getting her mail and walking with him to the elevator.

''Just last night.'' Ino nodded.

''So, how's everything been here? Shouldn't you be at work, right now?'' Sai asked.

''Well, first of all, it's my day off since I just turned in my idea for the winter line. And second, everything's just been fine and dandy. We even got a new neighbor. She's Neji's cousin. Really adorable. Her name's-''

''Hinata, I know. She's the girl Kiba and I used to call, remember?'' He asked as he and Ino walked out of the metal item. They both lived on the 6th floor. ''Oh yeah, she's real cool though. Studying to become a Lawyer too.''

Sai nodded. ''I see.''

''Are you hungry?'' Ino asked before he could say _later _or something along the lines of that. He thought for a moment, rubbing his stomach. ''Well, I am kind of hungry. What do you have?'' He asked, walking a bit further, towards Ino's apartment. ''Aw, shouldn't you know me by now, Sai. You know whatever it is you eat at my place, it's nothing fattening.''

Sai laughed. ''Of course. One question; Did Hinata really beat Kiba to a _bloody pulp_?''

Ino laughed, walking in her apartment with Sai behind her. ''Oh boy, do I have a lot to fill you in about.''

* * *

''It's not happening!'' Sasuke exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table.

''You have no say in the matter, Sasuke.'' His father said, turning around to face him. ''You knew the minute you took on this job, there were going to be sacrifices. Well, this is one of those sacrifices, Sasuke. Now, be a man and take respon-''

''I didn't take this job! You forced me! It's not like I had a choice!'' Sasuke cut him off, as he paced the office. ''How can you do through with this, dad? How can you do this to your own son..?'' He mumbled, but his father heard it.

''But, you can do, whatever that is you want, say whatever you want, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm not engaged to _anyone._'' Sasuke started to walk towards the door.

''Walk out that door, Sasuke and you're fired.'' His father stated. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. After letting out a cold laugh he turned around. ''Fired? No, no, you can't fire me. There must be some misunderstanding, _father. _When I said I'm not engaged to anyone, it also meant I quit. I suggest you find someone else who'll play your puppet.'' And with that, he was out.

Uchiha Fugaku sighed before picking up the phone.

_''Hello?'' _A female's voice asked, from the other line.

''How do I manage to make both of my sons hate me during the same lifetime?''

The woman laughed. _''I see you finally came to your senses. Who convinced you, Sasuke or Itachi?'' _

''Both. Itachi just hates me more and Sasuke just quit. I wonder if they'll be at my funeral.''

_''Oh, hush, Fugaku. Don't say things like that. They're not kids anymore, they have their own mind. Besides, I heard from Naruto that our little Sasuke-chan already likes someone else.'' _

''Does he now?''

_''Yes. And I think Sasuke would appreciate it if we didn't mess with his love life.'' _

Fugaku sighed. ''Then I guess everything's off?''

_''What do you think?'' _

''I'll call Hiashi, then.''

* * *

Naruto walked fast paced towards room number 8-13. Ever since he got the call from his dad that Jiraya was admitted to the Hospital, he couldn't help but think about the worst thing. As he finally reached room 8-13, he took a deep breath before walking in. There he saw his godfather lying on the hospital bed.

''Hey..'' He said, just above a whisper.

The old man cracked an eye open and smiled. ''Hey, kid. How ya doin'?''

Naruto smiled. ''I'm good. How are you? What happened?''

''I got sick last night, Naruto. I'm not going to be feeling so good for the next couple of weeks..months even.''

Naruto's face softened. ''You wanna tell me how sick you are? Or do I have to find out on my own?''

Jiraya laughed, but coughed shortly after. ''I can tell you father called you?''

Naruto nodded. ''Naruto..''

''It's fine, you don't have to tell me now. Just, relax.''

He laughed again. ''You're all grown up now, huh? Got a girlfriend?''

Naruto sighed. While he was lying there on a hospital bed, he was asking him how his love life was. ''No, no I'm still single.''

The old man snapped his fingers. ''Why did you ever break up with..oh, what's-her-name?''

''Things just wasn't working out for us anymore. She wanted different things. Things I couldn't actually give her. Besides, I think she was just dating me to get to teme.'' Naruto said, laughing.

''Teme?''

''Sasuke.'' Jiraya nodded. ''But do you regret going out with her?''

''No. There's one thing father always told me; Never regret going out with a girl. Although, I fail to see that, most women out there treat us guys just as bad as most guys treat them. So, both sexes suck.''

Jiraya laughed out loud. ''I like what you're thinking, Naruto. I have one question for you; Do you think you'd be able to run a company?''

Naruto eyes widened. ''Company? I guess, but that's not what I want out of life. I want to study hard so, I can show the world my ideas. It's not that hard, if I really give it my all. Besides, I only have one year left of my studies.''

''Ah, yes. You want to be an architect. So, running a company never crossed your mind?''

The blonde shook his head. ''Not even once. Why?''

''Just asking.'' He smiled.

''No, you go. Get out of here.''

''What?''

''Go, have a day off. Ask a girl out. Play whatever that game was..Halo-something. I can't have you stay in a hospital the whole day, right?''

Naruto laughed. ''Hey, if you can do it, I can.'' Jiraya sighed. ''Naruto, get out of here.''

''Oh, you just want to be alone when the nurse.'' Naruto laughed. Jiraya smiled. ''You caught me.''

''Well, since you want me out of here, I guess I could get a day off. It's not like I have a choice. I think I might visit Sakura-chan.

Jiraya nodded. ''See? Be creative with your day.''

''I'll see ya later.'' Naruto smiled, before making his way to the elevator to visit his friend. _'I wonder what Hinata's doing...Aw, great. Now I'm thinking about her too!' _

* * *

''You know, Hinata-chan. I thought I lost you a few months ago, but your progress has been beyond amazing.'' Yuuhi Kurenai complimented her favorite student. Although she would never admit that in front of a _certain _read head student of hers.

Hinata smiled shyly at the comment. ''Thanks, sensei. I've just been working really hard. Thanks to Tsunade-sama, for.._cutting me some slack_.''

Kurenai removed her glasses. ''Ah, yes. How is it, living there?''

''It's going well. There's so many interesting people there, I never get bored.''

Kurenai laughed. ''Yes, I agree. I'm guessing you've met everyone?''

Hinata nodded. Kurenai smiled. ''It's good to know that everything's going well. Is Hanabi really engaged? I'm sorry, I just have to know. It's everywhere.''

Hinata shook her head. ''It's fine. Yes, as a matter of fact, she is engaged.''

''How is Sasuke taking it?''

''Not so good.''

''Yeah, since he already loves Sakura and all, how-''

''How do you know, Sasuke-san has a thing for Sakura-san?'' Hinata asked, wide-eyed. Kurenai laughed. ''I used to live there. Besides, the minute you see them together, there's just that special..spark.''

Hinata giggled. ''I agree. But I can't help feel like it's High School all over again.''

The woman nodded. ''Yes, I am familiar with that feeling.''

_'Tsunade-sama must be pretty old then..' _She thought.

Hinata was about to ask her another question, but her phone cut her off. She pulled it out of her bag and smiled when she saw the caller-ID.

''I have to go, sensei. I'll see you tomorrow. '' Hinata said, walking out of the classroom. The said woman nodded. ''Ja ne, Hinata-chan.''

''Yeah?'' Hinata asked, answering her phone.

_''Where are you? Suigetsu and I are in the parking lot. We've been waiting.'' _Sasori's voice echoed through the line.

_''And I'm hungry!'' _Suigetsu whined in the background, causing Hinata to laugh. ''Yeah, I'm on my way..I can see you guys.'' She said, waving at the familiar figures in the _'oh so' _familiar vehicle before hanging up.

''So, where do you guys want to have dinner tonight?'' Hinata asked, sitting shotgun like she always did when she was riding with her two friends.

''How about your place? We haven't been there yet, have we, Sasori?'

Sasori nodded. ''He's right.''

''Okay, my place it is, then.''

* * *

''Excuse me, I'm looking for Haruno Sakura. Do you know where she is?'' Naruto asked, the front desk on the 2nd floor. The young woman looked up. ''Haruno Sakura-san? She doesn't work here anymore.''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''You mean she quit? Got fired? What?''

''No, she got promoted and skipped the last two years of Medical school. She's not a nurse anymore too. She's more of a doctor now. On the 6th floor.''

''You mean her application got accepted?'' Naruto asked, with a smile.

''Yes. She's now working directly under Dr. Sarutobi Asuma and three people that are going to be amazing doctors in no time...Plus, their pretty hot.'' She said, sighing dreamily. ''Ever since Sakura got accepted, their group have been dubbed _'The group of attractive doctors'_-''

''6th floor, you say?'' Naruto asked, cutting her off before she could say anything else. No one had to tell him he had an attractive friend. He knew!

The woman nodded. ''Yes, thank you!'' He yelled, running towards the closest elevator.

Finally, getting on the 6th floor, walking hastily towards the front desk there and asking questions as to where Haruno Sakura might be, getting the answer he wanted, he began his journey in search of his friend. It didn't take him too long, since Sakura was just in a room a few steps away.

Knocking on the door, softly since he didn't want to interrupt anything. After hearing a short 'Come in' Naruto opened the door to see his friend sitting by a table with three other doctors while one was standing in front of a white board.

''Can I help you?'' The older man asked.

''Naruto?! What the hell are you doing here?'' Sakura hissed, standing up and pulling him out of the room. She walked back in with a shy smile.

''Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll be right back.'' And with that, the door was closed.

Izumo laughed. ''Like I said; I like her. She's full of surprises.''

* * *

''Well, I'm waiting..?'' Sakura asked, her arms crossed, her right foot tapping and with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smirk proudly at what she'd become. At what she'd accomplish. There stood the girl he'd known for years, wearing a white _lab _coat over her pair of jeans, black colored blouse and her hair in a messy bun. He was proud.

''Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted an important meeting, _Dr. Haruno. _But I had to come and congratulate you.'' He said. Sakura blushed and totally lost her cool as soon as _'Dr. Haruno' _escaped his lips. That's what it took for Naruto to wrap his arms around her and spinning her in circles. Something that a brother would do.

''I knew you could do it, Sakura! I'm so proud of you!'' He exclaimed. He pulled away. Sakura smiled. ''Thank you, Naruto.''

''And by the way, thanks for _not _telling me.'' He said sarcasm dripping from his voice and rolling his eyes. ''Why didn't you tell me yesterday?''

''I'm sorry, there was just too much going around. I told my parents, my mom cried and my dad gave me the _'I'm proud of you' _speech and..''

''Heh, Sasuke doesn't know yet, does he?''

''I don't think right now is the best time to tell him about this.''

''But, Sakura, he could really use a little good news right now, since he's going through hell, trying to deal with the marriage and all.''

Sakura looked down for awhile. Naruto was confused. ''Sakura are-''

The said girl looked up with tears in her eyes. ''Naruto...I l-lost him..I have n-no chance anymore..and now..he-he's getting marr-married..He doesn't even know h-how I feel..And it's all my f-fault..'' Sakura stuttered in between sobs.

''Ah, Sakura-chan..'' Naruto, for the second time today wrapped his arms around her, but this time, in a more comforting way. ''Shh, it's going to be okay..Everything will work out..It's gonna be fine..shh'' He whispered.

The door opened and Izumo walked out. His eyes widened. ''Haruno-san, is everything okay? Asuma-san is going to explain something and he said it would be best if you were in there.''

Sakura wiped the tears away and smiled. ''Everything's fine. I just got a little excited. This is Naruto, a good friend of mine. Naruto, this is Dr. Kamizuki.''

Naruto shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you doctor.''

Izumo laughed, shaking his hand. ''Please, I'm not a doctor yet. It's nice to meet you too.''

Naruto turned to Sakura. ''If you think you can't stay here, maybe you should just take the day off, Sakura..'' He whispered.

Sakura laughed. ''No, it's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go.'' Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek. ''Thank you.'' She smiled. Naruto nodded before turning to Izumo. ''You're lucky. You actually get to see one of the soon-to-be highly recommended doctors blossom. ''

Izumo flashed Sakura a smile. ''I'm looking forward to it.''

Naruto hugged Sakura one last time before, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

* * *

''I want to say a few words about the man who made this all happen today.'' A man named Ishikawa Hikaru, holding onto a glass of Champaign and catching the attention of everyone who was in the room.

''He started to work her 3 years ago at the age of 20, and he has achieved so much. We're all proud of him and know for a fact that he'll get far in life.'' Everyone cheered. ''He's a hard working young man who is literally _married _to his job,'' People laughed. The said man just smirked, and all of a sudden found the floor pretty cool.

''Ladies and gentlemen, here's to our dear friend and co-worker, Hyuuga Neji.'' The room errupted in cheer. Neji stood up and bowed. ''Thanks guys, thank you.'' Even though the whole room was clapping for his success, he could particularly hear Tenten's cheer. He looked at her, a smile on her face with her thumbs up.

''And Neji, that's not all.'' Hikaru began again, putting an arm around Neji's shoulder. The young Hyuuga looked confused. ''It's not..?''

He shook his head. ''Even though you're at a _very _young age, I've decided to promote you to Chief-director on the 14th floor. And let me tell you Neji, it's a _big _floor.'' The room again, cheered for him. Tenten couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face.

For a minute there, Neji was lost. He was confused. He didn't know what to say. Chief-director? On the 14th floor? That means he gets give orders instead of taking orders, something he's been doing for the past 3 years and he gets to make bid choices and attend special meetings.

''Well, at least say something, boy.'' Hikaru said, slapping Neji's back.

Neji's mouth was open, but he didn't know what to say. ''I..I..Thank you, sir. I won't let you down.''

''Oh, I know you wont, Neji. Cheers, everyone!'' As everyone continued to talk and kept congratulating Neji, Tenten looked at him from afar.

''I know he's going to do well in the near future.'' The old man said, standing next to her. ''Don't worry, daddy. You picked the right man.''

''Hey, congratulations, Neji!'' She exclaimed, hugging him. Neji smiled. ''Thanks. This is unbelievable. Me. Chief-director. On the 14th floor. Can you believe that?''

''Yeah, I can. You deserve it, Neji. Dad told me he wouldn't want anyone else be director there.''

Neji laughed lightly. ''I especially want to thank you, Tenten.''

Tenten looked shocked. ''Me? Why?''

''Well, if it wasn't for you, offering me the job in the first place, I'd probably still work in a bookstore.''

Tenten laughed. ''So, technically, your thankful to have met me?''

''Yeah. Not just because you got me a job, also because you..you are a good friend.''

''You're welcome, Neji.''

Neji just nodded and was silent. Neither of them said anything, they just stood there, looking at other people have fun.

''We should celebrate.'' Tenten stated, out of the blue.

Neji looked around. ''What do you think we're doing?''

She giggled.''No, I mean just you and me. Dinner tomorrow.''

Neji quirked an eyebrow. ''Like a date?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, if you want to call it that.''

''Do _you _want to call it that?''

''Are you askig me out on a date, Hyuuga Neji?''

Neji tensed up, but it wasn't visible. Thank god.

''Well, I've been meaning to now for the past few days.'' _'Okay, passed few months.' _He thought.

Tenten laughed. ''Okay. Tomorrow night. Dinner. You and me.''

Neji nodded with a smile on his face. Something that rarely happens. ''It's a date.'' He said, causing Tenten to smile.

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: Here it is.. Did it take too long? Not sure. Anyway, tell me what you think. I know there might be a few words misspelled, but you can't blame me, I read over this chapter while listening to Panic! At the Disco and eating chocolate. Sorry. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.  
_

_know in this chapter, there's a lot going on. Characters are being introduced and all. But don't worry, most of them just play small parts..except one. I decided to kick it off with Gaara and Matsuri. I actually feel a little sorry for Sakura. But hey, that happens when you wait to fucking long. And I came to the conclusion to end it with a little NejiTen. I hope that's okay. _

_I realized that this will be my last update of 2009. As another year passes us by, I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/helped/flamed my stories._

_Happy New Year Everyone! _

_-Batgirl_


	7. Hangovers, promotions and confessions

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: You guys still don't get it, don't you? I own nothing.**

_Chapter 7: Hangovers, promotions and confessions_

_**Warning: A drunk Uchiha Sasuke. **_

* * *

_Tuesday, December 15 2009_

Sasuke opened his left eye slightly, just to close them again. As he took in a deep breath, he also inhaled the scent of Lavender. He was confused. How the _hell _could his sheets smell like Lavender? As he changed his position, and was now lying on his back, he tried to sit up but stopped due to the pain in his head. Hangover. Ugh. That explains it. Finally sitting up, rubbing his right temple, he looked around.

The room was clean. This wasn't his room. This was a woman's room.

''I see you're finally up.'' A voice said, walking into the room. Sasuke's eyes darted to the direction the voice was coming from. He didn't recognize her at first, since his vision was a bit blurry, but after rubbing his eyes more, he calmed down.

''Hinata...What happened?'' He asked, realizing he was in her room, on her bed, shirt-less. If _something _happened between him and her, Neji was going to kill him.

Hinata cleared her throat, setting a glass of water and aspirin by the bed before sitting on a chair. ''You were drunk last night.''

Sasuke sighed. ''No shit.''

Hinata giggled. ''I fail to see what's so funny about the whole situation, Hinata.'' Sasuke glared, slightly.

''I'm sorry, Sasuke. Should I start where you tried to get into your apartment?''

Sasuke took a couple of aspirins and jugged down the water. ''Please.''

''Okay, I was up late last night, studying when you were trying to get into your apartment...''

_*Flashback*_

_''Sasuke?'' Hinata asked, standing by her door. _

_Sasuke turned his head to her. ''Hey, Hinata! How are you doing?'' He asked, a bit louder than intended. _

_Hinata shushed him. ''Please don't yell. It's late and you don't want to wake the neighbors.''_

_The young Uchiha 'pff'-ed. ''Like I care if they wake up! I think since you and I are up, we should go party?''_

_''On a Monday night? I don't thi-..Are you drunk..?Hinata asked walking towards him. _

_Sasuke yet again 'pff'-ed. ''Now, what gives you that idea?'' He leans against the wall. _

_''I don't know where to start..'' She mumbled. ''What?! You're gonna have to talk louder, Hina-'' Hinata cut him off, covering his mouth with her hand. _

_''I think you should come with me. We'll get something to drink.''_

_Sasuke laughed and 'ooo'-ed. ''Hina, baby, I never took you as the drinking type. What do you have?..'' As he continued to count up all types of alcohol, Hinata shook her head, helping him into her apartment. _

_''You are definitely drunk.'' She mumbled, the scent of Vodka on his shirt making its way to her nose._

_Sasuke jumped up and down on her bed. ''Your bed is so..jumpy!'' He yelled. _

_''Sasuke, please stop jumping on my bed and calm down.'' She said, walking in her room with a glass of water._

_''When you said drink, I thought you meant alcohol, Hina..'' He mumbled sitting down, making his back fall on the bed. _

_''Now please take off your shirt.'' Hinata asked, politely._

_Sasuke's eyes widened, sitting up. ''Wow, you're just straight to the point, huh?'' _

_Hinata couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes. ''No, dummy, you have vodka all over your shirt. Now take it off so I can wash it for you.''_

_''Aww, you're too sweet!'' He exclaimed, removing the piece of clothing and dropping it on the floor. Hinata sighed and picked it up. She felt as if she was babysitting. _

_''I'll be righ back.'' She left the room and walked into her bathroom. While washing his shirt, Sasuke was singing 'Don't you want me' by The Human League. Despite the fact that he was drunk, his voice was okay. _

_She didn't even realize the fact that Sasuke was all of a sudden real quiet. Hinata finished what she was doing and walked back in her room. ''Okay, care to explain..'' Hinata stopped talking when she saw him, lying on her bed knocked out and probably already dreaming about something. She let out a deep breath, putting a blanket on him. _

_She couldn't help but think how adorable and vulnrabule he looked. ''Good night, Sasuke.'' She mumbled, walking out of her room and grabbing a blanket on the way. Looks like she was sleeping on the couch tonight._

_*End Flashback*_

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes, after she finished telling him about what happened last night. ''I made you sleep on the couch..?..I am a horrible neighbor. I am so sorry.'' He said, mumbling the last part.

Hinata shook her head. Oh no, she was making him feel guilty. That's not good. ''No, it's fine. I just realized now that my couch is pretty comfortable.'' She joked. ''It's fine, really.''

Sasuke nodded. ''What happened last night, Sasuke?'

Sasuke was silent at first, but then sighed. ''I don't know where to start..''

Hinata reached down, picking up the today's newspaper from the floor.

''How about you start by explaining this.'' She said, placing it on his lap, for him to see.

_Uchiha and Hyuuga wedding: Canceled. _

Was written on the front page. There wasn't a picture or anything. Just that and a few lines explaining the matter.

''Don't you have school or something?'' He glanced at the small clock on the night stand. ''It's 8:56. Hinata you're late.''

Hinata waved her hand in a dismissing matter. ''My classes don't start 'till 10 on Tuesdays.'' Hinata smiled. ''How did you do it?''

Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help but smile slightly, seeing her face sporting one.

''I quit.''

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto who still wearing his pj's spat out the drink in his mouth as he read the headline on today's _Konoha Times. _

''Uchiha and Hyuuga wedding: Canceled?'' He read out loud. And with that, he dashed out of his apartment, running up the stairs till he reached the 5th floor.

Finally reaching the fifth floor-_It didn't take him too long. Being one of the star soccer players back in High School really does pay off at some point-_He looked to his right and saw the elevator door close and Sakura was in it.

''Sakura!'' He yelled, but it was too late. She didn't even have enough time to look up from her watch.

He cursed under his breath. Looks like he was going to have to run back down again.

Sakura stood in front of the elevator, thinking that it might go back up again to the fifth floor. _'What is he doing running around so early in the morning?' _She thought.

Naruto burst out of the door leading to the stairs. ''Naruto, what's going on?'' She asked. Naruto's hands were on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath. He stood upright and held the newspaper out.

''I think you should read this.'' He said, slightly panting. ''It's about Sasuke.''

Sakura sighed. ''I doubt there's anything in there about Sasuke-kun that can make me happy, Naruto.'' She said, walking out of the building and towards her car. She was late, and she knew it.

''Sakura, please just listen. Just stop for a moment and read this.'' He suggested, standing by the car as she was looking in her bag for her keys.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at her blonde friend. ''Naruto, I'm late. And I'm moving on with my life.''

Naruto sighed in frustration. ''Sakura! Just, read it, please!'' He exclaimed, once again holding out the paper.

Sakura looked at him, and took the paper. As soon as she read over the headline, she looked at Naruto wide-eyed who had a goofy smile on his face.

''You still gonna move on with your life?''

* * *

_'Great, I don't even have time for coffee..'_ He thought, walking out of his room while adjusting his watch on his wrist. Walking into his kitchen, he saw Tenten standing there, her feet taping on the floor while holding onto a coffee that she bought from Starbucks.

''You're late.'' She stated, her voice sort of dripping with anger. ''What part of 7:30 do you not understand?'' Neji didn't even flinch. He always knew how to react to something like this. He remained calm as usual.

''Look, I'm sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off at the time I set it at. I really have to get a new one.'' He said, walking passed her, going for his suit-case and grabbing the coffee out of her hands.

''I understand.'' She looked around his apartment. For a guy, he kept the place pretty clean. Although, she couldn't figure out who had the more cleaner apartment, Neji or Sasuke.

''How did you get in here, anyway?'' He asked, rummaging through his suit-case for the papers he got from work yesterday.

She smiled at a picture of him and his friends during his High School years. ''I used the spare key you gave me a few months back.''

Neji immedietly stopped what he was doing and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. ''You mean you used the key you said you'd never use.?''

Tenten sighed but turned around facing him. He was clad in a black suit with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. ''Yes.''

''Weren't your words something like: _I don't know why you're giving me this, it's not like I'll ever have to use it. _?''

Tenten laughed, walking towards him to fix his tie. ''Yes, those were my exact same words. Now, please hurry up 'cause we're already late.'' She said, walking towards the door. But before she could walk away from him, Neji got a scent of what perfume she was using. _'Lavender? No, that can't be it..Hmm..It's something that isn't too strong..Lavender isn't strong it's-' _

''Neji!'' She yelled from the hallway, snapping him out of his thoughts. ''Yeah?'' He said, getting his stuff together. ''Hurry it up!''

''Yeah, one sec.'' walking out of his apartment, he shut his door.

Walking behind her, drinking his coffee, he realized that he was falling for her, and he was falling fast.

* * *

''We love it. _I _love it. I think it's perfect for the winter-line. It's warm to wear during winter and it's cute. I love your style, Yamanaka.'' A young woman stated, flipping through the pages, for the 3rd time that day.

Ino's eyes beamed with excitement. ''Really? Thank you so much. I thought it would be a little-''

''Ino, it's perfect.'' The woman repeated. Ino nodded. ''I want these type of clothes in my store.''

Ino stared at her wide-eyed. ''You mean..you want my designs to be in _your _store?''

She nodded. ''You're a very talented young woman, Ino. You have a bright future ahead of you and it would mean a lot to me if your bright future would start here.''

Ino smiled. ''Thank you, thanks so much. I promise, I will not let you down.''

The woman laughed. ''Oh, I know that for a fact. So, I'm guessing you'll need your own personal office then?''

''Well, it's not necessary or anything but..it would be nice.''

''I'll see what I can do. I'll call you with the information In the mean time, I want you to take the day off today 'cause you deserve it. Maybe you can come up with new ideas for the next line.'' She said, with a wink.

''Okay, I'll get right on it. Again, thank you for this opportunity.''

The woman smiled. ''It's no problem. Now, go get out of here.''

Ino got her things together, smiled at her boss one last time before leaving.

* * *

Shino was in his office, typing. Something he usually does all day. Being an Entomologist in _University of Konoha _was a rather demanding job. You always had to have new things to present to the class you were teaching. As he sat by his desk, working over time, his phone rang.

''Yeah?'' He asked, not even looking at the caller-ID.

_''Hey, Shino, it's me.'' _As soon as he heard the voice, he stopped and sighed.

''Hello.''

_''So..what are you doing tonight?''_

''You need someone to watch Takashi tonight, don't you?''

_''Oh my god, you know me too well.''_ He could feel her smirk through the phone. _''Where are you?''_

''I'm at work, but I'm gonna head home in a few minutes.''

''Okay.''

Then there was silence for about 3 good seconds.

_''So, around 5?'' _His sister asked asked.

''Yeah, that sounds good.''

* * *

After he thanked Hinata for everything she did from him the night before, he went home to take a shower. While still drying his hair with his towel and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and navy blue t-shirt. Walking out of his kitchen and into his living room with a cup of coffee, his door burst open and Naruto walked in with a happy look on his face.

''Please, come on in.'' Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto just shrugged and closed the door behind him. Naruto threw the newspaper on his table.

''So, I read the paper.'' Naruto stated, with a grin on his face.

Sasuke looked at him, drinking his hot drink. ''I can see that.''

''How did you do it?''

''I quit.''

Naruto's grin fell when he realized what his friend had just said. _''What?!'' _He yelled, a bit louder than intended.

Sasuke covered his ears. ''Please don't yell. I have a headache and you're not helping.''

Naruto stared at him with a look that said: _You were drunk last night, weren't you? _

Sasuke just nodded. ''Hinata was a big help yesterday.''

The blonds eyes widened. ''Hinata helped you?''

''Yeah, I woke up in her place this morning. Apparently, I was too drunk to get into my apartment and she helped me out.''

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke got help from the girl _he _liked. Sasuke lives next door to the girl _he _liked and...Now, he doesn't stand a chance.

Sasuke sighed. ''I know what you're thinking. It's not like that. Hinata was just being a kind neighbor.''

Naruto laughed nervously. ''I wasn't thinking like that. What made you think I was thinking like that?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''You know, Sakura got promoted.''

The young Uchiha's eyes widened. ''Promoted to what? What are you talking about?''

''She didn't tell you?''

Sasuke remained stoic looking as if telling him: _Obviously not, Dobe_

''She got to skip the last two years of Med-school and is now studying under one of the greatest doctors with three other people..''

Sasuke looked at his coffee. _'Why didn't she tell me..?' _

Naruto faked a cough. ''With three _male _people.''

Sasuke stopped and thought for a moment. She has to know how he feels. She has to know before it's too late. Before someone else..falls for her. Sasuke stood up, ran into his room getting his jacket. Naruto put his feet to rest on the coffee table and had a relaxed look on his face. When Sasuke came back, he breifely glanced at Naruto.

''You know how to lock my door, right?''

Naruto waved his hand that held the remote for the TV. ''Yeah, I got it.''

And with that Sasuke was out the door.

Bursting out the main doors of the building he saw that it was raining. How could it be raining now? It was December and Christmas was soon. It's suppose to be snowing. He mentally kicked himself. Instead of getting into his car and driving to the hospital, he was standing there, looking like an idiot who just discovered rain.

He finally made it to his car, got in and put the key in the ignition. See, the story behind Sasuke's car is that it's really old. He's been using the same car ever since freshman year of College. And sometimes, it wouldn't start. Well, it picked a bad fucking time to not start. After trying for the 3rd time, he finally gave up and got out. Looks like he would be running. Despite the fact that it was raining hard, that didn't stop him. He'd do _anything _just to be with her.

But, hey, it's not like he'd ever admit that to anyone out loud except her.

* * *

Hinata stood by the main entrance of her _Konoha Law School. _It was raining and it looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Then she heard a lout whistle behind her. Turning around she saw Sasori.

''Heading home, princess?'' He asked, using the nickname he gave her when it was raining one time. That day, Hinata got so wet due to the rain, she was talking about for a week or so. Hinata rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, I just don't know how to get there. I don't have an umbrella and I'll be soaked before I even make it to the subway station.''

Sasori, standing to her right, gave her a: _Are you kidding me _look.

''Uh, gee I don't know..This may sound a bit _forward _or something but..but do you need a ride?''

Hinata giggled. ''No, I can't keep asking you to give me a lift-''

''Hinata, it's fine. I'd be more happy to know you're riding in my car instead of someone else's.''

''Okay, under one condition.''

Sasori nodded, taking out his umbrella. ''You having dinner with me tonight. I feel like take out and you're like..the best eat-take-out-meal-buddy besides, Suigetsu.''

''Deal. Where is he these days anyway?''

''He's in Sound.'' And with that, they made their way to his car and drove off.

Getting to their destination, Sasori let Hinata hold onto the umbrella. Hinata took it and ran in the building. Looking out the door, waiting for Sasori, she realized that the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Sasori came, running, his hair damp and his pants and jacket slightly wet.

''Come on, we'll get you some towels upstairs.'' Hinata said, taking out her mail and heading towards the elevator.

Reaching the 4th floor and walking towards Hinata's apartment, the noticed someone open Sasuke's door and walk out.

''Naruto?'' Hinata asked. The blonde turned around to come face to face with Hinata and an unknown male.

''Hey, Hinata. What's up?''

''Nothing mush just getting home.'' She said, with a smile on his face.

Sasori cleared his throat and reached out his right arm. ''I'm Sasori.''

''Naruto. Nice to meet you.'' Naruto shook his hand and turned to Hinata. ''It's really raining outside, huh?''

Hinata nodded, handing Sasori the keys to her apartment. Who then opened the door and walked in. This of course did not go unnoticed by Naruto who took it the wrong way.

''Where are you going?''

''I was just actually going to dinner with..someone.'' He said. _'I'm lying! Why am I lying?!' _He mentally yelled to himself, but remained calm.

Hinata's smile fell slightly but held it together. ''Like a..date?''

He nodded. ''Yeah.''

Hinata nodded. ''I see, '' She walked towards her door. ''Have fun then.'' She flashed him a smile and went into her apartment.

As soon as she was in, Naruto sighed and walked towards the elevator.

''Date? Uzumaki, what the _hell _are you thinking..?'' He asked himself, in a mumble as he made his way home.

* * *

''And I guess that's all gentlemen.'' Neji ended the meeting. While people were gathering their papers and stuff, Neji couldn't help but notice the rain outside pouring hard. A knock on the door made his tear his gaze from the window to look a Tenten standing there already wearing her coat and holding onto an umbrella.

''How was the meeting?''

Neji nodded. ''It was a bit hard..It's the first time I had to do almost all of the talking during a meeting.''

She giggled. ''I'm sure you did fine. Ready to head home?''

''Yeah. By the way, are we still on for tonight?''

Tenten was silent for a moment, but then smiled. ''Yeah, why wouldn't we be?''

''Just asking.''

She walked to him and stood next to him as he got his stuff together.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' He responded, not wasting anytime and not even sparing her a glance.

''No, you're not. Sit,'' She pulled him to sit down in front of her. ''Now, tell me what is _really _going on.''

Neji sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to give up. ''Just wondering if Hinata got home safely.'' He said, glancing out the window, looking at the rain.

Tenten nodded. ''Yeah, and? There's something else, I can feel it.''

Neji let out a laugh. ''I don't know if I can tell you.''

Tenten let out and un-ladylike snort. '' You know you can tell me anything, right? This is me, we're talking about here.''

Neji nodded. ''Yeah, I know.'' He cleared his throat. ''Okay, here goes. There's this girl. Woman, actually. And she's amazing. She's kind, sweet, smart, funny..and she's beautiful.'' He said, looking into her eyes. ''And I like her a lot.'' He stated, feeling like it was High School all over again.

Tenten let out a cold laugh and stood up, walking towards the window.

''This is funny, you're telling me about the girl you like and yet, we have a date tonight.'' She said, not even turning around.

''Tenten, if you just let me expl-''

''Just curious, who is she?''

Neji was surprised to hear her voice so..so..cold.

''Tenten, I don't think-''

''Just tell me who she is.?'' She said, turning around to face him.

''It's you.''

* * *

Sasuke made it to the hospital. Before entering the big building, he rested his hands on his knees as he was breathing heavily. Even though it was raining, he didn't feel cold.

Entering the building, he _ran _up to the second floor, asking the person who workd front desk there which floor Haruno Sakura was signed to now. Apparently, his wet hair and wet clothes weren't helping the situation, all the girl did was stare and mumbled something about the 6th floor. Sasuke just went with his instinct and bolted to the stairs.

He never really was an elevator person.

Reaching the 6th floor, he saw something he hoped to never see. There before him was Sakura, laughing with another guy about something by the front desk. He just stood there, panting, soaking wet and.._hurt._

A doctor passed by him but couldn't help but notice how his appearance was at the moment. ''Sir, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''Hn..I'm fine.''

''Are you sure, we could get someone who can help you right away,'' The man turned to the direction Sasuke was looking. ''Dr. Haruno, could you come and help this young man?'' He asked. But as soon as Sasuke heard the name, he ran down the stairs again.

''Yes?''

The man looked around him. ''He was just here a few seconds ago.''

Sakura looked confused. ''Oh, well. Never mind.'' Sakura nodded and walked back to where Izumo was flirting with the front desk lady and was failing badly at it. During the whole day, she couldn't shake the thought of Sasuke, not even for a second.

To Be Continued.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what do you know, chapter 7 already up. Huh, I thought it would take longer than that. Yes! Finally a title, although, it doesn't have a 'Oh' in it..Oh well._

_To all NaruHina fans out there, I know there's been little of that but, don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. *laugh* Doesn't it always?_

_Tell me what you think. Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed. And thanks to __**Rose Tiger **__for pointing out that I spelled 'Jiraya' instead of 'Jiraiya'. I'll fix that as soon as I can, thanks._

_And, first update of the year, allright!_

_Also, school is starting in a few days! *Panic*_

_So, I won't be able to update as fast as I have been over the Christmas break. I guess it's back to weekends..*sigh*_

_~Batgirl :)_


	8. Girl talk, Laundry and Happenings

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know, right? I didn't believe it at first, but then it hit me like a flying Frisbee..**

_Chapter 8: Girl talk, laundry and happenings_

* * *

_Friday, December 18 2009_

''Oh my god, where is she?!'' Ino yelled, asking no one in particular.

Matsuri sighed for the 5th time today. ''Please, stop yelling. I'm starting to feel my head hurt.''

''I'm backing up Matsuri on this one, Ino.'' Sakura stated, drinking her Ice-tea.

''Oh shut up, billboard-brow. Like you weren't yelling and and all excited when Tenten told us she was needing a girl talk as soon as possible.''

Sakura looked around, awkwardly. ''Yeah..well..you know..''

''Ino's got you there, Sakura.'' Hinata said, walking out of her kitchen.

A few days ago after Tenten told Sakura that she needed a girl talk soon, the two girls decided it would go down in Hinata's place. Of course, Sakrua being Sakura, she got all excited and told Ino, Matsuri and Hinata. And Ino being Ino, she got all excited and couldn't wait for Friday to come. They still don't know what this whole girl thing was about while they sat there, drinking tea, ice-tea and coffee. They couldn't wait, since Tenten rarely asked for a _girl-talk_.

''What have you guys been up to, anyway?'' Matsuri asked, trying to take Ino's mind off all the waiting.

Sakura cleared her throat. ''Well, I'm guessing you all know about me being promoted and now working with 3 _very _attractive guys.'' She said, sounding like it was nothing big.

''Congratulations, by the way. I knew you could-On a scale from 1 to 10, how hot are they? 10 being as hot as all other male Uchihas.'' Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but proceeded on telling her it was 9.5.

Matsuri was surprised. ''Wow, that hot, huh?''

''I can't believe you girls are ranking guys based on their looks..What does Naruto rank in?'' Hinata asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

''Let's see..'' Ino pulled out her Blackberry. ''Last name Uzumaki, first name Naruto, blood-type-''

''Blood-type?!'' Hinata exclaimed. ''You have his blood-type in there? What does that have to do with looks?''

''Nothing, I just thought it would be cool to have it here.'' Ino looked back to her Blackberry. ''He ranks in 9.7. Right after Gaara and Shino who rank in 9.8.''

Hinata was speechless. ''You guys are unbelievable.''

Then, there was a knock on the door. Ino jumped up, yelling: _She's here, she's here! Girl talk time! _as she went to open Hinata's door.

Matsuri and Sakura shook their head knowingly.

Ino swung the door open and pulled the brunette in, looking left and right before slamming the door shut.

The blonde had a mischievous look on her face. ''Shall we start, ladies?''

* * *

''I don't get it. Instead of hitting the clubs tonight, I'm stuck here to listen to Hyuuga talk about his.._women problems.'' _Kiba stated. Lee shook his head. ''Come on, Kiba-san, it's fine. When you needed advice, you went to Neji.''

Kiba snorted. ''Yeah, when everyone else couldn't help.'' He glared at almost everyone seated on the couch.

Naruto was standing by the window, looking at the rain still pouring hard. For the past week, there hasn't been anything but rain. Naruto turned around.

''Where are you guys going to be for Christmas?''

''I'll be with my family.'' Shino announced, drinking his water.

''Yeah, I guess we all are, aren't we?'' Naruto asked, receiving nods from everyone. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji walked out of the kitchen.

''Here it is guys, beer and pizza. Wishing you were out clubbing now, Kiba?'' Sasuke asked, setting everything on Gaara's coffee table.

''Well, I mean, now that you put it this way, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'' Kiba said, reaching out for a can of beer and a slice of pizza.

''Naruto. Pizza.'' Gaara said, looking at the blonde. This was his way of telling someone to help themselves. Naruto nodded and sat on one of the

open chairs.

''So, Neji-san. What is the reason of this sudden meeting?'' Lee asked, a mouth full of pizza.

Neji was silent at first, not sure if these people were the right people to talk about.

Shikamaru was dating Gaara's sister, but rarely talked about her. But he knew that he loved her.

The longest relationship Kiba had been in lasted for 4 months.

Sai is with a different girl almost every two weeks.

Lee has gone on a couple of dates, but none of them never seem to work out.

Shino is pretty silent when it comes to love and girls. But, Neji knew that he has had his fair share of women.

Sasuke..well Sasuke hasn't even told the girl he loves his true feelings.

Gaara is in a relationship, which is going pretty well.

And Naruto just broke up with a girl a couple of months back. _Way _back.

Neji sighed. He was starting to regret asking everyone to meet him at Gaara's place on a Friday night.

''Neji.'' Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face. Neji blinked and looked around seing everyone's eyes were on him.

''You spaced out there, man.'' Kiba said, drinking his beer.

Neji mentally kicked himself. ''Sorry, guys..''

''So, what are we all doing here, Neji?'' Shino asked.

''Truth to be told, I'm not sure if I can tell you guys. Or if you are the right people to talk about this considering your past with girls and love, I don't think you can help me.''

''Neji! I'm hurt by your words! The thought of us not being able to help you never even passed my mind-''

''Kiba, he's right. You've been able to be in a relationship for 4 months not longer than that. He's got a point.'' Naruto said, cutting him off.

Kiba was about to protest, but found what Naruto and Neji had just said true. ''Yeah, you're right. We're hopless when it comes to love.''

''I second that.'' Sai walking out of Gaara's room. He mumbled a: _business call _before sitting down with everyone else.

''Whatever. Are you gonna tell us or not?'' Kiba looked at Neji who finally sighed and gave in. ''Fine, I'll tell you. But whatever happens here tonight or whatever you hear does not leave this room, is that understood?'' Neji cleared things up.

Sai laughed. ''It's just like that time in Vegas. Remember, Kiba?''

Kiba twitched but said nothing. ''Go on, Neji.'' He said, after punching Sai on the side.

''I told Tenten.'' He stated.

They all looked at him, not really understanding it. ''Huh?'' Naruto asked dumbly. ''I. Told. _Tenten_.''

''Yeah, we understand the words. But, what did you tell her exactly?'' Kiba asked.

''Don't tell me you guys didn't see it.'' Shikamaru said, taking a bite of his pizza. Everyone, except Neji, shook their heads. Shikamaru sighed, mumbling _troublesome _under his breath. ''Neji, in some way, told Tenten that he loves her.'' He said, bluntly.

* * *

_''What?!'' _Everyone exclaimed except Hinata. She saw this coming, she knew how her cousin felt for Tenten.

''Hina, are you in on this?'' Matsuri asked. Hinata nodded. ''I've known for some time now, actually.''

''So, Neji tells you almost everything. It's a normal family thing.'' Sakura turned her attention back to Tenten. ''How did he say it?''

''How?'' Tenten asked.

Ino nodded. ''How?''

Tenten thought for a moment. ''Well, a couple of days ago, we were going to celebrate his promotion. In a way, he asked me out. So, it was official, we had a date. And then, I noticed something was bothering him. I asked him about it and he started to talk about this girl he liked so much. How smart, funny and beautiful she was. Which felt like High School all over again. Anyway, as he talked about her, he said that he liked her, a lot.'' Tenten took a deep breath before continuing.

''And of course it got on my nerves. I was like: _It's weird you're talking about a girl you like and yet, we have a date tonight. _I mean, I know he was trying to explain and all. But I just asked him: _Who is she? _And then he said: _It's you.'' _Tenten ended her story telling with a big sigh.

Everyone was speechless. Ino's face broke into a smile. ''Oh my god! And then what happened?!''

''Ino, calm down, will you?'' Sakura asked, frustrated because of two reasons. One; Ino was being lout and two; She wanted to know more.

''Sakura's right, Ino. Shush.'' Matsuri shush-ed Ino and motioned for Tenten to continue.

''Tenten, please go on. You're killing us.'' Hinata hissed, gripping onto her couch cushions.

''I walked out.''

_''What?!'' _Ino yelled.

Sakura sighed in frustration. ''You've been doing that a lot lately. Is it your time of month?'' Matsuri couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. Hinata on the other hand just watched as the two females..talked. Ino just glared at her. ''You just walked out of there?'' She asked.

''Well..yeah.''

Matsuri shook her head. ''Have you talked to him ever since?''

Tenten mumbled a small 'no'.

''Why not?'' Hinata asked. ''I don't know what to say, to be honest.''

''Well, do you like him?'' Sakura asked.

Tenten thought for a moment. Neji was a good friend of hers. He was there for her when these people weren't.

''I..I'm not sure.''

''Well, you better make up your mind, woman 'cause there's a very beautiful man who's madly in love with you!'' Ino..explained.

Tenten sighed. ''I don't know what to do! And the worst part is that I work with the guy. I see him everyday!''

''Calm down Tenten. Breath..'' Sakura calmed her down.

''You just, don't drop something this big on a girl all of a sudden after two years.'' Tenten mumbled, trying to hold the tears back.

Hinata sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he's been holding this feeling in for the last 2 years? He really loves you, Tenten. And I know that for a fact.''

''What?'' Tenten blinked.

Oh shit. This is _not _good. ''Uh, I mean..you know..maybe he's been feeling like this for awhile now..I'm thirsty. Who's thirsty? I am!'' She exclaimed, standing up only to be pulled down by Tenten.

''Sit _down. _Now, tell me what you know.'' Tenten said, fully turning towards the young Hyuuga. Ino gasped.

''Hinata knows something we don't!'' She stated, making Sakura roll her eyes. ''Ino, you _really _like yelling, don't you?''

''Sak, not now. Hina, go on.'' Matsuri said.

Hinata sighed. ''I guess I can't keep you guys out of it..''

''Damn right you can't!''

''Ino!''

''Okay!''

''Nii-san..He isn't good with words.'' Hinata began. ''He'd rather let action speak. Which I find rather weird since he doesn't even show any emotions at all-''

''Hinata, quit stalling.'' Tenten said, calmly.

''Okay, okay. So, back to Nii-san..He loves you.'' She said, bluntly and drinking her green-tea.

Matsuri laughed. ''Wow, Hina. _Please _be more blunt.''

''Tenten, Nii-san has been in love with you for two years. He just..He just never seemd to find the right time to tell you how he feels.-''

''Oh and all of a sudden, the right time is two years later _after _he fell in love?'' Sakura asked.

''Sak, don't cut in.'' Ino scold.

''Sorry.''

''Go on, Hinata.'' Tenten said, still not sure if she would like to know more.

''There's not much to say except he will be really heart broken if nothing happens between you and him.''

Tenten was in deep thought. What was she suppose to do? She never really thought of him in that way. She always saw him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

''Not a word?''

Neji shook his head.

''Not ever a hello?''

He shook his head again to all of Naruto and Shikamaru's questions. ''How?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, how did you fall in love with one of the people you've known for a long time?''

Sai snorted. ''That's a pretty stupid question, Naruto.'' Everyone just nodded in agreement. ''Isn't it obvious that Neji's liking to Tenten just turned more into love?'' Kiba asked. Once again, everyone nodded in agreement. ''I think you should go for it, Neji.'' Kiba said.

Shino nodded. ''The worst thing that could happen is if she rejects you and moves out because she never wants to see you again.'' Neji glared. ''Sorry..Too blunt?''

Sasuke shrugged. ''Yeah, a little.''

Neji sighed. ''You guys make it sound so easy. Just talk to her. How do I exactly do that?''

''Kiba, what he should say, not how to talk.'' Gaara said, cutting Kiba off before he could suggest a stupid thing.

Shikamaru sighed. ''Well, it's better than sitting around a doing nothing, ne?''

''Shikamaru's right, Neji. Just lay it all on the table.'' Sasuke nodded.

Naruto laughed. ''That's funny coming out of a guy who can't even confess to the girl he's loved for _years._''

Sasuke glared. ''It's not like you've asked Hinata out yet, Dobe.''

''Yeah, I don't like her.'' Naruto lied.

''Cut the crap Naruto. It's obvious to blind people that you like her.''

''You like Hinata?!'' Neji yelled/asked.

''See?! Neji didn't know!'' Naruto said.

''Ever since I moved here, it's been feeling like it's High School all over again.''

Everyone's eyes were on Kiba as the words left his mouth. ''What does that have to do with _anything_?'' Shino asked.

''Just thinking out loud.''

''Idiot.'' Gaara mumbled.

''Hey, I heard that!'' Kiba howled. Gaara looked bored. ''Really? Well, I guess you're not deaf then.''

''Gaara..'' Shikamaru mumbled, in a way, asking him to not start anything since it would be too troublesome.

''What's that suppose to mean?!'' Kiba yelled.

''A certain someone who doesn't hear a car horn when their goddamn car is blocking the way, idiot.'' Gaara answered him, ignoring Shikamaru.

''Well, it's not like Shino ever get's to go on a date!'' Kiba exclaimed, pointing at Shino.

''I fail to see how that has to do with _anything._'' Shino said, almost spilling his drink.

''Oh come on, Kiba. Since when was the last time you went on a date?'' Sai asked. ''Oh yeah that's right. It's been _years_.''

''Well, at least I don't jump in bed with every attractive woman I _see!_''

As the argument between the 6 fully grown men went on, Lee just looked back and forth as words of anger and sarcasm was being thrown around. Lee just sighed and ate his pizza. _'This is so like High School..'' _He thought before trying to stop the arguments with his speech of youth.

* * *

_Saturday, December 19 2009_

After the girls finished their girl talk and caught up with what everyone had been doing, they ended up ordering take out and eating while watching _The Notebook. _

After they guys finally stopped their argument, they all just went home. See, guys aren't like girls. They don't order take out and watch a movie together. To them, that would feel like it's not right and weird.

The girls called it a night, and went all back home. But not before agreeing to do some Christmas shopping on Sunday. Despite the fact that Sakura had already done hers, she said that she wanted to tag along. After they left to go and get some sleep, Hinata on the other hand, had to do a little studying. Although it was a Friday night, she decided to do them now, so she wouldn't have to do it over the weekend.

Naruto woke up early Saturday morning to do his laundry. He was going to do it yesterday, but apparently, Neji just kind of threw at him that they were going to meet up at Gaara's place, since there was something important he wanted to talk about.

But now, luckily, no one called him early Saturday morning to arrange a meeting. Making his way down the laundry room that was found on the first floor. The laundry room was shared by all of the attendants. Two washing machines and two driers.

When he walked in with his basket, he noticed immedietly that he wasn't alone. He saw Hinata, standing over one of the tables as she was folding her clothes.

''Good morning.'' Naruto said, making Hinata turn around. She smiled when her eyes met his. Making Naruto, of course, smile.

''Good morning.'' She responded, her voice full of enthusiasm.

''I'm guessing your mom got you to do your laundry?'' She eyes his basket and re-called the time when she ran into Suigetsu.

Naruto laughed, setting the basket down in front of one of the vacant washing machines. ''That, and I noticed that my closet was getting rather..spacious.'' Hinata laughed. She continued what she was doing and he did so too.

When Naruto already put the clothes in, added a little detergent and pressed the green button, he turned to Hinata who was, at the moment, humming a happy tune.

''So, what are the plans for today?'' He asked, sitting on top of the table where she was folding.

Hinata smiled. The fact that he would want to hear about what she would be doing today, instead of walking away and coming back later for his clothes, made her think that it was rather sweet of him.

* * *

Sasuke was reading a book in his living room with a cup of coffee when he realized that it was snowing outside. He sat there reading one of the books he learned to like when he was younger. Sakura introduced it to him. She told him that is was one of the books ge night like. And boy was she right. He lightly shook his head and closed the book, not caring if he lost the page.

He really needed to get his mind off of her. He looked out the window and saw the snow falling. Finally, something Christmas-like. He was starting to feel like it wasn't Christmas anytime soon. But before he could thinking about anything else, there was a knock on his door. He sighed and got up. _'It's Naruto..' _He thought. _'Idiot's probably bored again.' _

With a slight frown on his face, he opened the door. As soon as he saw who it was, the frown on his face, vanished.

''Sakura..'' He breathed out. The said woman merely smiled. ''Hi.''

''What's wrong?'' He asked, not sure if it was the right question. She looked at him, confused. ''Well, since I haven't seen you in a couple of days, I thought we could hang out.'' She said as she make her way into his apartment.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. His place was clean and usual. Clean and had a mellow vibe to it. ''Do you want anything to drink?'' Sasuke asked, snapping her out of her thoughts as he walked into the kitchen.

''Do you have any tea?'' She asked sitting on the couch and letting her feet rest on it as well. Sasuke, who was in the kitchen, smiled and took out the tea he only took out when she was visiting. Sakura noticed the book he had been reading. She smiled, re-calling the memory when he said that it was a type of book that only girls would read. And yet, here it was, on his coffee table.

Sasuke walked in with her cup of tea as she flipped through the pages. He smirked. ''Looking for one of your favorite lines?''

Sakura looked up, briefly, with a smile before getting sucked back into the book. ''Is that really the only reason you're here?'' She shook her head and laid the book back on the table. She took a sip of her tea.

''If you can tell me one of Colin's lines that is my absolute favorite, I'll tell you why I'm here.''

* * *

''Well, I'm having lunch with my mom and sister for the first time, ever since father cancelled the wedding.'' Hinata thought for a moment. ''And then I'm going to paint my living room.'' She said, calmly.

Naruto laughed. ''What is it?'' She asked, and yet, couldn't help but smile at his laughter. ''Nothing. It's just that you said it like it would be an easy thing to do.'' He said, after regaining his composure.

''Oh, so you're saying that I can't paint my own living room?'' She asked, eyebrow raised as one of her blouses fell on the floor. But before she could pick it up, Naruto already beat her to it.

''No,'' He started, getting off the table a picking up the clothing off the floor. ''I was just implying that I'd be happy to lend you a helping hand.'' He smiled, standing upright and close to her as he held onto the piece of material.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at the space between them. There barely wasn't any. She faked a cough, snapping him out of his thoughts, who had his eyes on hers. He took a step back with a nervous laugh.

She mumbled a small 'Thanks' before reaching for the black colored blouse.

Naruto just smiled and took a seat on the table again. ''What about you?'' She asked, wanting things to go back to normal and not awkward.

''Let's see..Nothing.'' He smiled and she nodded. ''Don't you have a hobby?'' She asked, making his face ask a question. ''Hobby?'' He repeated, the word sounding like a foreign language.

She smiled. ''Yeah. Interests. Activity pursued in one's spare time.'' She sounded like she was reading straight out of a dictionary. ''There must be something you enjoy doing.''

He thought for a moment. Since he was studying architecture, people could say that he liked drawing buildings and skyscrapers. But, he only did that when he was feeling creative.

''Well, I wouldn't want to do something I would be doing for the rest of my life during my free time. I don't want to get bored of it.''

''Wow, I never heard that one before.'' Naruto shrugged. Hinata finished folding her things. ''Will you be staying here?'' She asked, holding onto her basket of newly washed clothes.

Naruto laughed lightly, getting off the table. ''I guess I could go annoy Kiba for awhile.''

The both walked out of the laundry room, only to run into Kakashi, walk into the building. Before the doors closed, Hinata felt the cold air from outside sweep in. Looking at the slightly older man, Naruto noticed snow on his head. He let out a sigh of relief. ''Finally, it's snowing.''

Kakashi looked up, spotting the tow young adults. He smirked. ''I know what you mean. It was starting to feel like it wasn't December.'' His smirk grew even more. ''So, what were you two doing in the laundry room?''

Hinata blushed and the blonde sighed. ''We'll see you around, Kakashi.'' Naruto said, taking the basket out of Hinata's hands and walking towards the elevator, making Hinata instantly follow him, but not before saying a short by to the older male. As soon as they stepped in the elevator, there was silence.

''Does he do that a lot?'' Hinata asked, after mumbling, again, a small _Thank You _taking the basket out of his hands.

Naruto just nodded. ''Yeah, but you learn to get used to it.'' She nodded. When it stopped on the 4th floor, Hinata turned to Naruto.

''So, I'll see you around.''

He nodded. ''Yeah, I'll see ya tonight.'' She walked out just to turn around again. ''Around 1:30 sound good to you?'' She smiled.

''Huh? For what?'' He asked, confused.

Hinata laughed. ''How could you forget? You were going to help me paint my living room, remember?''

Naruto smiled. ''1:30 sounds good.'' And with that, she walked away. The doors closed and Naruto, in the elevator, made his way to Kibas apartment to annoy him. In a way, he looked forward to paint a living room. Knowing it was goingto happen with her.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow. ''And what if I can't?''

''Then I'll walk out that door, without a word..After a I finish my tea.'' She took another sip.

Sasuke sighed. He really did want to know what her intentions were, and he did remember one line. A line she couldn't stop talking about. Of course he did. He remembered it for her.

_''I shall never regret loving you, Emily. Not even if, once you've unmasked this admirer of yours, you decide to run off with him and pursue a life of crime.'' _He quoted.

He said the line, word for word. And while doing so, not once did she break eye contact.

He smiled at her look. A genuine one. ''Was that right?''

''How..How do you remember that?'' She was obviously still in shock.

He shrugged. ''Well, you yelled it at me one time when I was listening to my Ipod and, I guess it just..stuck to me.''

She slowly nodded. ''I see..''

''So,'' He re-positioned himself. Now he sat closer to her anf was turned straight to her direction. ''You were saying?'' His face was calm. She sighed. How he seemed to..defeat her was beyond her.

''I just wanted to know how you cancelled the wedding..and why you did it.''

He thought for a moment. Her question was simple enough. So, he decided to go with a simple answer. An answer he already told everyone else.

''I quit.'' He said, simply, reaching for his coffee. Her eyes widened. She doesn't talk to him for a couple of days due to her shift at work and he quits?! Just like that?! Plus, he's being pretty calm about the situation, which only made things a lot more confusing.

''Are you serious?'' She wanted to be sure if she heard right before jumping to conclusions.

He just nodded and stopped himself from drinking his coffee, like he just realized something. ''You're looking at an..unemployed Uchiha.'' He drank his coffee.

''Why I did it? I guess it's pretty obvious, Sak.'' He smirked. ''Even a doctor could figure that out.'' She rolled her eyes at this.

''She doesn't want to get married. I don't want to get married..At least not yet. I tried to convince myself at first. Maybe I could fall in love with her. Maybe I can give her my heart..But how could I?'' He looked directly into her eyes. ''When I've fallen in love and given my heart to someone else..''

She looked away, letting out a breath she wasn't even aware of holding in. ''Someone else..?''

* * *

''Do you seriously think you stand a chance?'' Kiba asked, sitting in his living room with Lee and Sai. Lee, who was currently eating popcorn and Sai who was playing against Kiba.

''Oh you have no idea. Don't doubt my Tekken playing skills, Kiba.'' Sai said, as he pressed the buttons on the PlayStation controller repeatedly.

''I don't think you should be that agressive, Sai.'' Lee suggested, with a mouth full of popcorn.

Kiba let out a laugh. ''Don't worry, Lee. I got this all under-'' Kiba's eyes widened as the TV made a sound saying _Game Over - Player 1 wins. _He cursed under his breath. ''You were saying, _champ?'' _Sai'd smirk grew even more. ''I want a rematch!'' The other exclaimed.

Lee burst out laughing. ''You're just sour because you lost.'' He stated. Then, there was a knock on Kiba's front door. Lee jumped up and opened it to reveal the young woman they had been talking about the previous day.

''Tenten-san.'' Lee said, with wide eyes as if telling the guys not to mention about anything yesterday. None of them looked up, but they knew.

''Hey, Lee.'' Tenten smiled, seeing one of her friends from college. ''I thought I'd find you here. What are you doing here?''

''Sai, Kiba and i decided to have a little Tekken -marathon.'' He said, stepping aside as Tenten walked in.

''Sai's here?!'' She exclaimed as her eyes scanned the living room for The Other Uchiha. the said man paused the game, much to Kibas annoyance and turned around.

''Tenten!'' He yelled, getting off the couch and running towards her. She squeeled, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he got closer to her.

''When did you get home?'' She asked, kissing his cheek and pulling away.

''Just a couple of days ago.'' He smiled.

''I see.'' Tenten nodded. ''What brings you here, Tennie?'' Kiba asked, with a bored expression on his face.

''Well,'' Tenten sat on the couch and turned to Lee, who stood behind Sai, who was seated on the couch again. ''I was looking for you, actually.'' She looked directly and Lee. ''I went by at your place, but you weren't there, so I tried to the one place you always hang out. Here.'' She smiled and went on.

''Anyway, I was wondering if you could give these to Neji and tell him that on Monday, he has to be in before 8 and the meeting on Wednesday has been postponed to next year, since Mr. Takanawa doesn't feel like doing any more work what left of the year. Tell him that he has to read over these before Monday..What else..'' She thought for a moment, but before she could say any word of protest, she went on.

''Oh and the meeting that was suppose to be on Thursday at 4:30 has now been moved to Tuesday at 2:45. Are you getting all of this?''

They all stared at her with wide eyes. Until Sai and Kiba burst out laughing. ''Tenten, does it look like he understood anything you just said? I think he doesn't even remember half of it.'' Sai said, between laughs. Kiba just kept on laughing and Lee's expression.

Lee finally snapped out of it and sighed but let out a laugh nonetheless.

''Why can't you do it?'' He asked.

Tenten tensed up, but pretended like that question didn't bother her.

''I just..Have a lot of things to do today.''

Sai of course being an Uchiha, decided that this thing that was going on between Neji and Tenten was plain stupid and decided to take matters into his own hands.

''Is everything okay with you two?'' He asked.

Tenten nodded, vigorously. ''Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? What gave you the idea that it wasn't?'' She asked, talking really fast.

Sai snorted. ''That.''

She looked down, not really wanting to be there right now. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She mumbled. Lee smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. ''Tenten-san, I can tell you do.''

* * *

Gaara was currently sitting by a computer desk that was in her living room. He was currently working on something for work when Matsuri walked in with a couple of shopping bags. Of course, she wasn't shocked to see him sitting by her desk in her living room. She was used to it by now.

''Hey.'' He saw the shopping bags on the floor by the couch. ''You went shopping with Ino?''

She smiled, walked to him and kissed him on the cheek and sat on the desk. ''Yeah.''

''I thought you and the others weren't going 'till tomorrow.''

''Yeah, Ino couldn't wait. But we're still going tomorrow, though.'' She smiled, he nodded knowingly. Ino never did stay away from the mall during weekends.

''How did it go?'' He asked.

''How do you think it went?''

''I think she asked you and the others, but you were the only one to come since everyone else are all busy..And she didn't buy anything..''

Matsuri let out a laugh but nodded. She leaned in, only going for a peck, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. This, of course, resorted into a make-out session. She sat on top of him, wrapped her arms around him and buried her hands in his hair.

Matsuri was showing signs that she would love to take this in her bedroom, since they wouldn't be meeting the others in a couple of hours, but before she could suggest anything, Gaara beat her to it.

''Move..in..with me.'' He mumbled between kisses. She pulled away and looked at his face, searching for any signs of him joking. Which was highly unlikely since he rarely did that.

''..What..?'' She asked. Maybe she was hearing things. Yeah, that could be it. See, after that coffee she had at Starbucks with Ino, she started to feel a little weird.

''I..I want you to m-move in with...with me.'' He said, stuttering on a couple of words.

Maybe the coffee from Stabucks doesn't have anything to do with anything with what's going on. ''Move in with you?''

He cleared his throat. ''Or, I could move in with you, if you perfer that.'' He said, with a light shrug.

''Are you serious?''

He scratched the back of his neck. ''Well, it's not that hard to move my stuff. I mean, a couple of boxes here and there. Mostly clothes and things I might need for work-''

''No, not that.'' She giggled. ''I mean, are you sure you want to move in together?''

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her again, and this time tightening his grip. ''Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I love you, you love me..I fail to see why we shouldn't. It'll be the first time I do something like this in a relationship..And I want it to happen with you..'' Matsuri blinked a couple of times.

''Why do I sound like a girl who's going to lose her virginity..?'' He asked, making her laugh.

''Matsuri..''

''Hmm?'' She finally stopped laughing.

''You kinda have to answer..'' He smirked.

She blinked, but then her face broke into a smile. ''Yeah, okay. Let's move in together.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.'' She pecked him lightly on the lips and hugged him again.

''So, are you moving in with me, or the other way around?'' He asked, his voice obviously saying that he wasn't sure.

* * *

''Hey guys, you will never guess what I'm-'' Naruto stopped talking as soon as he walked in Kiba's place. Knowing Kiba for awhile, gave him the authority to walk in without knocking..'Sides, Kiba rarely locked his doors.

''Hey, Ten..what's with all the serious faces?'' He asked, as he walked into the living room to see Tenten, Kiba, Lee and Sai all with straight faces and looked like they had been talking about something really important.

Before Kiba could go on and rant about how Naruto should knock before walking in like he owned the place, Lee beat him to something more important.

''Tenten-san was just sharing something with us.''

''Oh really?'' Naruto reached for some more popcorn. ''Like what?''

''I'm not sure if she wants to talk about it.'' Sai looked at Naruto with a knowing look. But Naruto being Naruto, he wasn't actually the brightest kid who graduated for Konoha University.

''Hey, that's her decision to make. Tenten do you want to talk about it.?'' Naruto asked. He _really _wasn't the brightest kid.

Tenten let out a breath. ''Neji asked me out and I just walked away from him and I haven't spoken to him in days and I try everything I can to avoid him.''

Naruto just blinked, not even for a split second did he looked surprised. All of a sudden, a piece of popcorn came flying towards his head. Tenten was starting to get suspicious. Which was not a good thing.

''What the-Oh he did? Really? And then you just walked out? Not even a wor-''

''Neji told you guys, didn't he?'' Tenten asked. After hearing Naruto's horrible acting of shock, she just kinda put things together.

''Naruto! You ididot!'' Sai yelled.

''We promised we wouldn't tell.'' Lee reminded him.

''You blew it. Why do you always blow it? I knew I was right, those drama classes in college never helped, did they?'' Kiba asked.

''Tenten, you have to understand, Neji is just confused as you are.'' Naruto stated, ignoring the guys and their rants.

''Oh yeah, and I'm not?!'' She exclaimed, walking to the window, turning her back towards everyone else. ''What did he actually tell you guys?''

Sai looked at the other's. Kiba was scratching his head, Naruto was eating popcorn, but with troubled face and Lee looked hesitantly before answering.

''Uhm..Tenten-san, I'm not sure if we're allowed to tell you anything about what we talked about yesterday.''

Sai nodded. ''Yeah, we _sort of _promised we wouldn't tell.''

''But, since the idiot over here already blew everything, I guess nothing can be done, ne?'' Kiba asked.

Naruto asked. ''Neji's going to kill me..'' He mumbled before clearing his throat. ''Look, Neji's-''

''Been feeling this way for quite a while now, I know.'' Tenten said, cutting him off.

''Woah! How did you do that?'' Kiba asked, eyes wide. ''Okay, okay, try and guess what I'm about to say..now!''

Sai slapped his forehead. ''Has it ever occurred to you that she might've heard it from someone else?''

Kiba nodded. ''Carry on.'' Lee sighed.

''What do you guys think I should do?''

All three males looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh.

''Tennie, I think you're asking the wrong.._gender _here.'' Naruto said, throwing Kiba into a mad giggling fit.

''What Naruto's trying to say is that we don't actually have a say in the matter. This is between you and Neji.'' Lee said.

''And yet, everyone seems to know about it..'' She mumbled.

Sai _'pff'-_ed. ''So what if everyone knows? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you now know how Neji feels and it's up to you to do what you wanna do about it. No one else.'' Sai smiled. ''Even if they are one of your closest friends.''

Tenten looked up to see all three guys smile, she couldn't help but smile. ''Thanks, guys. I really needed that.'' She started to walked towards Kiba's front door.

''Tenten-san, what about the files for Neji?''

''No, I got it. I'll see you guys tonight.'' She smiled one last time before closing the door behind her.

Kiba nodded. ''We are _good._''

Sai high fived him. ''We should have, like, our own hotline for problems like these.''

Naruto snorted. ''Yeah, you should because you two have _so _much experience when it comes to love.''

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N: Ah, I had to cut the chapter in half. I didn't like the fact that it was longer than all the other chapters, so..yeah. _

_Anyway, here it is, chapter 8. A lot of things happening, huh? Yeah, I like it this way. I know not all of the characters appeared in this chapter but they do in the next part. _

_Tell me what you think. Any pointers or something don't hesitate. _

_Sorry, if I misspelled some of the words, I'm still looking for someone who's willing to Beta-read for me. _

_If you know anyone, then do tell. I really need one._

_About this chapter, I had a little writer's block, so this chapter was co-written with my dear friend, WalkTheLion. Let's give him a 'round of applause! Thank you! And the book Sasuke and Sakura are so fond of, it's called 'A Poisoned Season' by Tasha Alexander. It's a great book! _

_Oh, and by the way, first update of the year..SCORE!_

_~Batgirl :)_


	9. Part of chapter 8

_Rent  
_By Batgirl  
**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.****  
**_Chapter 9: Girl talk, laundry and happenings pt.2_

**Warning: **An OC-Sasuke and a mellow Naruto.

* * *

Hinata walked out of her room and into her living room, fixing her hair in a bun and clad in a white jumper. She looked like she was ready to paint anything. After she had lunch with her mom and Hanabi, she decided to go home and set the things up before Naruto dropped by. Standing in the middle of her living room, her hands on her waist as she scanned her surroundings. Her couch, her TV, her coffee table and her desk was covered with sheets of white. Before she could check out for any more things that seemed to be out of place, there was a knock on the door. Jumping slightly at the sudden sound, she got herself together and stood by her door before. Of course being the nervous person she is, she took a deep breath before opening.

There before her stood Naruto, wearing a pair of grey pants, white plain T-shirt and of course, the smile that seemed to captivate her everytime she saw it.

"Yo.'' He said. Hinata smiled and said a small 'hello', before stepping aside as he walked in. He whistled, his eyes darted straight to her living room "Looks like you don't waste any time.'' Hinata nodded. "Of course.'' She took a spot next to him. "So, I was thinking that we could start with this wall, and make our way..over there.'' She explained, making hand movements. Naruto nodded, walking across the room with a thinking expression.

"What if you start painting that wall over there,'' He pointed at the wall behind her. "And I'll start on this wall right here,'' He pointed at the wall behind him. "And you'll meet me in the middle of this wall.'' He said, standing in front of the wall where the TV was moved away from. Hinata thought for a moment, but her thoughts were cut short when Naruto cleared his throat. "You know, just a suggestion. Plus, we could finish things faster.'' He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let's do that.'' Naruto rubbed his hands together. "Alright. What color did you pick, by the way?''

"White, but slightly darker.'' She smiled to herself, handing him the big-tall-paint-brush-thingy. "So, I guess I'll meet you half way?'' She asked, making Naruto laughed. "You bet.''

* * *

Sai made his way to Ino's apartment after kicking Kiba's ass a couple of times in _Tekken. _Standing in the elevator, his mind started to drift to the said woman. When he left a couple of months ago, Ino was just one of his closest friends. One of those friends that you can share anything with. Even though she liked gossip, around the building, she wouldn't say anything if you asked her too. And if you were one of her good friends.

But ever since he came back home, for Christmas, she, in some weird way, started to stand in front of a weird light. A light he thought she would never stand before. Standing in front of her apartment door, he took a deep breath. Why? Well, he had absolutely no idea whatsoever. After knocking on the door, a curse word could be heard lightly through the door. He couldn't help but smile and slightly worry about the fact that he might be catching her at a bad time. Ino opened the door, her hairstyle defining a 'messy bun', a white measuring tape (for sewing) was hanging around her neck and the look on her face was priceless, to say the least.

"Is this a bad time?'' He asked, glancing passed her. She smiled and shook her head before walking away. Sai took this as a 'come in' and walked in.

"You look like you're busy..I won't stay long..'' He said, looking around him. Her desk was a mess and her floor was covered with thousands of crumpled paper. Ino, who sat on her couch, laughed.

"No, it's fine. Please stay, I could use a little break. So, what brings you here?'' Sai stood up and walked into her kitchen.

"Well, I felt like eating something..Healthy and non-fattening,'' He walked back in the living room with a green apple in hand. "And here I am now.'' Ino smiled, after Sai finished his little tale of adventure. He bit in the sour flavored fruit. "So, what have you been doing all day?'' She cleared her throat.

"Well, I woke up, all cheery and feeling good. Had a light breakfast, went for a run, then it started snowing so, I finished my run quickly and went back home. Then, I called Matsuri and the others to go shopping, but Matsuri was the only one to show up so we left…'' As she went on and on about her activities of the day, Sai just sat there, stared at her quietly and ate his apple. Ino really was quite the looker. Long blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle everytime he ran into her.

"What about you?'' Sai smiled and told her how he spent his day.

As he talked, Ino, too, couldn't help but smile and stare at him, her eyes never once leaving his. This was one of the aspects she liked about him, he would never cut eye contact while talking. He had personality, brains and the looks! He had short, dark hair, he was fairly fit and he had brown eyes that could pass for being black. And also, the one thing that she would want a guy to have: great fashion sense. He listened when a serious conversation was in the air and he would try and help as much as he could. She could see why ladies all around the country would do _anything_ to spend one night with him. Although, they just wanted him because of his looks, but Ino actually fell in love with everything else..But how he looked was actually one of her top 10 favorite things.

"And that's about it.'' He smiled, swallowing the last bite he took. Walking into the kitchen, Ino just stared after him. There was no way she could tell him how she felt and there was no chance he could feel the same way. Sai walked back in to see Ino wear a rather depressing look on her face. "Hey, is everything ok?'' He sat next to her, pretty close, on the couch. Ino snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. On his face was one of those worried looks she was so familiar about.

"Oh, it's nothing..just me and my stupid thoughts.'' She lied. Although, in her eyes, what she was thinking, might be considered stupid. I mean, she was talking about Sai!

He let out a laugh. "Ino, I can read you like an open book. I know there's something wrong…but, if you don't feel like telling me anything..then, okay. I won't pres-''

Ino sighed, cutting him off. "Fine, I'll tell you.'' He smirked. "I knew you'd crack.'' She glared at him, slightly before taking a deep breath. "There's a guy..'' Sai rolled his eyes. "There's always a guy.'' He mumbled. Ino crossed her hands. "Do you wanna hear what I have to say or not, Uchiha?''

"Okay, okay, carry on.''

"As I was saying..There's a guy. And I like him. I am in love with him. And he's great.''

"So, what's the problem?''

"Well, I don't think I should tell him..Since I don't see him often..Besides, if I do tell him, I don't think he'd return my feelings. And it just kind of..hurts I guess.'' She said, mumbling the last part.

Sai let out a sigh and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder as she leaned on his. "You don't worry about things like that, okay? You're..great. If there's anyone who wouldn't want to go out with you or get to know you better, then..they'll never know what they're missing. Because you're..you're amazing..'' He said, in a low voice, but it was loud enough for her to hear it.

"Thanks, Sai. I really needed that.'' She smiled.

Then there was silence before Sai sighed. "You're not going to tell me who it is, are you?''

Ino let out an un-ladylike snort. "Yeah, of course I am.''

Sai smirked. _'Oh, I'll figure it out..' _He thought. "Hey, Ino..Let's play a game.''

* * *

"Someone else..?'' She asked, a part of her envying the mystery girl already. Sasuke nodded, calmly. But deep down inside, he noticed how this unknown girl had an effect on her. "Something bothering you..?'' He just couldn't resist. Sakura looked away. "No, nothing. I'm just, happy that you're not in that situation anymore..and..yeah.'' She forgot what she was going to say after noticing how close Sasuke was to her.

"Although I am curious as to who this girl you've fallen for is.''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn..Are you now?'' Sakura nodded. "Well, I could tell you if it makes you feel any better.'' He suggested.

"What? Tell me? Hah!'' She stood up and walked towards her window, her back facing him. "Do you think I _live _to hear your love life status?''

Sasuke sighed, but couldn't help think how cute it was of her to never admit her curiosity. It was rare for her to let curiosity kill the cat. Haruno Sakura was a really strong minded young women, one of the aspects that drew him to her. He got up, walked and stood a few inches behind her.

"It's..It's kind of a relief that you're not interested..because I'm not sure if I could tell you who she is..'' Sakura was surprised to hear this. But, she could still sense a hint of playfulness in his voice. She turned around to see the young man standing mere inches away from her.

"Can you feel that..?'' She asked, looking down.

"Feel what?'' He whispered.

"There's always that.._thing _between us..''

"Hn..Is that a good thing?''

"Yes. It actually..feels quite nice.'' She looked up, her eyes met his.

"I think it's nice too.'' He leaned down, his lips a few inches from hers.

"Do you think this is a good idea?'' She whispered. "There's only one way to find out.''

He leaned in closer and she started to stand on her toes. Their lips only a breath away. She could feel him put his arms on her waist and he could already imagine the taste lingering in his mouth.

And of course as fate would have it, there was a knock on the door, making them pull away from each other as if they were snapped back to reality. Sasuke glanced at her before walking away to open the door. There stood Shino.

"Yo. Listen, it's take out night. Tenten and I are taking orders right now, what do you want?''

Sasuke rubbed his right temple in a frustrating manor. "I don't know, Shino..Chinese I guess. The usual.''

Shino scribbled something down and looked up again to see Sakura standing by his side. "Hey, Sak. What do you want for dinner tonight? Take out night.'' He asked. _"Killing two birds with one stone.'' _

Sakura thought for a moment. "I want something.._French.'' _Sasuke tensed up at this, before letting out a sigh. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You know what Shino, I'll just have whatever he's having.'' She pointed at the stoic looking Uchiha next to her.

Shino nodded before walking away. Sasuke closed his door and turned to Sakura. Then there this awkward silence. Their eyes connected for a second before letting out a fake cough.

"Well, I'm gonna..go..you look like you're busy..I'll see you tonight.'' And with that, she was out of his door. Sasuke sighed, letting himself fall on his couch.

"_..So close..''_

* * *

Tenten stood in front of Neji's apartment door, clutching on the pieces of files in her hand. She took a deep breath, before knocking. Through the door could be heard stuff falling down and glass breaking. Loud noises. Then, there was silence. Tenten was about to knock again, but the door swung open to reveal Neji, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his toothbrush sticking out his mouth. Of course, the look he wore, didn't go passed her. But, despite all this, the awkward moment and appearance, she smiled.

"Oh, this is _so _a bad time, ne?'' Neji vigorously shook his head and pulled her in. The next thing she knew, she was in his living room. He, in some weird way, signaled about being really quick before disappearing in the hallway by his bathroom.

Tenten shook her head. He could sometimes be so…

'_Oh, my god..' _She thought. She just saw him naked.

Well, half naked. And that half of his body didn't look bad. She knew Neji worked out when he got the chance to, but..It never really crossed her mind that he would look like.._that!_

She sat down, an image of his exposed upper half stuck in her mind. "_Kidding aside, Hyuuga Neji has one of the amazing bodies my eyes have ever see-''_

"What brings you here?'' Neji asked, walking into the room. She turned around to see him pull a shirt over his head and pulling it down, letting _only_ get a glimpse of what she saw earlier.

She cleared her throat. "I just have a few things to discuss with you about work.'' Neji and nodded, sitting on his coffee table.

She took laid the files on the table and proceeded on to telling him what she just told the others. Throughout the whole conversation, Neji just glanced at the files and nodded his head. In a way, Tenten was his boss.

..How hot is that, right? Having a relationship with your boss.

Tenten stopped talking and looked at him, his eyes scanning over the files. She laughed at his expression. "Are you getting all this?''

Neji scratched the back of his head, setting the files he held next to him. "Yeah..kind of. I mean, I'm just excited about the fact that on Wednesday is our last day before Christmas vacation.''

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So, that's it..Oh, and I know you don't punch in 'till 9:00 on Mondays, but this week, be there before 8.''

Neji nodded. "Monday before 8. Got it.'' She smiled before standing up and walking to his door. "So, I will be seeing you tonight. By the way, it's take out night. Shino and I are taking orders, what do you want?''

He thought for a moment. "I feel like..Mexican.''

"Ah, the usual, then?'' Neji nodded.

"Okay. So, I'll-''

"Tenten..''

Taking her hand off the door knob, she turned around. Her eyes saw how uncomfortable he was. He was nervous. And now he was going to bring something up. Something they both (mostly her) have been avoiding these past few days.

"About what happened a few days ago..'' He sighed. "I..I'm sorry.''

Her eyes went wide as the words left his mouth. "What?''

"I'm sorry.''

He's apologizing? Why in the _world _would he be apologizing? What did he do wrong again? If he did something wrong, then it totally passed her mind. Sure, a few days ago, his feelings for her came out in the open, but that's nothing she can't handle. Right? Maybe she was hearing things. Maybe he was about to say _I'm sorry, but, I was just practicing on you._

"What?''

Neji rolled his eyes, something he rarely did. "You know I don't like to repeat myself, Ten.''

She laughed at this. "Yeah, I know..But, why are you apologizing?''

Neji sighed. "I guess telling you all of a sudden how I felt was kind of..a shock, but..''

"But..?''

"You have you understand..it's really hard to resist someone who's pretty irresistible.'' He smirked. Tenten felt her cheeks heat up. "Well..I think..you're talking to the wrong person, Neji..I think Ino would know more abou-''

And there, at that moment, Hyuuga Neji buried his right hand into her hair and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. It was a strong, lust filled kiss. He was about to pull away, his mind figuring out what he had done. But of course, luck was on his side. Before he could make any other movement, Tenten somehow managed to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms immediately went around her waist. After an enough amount of time, they pulled apart.

"Well..can I stay for tea..?'' She asked, panting slightly, her forehead against his. He smirked. "I don't have tea…I have coffee though.''

Tenten looked at him seductively. "I guess that'll have to do..besides, it's not like we'll actually be drinking it, ne?'' She pushed him back into his apartment and slammed the door shut. Looks like Shino would be doing all the work for take out night.

* * *

After an hour or two of painting and a conversation that made Hinata smile the whole time and Naruto finally admit to himself that he was, indeed, growing fonder of her each minute that passed, both of them sat in the middle of the room.

"Ah, finished. See, I told you we'd get things faster this way.'' Naruto said. Hinata just smiled and nodded. "You have paint all over your face though.''

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, don't worry about it. It's fine.'' Hinata just nodded and looked around the room. They did a good job. Everything was even out. They didn't miss a spot. Everything looked perfect, and she loved the way it turned out.

"It's a nice color..'' He mumbled, rubbing his upper right arm. _"Oh my god..is he feeling awkward? Why would he be feeling awkward? Did I do something wrong?''_

"Uh, so what are you doing tomorrow?'' She asked a casual question.

"I'll be at parents place till Christmas. And then I'll be coming back for New Years.''

"So, you'll be there for Christmas?'' He nodded. "What about you?''

"Well, I'll be most likely with nii-san.'' Naruto nodded. "I leave tomorrow. You know, you and Neji can spend Christmas with me and my family.''

Her eyes widened. "What?''

Naruto nodded, with a smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah. You and Neji can spend Christmas with me and my family.''

Hinata laughed. "No, I wouldn't want to intrude.'' He shook his head, vigorously. "No, seriously. It's fine.''

"Well, guess nii-san would be okay with it. But what about you parents?''

Naruto waved his hands. "Mom would be happy with it and my dad would be happy to know that he gets to tell his stories again.''

"You're an only child?'' She asked. He nodded. "How's that like?''

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds.'' He laughed. "But growing up with an Inuzuka is like having a brother.''

"So, you and Kiba grew up together?''

"Yeah. At first though, we just wouldn't get along. We kept arguing and calling each other names. Then there was this one time in High School where we got into a fight.''

Hinata nodded to show that she was listening. As he talked about his childhood with Kiba, she couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet, kind and really calm. But again, he might be already seeing someone. That's what sucks about it. The good ones are either gay, married or taken.

"What about you?''

"Hmm?'' She was snapped out of her thoughts. "I mean, I know you have a younger sister.''

"Yeah. She can be annoying sometimes, but she's great.'' Naruto nodded. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on Hinata's door. She got up and opened it to see Shino standing there with a notepad and a pen.

"Hey, Shino.'' She smiled. "Hello. So, listen, it's take out night, and Tenten and I are making orders and all, what would you want?''

"Hey, I'm here too!'' Naruto's voice echoed from the living room.

"Sorry, Naruto. Didn't see you. The usual then?'' Naruto nodded. Shino averted his eyes from his notepad and back at Hinata. "And you?''

"Uh, I'm not sure..'' She turned to Naruto. "Why don't you pick.''

"Me?'' Hinata nodded. Naruto thought for a moment, his mind scheming something. He snapped his fingers and leaned in Shino's ear, who pushed him away. "What the hell?'' Hinata, at this point, laughed at two things; Shino's expression and Naruto's shock.

"It's called 'whispering'. I'm sure you've heard of it.'' Naruto pulled Shino to him and whispered something in his ear. Shino rolled his eyes but scribbled something down. "Well, I'll see you guys tonight.'' And with that, he was gone.

"So, what am I exactly eating tonight.?'' She asked. Naruto laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see..'' He glanced at his watch. "Shit..Uh..I have to..be somewhere..I'll see you tonight.'' He said before running out of her apartment without even a second glance.

Hinata stood there and blinked a couple of times. "Did I say something wrong..?''

* * *

"Done.'' Matsuri said, sitting by her desk, completely naked and tiered. After the activity she and Gaara shared, of course she'd be. Okay, so she wasn't completely naked. She wore Gaara's shirt and a pair of underwear. So, no, she wasn't _completely _naked. Gaara, who sat on the couch, with nothing to cover his lower body part but a white thin blanket sat up and scratched his head.

"You wrote something on Facebook, didn't you?'' He asked. Matsuri turned around with a smile on her face, before jumping on him, straddling his waist. He couldn't do much to prevent it, but fall back down.

"Of course I did.''

"Why?'' He asked, confused. Why does everyone have facebook anyway? _'I think it's a waste of time..' _He thought.

"Because,'' She leaned down, pecking his lips lightly. "The world deserves to know how happy I am.''

"Hn.'' His face sporting a small smile. "I'm still confused, though. Are you moving in with me? Or the other way around?''

"Well, we could live at your place, on the same floor where Naruto and Chouji live. And you know how loud they can be when it comes to their annual Tekken tournament. Or, you could move here, where there's quiet and you live with most of the grown up adults.''

"What you just said, made a lot of sense..but..''

Matsuri giggled. _'He's putting way too much thought into this..' _"Gaara-kun, it's fine. If you want me to move in with you, I'm fine with it. Either way, I'll be happy.''

"Either way?'' He asked, she nodded. "Okay, then I'll move in with you. I'm sure the guys will be okay with it and it's not like I'm moving out of town. I'll just be a few floors up. I can still meet them for their Tekken tournaments.'' She smiled.

"Then it's settled. You're moving in with me.'' Gaara nodded. "Yes. Besides, it's a lot easier for guys to move around.''

"Why do you say that?''

"Well, we don't have that much stuff to move around.''  
"Sure you do, if you're gay. You have all that stuff that a girl would use.''

He smirked, switching their position so he was on top. "Matsuri, I think we've already established the fact that I'm not gay..'' He mumbled, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Prove it.'' He looked up to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. "Again? You wanna go again?''

"Yes, but I have to take a shower before we go and meet with everyone.''

"And when do you exactly want me to prove _it_?''

"Oh, I'm not taking a shower alone..'' And with that, She got up and pulled him towards her bathroom. But, it's not like she was the only one who was pulling towards the bathroom.

* * *

"A game..?'' Ino looked confused. Why would he all of a sudden want to play a game. Sai nodded and positioned himself so he was facing her.

"And I guarantee, by the end of this game, I know who this guy is.'' He tried to sound really confident. She raised an eyebrow, trying her best not to show that she was _slightly _panicking. "Oh, really?''

He nodded. "All I want you to do, is exactly what I say.'' Ino blinked a few times before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "It's weird hearing those words coming out from someone else's mouth. Okay. Let's do it.''

He looked at her, his eye filled with lust. "We're going to _do it?_'' Ino smiled. "Sai..''

"Kidding.'' _'Yeah, right.' _He though before clearing his throat. "Okay, close your eyes.'' She looked hesitant at first, but did as she was told. She felt Sai take both her hands and into his. "Think about him. Clear your mind and have an image of him in your head. _Only _him…Not sexually, though. Think about you having a casual conversation with him. Got it?''

Ino, who still had her eyes closed, nodded. "Yeah..'' She mumbled.

"Now, I want you to imagine his smile..Imagine everything you love about him.'' As he said those words, he moved closer. Ino, again, mumbled a small 'Yeah'.

He leaned into her ears. "Imagine..His touch on your skin..'' He whispered. He noticed how she started to breath heavily. _'Just a few more words.' _He thought.

He leaned in, this time, he leaned closer towards her lips. "Imagine his lips on yours..'' He whispered, a few inches away. Again, Ino's breathing grew heavier with every word he said.

"Whisper his name.'' He said.

"S..Sai..'' Ino mumbled in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear. She was too lost in her own little world thinking about him, she didn't even realized what happened next, since she was still thinking about all of the other stuff.

Sai smirked. "..Gotcha..'' He said, before pressing his lips on hers, lightly. Ino didn't give it any second thought and responded to the kiss. Her arms went around his neck and his arms made its way around her.

Ino was in pure bliss as their lips moved in sync and Sai..He's been with a lot of women, but none of them ever compared to her. Ino pulled away, after realizing who she was kissing. Sai stood up and laughed nervously, looking around his surroundings.

She couldn't look at him, he couldn't stop breathing through his mouth.

"I have to go..I gotta fix the..uh..coke machine..downstairs..'' He mumbled, in pieces as he scratched his head awkwardly. Ino nodded agreeing with everything he just said.

"Yeah, the coke machine...That things been driving everyone..insane..''

Sai nodded. "Yeah I'll see you tonight! Okay, bye!'' And with that he slammed the door shut.

'_Did that just happen? Oh my god, it did..I can not believe I just let that happen..but he's such a good kisser, he's a great kisser..and he knows..what have I done?..you are officially an idiot, Yamanaka Ino…' _ She thought, burying her face in her hands.

After slamming the door shut, Sai let his mind register that the guy Ino was talking about was him. _'That makes things a lot more easier..but a hell of a lot more awkwarder..is that even a word..? Not now!..ugh..coke machine?!..smooth, Uchiha..real smooth.' _He thought, making his way to the elevator.

* * *

"Score! One more point for Inuzuka!'' Kiba exclaimed, standing by the Fooztable with his hands in the air.

"How could I lose?'' Shikmaru asked. "Face it, Nara. You might rule in Shogi, but I rule in Foozball.'' Kiba stated.

A loud laughter could be heard through the kitchen door. "Yeah! Sure you do!'' Naruto yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever.'' Kiba scanned the area, looking for his next victim. "Lee! You're up.'' Lee looked up. "Dude, I am eating.'' He said, a mouth full of noodles. "Sasuke, what about you?''

"Huh.?'' The said Uchiha looked up. "No, thanks, Kiba. I'm good.'' He filled his mouth with Chinese food to avoid any questions. Kiba finally gave up and started on his dinner. "Has anyone seen Neji and Tenten?'' Sakura asked, avoiding Sasuke's eyes and trying to start up a conversation.

"Uh, no, nothing.'' Ino said, not looking up.

"Tenten was suppose to be helping me with taking orders, I guess she got caught up with something.

* * *

Neji let himself fall by her side, a white blanket draped over his body, including hers as he was trying to catch his breath. "It's take out night, we really should get going..'' He said, between the heavy breathing.

Tenten who laid next to him, nodded, still trying to catch her breath. "They're probably wondering where we are..''

Neji smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "So much for coffee, ne?'' He asked. Tenten just smiled, kissed him lightly before getting up to get ready. Boy did she have a lot to post on her Facebook later.

* * *

"So, guys, we have big news.'' Matsuri said, glancing briefly at Gaara who nodded.

"Finally, something to talk about!'' Ino yelled, setting her plate down, making and making Sai laugh lightly. He didn't see it, but Ino smiled. "So, what's the big news?''

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you're killing us here.'' She said, getting into it.

Ever since Sasuke walked in, Sakura hasn't said a word to him except a small 'hello' without eye contact.

"We're..going to move in together!'' Matsuri announced. The room erupted in a loud cheer! Well, Ino and Sakura did. The others were congratulating them and letting them know how good of a news this was.

"That's great, Matsuri.'' Sakura hugged her. "Finally! I thought it would never happen.'' Ino said.

"That's wonderful news to hear, my friends!'' Lee yelled. Shino nodded, showing interest in his friend's love life.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you getting any of this?'' Kiba yelled. And with that, Naruto walked out of the kitchen, with a spatula in hand and wearing an apron. He stood behind Matsuri, who was seated on the couch and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's great news, Matsuri.'' He patted Gaara's head. "Don't screw it up, okay?'' Again, he vanished through the kitchen.

Matsuri just smiled before turning to the other to ask what he was doing in there.

"He's cooking dinner for Hinata.''

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'He's cooking dinner for her?' _He glanced as Sakura who was in a conversation with Ino and Matsuri. _'Great..the Dobe's making progress but not me..'_

After a few minutes of talking and an awkward vibe, Hinata walked in, she smiled to see that everyone was already just sitting and talking. She greeted everyone and everyone said/yelled a friendly hello, before instructing her to go into the kitchen. Nodding, she walked away into the kitchen to see Naruto set everything on the table.

Hearing something by the door he looked up to see Hinata. Her eyes, looking over at the food he just made. He couldn't help but smile at her expression. She looked so surprised and cute. Not to mention a bit confused.

"Hi.'' She looked up and smiled. "Hi..Did you make all this?'' Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Since you said that I could pick, I just decided to cook dinner with something I had at home.''

"This looks great, Naruto.'' She said. "And the trouble you went through..''

"No, it's fine. There was no trouble.'' He cleared his throat. "You know, it tastes better than it looks.''

"Oh really?'' He nodded. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, huh?''

Naruto laughed. "Shall we?'' She nodded. While sitting down and talking about what he cooked and how perfect everything tasted, Naruto was having a debate I his mind..with none other than..himself.

'_Just say it..No, I'm not going to say it..It's too forward..Not say it out loud, you idiot, just think it..Think it? How ridiculous is that..Ha! What are you talking about? It's not like she can read minds, right?...No, you're right..I can think it, right?..Yeah, of course you can..Okay..I can think it..I think..I think I'm falling for her..Dude, what are you going to do?!'_

To Be Continued.

* * *

_A/N: Second half of chapter 8. Finally out. See, I had all these ideas for this chapter, it's just that I had to type them all up..But it's fun typing especially if you know what's going to happen. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think. How was it? I know there are a lot of words misspelled, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still trying to find someone to Beta for me. Can anyone help me? Just PM me or comment. _

_A lot of things happening, huh? Oh, and tell me what you like about the chapter, (you know, which part etc. etc.) and if there's anything that I shouldn't have put in there, tell me that too. _

_Well, that's it. Until next time, my dear readers. _

_Live long, and prosper,_

_Batgirl : )_


	10. Shopping, Parents and Unsaid Apologies

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto_  
_

**_Chapter 10: Shopping, Parents and Unsaid Apologies_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Sunday December 20, 2009_

''Explain yourself, young lady.'' Sakura said, in a demanding voice while her eyes were glued on the slightly older brunette. Tenten looked up from her tea, confused.

''Wha..?''

Ino nodded after taking a sip of her Iced tea. ''Yeah. Explain why you didn't show up last night.''

Now, in Tenten's head, she had no idea what they were talking about. Matsuri giggled and Tenten could tell that she wore a ridiculous look of confusion.

''Show up?..Oh right, the get together..'' She laughed nervously as everyone sweat dropped. _'Did she seriously forget..?' _Hinata thought to herself.

''Well?'' Matsuri asked. She never really wasn't a patient of person.

Ino rolled her eyes. ''If you think we're gonna beg, you can forget about it.''

Tenten shook her head. ''No no. It's not that. Last night..'' She sighed. ''I got caught up..Business. I thought it would take no time, I guess I was wrong. I was going to tell you guys, then I thought since I would be meeting with you today, I'd just tell you about it when we meet up..Did that make sense?''

Hinata nodded, looking at the others. ''Yeah, that made sense, right?''

Everyone nodded. ''You know, Neji didn't show up last night either. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, do you?'' Matsuri asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

''No..Well, I mean..I did stop by at his place and dropped off a couple of files for work tomorrow.''

''Oh, nothing else then?'' Sakura asked.

Tenten thought about _everything_ that happened between her and Neji yesterday. How he gave her a mind blowing kiss, how he pushed her _gently _on his bed, how he made her make noises, how he tore off her-

''No, nothing big. Just..business.'' _'I'm not going to tell them..not yet..' _Tenten thought.

''Well, if you say so. You should know where Neji was yesterday, right?'' Matsuri asked now pointing the attention at Hinata.

''Yeah, I called him yesterday, after the get together, he said he wasn't feeling really well and played the 'sick'-card. If you ask me, I think he was up to something yesterday.'' Hinata explained.

''Why do you say that?'' Tenten asked, nervously, but it didn't show.

''Well, nii-san is _never_ sick.''

''Well, moving on! Matsuri has big news to tell you, since you weren't there yesterday and all.'' Ino said, slightly waving her hands in the air, for emphasis

Matsuri smiled from ear to ear, remembering yesterday's event. ''Really? Do tell, Matsuri.'' Tenten said, trying to forget the blissful night she shared with Neji.

''Well, Gaara asked me something very important yesterday.''

Tenten's eyes widened as the others just keep smiling, happy for their friend.

''He finally proposed?! He actually got the guts to propose to you?! You're getting married?!'' Tenten yelled, making almost everyone look at them. Some with death-glares that could put the Hyuuga- and Uchiha glare to shame.

And of course, the others were shocked at Tenten's sudden outburst, but Matsuri..Matsuri was hyperventilating.

''Married? Proposed? Has he said anything to you guys? What did he say? What are you talking about? Is he serious? Am I serious? Is he rushing things? Maybe I'm being rushed! Am I being rushed? Is he being pressured-''

''Matsuri sweetie, calm down..breathe..breathe..Gaara hasn't said anything about that matter. Tenten just got..excited.''

Matsuri got back to breathing normally. Hinata raised an eyebrow. ''Matsuri, would you say yes if he asked?''

Ino finished her Ice-tea with wide eyes, waiting for the answer. Tenten almost chocked on her spit. Sakura stared at Hinata like she was some sort of freak, trying to lick a giraffe's tongue at the Zoo.

Matsuri was silent at first before her lips formed a smile. '' Of course I would. I wouldn't give it another thought.''

''There's that smile again.'' Ino stated, a smirk on her face.

''Smile? What smile?'' Matsuri asked.

''You always have that..special smile everytime we mention you and Gaara spending the rest of your lives together.'' Tenten, bluntly stated.

Matsuri smiled that smile again. ''There it is again!'' Sakura exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the young woman. Matusri blushed. She never really was good when the attention was all on her. That's what makes her so sweet.

''Guys..enough about me, please. Sakura and Ino have big news to tell you too.'' Matsuri said, pointing the attention back at the other two ladies.

Hinata giggled. ''What's so funny, Hina?'' Tenten asked.

''Oh, nothing, just the fact that both of them are like love-struck teenagers all over again.''

''Really? Do tell.''

''Okay, so while I was working on a couple of things-''

''Oi, who said you could start with your story?''

''Well, I kissed Sai. It's not like you actually _kissed _Sasuke, now did you?''

''You kissed Sai?'' Tenten turned to Sakura. ''And you _almost _kissed Sasuke?''

''Ooh, ooh and Naruto cooked dinner for Hinata-_chan_.'' Matsuri nodded, excitedly as Hinata blushed.

''What?! All that in one day? Woah..I should've been there.''

* * *

When Uzumaki Naruto woke up that morning, he didn't waste any time. As he woke up, an idea was in his mind. And that idea just kept screaming: _Let me out! _And when I say, he didn't waste any time, I do mean he didn't waste _any_ time. He is currently standing over a high table, drawing, still clad in his pajamas and chewing a piece of toast.

See, Naruto doesn't get hit by ideas a lot. And when he does, he doesn't talk, he doesn't answer his phone and he doesn't care. But unfortunately, his drawing-frenzy got interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

After letting a curse escape his mouth, he didn't mind it much. But, apparently, this person just wasn't going to leave him alone. He cursed again before giving up and walking to his door. He swung it open to be pulled into a hug by a red-head woman.

''Mom?!'' He said out, shocked. The woman just laughed and pulled away, kissing him on both cheeks. ''Naruto-chan! I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much!''

''Mom, Mom, what are you doing here?'' He couldn't help but laugh slightly.

''Oi, Uzumaki! How's about giving your ol' man a hand with the bags?''

As his mother walked in, he looked towards the direction of the voice, there stood a man that looked like him but an older version.

''Getting old for a couple of bags, Dad?'' He asked, walking towards him. The man laughed. ''Of course not. Uzumaki's don't get old, Naruto.'' And yet, he took one bag and left the rest for Naruto. The younger man laughed. ''Yeah, sure we don't.''

After getting in a settled. Settled as in, his father sat on his couch with a glass of water and his mother doing the dishes in the kitchen. Although Naruto insisted on her to leave it be, she just couldn't help it. She always has and always will be _that_ type of mother.

''So Dad, not that I'm not happy to see you two or anything, but what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked, sitting on his desk.

''Well, your mother thought since you were the one who always drove to spend Christmas with us, she decided to surprise you and have Christmas here. So..surprise..!'' His father, Minato said with _a lot_ of enthusiasm. Naruto smirked. ''Oh I am surprised alright.'' Naruto was a lot like his father. If you're talking about look, then it wouldn't be a shock if you accidentally called Naruto Minato.

His mother, Kushina walked back into the living room. ''Are you kidding me? You're still not ready?''

Naruto looked down at his white tee and blue and white pajama pants. ''Uhh, mother..was I supposed to get ready?'' His mother on the other hand didn't look anything like him. Sure, they had the same blue eyes. But, they might not be the same when it comes to looks. But when it comes to personality, it's like they're the same person.

''You didn't tell him?'' His mother pointed the question at the man she'd been married to for 23 years.

''I'm still trying to let it sink in _my_ head.'' She rolled her eyes at this.

''Tell me what?''

''Now, we can't have Christmas without the Christmas-tree, right? Plus, we have to go to the mall and do some Christmas-shopping. I know for a _fact_ that you haven't done yours.''

''Shopping?!''

''Yes. Now, go get ready.''

''Mom, I have something important to do and-''

Minato shook his head. ''Already tried that one, son. Didn't work.''

''But..but..but..I-''

''No but's young man. You are going to march in that pig-sty you call a room and change. No exceptions.''

Naruto sighed. ''Fine.''

Minato looked at his son who vanished in the hallway and into his room. He averted his gaze to his wife again. ''It's amazing how you can still do that.''

* * *

''Come on, boy! Catch!'' Kiba yelled, throwing a tennis ball in the air for Akamaru to catch. The 'dynamic duo' were currently in the park, playing catch. They did this as much as they could. With Kiba being a fireman and all, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with his friend. He didn't like calling Akakmaru a dog, he always has considered him more of a friend he can't live without.

Akamaru ran back to him, with the tennis ball in his mouth. As Kiba got on his knees in front of Akamaru, he noticed a young woman, clad in a brown jacket, sitting on a bench not far away from where they sat.

''Female at two, buddy.'' Kiba mumbled as Akamaru turned to that direction, but was careful enough not to make it look obvious. ''What do you think?''

Akamaru barked, making the girl look up from her phone. This made Kiba laugh. ''I know. Beautiful, right?''

''Isn't she the same girl from a few weeks ago?'' Of course, being a dog, Akamaru didn't answer, he just scratched himself. ''I really should stop talking to dogs, huh?'' Akamaru just barked.

''Come on, boy. Let's go home.'' As Kiba tied a leash around Akamaru's neck, a football came flying in his face, making him stumble back a bit. Akamaru barked as a young boy started to walk closer to the man who was on the ground, clutching his nose.

''Are you okay?'' The boy asked.

Kiba slightly laughed. ''Well, my nose is bleeding and all of a sudden, I have a headache. But other than that, you have a killer kick. High five, kid.'' The little boy smiled before he and Kiba high fived.

''Akira, what do you say after making a man's nose bleed?'' A woman's voice said. Kiba looked up to see the same young woman from few weeks ago and the woman who sat on the bench.

''Oh right..Uhm..I'm sorry, sir.''

''No, problem kid.'' Kiba got up, his left hand still clutching his bleeding nose. Akamaru whimpered as if he was asking if he was going to be ok.

''Here.'' The woman gave him a tissue she found in her purse.

''Thanks.'' The woman smiled. _'Woah, beautiful.' _

''Are you sure you're going to be okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' Then there was this long silence.

''I'm Rei by the way. And this is my son, Akira.'' She stretched out her right hand for Kiba to shake.

''I'm Kiba. And this here is Akamaru.''

Akira got on his knees and petted Akamaru, who by the way loves the attention.

''You have a very cute dog, sir.'' Akira smiled. Kiba laughed, crouching. ''You know, you can stop calling me 'sir'. I've already forgiven you.''

Akira smiled. ''Okay,'' He turned to his mother. ''Mom, I want a dog.''

''Sweetie, you know very well that dogs aren't allowed in our building.''

Akira frowned. ''I still want one.''

''You know what, Akamaru and I are here every Sunday, so if you persuade your Mom into taking a walk, I let you play with him. How does that sound?''

Akira's face broke into a smile as he looked up to his mom. ''Mom, can I? Please?''

Rei smiled. ''We'll see. Come on, your father's probably waiting by the gate.''

Akira nodded. ''It was nice meeting you, sir. I'll see you next week.'' He said, walking away with his mother. Kiba smiled at the woman who looked over her shoulder, with a smile.

''Woah..what do you think, boy?''

Akamaru barked. ''Yeah, I think so too buddy. That's one lucky bastard who's married to her. Come on.'' Kiba and Akamaru made their way out of the park and back home.

* * *

''Agh! This is hopeless!'' Ino yelled.

Sakura sighed. ''Calm down, Ino. I'm sure you'll find something.''

''But, what if I won't?''

''Oh come one, Ino. Be positive. You'll find something.'' Matsuri stated.

An hour or so has passed and they have all bought something they liked to give away for Christmas. Tenten carried 3 bags, Matsuri held on 4, Sakura was struggling with 7 and Hinata had 5. Meanwhile, Ino only had 4, she was still looking for a present for Sai. And so far, nothing she found turned out to scream: _You're awesome!_

''Oh my god..'' Ino stood still in front of an item. Something clicked in her mind right there and then. All of them huddled around her, their eyes on the Godsend item.

''It's perfect.'' Ino mumbled.

''See, you found something.'' Tenten wasn't sure what to think.

''Well, this is a start.'' Sakura tried to play along even though her mind found it really hard to register the item.

''It's..great..?'' Hinata was of course, unsure.

''I think it's amazing.'' Matsuri nodded. ''Definitely.''

Although they all said almost the same thing, they all thought the same thing. But they weren't sure if they could question Ino's decision. But, Matsuri wasn't questioning the blond's choice, she was just merely pointing something out.

''Ino, you do know you're getting us all excited over a..photo album..right?''

Ino rolled her eyes. ''Yes, I am fully aware of that, sweetie.'' Ino walked away to the register.

Sakura just smiled. Whenever Ino had an idea, most of the time, it would always work out. Tenten and Matsuri were still confused.

''I don't get it. Do you?'' Matsuri turned to Tenten.

''No, no I don't.''

''Oh, I'm sure Ino has some great big idea behind all of it.'' Hinata nodded.

When Ino came back, they all bombarded her with questions.

''Well, I have a lot of pictures at home. From get-together's, camping trips, our trip to Suna, road trips, birthdays and family stuff. I'm going to put a few pictures-''

''Where you always have _amazing_ hair and make-up'' Tenten cut in.

''-and give it to him as a scrapbook.'' Ino continued before send Tenten a small glare.

''Oh! See, now I can say it's amazing with actually meaning it.'' Matsuri linked arms with Ino as if they were a bunch of High School students.

They all kept walking around, buying a few things every now and then. They were all having a good time, that is, until Sakura spotted someone really familiar. Someone who had red hair and blue eyes and was currently pulling along a man. A man that looked like he wanted to be saved from her.

''Uzumaki-san?'' She still wasn't sure though.

The said woman looked up, to have her face break into a big smile.

''Sakura-chan!'' She hugged the young soon-to-be-doctor. ''It's so good to see you! How have you been?'' Of course while the two began a lively conversation, the man used this as an opportunity to get away from her.

''I've been getting by. What about you?''

''Oh don't be so modest, young lady. I heard the news, congratulations. I knew you could do it.''

''Thank you. I'm sure you remember everyone else..'' As she went on to saying the others' names and pointing at each female. The man approached them again.

''And who might you be?'' Kushina asked, pointing her question at Hinata. ''I'm guessing your new to the building?''

Hinata nodded. ''Yes, I am. My name's Hinata.''

''She took Karin's apartment.'' Ino pointed out.

Kushina smiled slyly. ''Much to someones pleasure, I suppose.'' She said, eying Sakura who just smiled.

''Amen to that.'' Tenten added

''It's very nice to meet you Hinata..Minato, where is he?''

''He should be around here somewhere.'' Minato looked around.

''Naruto's here?'' Ino asked.

''Yes, we're doing a little Christmas shopping.''

''Against our will..'' The man mumbled.

''Oh, sush.''

''Seriously, if you guys keep vanishing like that, I'm going home.'' A voice behind them sounded irritated.

''Here he is. Naruto-chan, look who we ran into.''

Naruto laughed nervously. ''Hello..ladies.''

''Doing a little Christmas shopping, Naruto-_chan_?'' Tenten asked.

Naruto's left eye twitched.

''Find anything for me, Naruto-_chan_?'' Ino asked. Matsuri just held back her laugh.

''Oh, don't pressure him Ino. I'm sure Naruto-_kun_ found something amazing for all of us.'' Hinata said, a smile adorning her face.

Naruto smiled at her for a short while before he became confused. ''You guys bought me something? All of you?''

Ino nodded. ''Of course we did.''

''Well, I wasn't going to.'' Tenten said.

Naruto rolled his eyes in a playful way. ''Gee, thanks.''

''It's really nice seeing your girls again but we have to get going.'' Kushina said.

''Of course. It was nice seeing you again. We'll see you around, Naruto-_chan_.'' Sakura always did like teasing Naruto with the nickname.

''You girls have fun.'' Minato said a smile on his face making him look like Naruto.

''I'll see you guys later.'' Naruto shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans as the two group said their goodbye's and separated.

As they walked away from each other, Naruto looked over his shoulder to catch Hinata looking at him in a same manner with one of her beautiful smiles on her face.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was currently sitting by his desk in his bedroom and stared at the stack of files and papers he was suppose to be going over. But, since he quit his job a few days ago, he didn't see a point in going over them.

He sighed, coming to the conclusion of just throwing them away and look for another job. But, just before he could pick up the files, his phone rang.

He ran his right hand through his hair as he walked down his hallway, passed his kitchen and sat on the couch before picking up.

''Hello?''

_''Hey, I hope you're busy with the papers and whatnot.'' _Itachi's voice was unusually rasp when he talked.

''Uhh..'' In Sasuke's language, his 'Hn's and 'Ah's have a lot of meanings to it. But his 'Uh's, in a way means 'What are you talking about?' but a little less direct.

_''You know, the files you're suppose to be going over during this weekend?''_

''What do you mean?''

_''I cannot believe you actually forgot. I just got off the phone with Dad, literally 15 seconds ago and he told me to remind you to not forget about the files.''_

Sasuke smirked. His father never really did like apologizing. ''Are you sick, nii-san?''

_''Just a little cold I caught this morning. I don't think I'll be coming in tomorrow though. So, you're on your own.'' _

''Okay. Tell Dad I'm on it.''

_''Yeah. Oh, and Mom said she wants you to call her. Something important. Hey, whatever it is, tell me okay? I hate it when no one tells me anything.'' _

''Aah.'' And with that one last syllable Sasuke hung up and dialed a number he knew like the back of his hand.

_''Uchiha residence.''_ A female voice asked.

''Yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke for Uchiha Mikoto.''

_'Ah, Sasuke-san. One moment please.'' _

Sasuke waited for a good two seconds, listening to a small tune, before a soft voice answered.

_''Sasuke-kun?''_

''Mother, I don't like the unemployed life.''

He felt his mother smile from the other end. _''Oh, and why do you say that?'' _

He smirked. ''Because it gives Naruto a big reason as to why I should listen to his whining.''

She laughed. _''Oh, don't be like that, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun would do the same thing, and you know that. So, I'm guessing Itachi called you?''_

''Father doesn't like apologizing, does he?''

_''You've known him for so long and you still ask me that.'' _

''Hn.''

_''How's Sakura?''_

''Why the sudden question of my friend, Mother?''

_''A little birdie told me that someone fancies her.'' _

''Could that 'little' birdie have blonde hair, blue eyes, a big mouth and 'Uzumaki' as a last name?''

_''No, it's not Minato-san.'' _

''Mother..''

_''It was Naruto. Why don't you do something about it?''_

''Don't worry, I'll verbally abuse him by saying things like _you're adopted _and _your parents never have and never will love you.''_

_''That's a mean thing to do. I'm talking about Sakura-chan.''_

''Hn.''

_''That's the second time you 'Hn' me, young man. 'Hn' me again and I will hang up and tell Sakura-chan everything.'' _

''..You're evil.''

_''And yet, I am your mother. Now, explain.''_

Sasuke sighed. He told her everything. Why he hasn't told her yet. Why it's her in the first place and why he shouldn't tell her.

_''You know, Sasuke-kun. If you wait long enough, you'll regret it._

''I know.''

_''I have to go. I love you.''_

''I love you too, Mother.'' His mom hung up first, leaving Sasuke with his thoughts. _'Tch, being in love is..troublesome.'_

* * *

''Thanks for the day, girls. I'll see you around.'' Hinata said, walking out of the metal item that brought people to different floors of the building.

As the others said their goodbyes, Ino's yell of ''Later, babe!'' rang through the closed doors after getting off the phone.

Hinata opened her door to find Neji in it, setting up a Christmas tree. Of course, all this caught the young Hyuuga-heiress off guard.

''Nii-san, what the hell?!'' She slammed her door slightly.

''Hinata, please. Language. If you really want to know-''

'''Damn right I want to know!''

''Language.''

Hinata cleared her throat. ''Go on, nii-san.''

''I thought it would be a nice surprise if you came home and a Christmas tree was up and its light were blinking.''

Hinata laughed. ''Really?'' She walked over to where Neji stood and hugged him. ''Thanks, Nii-san. I'm surprised, really.'' Neji pulled away. ''Kind of freaked out when I walked in, but surprised.''

Neji walked behind the tree. ''And now, for the lights. Are you ready?''

Hinata smiled. ''Go for it.''

Neji plugged it in, but nothing happened.

''Damn, this is the third fucking time.''

Hinata laughed. ''Nii-san language.''

''Hn.'' Neji glared at her before getting back to looking for the cause.

The phone in Hinata's kitchen rang. ''You've been spending way too much time with Sasuke-san.'' She walked to her phone to pick it up.

''Hello?''

_''Hinata-chan! Thank God you answered. Listen, you're working tomorrow, ne?'' _One of her friends who worked with her, Hidan, asked frantically over the phone.

''Yes, why?''

_''We need someone to work till closing. Can you do that?''_

''Yeah, not a problem. When's closing tomorrow?''

_''Seven.'' _

''Sounds okay.''

Hidan's sigh could be heard over the line._ ''Have I ever told you that you're a lifesaver?''_

''A couple times, yeah.''

_''Hidan! We need you out here!'' _

''Was that Konan?''

_''Yeah. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.''_

''Okay, bye.'' After hanging up, she walked back into the kitchen to find Neji sitting on her couch with a proud vibe as he faced the Christmas tree with the red lights.

''You did it.'' She stated. ''Nice.'' She sat down next to him.

They sat there in silence before Neji broke it with the most shocking news Hinata has ever heard yet.

''I slept with Tenten yesterday.''

All Hinata could do was stare.

* * *

''I can't believe you two actually talked me into this.'' Shino muttered as he sat between the two most annoying and yet lovable people in the whole world.

''Oh, be happy, Shino-san! This is a good way to let your youth out, along with jogging and working out.'' Lee stated, pushing buttons on the PS2 controller repeatedly.

The other person let out a snort. ''Speak for yourself, Lee. I don't work out, I was born with muscles.''

Shino and Lee stared at him.''Sai, you are so..''

''..Lame.'' It was pretty rare to hear Lee say words you usually use in High School.

''And un-youthful. Don't forget un-youthful, Lee.'' Shino said.

Sai faked a laugh. ''Funny, really funny. Lee?''

''Yeah?''

A smirk was on Sai's face. ''You lost.''

''That's unfair! Let's go again!''

''That's it. I'm going home.''

''Shino, don't leave!'' Sai cried out, his eyes still glued on the TV screen.

''Look, I have essays to go over for tomorrow and you guys aren't helping. Lee, let go of my leg.'' He said, calmly pulling Lee with his right leg.

''You mean you have to leave due to academic reasons?'' Lee let go and stood upright, his face wearing a questioning look.

''Great..'' Sai mumbled which went unnoticed by the other two male.

''Yes, Lee.'' Shino sighed. ''Although I _hate _to leave you guys..''

Lee saluted the dark-haired, silent man. ''Roger that sir! You should go and take care of some academic stuff.''

Sai rolled his eyes, but said nothing. ''Yeah sure, Lee.'' Shino gave one nod to Sai and walked out of the apartment.

''Come on Lee, let's go one more round.'' He yelled, all excited.

''No can do, Sai. I have to be somewhere as well. If it wasn't for Shino, I would most likely be late.''

Sai laughed. ''Late? You have to be somewhere? Since when did you have to _be somewhere_?''

''Since I got myself a date.'' As soon as those words escaped Lee's mouth, Sai threw the PS2 control to his left and turned around, his knees on the couch.

''Date? And you didn't tell any of us about this _date _yesterday?''

Lee blushed. ''It's nothing big. We're just going out for coffee.''

''Nothing big?! Dude, it's big when you go out on a date! You never go out on a date! Never! Tell me all about her. She hot?''

''Sai, I choose not to call women a type of temperature.''

The said man rolled his eyes. A habit he never seemed to get rid of.

''Come on, it's not like all women out there are all sweet and ncie. They talk about us in a brutal way too. Even the female population in our building rank us after our looks. Our _looks_, Lee.''

''Really? I don't think Hinata-san does though.'' Lee thought for a moment, trying to imagine sweet, innocent, hard working Hinata rank guys based on their looks.

''Trust me, she'll get sucked into it by Ino one day.'' Sai smirked, his face telling that he was going to change the subject. ''Now, off you go. You have a date.''

''Yes, I'll see you around.'' Lee reached for the doorknob but before he could turn it, Sai voice rang in his ears.

''Lee, _behave._''

''Y-yes.'' And with that final stutter-filled _yes,_ Lee was out the door. He never really was ''cool'' when sexual-behavior was being mentioned.

* * *

''So, what do you guys think?'' Chouji anxiously asked as his three friends tasted his new recipe. Ino swallowed before letting the after taste linger in her mouth. ''It's delicious, Chouji.''

''It's good.''

Chouji putu p a questioning look. ''Just _good_?''

Shikamaru laughed. ''It's amazing, Chouji.''

''Thank you. What do you think Sai?''

''Oh man! This has got to be the most disgusting _thing_ I have ever eaten! I mean I what did you put in here?! A bowl of Salt?!'' Although Sai said those things, he didn't seem to stop eating. Chouji laughed, knowing that Sai was just kidding.

''Sai, be honest.'' Ino playfully punched him.

''No, I'm just kidding. This is the best, Chouji! You officially have outdone yourself. I'm proud of you, dude.''

''Thanks guys. Although, I'm not sure if I should put this on the menu. We're changing the menu for the new year and all. It's going to be great...You guys aren't lying with this tasting good, are you?''

''No, of course not, Chouji,'' Shikamaru smiled. ''Your parents' would be proud of you and what you've become today.''

''I agree with Shika.'' Ino giggled, and Sai just nodded. ''Although, your mom wouldn't be proud since you haven't told us how your date went Friday night.''

Chouji laughed. ''It went great.''

Sai stared, expecting something more from his vocal chords. ''Really? Just '_great_' ?''

The young cook nodded. ''You're not even going to tell us about her annoying fetish while she's eating?''

''She has a fetish while eating?''

''What? No, She doesn't have a fetish while eating.''

''But Sai said she did.'' Ino pointed at the Uchiha in the room.

''Sai's just kidding.'' Shikamaru finsihed his meal.

''Sai, sometimes, one word can describe a magical night.'' Ino sighed, probably thinking that it has never happened to her.

''Ino's right, Sai. It was a really great night.'' Chouji smiled.

* * *

Matsuri walked into her apartment to find Gaara sitting in front of the TV.

''You're back. How was shopping?'' He asked, after getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

''It was fun. I got you a present.''

''Really? Isn't it a bit too soon for that?'' He asked,walking back into the living room while his arms crossed against his chest.

Matsuri raised a questioning eyebrow. ''Gaara-kun, Christmas is five days away. When are you planning on buying my present?'' She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

''I already bought you yours.'' He leaned in for a kiss but, before his lips could even make contact with her, she bolted to the Christmas tree to not find her present.

''I don't see it.''

''Matsuri, we need to talk.'' He said, after a sigh.

The young woman nodded and sat on the couch, she was shortly joined by Gaara who sat there next to her, facing her.

''What's on your mind?'' She asked, her hands holding onto his.

''My Dad called. He said I was needed in Suna..''

''Really?'' Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded. ''I'm sorry.'' He said, tearing his eyes away from her to look at the floor.

''No, no Gaara-kun, it's fine.'' She let out a deep breath. ''For how long? When are you leaving?''

''A week. If I'm lucky, five days. I leave tonight.''

''You won't be here for Christmas.'' She stated, now her eyes were leaving his and looked up at the ceiling, to push back the tears.

''I know, but I will come back home as soon as I can, I promise.'' He hugged her as she cried softly on his shoulder. One would think that it wouldn't be a big deal. But, Matsuri..She would miss him.

''Can I give you your present now? In case I don't make it home in time for Christmas?'' He asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek. ''Yes.'' She mumbled.

He stood up, walked into the kitchen. She heard the water run, and then a few seconds later, he walked back in. He sat on the coffeetable, both of her hands in his.

''I love you and I can't imagine my live without you. For the past three years, I've been in love with you and have felt like nothing could go wrong in my life.'' He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black velvet box.

''And it would mean a lot to me if you would spend the rest of your life with me.'' He got on one knee, pushing the coffee table back a bit in the process and opened the small box. In doing so, Matsuri became breathless as her eyes saw the diamond ring.

''Will you marry me.?''

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

Woah, I bet you didn't see that last part comin', huh? Well, enough about that. It took a while, didn't it?

I think so. I apologize for that. Okay, so here it is, chapter 10. It's pretty long. So, tell me what you think ;)

I know I misspelled a few words, still looking for someone who's willing to Beta-read for me.

**Announcement: **All story updates (such as _delays _and _changes _etc. etc.) will be, from now on, posted on my livejournal (link in my profile). So, what I suggest to you, my fellow readers, to check on that every two weeks or so. THANKS!

Okay, so I guess that's it.

Bye bye  
_Batgirl_ ;]


	11. Cakes, Engagements and PreChristmas 1

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Besides the plot of this story, I own nothing.**

**Beta read by Jan Lee  
**

_**Chapter Eleven: Cakes, engagements and Pre-Christmas pt. One**_

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday December 23, 2009_

"All right, I'll see you guys. Merry Christmas!'' Kiba yelled up the stairs at his work place.

It had been a big day. They put out a fire in a building and had saved everyone in it, except the attendants' belongings. Kiba saved lives that day, and in return, they always thanked him with tears streaming down their faces. That was the best part of his job. Although at a young age, he was one of the best.

It was nearing five in the evening and he was on his way home. That morning he decided to walk to work, since it was only a subway ride away and from there, six blocks. It didn't take much time, at least not for a former track and field member back in high school.

Turning a corner, he bumped into someone he had thought he would never even see again.

''Oh, sorry,'' he mumbled.

He looked up to see the woman from the park yesterday. She was currently picking up her purse.

"Rei-san?'' he asked, wanting to be sure.

He _knew_ how creepy it could be when someone thinks you're someone they know, but you're not.

''Kiba-san.'' She smiled and, hey, she even remembered his name!

He shoved his hands in his pockets as his black messenger bag hung on his left shoulder. ''Hi. How are you?''

''I'm fine. What about yourself?'' She re-adjusted her purse on her shoulder. As the cold, December wind blew, she fixed her scarf.

''I've been okay.'' He laughed. ''Will I be seeing you next week in the park?''

She laughed. ''I guess so. I'll see you then.''

''Great.'' He smiled.

''Bye.'' As she walked past him, his eyes followed her until she was walking behind him.

''Yeah…'' he mumbled. But what happened next not only shocked the young woman, but it shocked Kiba as well.

''Hey, uhm…'' She turned around, hearing his voice. ''If you're not in a hurry or anything, maybe we could get coffee somewhere, right now.''

''Now?''

He nodded, a few bystanders saw the scene unfold before them, but didn't do much. Kiba let out an embarrassed laugh.

''This is silly, you're married, I can't hit on a married woman. Sorry for the trouble.'' He turned to walk away, but this time, it was his turn to turn around, since he heard her call out two words to him.

''I'm not.''

"You're not what?'' he asked. He never really was a bright bulb.

She removed the glove on her left hand, and showed her ring-less fingers. She smiled, holding her hand up. ''I'm not married.''

''But, what about Akira's father?'' He was _really_ confused.

''Why don't we talk about that over coffee? I know a place not far from here.'' She smiled, slipping her hand back into the glove.

Kiba laughed. ''Lead the way.''

* * *

''I can't believe that Dad dragged me all the way here just to sign under a piece of paper. I'm guessing the man hasn't heard of a 'fax machine'?" Gaara asked, before drinking his coffee.

''You know how Dad can be, Gaara. Why use a machine when you can drag your son's ass back to Suna, right? And besides, Mom missed you, and you know how she is during the holidays. She wants to meet up with _everyone._" Temari, his older sister, asked playfully.

Gaara sighed. ''Well, at least I leave earlier than intended. Where is he?" he asked, changing the subject.

He and his sister were currently sitting by a table in some local coffee house in Suna. Yesterday he arrived, this morning he woke up, with a headache. Went to his Dad's office to read over a couple of files and papers and now, he was here, with his sister, drinking coffee while waiting for their other sibling.

''Seriously, why are you in such a hurry?'' Temari asked.

''I just…" _'I asked my girlfriend to marry me and left her to think about it.'_

"I want to get home, that's all."

''Since when did Suna stop being your home?''

''You know what I mean. Shikamaru's coming to visit you for Christmas, right?'' Gaara asked.

Temair drank her tea. ''Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow.''

''Who's going to be here tomorrow?'' a voice asked, not far from where they were sitting.

''Finally, you're here. I got you a present.'' Gaara gave him a blue colored bag. ''Merry Christmas[,]'' he said, bluntly.

''Please, Gaara. Hold your excitement," his brother, Kankuro, said sarcastically.

"Hn."

''You know, I still don't know what that means.'' Kankuro sat on the empty chair after kissing Temari on the cheek and ruffling Gaara's hair.

''Gaara-chan, here, wants to catch an early flight today,'' Temari filled him in. After Kankuro ordered his coffee, he looked at his brother, the question on his face.

''It's nothing important," Gaara mumbled.

''Are you sure?'' Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded. ''Positive.''

Temari smiled. ''I don't think you are. Come on, Gaara. You can tell us anything.''

Kankuro nodded. ''Yeah, whatever you say will only stay between us, if you want it to.''

Gaara sighed. ''I'm not sure.''

His brother faked a gasp. ''Are you calling us a bunch of tattle-tales?''

''We're curious. Besides, it can't be that big of a news, right?'' Temari smiled.

''I proposed to Matsuri…and I don't even know the answer yet.''

After those words left his mouth, the three siblings were targeted with glares due to all the yelling the two older ones did.

* * *

''How do you think it's looking?"

''I think it's great, Sai. Thanks for helping me.''

He smiled. ''No problem.''

Ino and Sai stood in her living room. Sai was helping Ino set up her Christmas tree. For the past two years, it had always been Sakura, Tenten and Matsuri who helped her. They would all wear Christmas hats and listen to two songs: _Last Christmas _by Wham and _All I Want for Christmas is you _by Mariah Carey. Sure they'd listen to other songs too, but these two were a must.

Since everyone was busy at the moment---Sakura being called into the hospital for an emergency, Matsuri was cooking dinner with Chouji and Shino, Hinata was working and Tenten was busy with business stuff---she figured everyone couldn't make it, so she asked Sai to help. And he'd been great. He wore the traditional red hat and listened to Mariah Carey's song and even sang along with Wham.

Although they talked, shared a laugh, and felt as if the little event that happened between them a couple of days ago never happened, they both were thinking about it. And they both knew that the other was thinking about it, they just didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

As they sat by the table in the kitchen, drinking something hot, Ino noticed there was something on Sai's mind. The look he wore told her everything.

''What's on your mind?'' Ino asked.

Sai smiled and shook his head. ''It's nothing.''

''What? Come on, Sai. You always help me when I have a problem. Now, I want to try and help you.''

Sai reached with his left hand for Ino's right that rested on the table. ''It's nothing, really.''

Ino sighed, giving up. Trying to get the Uchiha to talk was one of the hardest things to do in life. ''Fine, if you say so. Come on, I'm gonna put the star on the top.''

Ino pulled Sai along with her into the living room.

''Okay, so I'll give you a boost, since you can't lift me up.''

She raised a brow. ''Are you saying I'm weak?''

''No, no of course not…I was _implying_ that you are.'' That right there earned him a playful punch. ''No, no, I'm kidding. I'm actually starting to think women like you are on steroids.''

Ino faked a laugh. ''Shut up and give me a boost.''

After putting the star on the top, Ino's feet touched the floor again, and now, Sai's arms were around her waist and her arms rested on his chest. As they stood there, their faces were mere inches apart. Simultaneously, they leaned in. As their lips met, it felt, for them, as if the whole world around them vanished and time stopped. As you can imagine, it was one hell of a kiss.

* * *

Sakura sat in the team meeting room, on the sixth floor. No matter how hard she tried, the tears just didn't seem to stop. Upon hearing the door open, she quickly turned towards the windows, desperately trying to wipe the tears away. Izumo walked in, a stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck. His tie was loose and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt unbuttoned. His breathing came a bit faster and his forehead was damp with sweat.

He slowly walked towards her, and no matter how hard she tried hiding it, her despair still showed.

''Haruno-san…'' he mumbled her name, sitting on the empty chair next to hers.

''It's not your fault.''

''I did my best.''

''I know you did, Haruno-san. Everyone could see you gave it your all.''

''And yet, like always, my best is never enough.''

Izumo laid a hand on her left shoulder. ''No one's perfect, Haruno-san.''

Sakura looked at him and locked eyes. ''He was seventeen.'' She turned away. ''You're not suppose to die at seventeen. That kid still had his whole life ahead of him. And now…he's just gone.''

''You go when it's your time. And maybe it was his time.'' He sighed. ''Death is something we can't escape. You did everything you could. In fact, I think you did everything humanly possible. And if you've tried everything humanly possible, and it still doesn't seem to change anything, then there's nothing else you can do. Beating yourself up like this won't bring him back.''

At this point, Sakura was crying on his shoulder, his arms her around her, in a comforting manner.

''Excuse me,'' a voice said from the doorway. Both doctors turned around to see young Uchiha Sasuke.

''Sakura…?'' he asked. The tone he used to say her name said: _Why are you crying?_

Izumo coughed awkwardly. ''I'll leave you two alone then. Are you gonna be okay, Haruno-san?''

Sakura nodded. ''I'll be fine. Thank you.''

Izumo flashed her a small smile before excusing himself and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke stood by the closed door, his hands in his pockets with a worried look on his face. Standing in front of her, after taking small steps, he pulled her in for a hug, slowly.

''What's going on, Sakura?'' he asked softly.

''I just lost a patient,'' she mumbled in his shoulder.

''I'm sorry.'' His voice sounded genuinely sorry.

She pulled away. ''What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?''

He, again, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around the room. ''Your Mom called me, since you didn't answer your phone and Naruto's phone was turned off. You were supposed to be at their place around three. Your mom even went as far as to think you were in a car accident.''

Sakura sighed. ''I guess I have to go home, get my bag and drive up-''

Sasuke shook his head. ''No, I am not going to let you drive [four] hours in this state. Call your mom, tell her you'll be there around noon tomorrow,'' Sasuke suggested, holding out his phone.

She shook her head. ''I told them I'd be home today. I promised.'' She walked out of the meeting room and down the hall and Sasuke walked behind her, but eventually caught up with her.

''Well, if you want to get there today, I'll drive with you.''

''Sasuke-kun, you don't have to. If you drive up there with me, you're not gonna be back here 'til midnight. Merry Christmas, Hikari-chan.'' Sakura smiled at the girl sitting behind the front desk.

''Merry Christmas, Dr. Haruno.''

''Sakura, it's fine. Either you're not leaving 'til tomorrow, or I'm driving there with you tonight.''

As they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the first floor, Sakura turned to her left to see that Sasuke had already made his decision. ''You would do that?''

Sasuke nodded. ''Of course I would. You're…you're my friend and I care about you.'' He was struggling with the word _friend_. But who wouldn't when you're in love with that _friend_?

''Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I'll call Mom then.''

''And tell her what exactly?'' She sighed. ''I'll tell her I'll be there around noon tomorrow.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Hn. Besides, I don't think Ino and the others are ever going to forgive you on not going to the pre-Christmas dinner,'' he said, as they walked out of the hospital.

Sakura got in her car as Sasuke stood by the door. ''So, everyone's leaving tomorrow?'' she asked, buckling her seatbelt.

Sasuke nodded. ''I'll see you there.''

Sakura nodded. ''Yeah.'' He smiled slightly before walking to his car.

She sighed. _'Oh, Sasuke-kun...If you only knew...' _She thought before starting the engine and driving away, with the young Uchiha on her tail with his car.

* * *

Kiba drank his coffee before asking her another question. ''So, Akira's six and you're twenty-two…and you had him when you were…sixteen?''

Rei nodded. ''Yeah.''

''Woah. So, he's a _Juno _kid.''

Rei blinked. ''I'm sorry?''

Kiba smiled before explaining. ''Akira's a Juno kid. Have you seen _Juno?''_

She nodded. He cleared his throat before continuing. ''See, Juno got pregnant at sixteen or around that age too, but she gave the baby away. But you kept yours…which is _not_ the main subject right now.'' She laughed in between before Kiba continued. ''I mean, wasn't it hard? Taking care of your own kid at a young age?''

She sighed. ''It was hard. _Really _hard. There were days when I wished I as living someone else's life. But I'll never change how my life is. I'm happy how everything turned out.''

Kiba nodded. ''What about the father?''

''He was a college student when I met him. We thought we were in love. Eventually we started going out, without my parents knowing. _It_ happened a couple of times before that one time….that one time when things weren't really…_safe.''_

Kiba smiled, nodding his head before she went on. ''Then I told him everything. At first, he freaked out. I didn't hear a word from him for three weeks. Then one day, he called me. He said he wanted to be involved as much as he could.''

''I'm guessing your parents were furious?''

She shook her head. ''Not really.''

Kiba almost choked on his own spit. ''What?''

''Well, they weren't angry, really...you know what the worst feeling you could get from your parents?''

She was answered with his headshake. ''Disappointment. That's the worst feeling you could get from your parents. My dad wanted me to get married and have kids but…it was just a bit too soon for that. Despite them feeling like I let them down, which I did, they still helped me through everything. And I'm grateful for that everyday.''

Kiba stared before letting a smile form on his face. ''You just told me one of the biggest things that has happened in your life, right? To me? The guy you just met?''

''Wow. I guess I did," she mumbled, before returning the smile.

_'Oh my god. I think I like her!..Oh my god! I'm back in High School!' _Kiba thought.

''So, is everything okay here?''

Kiba looked up to see Hinata stand by the table, an apron around her waist and wearing a smile that told Kiba what would be happening later tonight.

Kiba cleared his throat. ''Yeah, everything's fine here, Hinata.''

Rei nodded. ''Yes, thanks.''

Hinata nodded. ''Okay, you just let me know if there's anything else,'' she said, before walking back to the counter.

''So, how do you know her?'' Rei asked.

''She lives in my building. She just moved in and my friend's totally into her. But he's too scared to actually ask her out. He's actually convinced that she'll say no. And no matter how much the other guys and I try to convince him that she doesn't bite, it doesn't get through to him.''

Rei nodded. ''That sounds interesting. So, now that you know something about me, why don't you tell me something about you?''

He laughed. ''I guess that's fair, huh?''

She nodded. ''Oh, yeah.''

* * *

Naruto could feel the cold leave his body when he walked into the small bakery. Not because inside the bakery was warm, no. It was because of her. How she smiled at every customer. How she blew a strand of hair from her face when cutting a slice of cake for an old man. How she-

''Excuse me, son. Could you move?''

''Uhh…yeah, sorry, sir,'' he mumbled, before moving away from the entrance and sitting by the counter.

As he sat there and watched her walk to Kiba, he-

_'Kiba?! What the hell is he doing here? And who's the girl?'_ Naruto laughed inwardly at himself. _'The girls are so hearing about this later tonight,'_ he thought.

He didn't see her walk back to where he sat, because he was already thinking what he would be eating. It was either the usual or maybe something new. This was one of the questions Naruto never liked asking himself.

''Hey, stranger.'' Hinata smiled, catching his attention when she stepped back behind the counter.

All he could do was smile and greet her in return. ''Hi.''

''The usual? Or do you want to try something new?'' she asked.

He thought for a moment. ''You choose.''

She nodded. ''Where are you parents?'' she asked, cutting him a slice of cake---a cake he'd never seen before.

He sighed before laughing slightly. ''I just had to get away from them for a few hours. They're redecorating my whole apartment. Christmas ornaments are everywhere. It became too much for me to handle so…here I am,'' he said, smiling and shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth.

Hinata nodded. ''I see. What do you think?''

''This is amazing. Why haven't you let me taste this before?'' he asked around the cake in his mouth.

''It's actually the first time it's out there.'' She shrugged her shoulders, and he almost choked. ''You mean, I'm the first person to ever taste this?''

Hinata smiled, but nodded.

''How come?''

''Because I made it.'' She took a few steps away from him to help a costumer who just got it. All Naruto could do was stare. There she stood again, helping an old woman, with a smile on her face.

''You mean, I'm the first person to taste this?'' he asked, as soon as she stood in front of him. She nodded before pouring him another cup of coffee.

''Neji hasn't even tasted this yet?'' he asked, his voice holding a certain...hope. She shook her head and that's what it took for Naruto to smile and finish his cake.

''This is amazing!'' he yelled, making Kiba look at him. Naruto caught his gaze and nodded in 'hello'. Kiba did the same before getting back to talking to the beautiful young woman.

''So, when do you get off?'' he asked. In his head, it sounded like a casual conversation. But when he said it out loud, it sounded like a pick-up line. And at that point, he panicked. ''No, I mean…you know… since it's Christmas after two days, maybe they're gonna let you go home a bit earlier than usual…just wondering.'' He looked away awkwardly.

Hinata giggled. ''I get off after an hour.''

Naruto nodded. ''Do you have a ride home?''

She shook her head. Naruto chuckled before slicing himself another slice of cake. ''You do now."

* * *

Here it is! Chapter Eleven part one. Sorry for the late update. Part two will be posted soon (maybe next weekend).

**Little note:** I am fully aware that Sai and Sasuke are not related in the manga/anime, but they are cousins in this story. I have always pictured myself Sai as an Uchiha :) Hope it clears up any misunderstandings.

Later!  
_Batgirl =)_


	12. Cakes, Engagements and PreChristmas 2

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Besides the plot of this story, I own nothing.**

**_Beta read by Jan Lee_  
**

_**Chapter 11: Cakes, Engagements and Pre-Christmas pt. Two  
**_

_

* * *

_

''I can't believe you're getting married,'' Shino stated, Matsuri's left hand in his as he looked at the ring around her finger.

The bride-to-be giggled. ''It feels amazing to have something around this finger. And it feels even more amazing knowing...oh, my God…Gaara still doesn't know my answer.'' Matsuri stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Shino.

Shino rolled his eyes and gave her another bowl. ''Matsuri, I'm sure he'll be thrilled.'' At that point, Chouji walked in with a couple of beers and three bottles of wine.

''Hey, looks like you guys started without me,'' he said, laying everything on the table. Matsuri nodded.

''I hope you don't mind, Chouji,'' Shino said, having a taste of the sauce he was making. Chouji just nodded.

Tonight was going to be a big dinner before everyone left tomorrow to spend Christmas with their families. Kiba called this night 'Pre-Christmas'. And everyone agreed. Regularly, they would have dinner, talk and give away presents.

Chouji smiled. ''I heard about what happened between you and Gaara.'' He glanced at Matsuri. She turned to him and smiled when they hugged. ''This is so cool. I am so going to cater your wedding,'' Chouji stated.

Matsuri laughed. ''Thanks Chouji. If you're going to do that, don't we get, like, a percentage off?'' she asked.

Chouji almost cut off his finger when he heard what she asked him. ''Percentage off? I'll do it for free! We're friends! I'm happy this is finally happening between you two. Right, Shino?''

[Shino,] who stood by a cabinet to get glasses, nodded with a grunt of agreement. ''I'm going to check if they need any help with decorating the tree.''

Shino was out of the kitchen when Matsuri laughed nervously. ''He still doesn't know though.''

''Who doesn't know what?'' Chouji asked, not looking at her.

''Gaara doesn't know that we're getting married.''

''What?!'' Chouji exclaimed.

* * *

''I have to get going. I'm picking up Akira at his father's place,'' Rei said, getting ready to leave.

Kiba nodded after checking his watch. ''Yeah, me, too. I promised my friends that I'd help them cook dinner tonight.''

After they put on their jackets and Kiba said a short goodbye to Hinata and Naruto, they walked towards the subway station.

''Is it a special occasion tonight with your friends?'' Rei asked.

Kiba nodded. ''Pre-Christmas.''

Rei looked at him as they walked while the wind blew. She was expecting something more from him, but he looked like he wasn't going to tell her anything more. She faked a cough which caught his attention.

''What exactly is a 'Pre-Christmas'?'' she asked.

Kiba laughed before explaining. ''See, most of my friends come from different parts of Japan so, we won't be able to spend Christmas with everyone else. Then, a few years back, we came up with this Pre-Christmas where we'd all have dinner together, have fun, give presents and just have…Christmas.''

She nodded. ''So, when do you actually leave to spend Christmas with your families?''

''Tomorrow.''

Rei smiled. ''Looks like you and your friends are really close.''

Kiba nodded. ''Oh, yeah. I don't know where I'd be without them. They say the right words when needed, you know?'' He shoved his hands in his pockets.

''Yeah.''

After walking in the cold weather and finally reaching one of the underground subway stations, Kiba sighed before asking her which train she was taking.

''Well, I'm taking the train downtown. What about you?''

''Actually, I don't have take a train from this station, I take it on the other station.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah, instead of leaving you and going home, I'm still here.'' He smiled when she laughed.

''May I ask why?'' she asked.

''Why, what?''

''Why you stuck around.''

''I'm sure the others are doing fine without me. If I were there, I'd probably be making a mess, so…''

''Don't say that. You can cook something. You just…have fun while doing it.'' She smiled, looking away.

Kiba laughed. ''Wanna bet?''

''Pardon?''

''You can't actually say something like that if you don't have anything to back it up.''

Rei smiled before laughing slightly. With that laugh, Kiba already established that he liked hearing it. A lot.

''Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Kiba-san?'' she asked.

''Yeah. Well, maybe not tonight, since I'm not cooking and all. We'll keep in touch.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. I'll cook and you can even bring Akira.''

''I think that would be nice, Kiba-san.'' After saying those words, [her train home] stopped in front of her. ''Well, I'll see you soon then.'' She flashed him a smile before walking towards the train. She turned around when she heard him clear his throat.

''You know, for us to actually keep in touch, I have to have something. Let's say…your phone number?'' He smirked. He could tell that she mentally kicked herself for her forgetfulness. She laughed before asking for his phone. She put in her number and name in it before giving it back.

''Bye.'' Kiba gave a small wave before she got on the train.

Kiba smiled, making his way out of the station and back home. He had a lot of things to talk to Ino about tonight.

* * *

Sai paced Ino's living room, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous and thinking manner. How the earlier event happened was beyond him. When Ino walked in the room, wearing a dress, Sai stopped and stared. She looked beautiful.

She wore a white strapless dress that reached just above her knees. She also had a black belt around her waist to make her curves even more obvious which was so not helping the situation. And to top it off, her hair was in a pony-tail, she had applied make-up lightly and wore black high heels. Above all, she looked simply breathtaking.

''What?'' she asked when he stared.

He shook his head before laughing nervously. ''You look…uh…'' He sighed. ''You look great, Ino.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled before she walked past him to get her purse.

''I have to go,'' he blurted. Ino turned around as he cleared his throat. ''You know, I have to get ready. If I'm not wearing a suit tonight, Matsuri won't let me eat dinner with you guys.''

Ino laughed. ''Eat dinner with us? Matsuri won't let you in if you're not wearing a suit.''

''Right, I'll see you later.'' Sai made his way to her door but turned around when Ino stuttered his name.

''S-sai?''

''Yeah?''

''Are we okay? I mean…with what happened and everything…''

Sai snorted. ''Oh, yeah, we're cool.''

''Are you sure?'' she asked, wanting to be sure.

''Hm-mm.''

Ino smiled. ''Okay. I'll see you later.''

Sai nodded and walked out. As soon as he got out, his hand still on the door-knob, he sighed. _'Oh, dear God...I can't believe that happened. But it was so good,'_ he thought before making his way back to his place.

Ino sighed and sat back on her couch. _'I always thought he was good, but that was just…indescribable.'_ She rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, I'm supposed to be thinking about how he was...we had sex! I had sex with him! Oh, God.'_

_

* * *

_

''You look beautiful, by the way,'' Neji whispered to Tenten, while decorating the Christmas tree with Lee, Shino and Shikamaru.

Tenten smiled. ''Thanks,'' she whispered.

She [wore] a green dress that passed her knees by three inches and her hair was down, but she had a black clip holding the bangs back from falling in her face. She wore make-up too, which was rare. She only wore make-up for special occasions and according to Matsuri, tonight, for the past two years, was a special occasion. She also had on a pair of simple black Louis Vuitton heels.

Tenten looked at Neji from head to toe. ''You're not so bad yourself,'' she whispered, making him look down. He currently wore a white dress shirt, a [red] tie and over all that, a simple black suit. Neji wasn't really the type of person to wear suits that would cost him a fortune. He was a pretty simple guy.

Of course, while this conversation was going on, Lee, Shino and Shikamaru didn't notice a thing. After Shino helped in the kitchen, he decided to help Lee decorate the tree that was in the living room. Shikamaru wasn't actually helping them, he just sat there on the couch, reading the paper.

''I can't believe Matsuri and Gaara are finally getting married. This is all so exciting, don't you guys think so?'' Tenten asked.

Lee nodded. ''Yes! I am thrilled for them. I am certain that they will have a bright and happy future!''

Shino only nodded in agreement, but Neji shook his head. ''I give it five months. In fact, they won't even get to say their vows.''

Tenten glared at him. ''Don't tell me you really mean that.''

''No, I don't. Of course, I only wish good fortune in their lives together...for the next year and a half.'' He smirked. Tenten only rolled her eyes, [and heard] Shikamaru chuckle.

The front door opened to reveal Ino, in all her glory. In other words, she was looking beautiful.

"Hello, people!'' she yelled, putting down her purse and bag of presents.

''Hey, Ino's here! And she looks beautiful! Merry Pre-Christmas!'' Lee yelled, bouncing off to where Ino stood and pulled her into a hug.

''You look great, too, Lee. And Merry Pre-Christmas, '' she said, hugging Lee. He pulled away, his arms still around her waist before yelling, ''Guess what?!''

''She can't hear anymore?'' Neji mumbled to Tenten who just giggled.

''What?'' Ino asked.

''Matsuri and Gaara are getting married!'' Lee said.

''_WHAT?!_'' Ino's eyes widened.

She looked to Tenten, looking for any kind of body movement to back up Lee's words. Tenten nodded, which was actually a head movement but it was enough for Ino to yell, asking where the bride-to-be was.

Shikamaru pointed at the door leading to the kitchen. ''In there.''

Ino flung Lee away and ran into the kitchen, almost tripping on the way.

Shino sighed. ''Cover your ears, people.'' As soon as Shino finished what he was saying, they all covered their ears, knowing what was to come.

''OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ENGAGED!'' And that was followed by a loud squeal. Ino burst out the kitchen. ''She's! Matsuri's gett-! AHHHH!'' She ran back into the kitchen. Everyone laughed at how excited Ino was even though it wasn't even her wedding.

As they went on doing what they were doing, Tenten and Neji whisper-flirting while decorating the tree, Lee with a smile on his face and doing the same thing and so was Shino. Shikamaru flipped through the paper for the third time. What they heard next was something they were not expecting.

''YOU'RE ENGAGED AND THE _GROOM_ DOESN'T EVEN KNOW?!''

Silence filled the living room. ''I bet none of you guys saw that coming, huh?'' Tenten asked, looking around the room.

* * *

''You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I'm old enough to ride the subway,'' Hinata said, locking the door.

Naruto, who sat in his place, shook his head. ''It's fine. Really.''

Hinata nodded and got back behind the counter. Music could be heard in the background. Although Naruto being, well, Naruto, he thought it was something else.

''What is that?'' he asked, looking at the ceiling.

Hinata listened. ''Yeah, Hidan probably forgot that his iPod was still connected to the speakers.''

''Ah, so you guys get to decide what songs are playing?''

She nodded. ''Konan has this…rule: 'If they don't like the music, they can just get the hell out'_.''_

Naruto thought for a moment. ''I don't think that counts as a rule. It's more like a…statement.''

Hinata giggled. ''That's what I said to her. But she doesn't hear things she doesn't like.''

Naruto laughed and looked around the coffee house, while Hinata finished up. Then one of her favorite songs started to play through the speakers.

Hinata giggled, catching Naruto's attention. ''What is it?''

''It's nothing,'' she said before she started humming with the song.

''Oh, come on, it's obviously something, Hinata. Something that _really_ matters to you.'' He smirked. ''But if you don't want to tell me, then I guess there's nothing I can do.''

Hinata smiled. ''I'm glad you see it my way.''

Naruto cringed but proceeded to tell her to tell him, because, well...the curiosity killed him.

''It's nothing big. Just a young girl and her…silly thoughts.'' She walked to the last table that was left.

Naruto followed her, his hands in his pockets. ''Will you tell me what it is, if I promise I won't tell anyone?''

Hinata sighed. ''Fine, I'll tell you. But not because you promise you won't tell anyone.''

''Why are you telling me then?'' he asked, confused.

''Just to stop your annoying whining.'' She smiled again. But it wasn't like a sweet smile. It was a smile version of a smirk.

He shrugged, smiling. ''Fine.''

Hinata sat on the table and Naruto sat next to her as the music played in the background. ''I made a pact that when I'd hear this song again, and there's...a guy in the same room, I'd ask him to dance.''

Naruto's eyes widened. ''Really? You actually made that pact?''

She nodded. ''Well, a pact is a pact, right?'' The next thing she knew, Naruto stood in front of her, rolling up his sleeves.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, still sitting on the table.

''One dance. Besides, it's not like you can pick who you want to dance with.''

He looked around before extending his right arm for her to take. Hinata smiled, a genuine one, and took his hand before he led her to a small space in the middle of all the tables. As they swayed to the music, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, she stared at him with amazed eyes.

''What?''

''I just never figured that you knew how to dance like this.'' She smiled. ''Sorry.''

Naruto chuckled. ''It's fine. I get that a lot. There was this one time when I danced with Sakura. After, like, two minutes, she was amused.'' He nodded.

''Really? Well, I am too.''

There was silence between them as they let their movements do all the communicating. It wasn't long before Hinata's head rested on his shoulder and Naruto held her right hand close to his chest. All Hinata could hear was the beating of his heart and his breathing. Soon, she heard his voice.

''Hinata, there's actually something that's been bothering me,'' he whispered, as the iPod skipped to the next song. Lucky, for both of them, the song was another slow one.

Hinata pulled away from his shoulder, much to his discomfort. ''Yeah?''

''Actually, it hasn't been _bothering_ me. It's been on my mind. Yeah, it's been on my mind sounds-''

''Naruto?'' She smiled.

''Right. So, I was wondering, maybe, you know sometime, if, it's possible, that-''

Naruto couldn't finish what he had to say because ringing of Hinata's phone cut him off.

''Hold that thought.''

She walked away from him to answer her phone, not noticing him run his hand through his hair and sigh. As she answered her phone, _his_ phone rang.

''Hinata, where are you?'' Neji's voice came through the phone.

''I'm…uhh,'' she looked around, ''just getting off work. On my way home now.''

''You were supposed to be on your way twenty-five minutes ago. The dinner starts in one hour. Did something happen?''

Hinata thought for a moment before looking at Naruto, who was talking most likely to his mom about what he would be wearing to tonight's dinner, while a smile played on her face. ''I…fell...really hard.''

''What? Are you okay?'_'_

''I'm fine.'' She laughed. ''I'm on my way now--I have a ride home. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Bye.''

''Hinata, wai-'' Before he could say anything more, Hinata hung up and grabbed her jacket.

''Ready to go?'' Naruto mouthed, his phone still pressed against his ear. She nodded and he opened the door that led to the back for her.

''Mom, it's fine. I'll wear the navy-blue tie. It's no big deal. Yes, I'm on my way now, Mother. Picking up a friend. Okay, bye.'' Naruto smiled at her.

''Sorry about that.''

''No problem. So, what were you going to say?''

Naruto laughed. ''It's fine. It can wait.''

They got into the car after walking in the cold weather. ''I'm not sure if Neji has told you this yet, but you're supposed to wear a dress for tonight.'' Naruto [backed] out of the parking space and he drove onto the road.

''What do you mean? I won't get to eat anything if I show up in a pair of jeans and blouse?'' She giggled.

Naruto chuckled before clearing his throat. ''You won't get to get in there _without_ wearing a dress.''

* * *

Here it is, chapter 11 part two. Tell me what you think :)

~_Batgirl =]_


	13. Cakes, Engagements and PreChristmas 3

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Besides the plot of this story, I own nothing.**

**Beta read by Jan Lee  
**

_**Chapter 11: Cakes, Engagements and Pre-Christmas pt. Three**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto, with a bag full of presents, stood in front of the door that led into the apartment where they were having the Pre-Christmas. It was also the same place where they spent most of their Saturday evenings. He knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds until he could hear footsteps come closer.

The door opened to reveal Matsuri, wearing an apron, but he could tell she was wearing a dress. She smiled before hugging him.

''Great, you're here. Now, all we need is Hinata and Gaara-kun.'' She pulled him in, throwing the bag of presents to Tenten who put it right underneath the Christmas tree. Before he could ask Matsuri what was for dinner, she let him go and vanished into the kitchen.

''Naruto's here!'' Lee yelled, walking out of the bathroom and towards him. ''Merry Pre-Christmas, Naruto!'' Lee hugged Naruto, who couldn't do anything else but laugh and hug him back.

''Right back at ya, Lee.''

''Does he state _everything _that's obvious?'' Sasuke mumbled to Sakura, who giggled.

''Nice suit, Uzumaki!'' Kiba said. Naruto looked down at what he wore and looked up again to see Ino give him a thumbs-up.

''So, what have you guys been up to all day?'' Naruto asked, sitting between Shikamaru and Shino.

Shikamaru answered first. ''Nothing much. I finished Christmas shopping a bit early-''

Kiba let out a snort, cutting Shikamaru off. ''A bit early? Christmas is in two days! You call that being early?''

Shikamaru glared before going on. ''So, Matsuri said I could just get ready, since I don't have anything better to do than wait here.''

Naruto nodded. ''What about you, Shino?''

''Not much.''

''Wow, count on Shino to keep the conversation...lively.'' Sasuke smirked.

Sakura punched him on the shoulder. ''At least he _tries_ to make an effort, Sasuke. When you talk, the conversation's over after you grunt your famous 'Hn'.'' She smiled, proudly.

''I second that.'' Tenten raised up her right hand, to receive a glare from the younger Uchiha.

''She's got you there, buddy,'' Sai stated, making Naruto nod.

''And if I may say, you ladies look wonderful tonight," Naruto said, as he looked at Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

''Aww, thank you, Naruto. At least _someone_ notices.'' Ino glared at Shikamaru, who just sighed.

''What are you looking at me for? I said 'Nice dress'. What more could you want?'' Shikamaru said.

''Thanks, Naruto. You don't look so bad yourself. If this party gets boring, you know where I live. We can have a little party of our own.'' Tenten winked at Naruto, making him wink right back.

''I'll keep that in mind,'' he said, before getting up and standing by the window with his hands in his pockets. Even though they did this a lot, it still bothered Neji. She could feel Neji tense up. Tenten laughed, and of course, this went unnoticed by everyone.

''So, as another year passes us by-''

''Kiba, it's not even Christmas yet.''

''Lee, don't. I'm trying to say something interesting here.'' Kiba shook his head in disappointment.

''Sorry. Go on.'' Lee nodded.

''Right, as I was saying. So, as another year passes us by, I ask this question to all of you: Who's got dirt? Who's dating who? Who's _doing _who?'' Kiba smirked.

And there, right there! Cue weird and awkward tension. Not only that, but someone knocked on the door. Sai got up, straightening his jacket, and opened the door to see Hinata standing there with two bags, most likely filled with presents. Sai whistled, looking at her up and down. She was clad in a blue party dress that reached her knees. Her hair was down and a simple clip kept it back from her face. She also wore a pair of heels. Simple, yet elegant.

Sai leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. ''Merry Pre-Christmas, Hinata.''

She smiled, returning the gesture. ''Merry Pre-Christmas to you, too, Sai.''

Sai led her in and took the bags away from her to set it under the tree. Naruto stood by the window, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared at her.

''Hinata-san! Merry Pre-Christmas!'' Lee yelled, hugging her. Hinata was shocked, and looked at Neji for an answer. He just shrugged and mouthed _'Just hug him'._

She did so, laughing. ''Likewise, Lee.'' He let go before sitting back on the couch.

''So, what were you guys talking about?'' she asked after saying the rest of her hello's to everyone else.

''Well, we _are_ talking about any rumors going around the building,'' Kiba said.

''Come on, really? It's Pre-Christmas. Can't we talk about something else?'' Neji asked.

Tenten looked at him and smiled a small smile before looking around. ''Yeah, I totally agree.''

Kiba chuckled. ''Do you agree? Or _do you agree?''_

''Why do you _try_ and make everything sound sexual?'' Shino asked.

''It's how I roll.'' Everyone stared at him. ''No?'' They all shook their heads, disagreeing. He sighed. ''Fine. Yamanaka, you know something. You always know something.''

Ino looked around to see that all eyes were on her. She laughed awkwardly. ''No, there haven't been anything of those. By the way, Hinata, I love your dress. Totally brings out your eyes,'' she said, all in one breath. Hinata just smiled and thanked her.

Naruto caught her eyes when she glanced at him. She looked down at her dress and looked at him again with a look that said, _'What do you think?'_ Naruto smiled before giving her a thumbs-up.

''Are you sure?'' Kiba asked. Ino nodded. ''Well! You heard the girl. No gossip goin' around.''

Sai looked around the room, slightly panicking. ''Shino!'' Shino turned to the source of his name. ''How's Takashi?''

Shino looked around, wondering why Sai would all of a sudden ask him a question about his nephew. ''He's fine.''

Everyone noticed how those two acted, but no one seemed to speak his or her mind. They finally found a topic to talk about after a loud argument about which drink was the best. Of course, this argument didn't have everyone's participation. Some of them just listened and threw in their own opinion every now and then.

''Guys, we need some help in here,'' Chouji said, when he walked out the kitchen.

''What's wrong?'' Kiba asked, standing up from the couch and making his way into the kitchen.

As the two got into the kitchen, silence once again filled the living room.

''So, did you guys find good Pre-Christmas presents?'' Hinata asked. Everyone nodded, engaging into a conversation where they hinted at what they gave whom for Pre-Christmas.

Neji got up and started to walk towards the front door.

''And where are you going?'' Sakura asked.

''I forgot a present in my car. I'll be right back.''

''Nii-san, I can go and get it for you,'' Hinata suggested.

Neji laughed and shook his head. He had such a sweet cousin. ''It's fine, Hinata. I got it.'' And with those last words, he was out.

''I wonder who gets the present he forgot?'' Ino wondered out loud. After those words escaped her lips, Sai shot up and crouched by the tree in seconds.

''Sai, what _are_ you doing?'' Sasuke asked.

''I'm going to figure out who is receiving the present Neji's getting,'' he said, his head under the tree.

''Why don't you just wait 'til he gets back?'' Shino suggested.

Sai turned to look at Shino. ''Now, Aburame, where's the fun in that?'' He got back looking through the presents, not waiting for an answer.

''So, Hinata with whom will you be spending Christmas?'' Lee asked.

Hinata smiled at her curious friend. ''I will most likely be spending it with Nii-san. We're thinking of just having a nice dinner.''

Lee nodded.

''Sounds good,'' Sasuke said.

It was then that Kiba walked out of the kitchen with a stack of plates. Lee saw him and, of course, got up to help him. Hinata stood up, catching Naruto's eyes. For a split second, he felt as if all the air left his lungs. Thankfully, he could breathe again when she helped Lee and Kiba set the table while listening to one of Lee's jokes.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, since everyone else was caught up in a conversation about something else. Tenten, Sakura and Ino were apparently talking about Hinata's dress and how it brought out her eyes; Shino and Shikamaru talked about…something really boring. Naruto didn't take the time to register what they talked about, and took this opportunity to lean in close enough to whisper something only Sasuke could hear.

''That's it. I can't take it anymore. Look at her,'' Naruto whispered. He and Sasuke looked up to see Hinata still helping Lee and Kiba with the table even though no one asked her to. ''She's killing me.''

Sasuke set his drink on the coffee table silently and sighed before slapping him. ''Take a hold of yourself and ask her out already.''

Naruto scoffed. ''Says you, Mr. I-don't-want-to-ask-her-out-it-might-ruin-the-friendship.''

''That's a different situation.''

''No, it's not.''

''Yes, it is.''

''No, it's not.''

''Yes, it is.''

''Isn't.'' Naruto leaned back.

Sasuke sighed. ''I can see this isn't going anywhere. Let's make a deal. By the end of the night, you have a date with her,'' they both looked at Hinata, who had sat with the other girls, ''and...I've made progress with her.'' He nodded to Sakura who was laughing at Ino's _silly_ suggestion.

''Progress? Why do you only have to make progress and I actually have to get a date?'' Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. ''I don't know.''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''I can see you have a very good point there.''

''Ask her out. We've been through this before. The worst thing that can happen is that she says no. But, that's life. People usually move on after being rejected.''

''That's why you haven't asked Sakura out yet. Because you don't want to move on?''

Sasuke glared. ''Not my point, Naruto.'' He sighed before going on. ''Do something before you lose her completely. Being scared of losing someone you care about is the worst feeling you could get.''

Naruto noticed how serious Sasuke was when he said those words, all the while his eyes were on Sakura. Naruto had to cut through all the seriousness. ''Aw, Sasuke I didn't think you thought of me like _that._''

''You're such an idiot.'' Sasuke got up and walked into the kitchen. Naruto was laughing so hard, he didn't notice Hinata taking a seat next to him.

''What's so funny?'' he heard her ask. He immediately stopped laughing and saw her sitting next to him with a curious look. _'Uh-oh.'_

_

* * *

_

Neji walked back into the building with a present wrapped in plain box paper. As he waited for the elevator, Gaara walked in and looked like he could use some help. Neji smirked and helped Gaara, since he held onto a couple of bags.

''Welcome home.'' Neji shook his hand. Gaara just nodded and grunted the famous 'Hn' he and Sasuke were known for.

''How was your trip?'' Neji asked when they were in the elevator.

''It was okay. How have things been here?''

''Okay. I heard the news. Congratulations.'' Neji slapped him on the shoulder, before he walked out. Gaara turned around with a confused look. ''Go get changed into a suit. You know _her_ rules.''

Gaara was going to ask Neji what he was talking about, but it was too late. The elevator doors already closed. Sure he knew what he meant with the suit and her rules, but what he didn't get was the 'Congratulations' part. There Gaara stood, like an idiot, wondering what the _hell _Neji was talking about.

* * *

Neji got back into the apartment to see everyone talking and drinking wine. Sai, the first to see him enter, shot up and walked towards him. ''So, who's the present for? What's in it?''

Neji sighed. ''You'll see.''

Neji gave it to Sai to put under the tree. Sai checked the present by shaking it, and he even went [so] far as to smell the present. One thing he noticed though was that there was no name on it.

''There's no name.'' Sai looked up to see Neji walk into the kitchen.

''Be patient, Sai.'' Neji's voice echoed through the kitchen door.

Sai just sighed and put the mystery present under the tree and took a seat next to Ino.

''So, you still haven't figured it out, huh?'' she asked.

''No.''

When Neji walked into the kitchen he saw Matsuri and Chouji talking about the food. They were so into the conversation that Neji had to clear his throat to be noticed.

''Hey, Neji. So maybe we could add a-''

''Chouji, I need to talk to Matsuri for a minute,'' Neji said, cutting off Chouji. Chouji nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

''We're out of wine!'' Kiba's voice made its way to the kitchen.

''What's wrong?'' Matsuri asked, opening another bottle of wine. _'I can't believe this, another bottle and dinner hasn't even started yet,'_ she thought.

''He's here. I ran into him downstairs.''

Matsuri stopped what she was doing and just stared at him. ''Really?'' He nodded. ''..Oh.''

Neji sighed and sat on the table, crossing his arms. ''You have nothing to worry about, Matsuri.''

She sighed and turned around, her back facing him. ''How can you be so sure?''

Neji laughed. ''Three years, that's why. It's a really long time. He's in love with you, Matsuri. It might not be obvious to others, but he's really happy. He's been in love with you for three years, and I'm sure he's been more than willing to wait for your answer.''

Matsuri turned around and smiled. ''Thanks, Neji. I really needed that.''

Neji smiled and hugged her. ''The only thing you need to worry about is having enough food for everyone. You know both Sai _and_ Kiba are here.''

Matsuri laughed. ''Yeah, I know.'' She handed him the bottle of wine and he walked out of the kitchen.

''THAT PRESENT'S FOR TENTEN, ISN'T IT?!'' Sai yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

Neji put the bottle of wine on the table and picked up a magazine, walked to where Sai sat, while rolling up the magazine. Neji hit Sai with it.

''Nice goin', Sai,'' Naruto mumbled.

''So, did you find everything okay during your Christmas shopping, Naruto?'' Hinata asked. She was still seated next to him after she had suddenly appeared there.

''Yeah, I guess. You?''

She nodded. ''Although, I found it pretty hard to find a present for you.''

''Really? What did you get me?''

She laughed.

''Do you really think she's going to tell you that, Naruto?'' Ino asked.

''A guy can try, right?'' he asked.

''So, we're just waiting for Gaara?'' Kiba asked.

Shino nodded and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. ''He should be here any minute.''

''By the way, how did your date go?''

Everyone looked at Shino and Kiba who were conversing. Ino had this special spark in her eyes. Spark of excitement, to be precise and everyone else was just excited to hear more about Shino's date. The fact that it was Shino caught them all off guard.

''Shino, you were on a date?'' Naruto asked, an eyebrow lifted.

Shino nodded before walking into the kitchen, saying something about going to help Matsuri.

''This conversation isn't over, Shino,'' Tenten called after him. Silence filled the room.

''He's not going to tell us anything about the date, is he?'' Hinata asked.

''No, don't think so,'' Sakura said and everyone agreed with her.

The group was engaged in interesting conversation when Gaara walked in, clad in a dark blue suit and with a couple of presents.

''Finally, you're here. We can eat,'' Kiba said, walking towards the big dining table to take a seat. He stopped when Gaara shoved the bags [omit] into his chest.

''Put this under the tree,'' Gaara ordered, before making his way to the kitchen door.

Kiba thought for a moment. ''Can I open mine now?''

''No.'' And with that, Gaara entered in the kitchen. Kiba just shrugged and did what he was told.

"You know, he only said no because he didn't get you anything,'' Sai pointed out.

Kiba turned around. ''What?! Gaara? Is that true?"

As soon as Gaara entered the kitchen, he noticed Matsuri, her arms crossed and back turned. Shino obviously saw him and cleared his throat. She eventually turned around to see Gaara.

''Hi,'' she mumbled, her hand falling down her shoulder.

''Hey.'' He stepped a bit closer.

''_What_? Gaara, is that true?!'' Kiba's voice echoed from the living room.

Shino awkwardly cleared his throat. ''I'll leave you two alone.''

He walked out of the kitchen before glancing at Matsuri, a smile playing on his face.

''You're wearing a suit,'' she stated.

Gaara looked down and then at her again. ''Well, I always saw myself as a suit-person rather than a dress-person.''

Matsuri laughed and walked to where he stood and hugged him. He, of course, hugged her back. ''How was your trip?''

Gaara sighed. ''It was okay.''

She pulled away, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms still on her waist.

''I missed you,'' he whispered to her.

''Yes.'' she said, almost a whisper.

Gaara blinked. ''Huh?'' He was confused. He was actually expecting something along the lines of 'Yeah, I missed you too.'

''Yes, I'll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.''

Gaara was shocked. He proposed to her a couple of days ago and now, he just heard the answer he wanted to hear. Despite that, he was really surprised.

''That is, if the question is still open for answering,'' she continued sheepishly.

Gaara nodded. ''Of course it is. Especially if the answer's that.''

''Good. 'Cause I'm already wearing the ring.'' She pulled away completely to show him the diamond ring sparkling on her finger.

Gaara smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips. ''It looks good on you.''

Matsuri rolled her eyes before pulling him towards the door. ''I know.''

Gaara smirked and let her pull him along. As soon as they walked out of the kitchen, they saw that everyone sitting at the dining table was silent and ready to eat. But, the only difference was that Kiba and Lee weren't arguing about something stupid and there was a new person sitting there between them.

''We're engaged,'' Gaara pointed out, as he and Matsuri took their seats next to each other.

''What else is new?'' Sasuke asked.

''You guys knew?'' Gaara asked.

Everyone nodded. Gaara sighed and looked to his right.

''They figured it out when they saw the ring,'' Matsuri answered.

Gaara just nodded, and they all on the Pre-Christmas dinner.

''Oh, my God! This is amazing! Chouji, you have seriously outdone yourself,'' Tenten said, her fingers tightly gripping the fork.

''Thank you, Tenten. I got a lot of help.'' Chouji winked at Matsuri, who just smiled back.

As they ate, they enjoyed each others' company and had fun talking, laughing and listening to stories.

''Hey, Gaara, you got me a present, right?'' Kiba asked.

Gaara nodded. ''Of course I did.''

''Hah! In your face, Sai,'' he said, victoriously at the said man who just shrugged in reply.

''I knew I was forgetting something,'' Gaara whispered to Matsuri.

''He's going to be hurt,'' she pointed out.

''There's always next year.''

She just smiled before pecking him lightly on the cheek.

''Ooh, Gaara, maybe you know something,'' Kiba said.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. ''About?''

''Do you know if there's anyone who's doing someone?''

''Ah, Kiba, we're eating,'' Naruto complained.

''Seriously? Is that all you think about?'' Sasuke asked.

''Yeah, at least ask it later,'' Lee suggested.

''Lee! _Ask it later?_ If he does, he's not getting my present,'' Ino interrupted.

''What?!'' Kiba said.

''You heard me.''

''Oh, fine. I'll drop it.'' Kiba shook his head and continued eating his dinner.

''Thank you.''

''So, we're dropping the subject completely?'' Lee asked.

''See? Lee wants to hear something about it too. I know there's something going on, I can feel it,'' Kiba said, after high-fiving Lee.

''Oh, for cryin' out loud, can we please talk about something else other than who's..''

As Sakura went on, all Hinata could do was stare at the argument unfolding before her. Even though they were arguing, she could still feel how much they cared for each other. She glanced at Tenten and Neji, who kept glancing at each other. '_Too tempting_,' she thought.

''This is a nice first Pre-Christmas experience, isn't it?'' Naruto asked. Hinata knew it was weird how she heard him over all the voices and words flying in the air.

''I think it's wonderful,'' she smiled at him.

''You're…weird,'' he teased her.

''Gee, thanks.''

He cleared his throat before continuing. ''You look beautiful tonight, by the way. Thought you'd like to know that.'' He smiled.

''Thank you. You're not bad yourself. And is that a navy-blue tie?'' she asked, a playful smiled making it's way on her lips.

''Yes, yes, it is,'' he said proudly.

''Well, you look very handsome.'' She winked before excusing herself from the table. She got up and walked towards the bathroom.

''Thanks…'' he mumbled, but she didn't hear it.

Sasuke leaned in closer to where he sat. ''She's killing you, isn't she?''

Naruto scoffed, but nodded. ''Yeah, I might as well be dead.''

To be continued…

* * *

And here is the third and final part of this chapter. Not sure when chapter twelve will be posted. Although I do think it'll be out, oh I don't know, two to three weeks? Finals are coming up soon and I'd rather get that all over with before I start writing :)

Anyway, tell me what you think and any particular things that seemed to interest you, please let me know ^^

_~Batgirl =]_


	14. I want you to want me 1

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 12 part 1.**

**

* * *

**

_Wednesday, December 23 2009_

Uchiha Sasuke woke up when he felt his hand move. He cracked open an eye to find Haruno Sakura sitting on the floor with her back against the couch he slept on. She held a cup of tea. Sakura had moved away his hand since otherwise, Sakura would've leaned on it.

Sasuke stirred, making Sakura turn her head. She smiled. ''Good morning, sunshine.''

He nodded and slowly sat up, only to lay back down again. His head hurt and it really hurt badly.

''Oh, dear God...what happened last night?'' he asked, not sure if he wanted to know. Last nigh] was pretty much a blur.

Sakura turned to him, swallowing her tea. ''You don't remember?''

''No. I didn't do something idiotic, did I?''

She sighed, and he could tell she was thinking of last night's dinner. ''No, no. You didn't. I'm just surprised that you don't remember Lee, drunk on the coffee table singing _I want you to want me_.'' She smiled.

He sat up, his hand still on his temple. ''I'm guessing I had a lot to drink last night, huh?''

She nodded. ''Yeah, maybe a little too much.''

Sasuke sat up now, and he sighed after noticing that he was still wearing the same clothes he wore last night to dinner. But before he could even think about that anymore, he noticed that he was in his living room and Sakura was with him. She was too busy watching the morning news that she didn't notice him gazing at her.

''Sakura.''

''Hmm..?'' She didn't even spare him a glance.

''What are you doing here?''

This time she turned around and cleared her throat. ''Well, since you started calling everyone _chica_ and _senior_, Neji told me that maybe it was time to take you home for you to rest those _vocal chords_.''

''Vocal chords?''

''You and Lee were screaming and yelling the whole night. But you called it _singing._''

''So you brought me home.'' It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Sakura turned back to the news. "...you wanted me to do," he heard her mumble, but his hangover made him ignore her.

* * *

''Do you have everything?'' Matsuri's voice echoed through the hallway of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of two years. But now, he was her fiancé.

''Yes,'' Gaara mumbled.

Matsuri laughed, walking down the hall. ''Does your head still hurt from last night?''

He nodded, as she wrapped her arms around him. ''Why did you let me drink so much?''

She kissed him lightly. ''I didn't let you drink. I hid your cups from you, but you kept finding them. Thank God for your phobia of drinking other people's drinks or else you wouldn't be awake right now.''

''So, you're saying that I should be thanking you?'' he asked, his arms wrapped around her.

She nodded. ''Yes.''

He burried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. ''I think I thanked you enough last night.''

She giggled before pulling away. ''Naruto's downstairs, waiting with our bags. We're leaving, now.''

He smiled, yes, smiled, as he followed his bride-to-be out of the apartment.

* * *

''I love moments like these,'' Tenten mumbled, as she laid her head on Neji's chest. Both of them were still under the covers, and neither had wanted to get up.

Neji took a deep breath, tightening his arms around her. Tenten took this as his answer and smiled. ''Do you and Hinata have something big planned for tomorrow night?''

''Why would we have something planned for tomorrow night?''

"Neji, it's _Christmas_.'' She looked at him, dumbfounded.

He smiled nervously before nodding. ''Yeah, I like to believe that Hinata and I are just going to have dinner and open presents.''

She laid down her head, in deep thought. ''Why don't you spend Christmas with me and my family?''

''What?''

''Yeah, it'll be fun. Hinata already knows about _this,_ so we won't have to hide it. Plus, my dad already knows you. You won't have to through the awkward introductions.''

Neji thought for a moment. ''Tenten, I don't want to make my cousin feel like a third wheel.''

She giggled. ''She won't. I have a lot of attractive cousins. I'm sure they'll be there.''

"You know she already likes Naruto. Hinata won't want to meet any other men, attractive or otherwise." Or something.

''I know. You don't have to force her to do anything. Hinata is understanding and sincere. I'm sure she'll understand.''

He stared at her for awhile, in a daze. ''I'll talk to her about it. Who knew you were good at talking people into something.'' He smirked.

She laughed and got back to the moment she loved.

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment to find his dad sitting on the couch watching the morning news with a cup of coffe and a bagel.

''Hey. Gaara and Matsuri gone?'' Minato asked.

His father really cared for Naruto's friends. Naruto nodded and threw his keys on the coffee table.

''Your friend's here. She's in the kichen talking to your mom,'' his dad continued, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

''My friend?'' Naruto asked, confused. No one he knew would be awake enough to visit him early in the morning.

''Yeah, the new girl up on the fourth floor.''

Naruto's widened his eyes before he ran into the kitchen to find his mom. She stood by Hinata, who sat at the table flipping through...

...an old photo album. Nice.

''Hinata?''

Hinata turned around upon hearing her name called. ''Hi.'' She smiled.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked, after greeting her and sitting in front of her.

She cleared her throat. ''Well, I baked a cake,'' she said and nodded towards the counter. There was the cake, untouched. ''And your mom invited me in for tea as a 'thank you'.'' Hinata smiled. ''Then we stumbled on _this_.'' She pushed the album towards him. Naruto smiled.

''I'm guessing you got to hear the _where-will-he-go _series?''

She laughed. ''Yes, I've had the pleasure of hearing that story.''

Naruto sighed. ''Mom...''

''Oh, stop it, Naruto. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm surprised you still kept that after all these years.'' His mom said, not turning from the dishes she was washing.

''Of course I did.'' He smiled.

Hinata closed the album and sighed. ''I should get going, I need to see if I have everything that I need for tomorrow night.'' She got up and walked out the kitchen with Naruto behind her.

''Naruto-chan,'' his mom called.

He turned around and noticed the look on her face. That said it all. ''Yeah, I'll see what I can do,'' he mumbled before walking into the living room.

''I'll be leaving now, Minato-san,'' Hinata said, standing by the front door and reaching for the knob.

He turned and smiled before getting up from the couch to shake her hand. ''I see. Well, thank you for the cake.''

''You're welcome,'' she answered, smiling at him before he got back to watching TV.

Naruto, who got to where she stood while she was saying _bye _to his dad, opened the door for her, but she hesitated. ''Thank you for the present, by the way. I really like it.''

''You're welcome,'' Naruto answered, returning the smile. ''And thank _you _for the present. It brought back a lot of memories.''

She smiled.''I'll see you around. Merry Christmas.'' As she turned around and walk away, Naruto's vocie stopped her.

''Do you know how parents can be embarrassing at different parts of one's life?''

Hinata turned around, taking a few steps closer to him. ''Yes, I do.''

Naruto crossed his arms. ''Like moments in Junior High, when you invite all your friends over to hang out and you can't even make it up to your room because you mom's telling them one of your baby stories. Or maybe in High School, when you ask a girl out and a couple of days after the date, the said girl comes over to visit and suddenly, your father is thinking of what college their grandchild should go to and what sport he or she should play.''

Hinata laughed before looking up at Naruto who held up a clam face, but on the inside, he wasn't so sure if he could ask her _that _question. ''Unfortunately, I've never been a witness of that side of my parents.''

He laughed lightly, looking down and shifting his weight on his right foot. ''So, my mom, right? You know my mom..'' he mentally kicked himself, yelling _'why did I just say that?'_ in his mind. Hinata smiled, tilting her head to the right before nodding. ''Yes, I've met her once or twice.''

He laughed again, but this time awkwardly before clearing his throat. _'This is it, I am going to ask her ..now!' _''My mom was thinking if you'd like to have dinner with us tomorrow night.'' _'I am really getting good at talking myself up into doing things..'_

''Tomorrow night? It's Christmas tomorrow night, right?'' she asked, thinking in the back of her mind that _maybe_ she still had last year's calander.

''I'm obviously not clear enough, am I Hinata?''

''Oh .. You mean spend Christmas with you and your family.'' she stated, finally realizing the point of the whole conversation.

He nodded. ''You and Neji of course. You can't leave him out. He'd kill _me_.''

They had a good laugh together.

She smiled. ''I'd love to. I'll talk to him and see what he thinks.''

''All right.''

Naruto stood, staring as she walked away, smiling, smiling, smiling.

* * *

Lee was in his kitchen getting a glass of water while Chouji was in the living room, _trying_ to wake up Kiba. Of what Sakura had told them eariler that day, Kiba and Lee were drunk. Really drunk. It was amazing that Lee still wasn't _'dead'_.

''Kiba...come on, wake up.'' Chouji shook him lightly, repeating the same words to him, in a hushed tone. The sleeping young man stirred.

''He's not waking up, is he?'' Lee asked, walking towards them with a glass of water.

Chouji shook his head. ''I don't get it. You drank more than he did. Why aren't you still asleep?''

Lee shrugged. ''Maybe you should slap him a little.''

Chou ji looked up from his crouching position. ''You mean punch him?''

Lee's eyes widened. ''No, no, of course not. What I meant was hit him a little. You know like,'' he put the glass on the coffee table and slapped Kiba on the cheek. No movement.

Chouji looked surprised at first, but then followed in suit. As they both stood there, slapping Kiba, he _still_ did not wake up.

''Try slapping him harder,'' Chouji suggested and Lee nodded.

At that point, Lee kept doing all the slapping and Chouji just sat at the end of the couch, wincing. He looked to his left when Kiba's phone rang. He read the caller-ID and saw that it was Kiba's mother, so he picked up the phone.

''Hello?''

_''Kiba?'' _a female's voice rang through the phone.

''Mrs. Inuzuka, this is Chouji.'' He smiled as soon as she laughed.

_''I'm sorry, my dear, you two sound so much alike it's outrageous.'' _

Chouji laughed, standing up and started to pace the room. He never could talk on the phone while sitting still. ''No harm, no foul, Mrs. Inuzuka.''

_''Is Kiba there?''_

Chouji looked to his right and saw Kiba rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up, only to lie down again. ''Actually, you couldn't have better timing. He just woke up.'' He gave the phone to Kiba. ''It's your mother.''

''Mom?'' Kiba asked, his voice raspy. Lee got up and walked into the bathroom.

_''Sweetie, are you coming home today or tomorrow?''_

He swallowed the water Lee had left behind. ''Yeah, I'll be driving up there tomorrow morning.''

_''I see. Will you bring some friends?'' _she asked.

Kiba turned around to see Chouji and Lee arguing about something that didn't matter at all.

He smiled. ''Yeah, I'll be bringing a couple of friends, if that's okay.''

_''Of course. Hana says 'hi'. She misses you.'' _

Kiba laughed, sitting up. ''Yeah, tell her I miss her too.''

His mom sighed. _''All right. Well, I have to go do the grocery, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you and drive safely.'' _

Kiba smiled one last time before standing up and stretching out. ''I love you too, Mom.'' And with that, he hung up.

''Guys, I had the strangest dream.''

Chouji looked at him. ''Oh yeah? What about?''

Kiba thought for a moment before sitting down at the kitchen table. ''Someone was ... slapping me? I don't know, it's pretty much a blur.''

Both boys, Chouji and Lee, glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter. Chouji eventually answered. ''Dude, that was Lee. We were trying to wake you up, but you didn't move.''

Lee nodded. ''So we decided to take matters into our own hands...get it? Our own hands? 'Cause we were slapping you with our palms?'' Lee laughed, making Chouji and Kiba share a look.

''We really have to work on your jokes, Lee.'' Chouji walked into the living room to turn on the TV. Kiba shook his head and stood up.

''And you flirt with women with that mouth. Shame on you.'' Kiba disappeared in the hallway and into his room.

* * *

Ino hugged Sai one last time as Sasuke and Sakura sat in the car, waiting for them to finish their goodbye. ''Don't annoy Sasuke too much. You know how he get's when he's annoyed.'' Sai nodded.

''And remember to thank your mom for the flowers she sent me, they're lovely.''

He nodded again.

''And don't forget to-''

Sai laughed heartily. ''Ino, I know.''

She smiled. ''Just... be careful.''

Sai returned her smile. ''I'm not going off to war. I'm going home for Christmas. It's the safest place in the world for me.''

She got serious again. ''Don't eat too much _Nara _pickles, you're allergic.''

He smirked and drew his hand through his hair. ''When did you get a hold of the manual to my life?''

''I'm serious! You know how bad your allergies are.''

''I know, I know,'' He said, calmly. Then Sai turned to walk away from her, but stopped and walked back to where she stood looking confused.

''One last thing,'' he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. All she could do was stand there, surprised. Sai broke away and looked at her. She still had that surprised look.

''Wha..?''

Sai only smiled. ''Merry Christmas,'' and with that, he got into the car and Sasuke drove away, leaving Ino confused as ever.

* * *

When Hinata walked into her living room, her phone rang. She smiled after seeing the number on the caller-ID. She picked it up, sitting on her couch.

''Hello, Suigetsu.''

_''Hinata-chan, Merry Christmas!'' _

''Merry Christmas to you too. How are you?'' at this point, she was on her back on the couch.

_''I'm fine.''_

She could feel his smile through the phone line. ''And how's Sound?''

_''Hinata-chan, you wouldn't believe how cold it is here.''_

She laughed. ''It's Sound. I think I wouldn't believe it if you'd say it's actually warm there. So, I'm guessing you'll be spending Christmas there?''

_''Yeah, the whole family's here and all. What about you?''_

''I'm not sure.'' She really wasn't.

_''Well, I'll come pick you up and you can spend Christmas with me and my family.''_

Hinata laughed. ''No, no, Suigetsu, it's not like that. I'm just thinking if I'll be spending it with Nii-san or with Nii-san _and_ Naruto.''

_''Naruto? Who's Naruto?'' _his voice held a certain tone of playfullness.

''He's a guy.''

Suigetsu laughed. _''Well, that really narrows it down.'' _

''You know that blond guy who walked in when you were studying in the café?''

_''Oh, you mean your future husband?'' _

''Why does everyone keep calling him that? He is not my futu- - -we're friends.''

_''Yeah, okay.''_ His voice was laced with sarcasm. Hinata couldn't help but smile. _''Look, I have to go. I'm helping my mom with some stuff. I'll call you tomorrow.'' _

''Okay, bye.''

She walked into the kicthen after hanging up. Looking inside her fridge, she saw that she didn't have to do any grocery shopping for tomorrow night. Her front door closed and opened.

''Hinata?'' Neji's voice came into the kitchen.

''I'm in here.'' she said. He walked in with a present. She gasped. ''Is that for me?''

Neji smirked. ''But of course.''

''But you already got me a present yesterday. What do you want?'' she asked, sweetly.

He shrugged. ''Can't I be a caring and thoughtful cousin without wanting something in return?''

''Really? Are you _really _going to go with that answer?'' she asked, crossing her arms.

He sighed before letting the present drop on the counter. ''Tenten asked me to spend Christmas with her and her family.''

''Oh?'' Hinata thought for a moment. ''That's funny. Naruto asked me if we wanted to spend Christmas with him and his family.''

Neji nodded. Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke a word and stood there awkwardly. After awhile, Hinata finally spoke.

''So I take it that you'll be with Tenten this Christmas?''

Neji nodded. ''Yeah, are you sure you want to spend Christmas with Naruto?''

She pretended to look like she was giving it a lot of thought. ''Let's see, spend Christmas with a guy that I like or feel like a third-wheel? Yeah, I'm going to go with the first option.'' She smiled. ''I still get to keep the present, right?''

Neji nodded before hugging her. ''Thanks. Now, I have to go and pack. I'll stop by before I leave.''

She nodded and with that, he left.

* * *

''Sasuke, remember, I need my regular bathroom breaks, right?'' Sai asked from the backseat of the car.

Sasuke sighed before glaring at his cousin through the rearview mirror. After Sasuke finally got off his couch and into the shower, he, Sai and Sakura had decided to drive together since they were all heading to the same part of Konoha. Well, Sai made the decision, Sakura just agreed and Sasuke, well, he hadn't had a choice. It wasn't like he'd choose anything else.

''If you don't stop telling me about your _precious_ bathroom breaks, I am going to stop this car, throw you out and you'll be spending Christmas walking back home,'' Sasuke threatened.

Sai stiffened and leaned back. ''I'll be quiet then,'' he mumbled.

Sakura, sitting shotgun, giggled. ''I remember when you guys used to argue like this when we were younger.''

''Ah, those were the times,'' Sai exhaled.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk on his face. As they drove in silence, Sai smirked, thinking of a _wonderful_ idea.

''So Sakura, who's this guy you've been telling me about?''

Sakura twisted in her seat to face Sai. When the words escaped Sai's mouth, it took everything in Sasuke to stop the car and bombard the [Sakura] with questions.

Sai smirked and mouthed, _'Just go with it'_. And events of last night came rolling back into her mind.

_Sai was drunk. Really drunk. As a matter of fact, everyone in that party were, except for Hinata, Neji and Sakura. Some of them were 'dancing on tables' drunk and others were just tipsy. _

_''I'm telling you Sakura. He likes you!'' Sai stated, as he jugged another bottle of beer._

_Sakura who scoffed, drank her wine, completely calm. ''I don't believe you. You want to know why? Because you're drunk.''_

_''I swear! Why is it that everytime I'm telling the truth, no one believes me?'' _

_Sakura laughed. ''Didn't your mom read you the story about the boy who cried wolf when you were little?'' _

_''No, but don't go changing the subject, Haruno.'' Sai took another sip of his beer. ''I am going to prove to you tomorrow that Uchiha Sasuke is, indeed, in love with you!'' _

''Sakura.'' Sai said her name, waving a hand in front of her.

''Huh?'' she asked numbly. Did she just space out?

''You were going to tell me about Mr. Awesome-guy.'' Sai smirked.

Sasuke glanced at her for a split second, before turning his eyes back on the road. _'What guy..?'_

Sakura shot Sai a smile before sighing. _'This is going to be a long ride.' _And with that thought, she proceeded on telling Sai about _the guy._

* * *

Hey everyone ! So, I'm _really _sorry it took awhile. It took me some time to actually get off my ass and start writing this chapter. See, the thing is, I always have a hard time beginning with chapters, so it took a little while. Again, I apologize about that. Haha. Moving on..

Clean version up! Yay! About the chapter title .. I love the song and while thinking about a title I saw no harm in using that. For those of you who haven't heard the song yet, which I find weird, listen to it. It's a good song. Part two of this chapter will be posted as soon as possible.  
Sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone is having a great summer so far !

-_Batgirl =)_


	15. I want you to want me 2

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know what's suppose to be written here.**

**Chapter 12: _I want you to want me_ part two**

**

* * *

**_Thursday, December 24 2010_

''Remember to take your shoes off, you know how my mother is.'' Kiba said, unlocking the front door and walking in. Chouji and Lee shared a glance before walking in behind Kiba.

''Mom!'' Kiba let out, looking around. After hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up to see his older sister, Hana.

''Mom, Kiba's here and he brought the weird guy and the chef!'' her voice echoed up the stairs. She hugged the youngest family member. ''How are you?'' she asked after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

''I've been good.'' Kiba responded as they all made their way into the kitchen. ''What about you guys. Anything new?''

''No, nothing new.'' Lee shrugged, walking into the living room with the presents. Chouji just nodded. ''Nothing. Although we do have a new neighbor. Her name's Hinata. Total sweetheart.''

The slightly older woman nodded. ''Kiba told me about her. She got Karin's apartment, right?'' Kiba nodded. ''I bet Sakura was dancing the happy dance, right?''

''Yeah, pretty much!'' Lee's voice could be heard from the living room.

''Ah, if it isn't my little boy.'' a voice said and sighed before hugging Kiba. ''Merry Christmas, mom.'' Kiba kissed her on the cheek.

''And how are you dear?'' she asked, giving Chouji a hug. ''I'm good.'' Chouji replied. ''Do you need any help with cooking dinner?'' he asked politely.

''You can help me cook dinner anytime, Chouji-kun.'' the said young man just smiled and asked Kiba's mom what they would be cooking.

''So, what about you. Anything new? Girlfriend? Boyfriend, maybe?'' she smirked. Kiba faked a laugh. ''In fact, I'm happy to tell you that I have met someone. A _woman._''

''Oh? Is she real?'' she asked, sitting by the table. ''Yes, she's real.'' he said, after sending her a glare. '' So, have you asked her out yet?''

''No.'' he mumbled.

''What? Please speak up.''

''I said no, I haven't asked her out yet!'' His mom just kissed him on the cheek. ''I'm sure she'll say yes, honey. No need to get worked up about it.'' she smiled before walking out of the kitchen. Hana just laughed before joining Lee in the living room.

Chouji just laughed and pat him on the back. ''Nice, dude.'' Kiba on the other hand, just sighed and got back to what he was doing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

After dropping Sakura off at her parents' place, Sasuke and Sai walked in the Uchiha compound, silently and carefully. Sai doesn't call his parents often and Sasuke only calls his mom when things with the company gets pretty hectic for him.

But everytime they visited, things would always turn into a huge family gathering, they would always go all out. Now, it's the holidays. You can only imagine how both young men were feeling.

Walking into the main house, they hopes that they weren't making a scene. Sai tapped his slightly older cousin on the shoulder. ''What?'' Sasuke grunted.

''Where do you think the people are?''

''Most likely in the main house.'' Sai nodded.

''I'll see you later.'' Sasuke said, before walking into his parents' house that could be found close to the main house. Sai waved silently before whistling a happy tune while on his way to the house of the beloved parents.

Sasuke walked, unlocked the front door with a key he used when he was younger. After yelling out a short 'hello', Itachi walked down the stairs, clad in a grey t-shirt and blue sweatpants, while he was drying his hair with a towel.

''Ah, little brother, you're here.''

Sasuke nodded removing his shoes and walking into the living room where the tree stood. ''It looks nice..'' he mumbled.

''I'm sorry we had to decorate it without you, Sasuke-kun.'' a female's voice softly said from behind him. He turned around to come face to face with his mother. The woman smiled.

''Mom.. Merry Christmas.'' he said, before hugging her after letting the presents on the floor. ''Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun.'' she pulled away and planted a soft one on his cheek. Itachi walked in, clearing his throat. ''So, what did you get me?''

Sasuke smirked. ''What makes you so sure I'm actually going to tell you that?'' he asked, picking up his bag and making his way into his old room. Opening the door, the feeling of nostalgia swept through his body. He walked in, taking small steps before he reached his bed. He stared at the window sill where he used to sneak out to meet up with Sakura.

He shook his head lightly before falling on his bed purposely. He took a deep breath before sitting up and taking in the whole room. Memories from his childhood raced back hitting him like a tidal wave. But even so, it was nice to remember those memories and the particular memory of Sakura falling out his window when his parents weren't really okay with the idea of them sneaking out every night.

Itachi knocked on the door before looking in. ''Dad's in his office. He says he wants to talk.'' Sasuke nodded before getting up. Itachi smirked, noticing the little necklace on his window sill. ''Still keep little stuff like _that_, eh Sasuke?''

Sasuke looked up to see the necklace Sakura made for him when they were in the 4th grade. ''Hn.'' and with that, the younger Uchiha was out of his room and heading towards his father's office.

Itachi sighed. _'He always was the silent type..'_

* * *

''I'm so proud of you!'' Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her mother's greeting and the fact that her arms were around her, hugging tightly, in mere seconds.

''Thanks Mom.''

''Well, I suppose we can call you Dr. Haruno now?'' Sakura looked up at the top of the stair case to see her dad, with a proud look on his face.

''Hi, Daddy.'' he greeted his young and only daughter.

She hugged the man before she walked into the kitchen with her mom and her Dad picked up her bag to put it in her room. ''So, how are things?''

Sakura shrugged and started to help with tonight's dinner. ''It's okay..''

''Haruno Sakura, I've been hearing that 'okay' since you were in High School. Tell me what's on your mind.''

Sakura laughed before sitting down by the kitchen table where she used to eat breakfast with Sasuke when they were having sleepover's at the age of 11.

''I can't believe after all the years I've spent playing the role of your daughter, you still ask me _that_ question.''

Her Mom's eyes softened. ''It's about him.'' she stated.

''How did you know..?'' she asked, not sounding surprised at all. ''You haven't told him anything, have you?''

Sakura shook her head. ''No, and I can't because now he thinks I'm seeing someone. Knowing Sasuke, he'd say it would be unfair to him.''

''You're seeing someone?''

''Who are you seeing, dear?'' her father asked, walking in. ''Why haven't we been introduced to him yet?''

''Introduced to who?'' they all turned to the source of the voice to see their only son leave his bags by the stairs like he used to when he was in High School. ''Nii-san!'' Sakura got up and hugged her older brother.

''Hey, how you doing, kid?'' he asked, hugging her back before greeting their parents. ''Did you take a cab?'' the young man nodded before getting something to drink.

''Who hasn't been introduced to us yet?''

''Sakura's boyfriend.''

''I don't have a boyfriend..!'' she got up and started to walk towards the stairs.

''But honey, you said-''

''I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up. Please talk about something else other than my love life.'' and with that, she ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut, not wanting to deal with any unwanted question.

Silence filled the room before Kai, the only son, whistled. ''I've been home for a couple of minutes and it's like High School all over again.''

''Neither of you go up there. She needs to be alone. You two can help me with dinner.''

Sakura removed her jacket and started to unpack, trying to forget the little event that took place downstairs. Hearing a rustle by the door leading out to her balcony, she looked up to see Sasuke knocking on the glass door, his breathing telling her that it was cold.

She smiled before opening for him. While doing so, she couldn't help but feel like she was 17 again.

* * *

Tenten woke up when she felt the car stopping. Cracking an eye open, she immediately recognized the big tree on the front lawn. Stretching out her arms, she looked to the driver seat to see Neji un-buckling his seatbelt before looking up at her.

''Looks like someone finally decided to wake up.'' he smirked.

She smiled. ''How was the drive?''

''Lonely.''

She laughed before kissing him lightly. ''I'm sorry, but I didn't get enough sleep last night.''

''Well, whose fault is that?'' he asked, getting out of the car as she did the same.

''Don't start with me, Hyuuga.'' she walked to where he stood, by the trunk, and helped him with the bags.

''How are we going to tell them that we're .. dating?'' Neji asked, unsure of how the following fact would be brought into the light. Tenten thought for a moments before turning to him. ''We'll just go with it, Neji.'' she laughed. ''You over think things way to much, sweetie.''

''I do not.'' he objected. She giggled before walking with him to the front door.

After knocking, her mom opened the door with a smile on her face. ''Tenten-chan! You're here, it's great to see you!''

Tenten just laughed before letting her mom engulf her in a hug. ''It's great to see you too, mom.'' she pulled away and motioned to Neji. ''This is Neji, Neji, this is my dear mother, Ishikawa Ren.''

Neji reached out his right hand, a polite gesture. ''It's very nice to mee-''

''Hello, dear!'' he was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him. ''It's so nice to meet one of Tenten-chan's friends. Come in, come in.''

Tenten tried to explain what Neji really was to her, but it was too late. Her father had entered the scene. ''Hello, sweetie.'' he kissed Tenten's forehead lightly before turning to the young man for a hand shake. ''This is a pleasant surprise, Neji.''

''It's nice to see you, sir.''

''You're a smart girl, Tenten.'' her father said, a proud smile on his face.

''Why do you say that, Dad?''

''You didn't surprise us with some unknown man who you're romantically involved with. Instead you brought Neji here so we can talk business. Despite the fact it's the holidays, you don't let it stand in your way.'' he kissed her on the cheek as she held up a fake smile.

''Now Neji, is there something important you'd like to discuss?'' Neji was led into the living room. Ren laughed before walking into the kitchen, saying something about dinner. But Tenten didn't hear anything. As she stood there, not moving an inch, she was trying to find a way to tell her parents about Neji and her.

* * *

''So, you're spending Christmas with Naruto, huh?'' Ino asked before taking another sip of her tea. Hinata nodded. ''I called to let him know, but his mom picked up. But she said that she's happy to be having me over. ''

Ino nodded. ''How's Neji taking it?''

''I don't see why he'd be angry about it or anything. I mean he's spending Christmas with Tenten. They're probably telling her parents about their relationship..Oh no..'' she looked up, hoping that Ino didn't hear a word she said. But in fact, she heard every word that escaped her mouth.

''..What did you say?''

''Hmm? .. W-what did _you_ say?''

''Tenten and Neji are dating?'' Ino giggled. ''I thought Neji just told her how he felt and then nothing happened after that.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' she gulped. _'Deny everything..' _

''Hinata, a piece of advice for the future: Don't lie. You're horrible at it.''

''Agh! Nii-san's going to kill me!''

''How long have they been going out?'' the blond asked excited.

Hinata sighed before spilling everything.

''Wow, why didn't they tell us?''

''Nii-san says that they want to see how things work out before telling everyone.''

Ino nodded. ''Okay, I understand that. Man, are they going to hear it when they get back home.''

''No! Don't tell them I told you. Nii-san will never trust me again.''

Ino waved her hand dismissively. ''I'll tell them that I got it _out _of you. I can be really persuasive, you know.''

Hinata laughed. ''Yeah, whatever floats your boat, dear.''

''So, topic change. How do you think things will go tonight with the Uzumakis and all?''

Before Hinata could answer, Ino's phone rang. ''Hold that thought.'' she pulled out her phone before answering. ''Hello?.. Oh hi.. Okay, I'm on my way down..Bye .. How did you know? No, I'm not bringing you a _muffin._. You know how you get when you drive while eating a muffin.. This conversation is over.'' she hung up before getting up and smiling at her friend. ''Hina, I have to get going. My cousin's downstairs waiting. He's going to give me a ride to my parents' place.''

Hinata nodded, got up and hugged her. ''Okay, Merry Christmas and I hope you have a good one.'' Ino laughed. ''You too, sweetie. And good luck with Naruto tonight.''

''It's not just going to be Naruto and I. His parents are going to be there too.''

''So? That never stopped me from hitting on a guy .. Or trying anything else for that matter.'' she winked before exiting the apartment. Hinata sighed and glanced at the clock. She was suppose to meet up with Naruto in an hour and she was _still_ wearing her pajamas.

* * *

Uzumaki Minato sighed after glancing at his watch for the third time. ''Where do you think she is, Naruto?'' the said boy shrugged before getting up from the couch and walked to the window.

''Maybe something happened to her.'' his mom stated, walking into the living room with a pearl necklace in her hand. She walked and stood in front of her husband, with her back facing him before handing him the necklace.

''Look, if it makes you guys feel any better, I'll go and see what's taking her so long.'' Naruto walked away from the window and towards his front door. He slipped his right hand out of the pocket of his khaki pants before reaching for the knob. ''I'll be right back.'' he closed the door shut before shoving his hand back into his pockets and breathing out a heavy sigh as he walked towards the elevator.

_'Did she stand me up?.. How could she?.. But then again, maybe she's spending Christmas with Neji.. Well, she'd let me know..right?' _ he thought as he stood in the elevator, waiting for it to reach the fourth floor.

When the doors slid open, Naruto looked up to see Hinaat standing there, looking worried and beautiful at the same time. How that's possible, he'll never know. She held onto a bottle of wine while wearing a strapless lavender knee-length dress, her hair down, slightly curly, light make up on and a pair of heels. She was looking absolutely stunning.

''Naruto .. Hi.'' she said snapping him out of his thoughts. ''Hey .. you look .. wow.'' he tried talking like a normal person, but for some odd reason, he kept pausing, trying to catch his breath. She smiled. ''Thank you .. Are you wearing a tux?'' she asked, thinking that her eyes deceived her.

Naruto looked down and brushed over the jacket he wore before flashing her a smile. ''Yeah.''

''You look great.'' she said, smiling as soon as she was in the elevator standing next to him. ''I'm sorry I late, by the way. I got caught up and then I forgot to bring a present and-''

He laughed. ''It's fine, really. Well, my parents were a bit worried. They even got to the point of thinking that something serious happened to you.''

She smiled. When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, his parents were happy to see both of them and they decided, more like Naruto's Dad decided, that they had waited with dinner long enough. As they all sat around the table, the shared stories both embarrassing, mostly on Naruto's end and stories that told Hinata much about the Uzumakis.

The talked, laughed and had a great time. Once dinner was done, Hinata was helping Kushina with the dishes. As they stood next to each other by the sink, Kushina smiled. ''So, you're in law school.''

Hinata nodded. ''And how is that going for you?''

''It's going great.'' Hinata smiled.

Kushina nodded. ''What do you think about Naruto?'' Hinata almost dropped the dish she was drying before laughing nervously and looking at the read head. ''Excuse me?''

''What do you think about Naruto-kun?'' she repeated herself like it was no big deal. Hinata was confused at first, but cleared her throat before proceeding on telling her what she thought of _her_ son.

''I think he's funny, charming.. and good looking. Why?''

''Curiosity killed the cat, sweetie.'' Kushina smiled before looking away.

The young Hyuuga giggled. ''Well, I know for a fact that the girl who sweeps him off his feet is .. Lucky.''

''Ladies,'' Minato walked in the kitchen with his hands in his pocket before reaching for another piece of muffin. ''It's time.''

Kushina nodded before walking out of the kitchen. Hinata followed, confused. When they entered the living room, she saw Naruto standing there, with the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and the bowtie around his neck was gone. He turned around, slipping his hands in his pockets.

''You're probably wondering what's going on, huh?'' he asked. Hinata smiled before taking a seat on the couch. ''Yes, a little bit.''

He cleared his throat before sitting next to her. As they both looked at Naruto's parents re-arranging the decorations, he decided to tell her what the commotion was all about.

''Every year Dad and I decorate the Christmas tree and Mom always re-decorates it. It's like we're never enough for that woman,'' Hinata laughed. ''Anyway, we always end up with the star and we can never decide who gets to put it up there,'' he pointed on the top of the tree. ''And make a wish.''

''Make a wish?''

The blond young man nodded. ''Yeah. Well, none of the wishes I've wished for has come true, but you can always give it a try. I mean, what've you got to lose?''

''Me?'' Naruto nodded. ''You want me to put the star up there and make a wish?''

He laughed. ''Am I not making myself clear enough, Hyuuga?''

She laughed. ''No, no you are. It's a Uzumaki-family tradition. Wouldn't it be fair if an Uzumaki would do that?''

Minato scoffed. ''Fair? You want to talk about fair, young lady?'' Naruto winced. ''Here we go..''

''Fair is when you and your own offspring have a father-son moment while decorating the Christmas tree and _not_ having to watch your wife _re-decorate_ the whole thing. That's what's fair.'' Minato nodded.

Kushina sighed before walking over to where Hinata was seated. She pulled the young woman up into a standing position and placed the star in her right hand. ''Sweetie, I speak for everyone in this room, except Minato, when I say this; Put it up there before he starts talking about Thanksgiving.''

Naruto's eyes widened and stood up. He took Hinata's hand and pulled her to where he was standing, by the tree. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms around Hinata's thighs. He stood upright, lifting her up, giving her enough boost to place the star on top.

''Do it to shut him up, please.'' he mumbled.

She smiled before making a wish and placing the star where it belonged. Naruto smiled before putting her down gently. ''Thank you.'' he said, their faces so close that she could feel his breathing. She smiled. ''You're welcome.''

''See dear? Hinata-chan already put the star there. Why don't we have some desert and put this all behind us? Come along.'' Kushina wrapped her arm around her husband.

''Yes, desert sounds nice.'' Minato and Kushina walked into the kitchen, leaving the last two people in the room.

''So, what did you wish for?''

''Oh yeah, I'm going to tell you why?'' she started to walk away from him and towards the kitchen with a smirk planted on her face. Naruto laughed before following her into the kitchen.

* * *

''.. And he could not stop crying.'' Kushina finished another embarrassing story of Naruto when he was 7. Naruto scratched the back of his head for the fifth time that night, with a light shade of pink adorning his face. Hinata, who has seated in front of him, couldn't help but smile at how he was acting. He was shy and embarrassed of all the stories she's heard.

For the past hour, they had been eating desert and talking. If your Mom was revealing baby stories about you is labeled as talking then yes, they had been talking a lot. Minato was already long gone and most likely asleep.

''Mom, isn't it getting a little late? I mean, Dad's probably asleep right now.''

Kushina looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. ''Well, you're right. I'm calling it a night.'' she got up and intended to pick up the dishes. Naruto grabbed her wrist and smiled. ''I got it, Mom. You go to bed.''

She smiled at him before kissing his forehead lightly. ''Okay, good night sweetie.'' she turned to the gesture and smiled. ''Good night to you too, dear.''

''Good night, Kushina-san.'' Hinata smiled.

Kushina walked away and vanished into the bedroom leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the kitchen. ''Your parents are lovely people.''

Naruto smiled. ''Yeah, they have their moments.'' he cleared his throat. ''So, how was the night for you?''

''It's been great. I had a wonderful time.''

''I'm glad you did.''

He laughed. ''Do you want to go into the living room? If they're awake, they can hear everything we're talking about.'' he whispered. Hinata giggled before nodded.

They were both seated on the couch when Hinata pointed out something Naruto had been hearing his whole entire life.

''You look a lot like your father.''

He nodded. ''Yeah, I've been told.''

''But you have your Mother's eyes.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I do?'' she nodded. ''Yeah. It's darker shade of blue, just like your Mom and your Dad has a lighter shade.''

He eyed her weirdly before she burst out laughing. ''I'm sorry, it's just that I have a tendency to notice small things. _Really_ small things.''

He shook his head. ''It's fine. It's rare to know people who notice the small stuff .. like the fact that my eyes are a darker shade of blue.'' he grinned. ''I'm seeing the world in a different light now.''

''Good for you.'' she smiled.

Then there was silence. Naruto cleared his throat before sighing. ''Uhm..''

She turned her head to him to see a smile on his beautiful face. ''Hinata .. Would you like to go out sometime?''

''I'm sorry?'' she asked, not sure what she had heard. _'Did he ask me out?..' _

_'My God, did I just mumbled that?..' _''Would you like to go out sometime.''

''A date?''

''Yeah. You, me, dinner .. A date.''

She smiled before nodded. ''I'd like that.'' he smiled before they began talking about something else. As he sat there, telling her another story, including him, Sasuke and his college years, she wasn't really listening. She was too busy in her own little world, still trying to comprehend the question he asked.

* * *

Here it is. One word for this chapter: FINALLY!

I am aware that there are grammatical errors, sorry about that. I will post the clean version soon. Feel free to tell me what you think.

_Batgirl =]_


	16. Screw ups, surprises and playful nights

_Sunday, December 27 2009_

''Welcome Ho- Oh my God! What happened to your arm?'' Kiba shot up, flinging the newspaper he was reading into the air.

''Oh my God, what are you doing here? 'Here' as in a place that does not belong to _you_?'' Gaara asked, calmly, putting his bags down. Matsuri who walked in after him grinned. ''Kiba, you're here..''

''How you got _in _here, is what I'd like to know.'' Gaara grunted, scratching his casted arm.

''Merry Christmas, you read head, lover boy!'' Kiba jumped over to where Gaara was standing and hugged him. ''Kiba, personal space and ow.'' Kiba let go, with help from Gaara. The said young man turned around to his fiancée.

''What's going on?''

''I got you a Christmas present and Kiba's been hiding it for me. And to put that wondering mind of yours at peace, I let him borrow my keys.''

''You got me a present.'' he thought for a moment before leaning in and whispering, ''You already .. _gave_ me a present.'' Matsuri blushed slightly before sighing and walking further into the living room, removing her jacket.

''Having me dress up for one _playful_ night, is not a present.'' she stated, bluntly.

Kiba's eyes widened and a wide grin made its way on his face after hearing the blunt statement being said.

* * *

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: No, I still do now own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: Screw ups, surprise birthdays and playful nights.**

**::/::**

Hyuuga Neji was trying his best to open his cousin's front door without making much noise. As soon as the door was unlocked and opened, he looked up to see Hinata sitting in her living room, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Something he would normally do, early in the morning.

''I've taught you well, grasshopper.'' he said, closing the door and walking over to where she sat. Hinata wasn't surprised anymore. Ever since she moved in, everything Neji did around her, wasn't as shocking like the good 'ol days.

''And apparently, _you_ missed out on our lecture about how the law is against _Breaking and Entering_.'' she said, not looking up. Neji shook his head and kissed her lightly on the forehead and taking a seat in front of her, completely ignoring her statement.

''Happy birthday, kiddo. And for the record, it's not breaking and entering if you have a set of keys of the said entered house.''

Hinata took a sip of her coffee before answering, ''Thank you. And for your information gave you those keys for emergencies, Nii-san.''

''Well, this is an emergency.'' he got up from his seat and made his way into her kitchen. ''And what emergency would that be?'' she asked, still not looking up from the morning paper.

Before Neji answered, she heard him shuffling through her cabinet of cups. ''I'm out of coffee..'' she mumbled.

''I'm out of coffee.'' her cousin explained from the kitchen.

''So,'' Neji walked back in and took his seat. ''How was Christmas with the Uzumakis?''

''It was fun. I had a great time.''

Neji grinned a small grin. ''I'm happy you did.'' he noticed how she didn't even bother to look up to answer.

''Is everything okay, Hinata?''

She nodded and pushed the paper away, taking another sip of her coffee. ''Everything's fine. How was your Christmas?''

Neji noticed this, but nodded nonetheless. ''It was fine .. Actually no, it was a disaster..''

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide. ''Why? What happened?''

''Her father thought that I was there for business,'' he started.

''What?''

''Yeah, business and no pleasure,''

''Okay, Nii-san before you go on, there are a few _things_ that we do not share with each other, are we clear?''

Neji scratched his head. ''Yeah, yeah can I go on now?'' and with her nod, he started to tell her about the whole thing. He told her about how they were never alone in a room for more than three minutes, how they sat two seats away from each other due to Tenten's family during the actual Christmas dinner, how he slept in three rooms away from her and how hard it was to sneak past all those sleeping relatives.

''Really? And here I thought it would be great for you two. I'm guessing Tenten-san's dad still sees her as his little princess?''

He nodded. ''Yeah, pretty much.''

* * *

_Later that day.._

''You two drive safely okay? And call me when you get home, I want to know that you got there safely.'' Naruto hugged his mom for the third time before she got into the car.

''We will sweetie.'' and with that, his parents drove away, leaving Naruto to stand there alone.

But before he could go back inside, he saw Sasuke's car pull up into the parking lot. Naruto smiled and waved to the two passengers. Sai waved, lazily and Sakura seemed to be pre-occupied with something on her lap.

''Welcome home, guys. How was the family?'' Naruto asked when Sai got out of the car. ''It was nice seeing everyone again.'' Sai answered. Sakura smiled before quietly helping Sai with the bags. Sasuke got out of the drivers' seat and nodded to Naruto, greeting him in a way. As he reached for Sakura's bag, intending on helping her, she quickly shook her head and pulled out the heavy item out of the trunk.

''I got it. Thanks.'' she looked to the other two male. ''I'll see you guys tonight. Wear something nice.'' she smiled for the last time before walking hastily into the building, almost bumping into Kakashi who was on his way out.

The said man looked at the three male, standing in all of the confusion in the world. ''Dr. Haruno seemed to be in a hurry. Did you boys give her a hard time on the way home?'' he asked, seriously.

Naruto crossed his arm, in a questioning manner as the Uchihas shook their heads. ''I don't know, she was pretty quiet on the way home.'' Sasuke pointed out.

''Sakura? Quiet on a drive? Something is definitely wrong.'' Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke. ''Maybe you know something about it, Sasuke.''

''I don't know anything.'' Sasuke answered, before making his way into the building.

''So, we'll see you tonight then?'' Sai called after him, receiving a cold 'Hn'.

''You know something.'' Naruto eyed Sai after their short 'bye' from Kakashi who was apparently, in a hurry. He sure didn't look like it when he took the time to greet them.

''I know nothing. And instead of accusing me, aren't you suppose to be on a hunt?'' Naruto raised an eyebrow, walking with Sai into the building.

''Hunt for what?''

Sai dropped his bag on the floor, looking at him with the most _'Are you serious?'_ look. ''Naruto, are you kidding?''

''No, what are you talking about?'' the blond asked, stepping into the elevator. ''It's Hinata's birthday today. We're throwing her a surprise party tonight.''

''.. So that's why Sakura said _wear something nice..''_

''Naruto!''

''What?''

''Focus!'' Sai yelled, when they reached the sixth floor. Sai opened the door to his apartment and Naruto walked in with his friend's bag.

''Right. What to get her..?'' he started to pace the living room her hadn't entered in a while. ''Dude, I am freaking out over here! Help me!''

''Alright, alright. First of all, calm down and stop pacing,'' Sai pointed at the couch. Naruto took a seat and walked around his living room.

''Now, what kind of relationship do you have with this woman?''

Naruto stared at him before shaking his head. ''Sai!''

''Okay, scratch that last question. What do you have in mind buying?''

''Uhm .. I don't know. A book?''

Sai stopped pacing and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the blond, his coffee table between them. ''A book?... You _do_ want to get laid, right?''

Naruto let out a sigh of frustration. ''Sai, I swear-!.. You are _so _the wrong person to have this conversation with..'' he mumbled before being bombarded with absurd ideas from his friend.

* * *

''Hello?''

_''Where are you?'' _

Tenten who was picking out what to wear at the upcoming surprise party, immediately stopped and sat on her bed. ''Sakura? Calm down-''

_''Where are _you?_''_

''Please, woman, stop yelling-''

_''Answer me!'' _

''I'm in my room looking for something to wear tonight!'' after those precise words escaped her lips, she heard the dial tone and her ears were bothered by a loud banging on her door.

Tenten got up walked towards her door, the banging not missing one beat. She swung the door open to reveal and crying Sakura. ''Ladies, what the hell are you doing?'' she asked before both Ino and Sakura rushed in, walking straight into her living room.

''You're doing Neji?'' Ino asked, crossing her arms.

''We leave to be with our families for Christmas, _single_ might I add, and you're _doing Neji?'' _Sakura added.

''.. What are you guys talk-''

''Oh save it, young lady!'' Sakura cut her off, sitting down on the couch with a frown on her face. ''Why didn't you tell us?''

Tenten sighed before tearing her gaze from the pinkette and to the blond. ''Why Tenten?''

''Hinata told you guys, didn't she?''

Ino took a seat next to Sakura. ''Actually, I got it out of her. I can be very persuasive, you know.''

Sakura snorted. ''You? Persuasive? You know, Hell didn't freeze over a couple of days ago.''

''Don't get me started, Haruno.'' Ino glared. And soon enough, the young ladies who met in High School were in a heated argument.

''Sakura! This is not the time right now! Tenten is doing Neji and we're arguing like an old married couple!'' the blond yelled, before they both looked at the said girl who was seated on the coffee table. ''No, really this argument is more .. fun.''

''Tell us all about it.'' Sakura added.

''Oh by the way, after we're done with this story, I have a story of my own.''

''Okay, why don't we start with that?'' Tenten suggested, her eyes filled with hope.

''Okay so, Sai and I-''

''Ino!'' Sakura started. ''The world is not all about you!''

''Shouldn't we be looking for a present for Hinata?'' Tenten asked. ''And for the record, I'm not _just _doing Neji..''

Ino nodded. ''Yeah, he's doing you too.''

Tenten sighed, frustratingly as she grabbed her coat and keys. ''It's not that, Ino. I'm in a relationship. Neji and I are in a relationship.''

''Okay, we seriously have to talk about that as soon as we get back.'' Sakura pointed out before they exited the room.

* * *

''The cake's looking good, Chouji.'' Matsuri pointed out, her eyes staring directly at the three layered cake. ''Thank you. It took awhile, with Kiba always asking me if he could have a taste, but it finally got finished.'' Chouji took a spot next to where Matsuri was standing.

''Speaking of Kiba, where is he?''

''He's out, looking for a present for Hinata. Where's Gaara?''

Matsuri sighed before taking a seat by the table in the kitchen. ''He's in the living room, talking to Lee and Hinata's friends.''

''Gaara's actually talking? To people he doesn't know?''

Matsuri laughed. ''I know, right? I'm going to go see what they're talking about.'' and with Chouji's nod, she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Hinata's friends and Gaara sitting calmly on the couch and talking quietly.

Gaara, who heard someone walking behind him turned around and moved a little bit to the left side of the couch, implying that Matsuri should join them.

''I believe you haven't been introduced yet. This is Matsuri, my fiancée.'' the young woman smiled. ''It's very nice to meet you guys.''

''Likewise. I'm Suigetsu and this is Sasori.'' Suigetsu pointed at the quiet red head next to him. Sasori simply nodded before drinking his coffee. ''So, how do you guys know Hinata-chan?''

''Well, Hinata and I used to be neighbors, she was literally the only person I could tolerate within the building and Sasori works with her in the café.'' Suigetsu explained after clearing his throat.

''I too am in Law school like Hinata-san.'' Sasori stated, softly. ''She's been working really hard to catch up with everything she's been missing. In fact, she's already far ahead in most of her classes.''

Matsuri giggled. ''That sounds like Hinata-chan.'' Gaara nodded in agreement.

Before they could engage in another conversation, the door swung open and Kiba walked in. ''Okay, so I found her a present and we're still good on the whole _she-can't-find-out-_thing. Shino's keeping her busy.'' Kiba looked up to see two unfamiliar faces.

''And you guys, I haven't met. I'm Kiba.'' he reached out his right hand to shake Sasori and Suigetsu's hands respectively**. **After Kiba found out that they were close friends with Hinata, Gaara looked at him weirdly.

''Shino's keeping her busy? Why in the world is _Shino _keeping her busy?''

''Because I couldn't find Neji anywhere.'' Kiba said before walking into the kitchen.

''You look very familiar..'' Suigetsu stated, his eyes on Gaara. Matsuri giggled at her boyfriend's reaction. ''Suigetsu, don't you watch the news?'' Sasori asked.

''Sure I do.''

''Have you ever been to Suna?'' Matsuri asked. Suigetsu shook his head, earning him a weird silence in the room. Gaara sighed before getting up and standing by the window.

''He's the son of the president of-''

''Right! He's the son who didn't want to become a boring business man, like the rest of the men in his family and instead he became a pilot!''

Sasori looked at him, weirdly. ''Seriously, we talked about this before we got here. No yelling if you discover something new.'' he said, earning a glare from the loud young man.

''Come in the kitchen, I'll introduce you to Chouji and you could maybe taste the cake.'' Matsuri got up and pulled Suigetsu along.

''I'm sorry for _its_ sudden reaction.'' Sasori said, looking at Gaara, who had his back turned to him. ''It's fine. In fact, it's nice to know that he didn't right away recognize me.''

Sasori nodded. ''So,'' he got up and stood next to the redhead pilot. ''How did you propose to your fiancée?''

''If you're thinking that I proposed to her with a plane and fireworks, then no. I asked her like any normal person would.'' Sasori nodded. ''Why does he get to taste and I don't even get to lick the spoon?'' Kiba's voice broke the silence that filled the room through the kitchen door.

* * *

''This is unbelievable! I don't know what to get her! I have _nothing _in mind. Nothing!'' Naruto yelled out, frustrated. He glared at his two friends, who were goofing around. ''And you two aren't helping at all!'' he yelled for the last time, stomping out of the store. Sai nudged Lee before following their troubled friend.

The three of them were currently in the mall, looking for something for Hinata. Luckily for them, they had already found a gift for Hinata. Lee's present was a book and Sai got her a set of diamond earrings and necklace. Although it might have cost him a little bit too much, he didn't mind. With his salary, he could've bought her a jet if he wanted to. Hinata was a good friend to him and she deserved something nice.

''Naruto, aren't you being a little pessimistic? I'm sure you'll find something.'' Lee tried to cheer him up as soon as they caught up. ''Like what Lee?''

''I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure it's something amazing.'' Lee laughed nervously.

''Look, calm down and give her something she might like. I'm sure with Hinata, it doesn't have to be fancy or anything. _It's the thought the counts_ .. I can vividly imagine her say that.'' Sai said, as they kept walking, looking for a store that Hinata might go into.

''Why can't I get her a book?'' Naruto asked for the second time.

Sai sighed for the fourth time that day. ''Because Lee's getting her a book. Do you have any idea how lame it is to get the same gift? Pretty lame.'' Sai smirked. ''Plus, Lee's not trying to get into her pants.''

''I am not-! Seriously, are we still on that outrageous logic of yours?'' Naruto asked, glaring at the young Uchiha.

''Don't give up yet, alright? You'll find something.'' Lee smiled, supportively.

''I know! You can give her _sexy _lingerie. You know, to put her on the right _track_.'' Sai nodded, proud with his idea.

''That's it! I am going to pummel you into the ground!'' Naruto yelled for trying to get his hands around Sai's neck with Lee holding him back. Bystanders looked and stared, but Naruto didn't care. And neither did the other two.

* * *

''Thank you for taking me out for coffee, Shino. I really appreciate it.'' Hinata looked up at the said man who looked ahead as they walked towards his car.

''Not a problem at all. Think of it as a birthday present from me to you.''

Hinata looked at him. ''How did you know it was my birthday?''

''Good news travels fast around the building.''

She laughed, getting into the car. ''Well, birthday present or not, I had a great time.''

''Excuse me, Hinata. I have to make a quick phone call.''

Hinata shook her head. ''Not a problem.''

Shino smiled at her before starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot. ''So, Shino,'' she cleared her throat. ''I hope you don't mind me asking, but that little boy in your apartment a couple of weeks ago, was that your son?''

He laughed lightly before turning a corner and answering the question in the air. ''No, Takashi's my nephew.''

''I guess he likes visiting you then.''

''That, and his mother is always busy with work.''

''What about his father?''

Shino was silent at first and Hinata knew from that moment on that she had said something wrong. ''His father died in a car accident a year ago. Surprisingly enough, he took it quite well. Sure, he cried, a lot, but after having a conversation with his mother, he saw that his father was in a good place now. That he was at peace.''

''I'm so sorry to hear that, Shino. And at a young age too. Were you close with his father?''

''We were good friends, yeah.'' Hinata nodded. ''How did your sister take it?''

''Well, considering the fact that they got divorced a few months later after Takashi was born, she wasn't as sad as his girlfriend.''

''I see. Why did they separate?''

''..He cheated on her while she was carrying Takashi.''

Hinata turned her head to look at Shino, looking for any signs of him kidding. His face was still, his eyes staring straight ahead.

''There were times after their separation where they talked like old friends. They only did that for the sake of Takashi. He loved that boy. Considering their history, Takashi became the only person in the same room with them who could stop them from storming out.''

''Excuse me, Hinata. I have to make a quick phone call.''

Hinata shook her head. ''Not a problem.''

He nodded. Hinata looked out the window and realized that they were turning into the parking lot of their building. After getting out of the car, with Shino walking next to her, she smiled at him as they stood, waiting for the elevator. ''Thanks again for coffee.''

''The day is not over yet, Hinata. There's one more thing I would like to show you.'' Shino said, getting in the elevator with Hinata following him. He pushed a button, causing it to light up. ''Sixth floor? We're going to The Space?''

Shino nodded, silently. After hearing a soft 'ding' the doors opened and they walked towards the entrance to The Space.

* * *

Everyone had already arrived at The Space. People were talking and laughing while waiting for Shino and Hinata. The plan had been very simple and easy to complete. Someone, most likely Neji, would keep Hinata busy for the whole day and the rest of them would get ready for her party. Simple. But as soon as no one could find Neji, Kiba decided that it would be fair if Shino took Neji's place. It would throw her off the tracks.

A couple of them were in the living room, helping with bringing out the food into the dining room and some others were in the living room, conversing.

''So Neji, are you seing anyone at the moment?'' Ino asked, a smirk on her face.

Neji chuckled lightly. ''No, no one at the moment.''

Sakura's eyes twitched. ''Really? Are you _sure_?''

He nodded, his eyes staring directly at the pinkette.

''Why the sudden question of my personal relationships?''

''No reason. Just .. Curious.''

Naruto leaned in closer to Sai. ''Women have always been more curious..'' Sai nodded in agreement.

Neji cleared his throat. ''Well, if you know anyone, I'd be happy to be set up on a blind dat-''

''Oh cut the crap, Hyuuga. We know!'' Ino yelled, getting up and walking around the living room. Everyone, except Tenten and Sakura were surprised at her sudden reaction. Sasuke simply looked up.

''Know what?'' he asked.

''They _know_, Neji.'' Tenten voiced out making his eyes widened.

''Oh, so they know. So, do they approve?'' Neji asked, reaching for her left hand.

''Of course we approve. What type of friends do you think we are?''

''Ino, dear, why don't you calm down and tell us what the hell is going on, hmm?'' Sai suggested getting a not from Naruto.

''Oh, you approve. Fantastic.'' Neji smirked, making his girlfriend blush. ''But we do _not_ approve of the fact that you guys hid it from us!'' Sakura punched him on his right shoulder. ''That is going to leave a mark..'' Sai mumbled, receiving a nod from his cousin.

''What is going on?'' Naruto attempted this time. ''Neji and Tenten have been seeing each other behind out backs.'' Ino stated, this time sitting next to him.

''What?'' Sai stared at the couple with wide eyes.

Tenten rolled her eyes. ''You make it sound like we're dating everyone else. Calm down.''

''Tenten's right, sort of. Technically it's none of our business who she or he's,'' he eyed Neji. ''Dating. But all we can do, as good friends to both of them, is be supportive. Congratulations to the both of you.'' Sasuke said, calmly making Sakura giggle at how professional he was being.

Neji raised an eyebrow. ''Thank you, Uchiha.''

''Yeah, thanks, Sasuke.'' Tenten smiled.

''I kind of saw it coming, you know? I mean they work together, they were bound to end up in each others pants sooner or later.'' Sai concluded with a nodded.

Naruto sighed. ''What is up with you and getting into people's pants?''

''Uzumaki, it's one of the many difficult challenges in life.''

''Your cousin is unbelievable.'' Naruto shook his head.

''It's beyond me how we're even related.'' Sasuke, said wearing a straight face.

''I say we're related because of our good looks, right _Sakura?_''

_'Seriously Sai, are you doing this now?_' Sakura thought, glaring at Ino who giggled. ''Yes, well you two are quite attractive.'' Sakura mumbled as she felt Sasuke look at her from the corner of his eyes.

''So, you do admit that you find Sasuke .. _attractive_?'' Sai smirked.

''Yes.'' she laughed, a laugh one person might do to stop the awkward tension. ''I also find Neji quite attractive but I don't hear you making a big deal about that.''

Neji raised a brow for the second time that day. ''Thanks..?''

Before anyone else could express their thoughts, Kiba came running out the kitchen with his phone in his hand. ''Shino and Hinata are on the way! They're on the way, everyone in positions, now!'' he yelled, turning off the lights and running behind the curtain.

Everyone, literally _everyone_, even Sasori, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara found a hiding place to jump, or walk, out of as soon as the young Hyuuga entered the room.

They waited for a good ten seconds before Ino started to complain.

''My feet hurt! I thought you said they were on the way, Kiba!''

''Shino called I swear!'' Kiba hissed.

''Besides, you shouldn't have hid under the table, Ino. You know what that does to your feet.'' Sakura reminded her, positioned behind the kitchen counter with Sasuke.

''Yeah, I thought I got rid of that stinging-feet pain problem back in college..''

''Apparently not.''

''Seriously, ladies, this is not the time for having this conversation.'' Matsuri said.

''I have a friend who's a Podiatrist, Ino. Maybe he can help.'' Lee suggested.

''Ooh, maybe you could give me his number.''

''Am I insane or can anyone else hear .. kissing noises?'' Suigetsu asked, his eyes still adjusting to the dark room.

Silence filled the room as soon as they heard the door being open. Kiba peaked from behind the curtain, hoping to see Shino and Hinata. But what he saw, made him forget everything else and jump into the newly lit room.

''Neji and Tenten are making out!''

Suigetsu snapped his fingers. ''So _they're_ making the kissing noises.''

* * *

Chapter 13, finally here.

There are a few spelling errors, I hope you, my dear readers, can see passed that. Feel free to tell me what you think :)

**Let's review what's been happening so far:**

_-Matsuri and Gaara are engaged and Gaara's occupation has now been revealed, yes, he's a pilot. _

_-Tenten and Neji's relationship has now been revealed_

_-Everyone has now had the pleasure of meeting Hinata's two close friends_

_-Sai is completely set on the fact that Naruto's trying to get into Hinata's pants_

_-Hinata now knows a little bit more about Shino's family, pulling them closer together as friends .. hopefully_

_-Sakura finds Sasuke attractive just as much as the next person (Neji)_

_-Never bake a cake while Kiba is with you in the kitchen_

_-Sai and Ino still pretending like nothing happened between them_

I guess that's pretty much it,  
_Batgirl =]_


	17. Hidden feelings, confidence and friends

Sakura sat by her coffee table in the living room, drinking tea, going over a couple of papers, while Sasuke laid on her couch, reading a book. When suddenly, Naruto barged into Sakura's apartment. He ignored her glare.

''I have news!'' he stated, taking off his black jacket, revealing a white and red long-sleeved baseball shirt with the number 7 imprinted on it.

''What would you have done if I was naked, Naruto?'' Sakura asked, ignoring his statement.

Sasuke shifted his eyes from the book to Sakura, recalling the day back in high school when he walked in on her.

''Then I would've achieved one of my goals in life.''

Sasuke twitched before sitting up, finding it hard to concentrate while Naruto's voice could be heard in the background.

''But I'm not here to talk about that now," Naruto continued.

''Please, Naruto, share your news, since we both don't have _other_ lives to lead.'' Sasuke glared. This, of course, went unnoticed by Naruto.

''Thanks, man. So,'' he took a deep breath. ''I asked Hinata out.''

''That's great! What did she say?'' Sakura literally dropped everything as her eyes beamed with excitement.

''She said yes!''

Sakura smiled widely. ''See what we've been trying to tell you? I knew she was going to say yes, I knew it!'' She looked over to Sasuke, who was less enthused, but nodded nonetheless.

''Yes, and here you thought she'd bite. She didn't bite you, did she?'' he asked smirking.

Naruto glared before finally realizing that Sasuke was here. ''What are you doing ?''

''Well, I was reading before you ruined the silence-''

''No, I know that. What are you doing, reading here?'' Naruto asked, crossing his arms and leaning against Sakura's desk that was up against a wall.

''Sasuke-kun found it boring to read in his living room in all the quiet, so he decided to read with the sound of papers around him,'' Sakura informed him, lifting up one of the files on the coffee table.

''Uchiha? Bored? Now I've heard it all.'' Naruto laughed, earning him the Uchiha glare.

''So, when are you two going out?'' Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

At first Naruto had a smile on his face, but as soon as realization hit him, and hit him hard, his eyes widened and his smile fell. ''Oh, crap.''

''What?'' Sakura rolled her eyes. ''You remembered something stupid you did?''

Sasuke scoffed. ''Wouldn't be the first time,'' he mumbled before drinking his coffee and earning a slap on the knee from Sakura.

''I asked her out …but not exactly when we'd be going out..''

[Sasuke smirked.] ''Oh, so you _did _do something stupid.''

Sakura shook her head. ''Nice, Naruto…''

* * *

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.  
**

**Chapter 14: Hidden feelings, confidence and old friends**

**

* * *

**_Monday, December 28, 2009 _**  
**

Hinata slept peacefully in her bed, not aware of what was happening around her. Feeling the cold December air sweep past her toes, she shivered and curled up even more. Cracking an eye open, she saw Lee, staring straight into her eyes.

She sprung up. ''What the..! Lee?'' she whispered. ''What are you doing here? And how did you get in?'' she asked, scratching her head.

''No time for explanations, Hinata-san. We have you get you out of here, the building's on fire!'' he yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed. Hinata's eyes widened as she let herself to be pulled [from] the room.

As soon as they reached her living room, Hinata was shocked to be greeted by a loud yell of 'Surprise!'.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before realizing that almost everyone she knew [was] in her living room, still clad in their pajamas. ''What's going on..?''

Ino sighed before walking over to where Hinata stood, shocked. ''Well, we, especially Kiba, felt guilty for ruining your surprise party yesterday, so we decided to do another one.''

''Yeah, we call it _Surprise Party Two: Revenge of the Exposed_!'' Sai said making his voice sound like the preview-guy's voice.

''No, no, _you _call it that,'' Sasuke bluntly said.

''Anyway,'' Naruto cleared his throat, catching Hinata's attention, ''we decided that it would be nice if we would all eat breakfast together _and_ cook you anything you want.'' He led her to her kitchen table, as they all sat around.

''So, what would you like for breakfast?'' Naruto asked, after yawning.

''Wow, guys … this is great, thank you. Thank you very much.'' Hinata smiled. ''Pancakes sound good.'' She looked around, searching if anyone would object.

''The woman wants pancakes! Pancakes she's gonna get!'' Kiba got up and started to look for all of the ingredients needed with [help from a half-asleep Chouji].

Hinata cleared her throat as soon as they were all seated and drinking coffee and tea. ''So, everyone knows about you two now?'' she asked, directing her question at the newly uncovered couple.

Tenten smiled. ''I guess so.'' Neji nodded his agreement.

''That's great.''

''Despite the fact that they got together, I'm still hurt that they didn't tell us anything about it.''

''We are not going to talk about that right now, Ino. Right now we're celebrating Hinata's birthday. You can scold the happy couple on another day,'' Chouji, who helped Kiba with the birthday pancakes, reminded her

''Ugh … Gaara-kun fell asleep on your couch, Hinata.'' Matsuri said, walking into the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Hinata giggled. ''That's fine, just let him sleep. It's way too early anyway.''

''So, how does it feel to be 22?'' Sai asked.

''I don't feel any different. I mean, December 27 is just like any other day. There's nothing special about it-'' she stopped talking as soon as Lee gasped and got on his knees next to the chair she was seated on.

''Hinata-san, don't say such a thing! Every person's birthday is always a special day. It's the day you were brought into the world, they day your soul mate's other half was born, the day-''

''Lee, I _think_ she gets it.'' Shino patted Lee on the back before walking out of the kitchen.

''Well, since you're all here, I would just like to say, thank you for the presents. I really appreciate it.'' Hinata turned to Sai. ''And a million thanks to you, Sai, I'm not even sure if I can accept the present.'' She [referred] to the diamond earrings and necklace she received from the younger Uchiha.

Sai shrugged. ''You deserve something nice, since you put up with him,'' he nodded towards Lee, ''him,'' eyeing Kiba, lifting up his cup of joe, ''and him.'' He smiled at Naruto, as he earned a glare from each man.

''Aww, you're welcome, Hinata.'' Sakura ignored the glares all around her and turned around. ''Are you two getting anywhere with the pancakes?'' _Lots of glaring going on here!_

Kiba shook his head. ''Sakura, you can't rush perfection.''

* * *

After they all ate breakfast, they parted, having something personal and important [things] to do. Gaara had some work-related situations; Matsuri's cousin was visiting and would be spending New Years with her; Sasuke's father called him back in the office for work reasons, as well as Sakura. Nearing this time of the year, she had been in the emergency room since she left Hinata's birthday breakfast. Kiba went to park again with Akamaru to meet the single mom he met a couple days ago.

Lee and Shino decided to help Chouji in the restaurant he owned that had been swarmed with people, and Neji and Tenten were both called into the office for a urgent meeting with the board, along with extra work, and Hinata was left alone to clean up after everything. Well, there wasn't much that had to be cleaned, since Sakura took care of most of it before she was paged.

And that left the two remaining people of the group, Ino and Sai.

Later, Ino decided that it was time she and Sai talked about what happened between them a couple days ago. She knocked on his door three times before she could hear his footsteps getting louder.

''Ino…hi.'' He smiled as she returned the favor, whilst sighing.

''Can I come in?''

Sai nodded, opening the door for her, and closing it shut before she voiced her thoughts. ''We need to talk.''

''Okay, why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to dri-''

''We don't have time for that now! Do you have tea?'' she asked, sitting down and letting her feet rest on his _expensive_ coffee table.

He let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. ''I don't drink tea, you know that.''

''Well, you should, it can be very calming, you know?'' she suggested, thinking of all the moments when tea always made her calmer.

''Really? I _could_ use a little more of that..''

''You are so changing the subject! Stop it!'' Ino shouted, not noticing the fact that she _kind of_ started the subject.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, uhm, you sit down while I get us something ... strong?'' he asked, afraid, not wanting to get yelled at again.

''Yes! Something strong, something that can get me through this conversation!''

He got back from the kitchen with something strong and took a seat next to her. ''So,'' he cleared his throat, noticing that she kept pouring the strong drink in her shot glass. ''Ino, honey, calm down. It's three in the afternoon.''

''Okay,'' she coughed. ''We have to talk about what happened…a couple days ago.''

Sai nodded, recalling the little event that took place in her apartment. ''Yeah, you're right.'' He turned to face her better. ''What did it mean?''

Ino blinked. ''You're just straight to the point, aren't you?''

He shrugged.

''What do _you_ think it meant?'' she persisted.

He laughed softly. ''Don't answer my question with a question, Ino.''

''Honestly?'' she asked, receiving a nod. ''I'm _hoping _it meant something to you ..''

When he looked confused, Ino took another shot and sighed. ''I like you. In fact, I've liked you for some time now and it's been killing me. I know love's suppose to be something that makes you feel good and happy, but loving you…it hurts. And weirdly enough, it's worth the pain.''

''Ino-''

''Don't cut in, Uchiha, just listen.'' He kept his mouth shut, a sign for her to continue. ''I want to be with you-''

''I want to be with you too.''

''I told you not to cut…what did you say?'' She stopped mid-sentence, staring at him with wide eyes.

''You know us Uchihas, we don't like to repeat ourselves.'' He leaned back, his hands behind his head.

''I don't care! Tell me what you just said!'' She knew what he said, she just wanted to hear it again.

He chuckled at how demanding she was. ''Ino…this might sound weird but I like you too. I mean, every time I'm bored or missing home while I'm on one of those boring business trips far way, I find myself thinking about you. And the creepy part is that I'm freaked out.'' He snorted. ''Which is really weird, since every time I think of the opposite sex, I kind of get all excited and ... never mind.''

''Sai, what are you trying to tell me?'' she asked, clearing her throat and moving closer to him.

''What I'm _trying_ to tell you, Yamanaka, is that I want to be with you. I want to do those couple things with you; laugh, smile, argue, break up, have awesome make up sex and even better regular sex.'' At this point, Ino giggled at how silly he was being. He never could be serious for a long time. ''And most importantly, I want to wake up, knowing the fact that I have a girl, a _woman_, as amazing as you in my life.''

''Say no more, sweetie. I might not have known it back then, but you had me at _Hi, I'm Sai, Sasuke's attractive cousin_.'' She laughed, recalling the first time they met.

''So, we're together now?'' Sai asked, just to be sure.

She smiled before nodding, kissing him lightly and pulling away, leaving only mere centimeters between their lips. ''You want to make it _official_?''

He smirked. ''You bet I do…'' he mumbled before catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

''Okay, let me get this straight. You asked Hinata out, but you didn't ask her out when. Am I right?'' Kiba walked into the kitchen, his eyes going straight to Naruto, who was seated on the couch in Kiba's living room.

Naruto nodded. ''Yeah, that's pretty much it.''

''And you're panicking over something small as this?'' Lee asked, before laughing lightly. ''Has someone ever told you that you over-think things sometimes?''

''Lee! This is so not a laughing matter! I am freaking out over here and I don't know what to do!'' Naruto was losing it.

''Naruto, you shouldn't be panicking, this is something that can be fixed without you looking like a loser. Trust me.'' Kiba reassured his friend as he pulled away the curtains to see the snow slowly falling to the ground.

Naruto looked like he still wasn't convinced enough. ''Are you sure?''

Lee nodded. ''It's going to be fine. You just ask her when she's available.''

''Oooh, ask her now!'' Kiba jumped over his couch and into the kitchen only to run back into the living room, almost tripping, with the phone in his hand.

Naruto shot up. ''What? Now?'' he asked, backing away slowly.

''Yes, _now_! Do it now before you lose all confidence.'' Kiba threw Naruto the phone, which he caught without even noticing.

Naruto scoffed. ''What actually gave away that I'm confident about this?''

''Don't try to convince me otherwise, Uzumaki.'' Kiba smirked, sitting down on the couch.

Naruto sighed. ''I don't know her number-''

''I do!'' Lee's hand shot up in the air.

''-and even if I did, you can't tell me what to do,'' Naruto continued, glaring at Lee and throwing back the phone to the owner.

Kiba laughed before giving the phone to Lee, who dialed the number.

''Lee, what are you doing?'' Naruto asked, watching the whole scene before him unfold. Lee threw the phone back to Naruto, who then threw it off to Kiba.

''I am not doing this right now-'' Naruto hissed, stomping his right foot like a five-year-old kid throwing a tantrum.

''Hey, Hinata!'' Kiba smirked for the second time, earning him a glare from the surprised-looking Naruto.

_''Hi, Kiba. To whom do I owe this surprise phone call?''_

"Well,'' Kiba stood up from the couch and walked towards Naruto, who backed away, only to be held by Lee, ''Naruto would like to have a word with you.''

_''Oh, okay.''_

Kiba held the phone up against a struggling Naruto's ear.

''No! I am not going to say anythi-'' Naruto hissed, trying his best to get out of his friend's grip.

_''Naruto?''_

''Hi, Hinata…what's up?'' he asked, awkwardly.

''Out of all the words he could've said, he went with '_What's up'_,'' Kbia mumbled, shaking his head. Lee laughed at the joke.

_''I'm at Nii-san's office. We were supposed to have coffee fifteen minutes ago, but he's running a bit late. What about you?''_

Naruto finally got out of Lee's hold and grabbed the phone out of Kiba's hands before answering. ''Well, I'm asking everyone this one simple question for a…ah, um, for a…a…poll!''

Kiba smacked his forehead at Naruto's silly _poll question_.

_''Oh? How can I help?'' _

Naruto cleared his throat, pacing Kiba's living room. ''Okay, so have you been to Chouji's restaurant? If so, what do you think about it?''

_''Actually, I haven't been there yet. Although I've heard from Nii-san that it's great there.''_

''He's right. It really is amazing there.'' Naruto turned around to see both Kiba and Lee staring at him with huge grins plastered on their faces.

_''Maybe we should go there.'' _

''We?''

_''Yeah, for our date. You didn't actually ask when we'd be going out, but whenever that it is, maybe we could go and have dinner there.'' _

Naruto stood still, completely caught off guard with her suggestion. ''Yes, that sounds…good,'' he said, after being snapped back to reality when a slipper made contact with his back.

_''Unless you already planned a date. Whatever it is, I am not going to go sky diving.'' _

Naruto laughed, sensing the playful tone hinted in her voice. ''No really, dinner there sounds good. When do you think you'd be…available?'' he asked, his eyes avoiding the other two who gave him a thumbs-up.

_''New Year's Eve?''_

''New Year's Eve you say,'' Naruto looked at Kiba and Lee, who shook their heads.

''Ino's end-of-the-year-bash..!'' Kiba hissed and Lee backed him up by nodding his head vigorously.

_''Yes. Ino told me that every year, she throws this end-of-the-year-bash, but we can probably make it before the bash begins."_

''Great, let's do that. Around six then?'' He snapped his fingers, signaling his two friends that things worked out, only to hear a loud _'Yes!' _from them.

_''Okay, so I'll see you then?''_

''Yes, yes you will.'' And with that and after saying goodbye, he hung up only to be tackled to the ground.

As soon as Naruto's back came in contact with the floor, Shino walked in, using the emergency key Kiba let him have a few months back. Shino had a blank expression on his face.

''Just stopping by to return this.'' Shino threw a DVD on the couch before walking towards the door.

''Shino, it's not what it loo-''

''No, whatever you three do in your spare time is something I do not have to know… Please, spare me.'' After this brief conversation, the door shut, leaving the three _adults _in a dog pile.

* * *

''He'll be fine. He took a hard hit on the head, a couple of fractured bones here and there, but other than that, he's going to be fine in no time.'' Sakura looked up from the file she held in her hand and saw two very happy parents.

''That's a relief.'' The man sighed, wrapping his arm around his wife.

''Are you sure, Doctor?'' the woman asked crossing her arms, her eyes filled with worry.

Sakura nodded. ''But we gave him a sedative for the pain. Tomorrow's a good time to visit him.'' She said, and began to walk away after excusing herself.

''Thank you Dr. Haruno.'' Sakura stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder. She saw the patient's mother crying, and the father smiling gratefully. ''Thank you for saving our son.''

She smiled, welcomed them and left to go into her team's meeting room. There, she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her lab coat. She pulled it out and smiled after glancing at the caller-ID.

''I'm guessing you're bored at work,'' she stated, and heard a sigh from the other end.

_''I can't believe my father is letting me work during the holidays. I have a stack of papers and contracts to go over and Itachi being here is not making things any better.''_

Sakura giggled. ''Don't say that, Itachi's always fun to have around.''

Sasuke scoffed. _''Not if you're trying to get some work done.''_

''Oh, come on, you and I both know that if you were working all alone, you'd get lonely and wouldn't feel like working at all.''

_''Hn.''_ He cleared his throat. _''So, how's everything there? Saved anyone's life? Gotten any 'we owe you' speeches?''_

She laughed, hearing his smirk. ''Don't mean to brag or anything, but yes, a couple.'' She laughed, then sobered. ''You know that's not why I became a doctor, right Sasuke-kun?''

_''What do you mean?''_ he asked, pretending like the added suffix to his name didn't _move_ him.

''I mean, I didn't become a doctor so people can feel like they owe me something because I saved someone they care about dearly.'' Sakura, at this point, was pacing the room.

_''Heh, I know. You've always been that way, Sakura. You always try to help people in any way you can even though you weren't asked in the first place,'' _he stated, calmly.

Sakura grinned, hearing his calm voice over the line. It brought back memories from the day they met. When they met, he was cold and distant, but being paired up in all the projects helped. With time, Sakura became the only person he could tolerate in the hell hole they called _school. _

His mere presence in their High School days always made her feel something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but back then, she was certain it wasn't love. But now, she's not so sure. How he could have that affect on her always made her wonder.

''You know me too well, Uchiha.''

_''Does that scare you, Dr. Haruno?''_

''No, not even a little bit.''

_''Listen, before I forget the reason why I called, I have to talk to you. It's…important, and has to be discussed as soon as possible. Can I come over tonight?'' _His voice did not hold that playfulness anymore.

Sakura took a seat on one of the empty chairs in the room. ''Of course.''

_''Hn. I'll see you then.'' _After that, she could hear nothing but the dial tone.

She hung up and as she walked out of the room, Izumo greeted her, clearly stressed out. ''There you are, Doctor. You're needed in room 609,'' he said before walking away, a file in his hands. Sakura took out the stethoscope out her pocket and made her way to room 609, thinking of what Sasuke wanted to discuss as she did.

* * *

''Hinata's gone home. She said that you could have your weekly coffee some other time.'' Tenten walked into Neji's office with a pile of paperwork.

Neji, who was sitting by his desk, sighed. ''This is crazy! Why did I say 'yes' to your dad when he asked me if I wanted to work extra?''

Tenten shrugged. ''Because we get the first two weeks of year 2010 off?''

Neji stopped what he was doing and thought for a moment. ''Hn.''

''So, are you almost done?''

Neji glared. ''What do you think, _dear_?''

''No need to get all bitchy, _sweetheart._'' Tenten rolled her eyes, sitting on her boyfriend's desk.

Neji didn't mind what she said; he knew she was kidding. While going through a mountain of papers, he noticed that she was sitting there, signing things that didn't need signing 'til next week. _'Why is she doing next week's work instead of this week's work?_'' He sighed, mentally. _''She's distracted…'' _

''Tenten.'' She looked up to him. Neji's sleeves were rolled up and his tie hung loosely around his neck. ''Is everything okay?''

She nodded, looking over papers. This was her way of brushing things off, like it didn't matter.

''Are you sure? You look like you have something serious on your mind.'' He took a seat next to her.

Teten looked hesitant. ''Do you think my parents are okay with us dating?''

''You mean your father.'' he stated.

''Well, if you want to be more specific, yes.''

''I'm not quite sure, Tenten.'' he thought for a moment. ''Did he mention something about us being…_romantically involved_?''

''No. Well, he kind of did. He said that he's happy that two of the highest-ranked people of Ishikawa Industries are not involved in any way except friendship and business. It might attract too much press.''

''I assume we'll be keeping this from your parents?''

''Mother knows.''

''Your mother knows?''

She nodded.

Neji felt uncomfortable about Tenten's mother knowing about them. ''And what are her thoughts about all this?''

''She's happy. But not comfortable with the fact that she has to keep it from the man she loves.''

Neji nodded. He moved his chair closer and took her hands into his. ''Are you comfortable with it?'' She stared into his eyes recognizing the look there. The corner of his lips lifted slightly. ''Because I'm not. And I can tell you aren't either.''

* * *

After Hinata got home from Neji's office, she noticed the newly washed clothes on her couch that were yet to be folded. After removing her jacket, covered in snow, and slipping into something more comfortable, she turned on the hot water and started to fold, while thinking about the earlier conversation that happened between her and a certain Uzumaki over the phone.

In deep thought, one might think that no one could break through that. Well, that day, all it took was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see a person she had not spoken to or seen for years.

''Father,'' she breathed out, in complete shock.

Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, curtly nodded. ''Hello, Hinata. May I come in?''

Hinata mentally shook her head and moved to the side, opening the door better.

''W-what are you doing here?'' she asked, cursing her tongue for stuttering.

''I see you still have that stutter.''

''Only when I'm nervous.'' She pointed at her couch. ''Please, take a seat.'' Hiashi nodded before sitting. ''Do you want anything to drink?''

''Yes, thank you. I'll have-''

''Coffee black,'' she cut him off. ''I remember.'' She walked into the kitchen, measured out the coffee beans and water, and started the coffeemaker. ''So,'' she walked back in, her arms crossed. ''Why are you here?''

''Your mother asked me to come visit you.''

''You had to be forced to come visit your eldest daughter?'' She wasn't sure if it was right of her, but she was a little pissed. The part of her that was pissed, reminded her about the fact that he tried to marry her off to another heir to some company. Being forced to visit your daughter whom you tried to marry away, _might _tick a few people.

''Now Hinata, there is no need to be furious.'' He said, calmly. Of course, _that_ specific part of his life crawled into his mind, but he decided to push it aside.

''I am not furious, Father.'' The coffeemaker beeped. She yanked the pot out, poured some coffee into a mug, spilling it everywhere, and walked back in to hand the mug to her father. Then she took a seat next to him.

''I do believe that it was your birthday yesterday.'' He cleared his throat as he changed] the subject. ''Happy birthday.''

''Thank you." she said, after calming a bit.

''Your mother and sister told me to give you this.'' He pulled out a small box out of his jacket pocket. ''Your sister is sorry she could not be here, and you know this time of year, your mother is busy planning the New Year's Eve party.''

''I see.'' She slowly unwrapped the box and opened it to see a pearl necklace and earrings set. ''This is amazing. Tell them I said thank you.'' She looked up, a small smile on her face.

Her smile seemed to put Hiashi at ease. ''How have you been?''

Hinata nodded. ''I've been great.''

''As you are aware of the party, your mother said that she would like for you to be there.''

''I'm not sure, Father.'' she said, remembering about her plans with Naruto

''It would mean a lot to your mother and sister.'' He stopped to put his hand on hers. ''And it would mean a great deal to me if you were there.''

Hinata fell silent and, Hiashi took this as a sign for him to continue. He got up and stood in front of the big window in her living room.

''When you left, Hinata, it might not have been obvious, but it was painful. Your mother cried for weeks, your sister did not speak to me for…months. And the worst part,'' he turned around to face Hinata, who had tears streaming down her face, ''was living with the fact that you left because of me, your own father.''

''Father…'' she wiped the tears.

''Do not try and tell me otherwise, Hinata. You left because of me. I was forcing you into something you weren't ready for and never wanted. And for that I am sorry.''

Hinata got up from the couch and stood in front of the man she had looked up to ever since she'd been a little girl. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, receiving the same gesture.

''Father, it's okay. It's all over and in the past.'' she looked up, and Hiashi smiled at her, wiping a strayed tear away. No matter how much he hurt her in the past, he was his father. For the past year, she hasn't wanted anything more than to patch things up with him.

''Have I ever told you that not only do you look like your mother, but you act like her, too? ''

She smiled. ''Just promise me one thing.''

''Anything.''

''Promise me that you won't ever make Hanabi go through the same thing I went through.''

He hugged her, a genuine smile lingering on his face. Something he hadn't done in a really long time. ''You have my word.''

* * *

''I have never seen this place so packed before. But then again, I can't blame them.'' Lee walked into the kitchen, smiling at the cook.

''Thanks, Lee. And thanks for helping me out.''

Lee shrugged grabbing a couple of plates. ''Don't worry about it. After all the free meals you've given me here, I feel like I owe it to you.''

Chouji stopped what he was doing and looked up. ''I have _never_ given you a free meal.''

Lee's eyes widened. ''Do you hear that? Shino needs help, I better...'' He didn't even finish the sentence before rushing out the room. Chouji shook his head, a smile on his face.

''Where did Lee run off to?'' Shino asked, walking into the kitchen with a tray of dirty dishes.

''Apparently to your twin brother.''

''Oh, right, he was going to visit today.'' Shino said, glancing at his watch with a straight face.

''You have a twin brother?'' Chouji asked, astonished.

Shino stared at him for awhile before walking to where the dishwasher was, without saying a word.

Chouji shook his head, laughing lightly. ''Seriously, you have to stop joking with a straight face. People don't know what to think.''

Lee rushed back into the kitchen, his eyes shifting straight to Chouji. ''Someone's out here looking for the owner.''

Chouji looked at Shino who nodded towards the door. He left the rest to the assistant cook and walked out of the kitchen. Waiters were everywhere taking orders and giving out orders. He walked up to a woman who had her back faced to him.

He looked at one of the waiters who nodded at the young woman. Chouji nodded before clearing his throat and catching the young woman's attention. She turned around and air caught in his lungs after he realized who it was.

''Aiko-chan?''

''Chouji-kun."

* * *

Okay, here it is and it's fairly long, huh? Well, this is the clean verson. Tell me what you think :)

Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated, thanks :)

_-Batgirl =]_


	18. Secrets, New Years and Hospitals

_Rent _

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Besides the plot of this story, I own nothing.**

**Beta read by Jan Lee**

**_Chapter 15: Secrets, New Years and hospitals_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Thursday, December 31, 2009_

Chouji currently sat in a little coffee house with Lee, Shino, Sai and Kiba. But this wasn't any coffee house; it was where their dear Hinata-chan worked. Even though he was there, his mind did not leave the person he saw a couple days ago. After meeting up with an old friend-in other words, _ex-lover-_he received news he was not expecting. Sure, it was nice to see her after one year of her absence, but the news was…big. Chouji didn't know how to feel about the news. There were so many different emotions running through his body when he received it, he didn't know which emotion to show. Although, he was told by Aiko that he didn't say anything for the six and a half minutes that followed after the news was revealed to him.

''So, do you guys need anything else?'' Hinata stood by their table, smiling.

Kiba smirked. ''Yes, when do _you_ get off, beautiful?''

Lee shook his head as he laughing and Shino sighed at his friend's weird behavior.

''Well, now we know Kiba needs to get laid,'' Sai mumbled, bringing the hot beverage also known as tea up to his mouth.

''I'm going to take it that you guys don't need anything.'' She turned to the guy who had been silent the whole time. ''What about you Chouji?'' She got no answer.

''Chouji..?'' Sai, who was sitting in front of him, waved a fork full of cake.

Chouji finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to them. ''Hunh?''

''Hinata asked if you wanted anything else,'' Shino filled him in with his calm voice.

Chouji looked up and smiled. ''No thanks, Hinata-chan. I'm good.''

Hinata smiled one last time before leaving them to their guy talk.

Sai eyed Chouji strangely noticing how distant the man was being. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He said as he nodded his head trying to hide the fact that there was something on his mind.

When he cleared his throat, Shino looked at Kiba who looked back. Every time Chouji cleared his throat after being asked if he was okay, it meant he was changing the subject.

''So, you and Ino, huh?'' Chouji proved their theory right for them.

Lee's lips formed a grin. ''Yes, do tell us about that, Sai.''

Sai laughed wholeheartedly. ''Well, there's nothing much to say except…I love the way she makes me feel.''

''How can you put up with her? She's loud, she likes to gossip and-" Kiba stopped mid-sentence before throwing Sai a knowing look. ''She's great in bed, isn't she?''

''Kiba! I am surprised that you would imply that I'm only with her based on how she is in bed-''

''_Isn't she_?" Kiba cut in with emphasize on each word.

Sai looked at the other three people before nodding. ''But believe me, that's not why I'm with her.'' he breathed out playing with his tea. ''When I'm with her, I feel like a love-struck teenager. And I feel like I never want to let her go.''

Lee grinned at how happy his friend was. He looked to Kiba who smirked at him. And even though Shino didn't say much about the matter, they could tell he was happy for Sai. Chouji, on the other hand, sat there silently while his anxiety went by his friends undetected as they bickered back and forth.

Chouji looked from the cup of coffee he was staring at. He planned on starting a conversation to throw them off the road of suspicion, but instead of doing so, he screwed it up with telling them about the information that had been filling his head with questions. ''I have a kid.''

**

* * *

**

Naruto rummaged through his closet, looking for something nice to wear. Tonight was the night when he would be going out with Hinata. It was New Year's and he was panicking. Something he'd been doing frequently. He was supposed to meet Hinata in two hours, but he still didn't have anything to wear. Usually, he wouldn't worry about something like this, but this was Hinata. And he wanted the night to go as planned.

He ran into the living room after hearing a knock on his front door. ''Hinata?'' Even though it completely caught him off guard, he smiled. ''Hi.''

She returned the gesture. ''Hey, can I come in?''

Naruto nodded, moving to the side. ''Yeah, of course. Do you want anything to drink or..?''

Hinata shook her head, taking a seat on his couch. ''No, thanks.''

Naruto nodded and took a seat in front of her. Before any words were said, he squinted his eyes. ''You're gonna cancel tonight, aren't you?''

''No. Well, it depends on what you're answer is.''

''Oh?''

She breathing out. ''My father stopped by yesterday and he told me about my mother's annual New Year's Eve party. They all want me to be there. Especially father. And I think that this might be the chance for us to be…a family again. Something we haven't been in a really long time.''

He nodded his head in an understanding manner. ''That sounds normal. Wanting to be a family again, I mean. Where do I come in?''

She sighed as the nervousness was hinted that one single audible exhalation. ''I was thinking if you'd like to be my date there.''

''Instead of having a normal dinner, I'll not only be having dinner with you but your whole family. I'm not intimidated by this at _all_.'' He said, letting his voice give away the sarcasm found in the end of his sentence.

The sarcastic tone in his voice emitted a laugh from her. ''You don't have to say yes. We'll just have to set up another day and time.''

The corner of his lips lifted up in a small grin. ''Thank you for giving me that option.''

Her face suddenly warmed with a brilliant smile at his playfulness

''But despite my cowardly side, I would love to,'' he said, not once breaking eye contact.

''Besides, I want to see if every Hyuuga is stoic, stuck-up, and serious twenty-four seven.'' Hinata nodded her head before a light laugh escaped her lips. Naruto continued, ''Then again, when we met, you proved me wrong.''

Silence filled the room as they both looked away. They could both tell that this was awkward. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes thinking how adorable she looked in the awkward situation they were in. He looked away and stared at his College picture hanging up on his wall when she looked to his direction.

They sat there as their eyes found something interesting to stare at before Hinata cleared her throat, finally ending the awkwardness. ''So, I'll see you in two hours?'' she asked as she stood up from her seated position. Naruto, thankful that she wasn't cancelling, nodded his head in confirmation and walked her to the door.

''Yes, two hours.''

''Oh,'' she turned around, ''and someone will be here to pick us up.''

Though confused about the fact that someone would come and pick them up, he nodded. ''Got it.''

As she walked away, Naruto found himself checking her out, up and down.

He shook his head and closed the door. ''Get a hold of yourself, man,'' he mumbled to himself before rummaging through his closet for something _amazing_ to wear. Because _great_ wasn't going to cut it tonight.

**

* * *

**

''Have you heard anything from Sasuke?''

_''Let's see…last time I talked to him, he was in the office. Why?'' _

Sakura sighed, switching the phone to her left ear to hear Sai better. ''He was supposed to meet me last night, but he never showed up.''

_'I'm sure nothing serious happened to him. Probably got caught up in the office and forgot to call you. He's been doing that a lot lately, forgetting things.'' _

Sakura shook her head, trying to snap her head from bad thoughts. ''You're probably right. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, Sai. It's just that..''

Sai let out a knowing laugh. _''I know, you're a type of person who gets worried easily. Especially when it comes to Sasuke. If it makes you feel any better, I'll call him."_

''Yeah. Okay thanks. Tell Ino I said hi. By the way, the fact that you two are dating is adorable.''

_''I know right!'' _Ino's voice echoed from the background, making Sai chuckle. _''I have to go, I'll see you tonight, Haruno.''_

Sakura said her short 'bye' and hung up. She let her eyes scan over her living room, realizing that she spent the night on her couch, waiting for a certain Uchiha to knock on her door. She let out a heavy breath before getting up and walking out of her apartment, on her way to get the morning paper. She looked down at her watch and saw that she had been in deep slumber 'til four in the afternoon. But then again, no one could blame her, she was up all night worried half to death.

When she reached the mailboxes on the first floor, the door swung open and Kiba walked in with Akamaru.

''Oh, hey, Sakura,'' his lips formed a grin after noticing the familiar person and after hearing Akamaru bark loudly

"Hey.'' She bent down and smiled at Akamaru. ''And how's my favorite dog in the world?'' she asked, petting him.

Kiba smirked proudly which did not go unnoticed by the young doctor. ''He's been a really good boy, today.''

Sakura stood up right as she continued to get her mail while Kiba made his way past her and to the elevator. ''Hey, if you're taking the elevator, would you hold it for me?'' Sakura asked after noticing that Kiba had stepped into the metal item.

Kiba nodded his head and held the doors open for her. '' So, will you be at The Space tonight?''

''Definitely, I wouldn't miss it. I heard that Naruto and Hinata are going out, but they'll make it before the countdown. What about you?''

''Yeah, I'll be there. If I wasn't there tonight, Ino would never let me hear the end of it in the year 2010.''

Kiba laughed recalling last years' events. ''That is so true.''

Sakura got her mail walked into the elevator. ''By the way, have you seen Sasuke anywhere? I've tried calling him, but he doesn't pick up.''

Kiba glanced at her before chuckling. ''Funny you should mention him, I saw him last night.''

Sakura's eyes widened. Kiba was the last person she'd guess to have seen Sasuke. ''Really? Where?''

The elevator stopped at Kiba's floor, but it wasn't going up anytime soon since she had her hand holding the doors open. ''Well, he didn't actually see me. He was pretty far aw-''

''Kiba, _where_ did you see him?'' A few feelings were running through Sakura's body at that moment; curiosity, relief and shock. She wasn't quite sure which feeling to act out. In the end, she decided to go out with nothing and voiced out her question with a rather demanding and rude tone.

''Do you know that ramen place where Naruto goes every week?''

She nodded to herself at the thought that maybe Sasuke had stopped for a late dinner.

''Well, I saw him walk out with someone.'' He cleared his throat after glancing at the woman next to him. ''A woman. It looked like they had dinner. Surprisingly, Sasuke was smirking and what I would assume, having a good time.'' He let out a forced laugh, hoping that he would wipe the small frown her lips formed on her face. ''And the woman wasn't looking gloomy either.'' He scoffed boyishly after took note that the frown on her face wasn't leaving. ''She wasn't pretty though.''

Kiba finally stopped talking when he realized that the words he thought was ''comforting'' her was actually making things worse. He sighed, taking a step closer to her. ''I'm sorry, Sak.''

Sakura laughed, trying to mask her feeling of pain. ''Why in the world are you apologizing?''

''Haruno, it's obvious to Akamaru how you feel about Sasuke.'' He smiled, a smile Sakura always thought was adorable. ''You're not going to tell anyone, are you?''

Kiba shook his head. ''You're secret's safe with me. I have to go, take a shower and get ready for tonight. I'm starting to stink.''

Sakura backed away from him. ''That's you? I thought that was Akamaru..''

Kiba rolled his eyes before letting out a light chuckle. ''I'll see you later, Sakura.''

Sakura put on a smile before the doors closed. She sighed. Why was this bothering her so much? The fact that Sasuke was out with another woman bothered the hell out of her.

She had a couple of ideas in mind, but it wasn't like she had the right to be mad at him. They weren't dating…they were just friends. Even though every part of her mind wanted to be more than that, that's the way things had been and probably always will be.

**

* * *

**

_Six hours 'til midnight…_

Naruto stood by Hinata's front door, doing breathing exercises. He knew that she'd be wearing a dress. He knew how beautiful she'd look, and he just wanted to be ready. He tugged on his jacket nervously before finally knocking. It was nearing six pm; he knew he wasn't late nor early.

He looked down at his shoes and realized there was a red smudge on the toe of one. _'Ah, great._' After bending down, he rubbed at the mark trying to get it off, but the door opened. Before he could even get rid of the smudge, he looked up to see Hinata grinning cutely down at him, looking beautiful as ever.

''What are you doing down there?''

A nervous laugh escaped his throat as he stood upright, completely forgetting about the smudge.

''Hi.'' He nodded and looked at her attire with a grin playing on his lips. ''You look.. Amazing.''

He struggled with the words, but finally got out what he meant to say.

She returned the favor after greeting him properly. ''Thank you.'' She looked him up and down. ''And you look very handsome.''

He grinned proudly before looking down at his own clothing. He was wearing a plain black suit with a black bow tie to match. ''Thank you.''

''We should head downstairs. Our driver's waiting.''

Naruto nodded his head before walking with her to the elevator. They were in a lively conversation when they stepped out of the building. But what Naruto saw was something he wasn't expecting.

''Is that a limo?'' He stared at the car before them.

''Yes, it is.'' To Naruto, her voice sounded as if it was un-amused. ''Looks like mother really went all out.''

''I've never been in one before.'' He took her shoulders and said seriously, ''This is the best New Year's eve _ever_.'' Making her laugh.

The ride was as normal as possible, spent talking and laughing. As soon as they arrived at their destination, Naruto couldn't peel his eyes off the huge building. The driver opened the door and they both stepped out to be welcomed with white flashes and reporters followed by their cameramen.

''Hinata-sama, what brings you to your family's New Year's party?'' one asked.

Another one pushed another report away and reached out an arm with a microphone in hand. ''Are you and your father on good terms, despite the fact that he disowned you?''

Hinata merely smiled, not sure on how to react to the question. It was still a delicate matter and Hinata and her father weren't comfortable talking about it publicly.

''Who are you? Are you two dating?''

Naruto turned to the person asking the previous question. ''Uh…no we're just…uh... friends.'' He let out a nervous chuckle.

''Hinata-sama, can I get a picture of the two of you together?''

Hinata looked at Naruto, who smiled. She took his right arm and wrapped it around her petite waist before smiling in front of all the cameras. Naruto followed her lead and soon, the reporters were asking if there was a wedding up ahead.

After getting rid of the curious people, they went inside to see people in every direction.

''Wow, I haven't been here for awhile, but it still has that same…feeling.'' She looked up at Naruto and noticed his eyes had a certain shock to them. ''Are you surprised?''

Naruto scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. ''Surprised? This is like one of my normal Friday nights.''

Her laugh fit his perfectly. He regained his posture and offered her his right arm. ''Shall we?''

Her cheeks turned red but she grinned childishly nonetheless. ''Let's.''

And with that, they walked further in, arm in arm, making heads turn. Two questions were in people's mind at that time; What is Hyuuga Hinata doing back home and who is that handsome young man with her?

**

* * *

**

''Oh, my god.'' Tenten turned around to stare at her friend who was sitting on her couch.

Chouji nodded with wide eyes. ''Yeah, that's what Ino said.''

''Ino knows?'' She let out a laugh. ''I'm telling you, before midnight, Kankuro, who's in Suna for New Year's, will know.''

''I know. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her. I sort of needed to let it out and she was there.'' He scratched the back of his head.

''Did she say anything else?'' she asked before she turned around to face the mirror as she carried on with her makeup.

''Well, she went on and on how she'd like to come with me when I'd go and meet him-''

Tenten laughed at how he misunderstood her. ''No, I mean did Aiko say anything else?''

Chouji chuckled lightly before turning serious again. ''She gave me her number. She said that if I'd want to meet him, I should give her a call.''

Tenten's grin on the mirror reflected to Chouji's direction. ''You have a boy?''

Chouji smiled at her. ''Yeah, apparently.''

She let out a heavy breath before taking a seat next to him on the couch. ''Are you going to call her?''

''I think so. I mean, I know I want to…get to know my own son.'' He shook his head. ''But not right now. Soon.''

''Tell me about him,'' she said after briefly glancing at the clock on her wall.

''Well, he's a couple months old and his name's Haru. It's short for Hatsuharu. Apparantly, he's got my nose and eyes.'' Tenten laughed and then smiled softly at how happy Chouji was. Sure, she always saw that one day Chouji would be married and have children. But not like this.

They both turned to the door when the sound of keys could be heard. Neji walked in and stopped short in surprise. ''I wasn't expecting you would be having company, Tenten.''

Chouji nodded awkwardly before getting up off the couch. ''Hey, Neji.'' The said young man nodded as if he were acknowledging the other man's presence. ''Well, I was just leaving. Thanks for listening, Tenten. It means a lot to me.''

''Don't worry about it. After you meet up with him, tell me how it goes.'' She winked at him before Chouji said a short 'bye' to Neji, who was confused as to why Chouji left so soon.

''I can see you're ready,'' he stated, as soon as his friend was out the door and had left them alone. ''You look beautiful.'' Tenten was taken back slightly at the words he said but blushed at how sweet he was being. He completely forgot about Chouji as soon as his eyes were on her and her beauty.

''Thank you.'' She stood up and wrapped her arms around him when she got close enough to do so. She planted a kiss on his lips. ''You should get ready. The bash is in an hour away and you still have to take a shower.''

Neji, who wasn't content with a simple peck, smirked and snaked his arms around her waist, his nose inhaling her scent.

''Care to join me?'' he mumbled against her neck.

She giggled and shuddered at the chills his breath sent down her spine. ''I would, trust me. But I promised Ino that I would help her decorate The Space.'' She kissed him again.

''It's a New Year's party. What decoration is there to put up?'' he asked with a questioning look.

''You know Ino. She thinks _out_ of the box.''

Neji nodded while the last year's event filled up his mind. ''I think it would be wise if you were there. Make sure she stays inside the line, circled around the box.''

**

* * *

**

''I mean, I know it shouldn't bother me or anything, but it does!'' Sakura, who was already dressed and ready for the night, paced Matsuri's living room. After getting ready, Sakura felt the need to rant. And who's the best person to rant to about anything without getting any complaint from the same person? Matsuri.

''Sak, maybe you should just tell him.''

Sakura stared as if waiting for another solution to be said from her. ''Yeah, like I haven't heard _that _one before.''

Matsuri let out a sigh, getting tired with the fact that she has to keep explaining why something like this isn't healthy for anyone. ''Well, this is obviously killing you and you don't know how to deal with this anymore.''

Sakura laughed before Matsuri went on. ''Your life has revolved around one thing and one thing only-keeping this a secret. It's about time you finally fess up and kiss him already,'' she concluded while fixing Gaara's bow-tie.

Sakura giggled at her friend's words and breathed out. ''Matsuri…''

''Don't even consider the fact that he might shoot you down. You know Sasuke better than anyone. If it isn't meant to be, he'll say it in a way without hurting _your _feelings.''

Sakura turned to Gaara who had been quiet the whole conversation. She was hoping that maybe Gaara would say something different.

''I do believe she's right, Sakura. You cannot keep living with this any longer. Look at yourself, this is torture.'' Gaara said shortly after feeling a pair of eyes on him.

Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh. ''Does it show?''

Matsuri nodded and said, ''Just a little bit, yeah.''

''Besides, you never know…Sasuke _might _share the same…'' Gaara mumbled something incoherent, but it despite that, it caught Sakura's attention.

''What?'' Matsuri's eyes widened after hearing her fiancée's low statement. ''Uh, I shouldn't be listening to Gaara-kun. He's almost never right when it comes to… love.''

''I proposed to you, didn't I?'' Gaara glared in mock-anger, making Sakura giggle and forget the previous conversation.

''I said _almost_.'' Matsuri returned Gaara's glare.

''As much as I would like to see you try and save yourself from this awkward predicament, Gaara, I'm going to leave. I promised Tenten that I wouldn't leave her alone with Ino and the decorating-frenzy she's about to enter.''

''Okay, we'll see you tonight.'' Matsuri waved lightly, and with that, Sakura was out the room.

Gaara scoffed before turning to the only woman in the room. ''And for the record, proposing to you is one of the smartest things I have done in my entire life.''

Matsuri turned to face Gaara and cooed. ''You're so cute.'' She giggled before kissing him. A kiss he returned ever so gladly.

**

* * *

**

''I'm so happy you could make it!'' Hanabi hugged her sister for the second time ever since she arrived.

''I'm glad too, Hanabi.''

''Naruto-san,'' Hanabi called Naruto's attention to her, ''how are you liking it so far?''

''It's great. A little too fancy for my taste, but great.'' His lips formed a grin. But his grin faltered as he saw Hanabi's relaxed look drain away, and her eyes widen in fear at some presence behind him and Hinata.

''Oh, my God. _Grandma's_ here.'' Hanabi mumled under her breath.

Naruto could feel Hinata tense up on his arm. He turned around to come face to face with the scariest-looking woman ever. Sure, she held a certain amount of beauty, but the chilling feeling he got when she was in talking distance didn't escape his body.

''Hinata..?'' She might've looked intimidating but her voice was quite soft.

Hinata let out a heavy breath she didn't know she had been holding in before turning around, mustering up a fake smile. ''Grandmother. Hello.''

''Well, this is quite the surprise. I wasn't expecting you at all.'' The old woman looked at Hinata up and down, her eyes showing a slight hint of disgust.

''It's good to see you too.'' Hinata looked up at Naruto as a smile made its way on her face as if she was thankful that he was there.

''This is Naruto.''

The old lady looked at Naruto up and down, with eyes ever so judging. Hanabi rolled hers before excusing herself from them, not being able to handle another minute with the woman she called grandmother.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.'' Naruto reached out his right arm, intending to shake the old woman's hand, but pulled it back awkwardly when the woman didn't do anything to respond his friendly and gentleman-like behavior.

''It's pleasure to meet you, Naruto-san.'' She said taking her eyes off the young man and bestowed it on her granddaughter, with the same judging eyes, much to Hinata's displeasure. ''I presume your father knows you're here.''

Hinata shook her head as a yes, trying her best to be civil and not walk away from here that second. ''Mother, too.''

''The media was caught off guard. Once again, here you are, causing a scene.'' Her grandmother said venomously.

Hinata didn't say anything as her grandmother's words hung in the air. Naruto, on the other hand, noticed how this was uncomfortable, decided that he would sweep in and save her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and glanced into her eyes before looking directly at the woman before them. ''It would be a crime if the media would let such beauty simply pass them by.'' his eyes daring her to come up with another insult.

''He's quite a charmer, Hinata-chan.'' They all turned to the old man approaching on their left. He stood there, wearing an old fashioned suit, smiling.

''Grandfather.'' Hinata breathed out as a genuine smile formed in place of the fake one before running in his arms.

''How are you, my dear?'' the man said which was followed by a chuckle.

''I'm great. Grandfather, this is Naruto.''

Naruto bowed his head a little bit and shook the old man's hand. ''It's good to meet you, sir.''

''Likewise, Naruto-san,'' he said before turning to his granddaughter as a chuckle escaped his mouth. ''I believe that your sister is happy to see you, yes?''

Hinata nodded her head remembering how Hanabi had greeted her earlier that night. ''Yes, she was happy to say the least.''

''Well, it was nice running into you, dear.'' The old man cleared his throat, catching the old lady's attention. ''Come along, dear. Hiashi wishes to speak with you.''

He waved one last time before leading his wife away from the two young people. Hinata let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

''I am so sorry. My grandmother has the tendency to hold onto the past.''

Naruto shook his head. ''Think nothing of it, Hinata. If it didn't affect me, it shouldn't affect you.'' She grinned at his kindness, and smoothing it over, he said, ''Now, this is the place where you grew up in, huh?''

Hinata nodded as they walked around. In her mind, she was still trying to register what he said only a few minutes ago.

* * *

''Are you sure?'' Ino asked before biting her lower lip.

Sakura nodded her head as a yes, not sparing her friend a glance and continued with the decorations. ''I don't have a choice.''

''Yeah, you kind of do.'' Ino sighed heavily. ''Look Sakura, I think you should tell him how you feel because you really want to. Not because you feel like it's your only option. 'Cause it's not.''

Sakura turned around, frustration written on the look she wore. ''What's the other option, Ino? Please tell me, I'd love to hear it.'' She let out a cold laugh. ''Do you suggest that I keep it to myself for a little longer? If that's the other option, I'm not sure I can do that.''

Sakura took a seat on one of the empty chairs with a sigh. ''I can't do it anymore, Ino. It's too hard. Back when I didn't know what I felt for him was love, it wasn't as hard as it is now. Now…it hurts. It physically hurts to see him, knowing that he doesn't know how I feel.''

Ino giggled lightly before taking the empty seat next to her. ''Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all upset. Sakura,'' Ino leveled her head to Sakura's, finding watery eyes, ''you tell him if you feel like it's come to that. You tell him everything, okay? Don't leave anything out. If you're really sure that's what you want to do, I support you. But if he shoots you down in the most horrible way, I will punch him.''

Sakura laughed at how her friend could manage to make things not as bad as they seemed. ''Thanks, Ino. I knew you'd understand. Of course, it took a while, but it finally got through.''

''You can always count on me, forehead. You know that.'' She said with a wink before the two hugged.

They continued with their decorations and Ino decided on a topic that a certain someone wouldn't want them to be talking about. But she didn't know that.

''Do you wanna know something cool?'' Ino asked while a devious smirk lingered on her lips.

''Always.''

''Chouji's a father.''

Sakura almost fell of the chair she was standing on. _''What_?''


	19. Secrets, New Years and Hospitals 2

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Naruto and everything associated with Naruto does not belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 15: Secrets, New Years and Hospitals 2  
**

* * *

''Wow, you actually asked Kimi-chan for advice? You're really that desperate, aren't you?'' Itachi leaned back in his seat, enjoying the complication Sasuke's going through.

The younger Uchiha glared. ''Is this really your way of helping me?''

''I apologize. Okay, so what do you have in mind?''

''Haven't you been listening?''

Itachi chuckled. ''Sasuke, you completely lost me when you said _I talked to Kimi about this_.''

Sasuke glared. ''You're so helpful.'' his voice filled with sarcasm.

''Okay,'' he cleared his throat. ''You're thinking of telling Sakura how you feel. Tonight. I have to say, you're chances of crashing and burning is pretty high.''

''Care to clarify?'' Sasuke crossed his arms.

''You're twenty-three. Sakura's twenty-three and simply beautiful. And you're in the _zone._ You've waited too long and now, you pretty much own the zone. I'm sure she'd want to date someone she meets for the first time. Someone finds mysterious.''

''She finds me mysterious..''

''She knows you. She knows what makes you tick and what buttons to push. I'm going to go far as to say that she knows you better than you know yourself. She found you mysterious when you met back in your high school days, but now, she doesn't.''

Sasuke looked away, silent. ''Well.. What do you think I should do?'' he asked, not even looking at his brother.

Itachi burst out laughing. ''You're _that_ desperate that you're asking _me_ for advice?'' he asked between his laughter.

The younger Uchiha got up and pointed at the door that lead out his brother's office. ''I can leave and bother someone else about this.'' he suggested, walking towards the door.

Itachi stopped laughing and all of a sudden, his face became straight. He sighed. ''I don't think you'll like my advice.''

Sasuke turned around. ''I'm sure I can handle it.''

''Let it go. Let her go.'' Itachi said in a voice that was somewhat cold. Sasuke looked at the floor then at his brother before turning around and walking towards the door and reaching for the knob. As soon as the door was open, he looked over his right shoulder slightly. ''I can't. I love her too much to let her go.'' and with that, Sasuke left his brother who shook his head. Sasuke always was stubborn.

* * *

''The Space looks great, Ino.'' Kiba said, walking into the kitchen where Ino was looking for something. She turned around. ''Thank you. I'm not sure when to stop decorating though..'' she mumbled. Kiba chuckled. ''Please stop, stop right now.''

Ino sighed, her hands on her hips. ''You really think so?''

Kiba nodded his head vigorously. ''Yes!'' on that cue, Shino walked in, as if he was looking for someone. ''And I bet Shino agrees too, right?'' Shino eyed him weirdly. ''...Yes.'' he finally said after a long pause of silence.

Ino smiled before putting back the box to its rightful place. ''Inuzuka, what did I just agree to?'' Shino whispered.

''No more decorations.''

Shino nodded and cleared his throat. ''Ino?''

''Yes, pumpkin?''

''Did you tell Kankuro about Chouji's son?''

Kiba leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at the blond with an accusing look. Ino didn't say anything and got off the chair she was standing on.

''Ino, it's a simple question; yes or no?''

''Okay fine. What if I did?'' Ino asked, turning around.

''Because right now, Chouji's out there, explaining to everyone why he has a kid.'' Shino pointed at the door, his voice slightly louder.

''I don't think he appreciates the fact that you told Kankuro.'' Kiba shook his head.

''He got it out of me!'' Ino yelled in defense.

''You're the one who called him.'' Shino stated louder than his usual calm and collected voice.

Ino was silent at first but then nodded and looked at the two male scolding her. ''I guess you guys are right. I mean, I was in no position to go and spread that around.''

''That's right. Now you go out there, young lady, and you apologize.''

''You're right!'' Ino rushed out of the kitchen in search for Chouji. Silence filled the room and Shino looked at Kiba. ''You are going to make a good father one day.''

Kiba grinned. ''Thank you!''

* * *

''How did you like dinner?'' Hinata asked Naruto. They were seated by a table not far away from the dance floor that was filled with couples dancing gracefully. Most of them were old people and some were Hinata's cousin Naruto met earlier.

''It was great. I'm not sure if I could eat anything else what's left of the year.'' he smiled when he heard her laugh lightly. ''And how are you liking this.. date so far?'' Naruto asked, nervouse of the answer.

''I have to say, I'm quite disappointed, Naruto.'' she really did look it too.

''Why?'' he asked. His heart was beating faster, not sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

''We've been sitting here for nearly fifteen minutes and you _still_ haven't asked if I would like to dance.'' she said, drinking her wine.

Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and got up from his chair. He reached out his right hand in front of her and grinned cutely. ''Would you like to dance?''

''Lead the way.'' she took his hand and was lead onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. It wasn't long before her head rested on his chest as they gracefully swayed to the soft melody that could be heard in the background.

Every so often she would glance up at him and catch him staring. She would only smile and wrap her arms tighter around his neck. Hinata couldn't hear anything else but the music in the background and the beating of his heart. She didn't want this moment to end. It was simply amazing to be so close to him.

But of course, as the saying _good things come to an end_ applies to everyone who lives in the world, Hinata was no exception. Due to the fact that they were practically hugging each other, she felt something on him..Buzz.

He pulled away, with an apologetic look on his face and he reached in the pocket of his pants. Naruto answered his phone and Hinata took this opportunity to lead him off the dance floor. If they had stayed there any longer, the eyes of Hinata's grandmother would've fallen off from all the hard staring/glaring doing at them.

Hinata lead him out on a balcony. The moon was up high and the stars were shining brightly. Naruto took note how she was shaking due to the fact that it was a rather breezy night. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders and smiled at her before returning back to the conversation he was having.

Hinata looked away into the far distance, giving Naruto a little bit of privacy. A couple minutes passed before she heard Naruto mumble a short bye. She turned around to come face to face with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face. She slowly walked to where he stood. He looked up from the ground.

''Is everything alright?'' she asked, hoping that it wasn't anything serious.

''It's my godfather, Jiraiya. He's in the hospital again.''

''Oh, my God..'' Hinata hugged him, automatically getting the same response. Her face began to heat up, realizing how close they were.

''You should go.''

He pulled away, confused and his arms still on her waist. ''What?''

''You can't enjoy rest of the night while you're worried about someone you care about. You should go and see for yourself if he's doing fine.''

''But-''

''And I'll come with you?''

He blinked. ''Okay, seriously. What?''

''I'm coming with you.''

''You can't leave. What about your mother's party?''

She laughed, taking off the jacket draped over her shoulder. ''She'll understand. You go downstairs and get a cab while I go and tell my parents that we're leaving a little early.''

His eyes were on her as she walked away. ''Hinata,'' he called out making the young woman turn around, her breathing giving away that she was freezing.

''Thank you.''

She smiled softly before walking back into the building. Naruto rushed down the stairs with the biggest grin on his face. Despite the fact that one of the few people he looked up to was lying on a hospital bed, he still managed to smile. Because of her.

* * *

_two hours 'til midnight.._

''Will someone please get the door?'' Ino yelled over the sea of people.

''Ino, babe, who _are_ these people?'' Sai voiced out the question he had been thinking about as soon as he saw his girlfriend walk by. She stopped and looked around her. ''What are you talking about?''

''They,'' he motioned to the people who were talking with other people. ''Who are they?''

Ino giggled at her love's weird question. ''Silly, they live in the building too.''

Sai stared at her, weirdly. ''They _do_?''

''Yes, they do. You're just always away on business trips to notice that there are other people who live here too. Now, stop standing here like a cop, and go mingle.'' she pecked him on the cheek before leaving him to go and talk with a couple of friends. Sai stood there, dumbfounded. _'Some of them _must _be new to the building..'_

* * *

''I can't believe you have a kid..'' Kiba stated. ''You're a dad.''

Chouji chuckled. ''Yeah, imagine that. Me; a dad.''

Lee laughed. ''Tell him about Neji's reaction.''

Chouji, Lee and Kiba were all seated on a couch in The Space. They were talking, drinking beer and having a good time. The Space was filled with people who were

Chouji cleared his throat. ''Okay, you remember how Sai reacted when he heard the news that Gaara and Matsuri were going out?'' Kiba nodded. ''Like that, but ten times better.''

Kiba burst out laughing. They all did. Who knew that out of all of them Chouji was the one to have a kid? They sure didn't.

''How did she tell you? _Hey Chouji, long time no see. How have you been? By the way, you have a kid. _?'' Kiba asked, after regaining his composure.

''Well.. it wasn't like that. A couple of weeks after we broke up, she found out that she was pregnant..''

Lee nodded. ''Yeah, but how does she know Haru's yours?''

''Well...'' Chouji chuckled nervously, looking away.

''Well?'' Kiba asked, drinking his beer.

''I was.. I was her..first.''

Lee's eyes widened as his face turned red and Kiba looked shocked. ''Oh..wow.''

* * *

After getting out of the cab and asking the young lady at the front desk for information they needed, both Naruto and Hinata walked to the elevator and headed for the fifth floor. When there and walking towards the hospital room, Hinata stopped, making Naruto turn around in confusion.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, making his way to where she stood.

''I think it's best if I stay out here.''

Naruto was quiet at first, but then nodded. He walked into the room. As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata sighed and took a seat. She took out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

_''Hinata?''_

''Nii-san, hi.'' she could tell Neji was surrounded with a bunch of people.

_''Hey. How's everything?''_

''It's okay. We're at the hospital.''

_''What? What happened?''_

Hinata giggled. ''Calm down, nothing happened. Naruto's godfather's in the hospital again.''

_''Oh.. I see. Well, tell him Jiraiya will be fine. He's a strong man.'' _Hinata smiled. Neji really does care, even thought he rarely shows it.

''Consider it done. Naruto and I'll be there soon, I hope.''

_''Okay well-''_

_''Hey Neji, who are you talking to?'' _ Kiba's voice was heard in the background, cutting Neji off.

''Neji?''

_''Look, I have to go. Kiba's taking my pho-'' _Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Kiba's behavior.

Hinata waited for another couple of minutes before Naruto stepped out of the room. His tie hanging loosely around his neck, the first top buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and a small grin on his face. ''Even in a hospital, you still look beautiful.''

Hinata blushed. ''Thank you.'' She shook it off and got up. ''Is everything okay?''

''Everything's fine.'' he cleared his throat. ''He wants to meet you. If, you know, if that's alright with you.''

''Of course.'' he took her hand in his and walked with her into the room. Hinata greeted Naruto's parents and stood by the bed, with Naruto standing behind her.

''Chief,'' Naruto began. ''This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Jiraiya.''

Hinata grinned and reached out her arm which was met with a handshake. ''It's nice to meet you, Jiraiya-san.'' the man on the bed smiled. ''Likewise, Hinata-chan.'' Jiraiya smirked. ''Naruto, I'm surprised you could get a beautiful woman like her. And a Hyuuga nonetheless.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Hinata watched as both men argued. She smiled, when a weird feeling made its way to the pit of her stomach. She felt something she hadn't felt before. But she wasn't complaining, she liked the feeling. What could've caused this feeling? She had no idea. She glanced at Naruto who was laughing at something Jiraiya said. Well, maybe she had _one_ idea.

* * *

_One and a half hour 'til midnight.._

Sasuke sighed, as he stared at the pink haired young woman. She was currently talking with Ino and Tenten, who were laughing at something she said. He got the feeling that she was avoiding him. Ever since he walked into The Space, she has been giving him the cold shoulder. Whenever their eyes would meet, she'd break the contact. Whenever he was on his way to where she stood, she'd walk away, pretending to have seen someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Why? He didn't know. He just wanted to talk to her.

Making his way to where they were standing, Ino cleared her throat, making Sakura turn around. ''Oh, hey Sasuke.''

''Hn.''

''Listen Uchiha, if you're gonna talk like that what's left of the year, you can talk to someone else.'' Tenten stated, drinking her wine.

''Tenten, calm down.'' Sakura smiled. She knew Sasuke wanted something. This was his way of asking for it.

''Could you two excuse us for awhile?'' Sasuke asked. Ino glanced at Tenten who shrugged. Ino sighed. ''Play nice, kiddies.'' she said before linking arms with Tenten and walking to where their boyfriends were talking.

''What is it?'' Sakura asked, straight to the point. ''Is something bothering you?''

''What? Why would something be bothering me?''

''I don't know, you tell me. You've been giving me the cold shoulder all night. Did I do something wrong?''

''No, you didn't.'' she crossed her arms. She was lying and Sasuke knew it.

''Weather you tell me or not, it's none of my business,'' he sighed. ''But we need to talk.''

''All of a sudden this can't wait 'til tomorrow or some other day.'' she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. ''What?'' he asked, severely confused.

''Where were you last night? I waited for you to come by but you never did. I was worried all night, Sasuke.'' she said, her voice strong and held together. Whenever her voice did that, she was angry.

She was planning on telling him everything tonight. But when she saw him walk in, anger was the only feeling the she felt towards him. Every time she talked, she always came off as a complete bitch, something she wasn't aiming for.

Sasuke stared before running his hand through his hair. ''I'm sorry, I got caught up in the office and-''

Sakura laughed. ''You're going to go with a lie.'' she became silent and looked him in the eyes. She could tell he was shocked. ''Who is she?''

''Who's who?''

''The woman you were with last night, Sasuke. Who is she?'' she asked, this time her voice slightly louder than before.

How the _hell_ did she find out about Kimi? Some must've told her. ''How do you know about her?''

''Does that even matter?'' she asked. She was pissed, he could tell.

Sasuke was quiet. ''What is it you want to tell me, Sasuke?'' Sakura asked, her voice calmer. ''Tell me now so we won't have to talk again anytime soon.''

''Sakura..''

''What do you want?'' she asked, her voice loud again.

''..You.''

* * *

''What are they talking about?'' Neji asked, his eyes on the two people not far away from them having a very loud conversation.

Tenten shook her head. ''I don't know, but Sakura looks _mad_.''

Sai sighed. ''Alright Ino, what did you do?''

''What?'' Ino looked confused while Tenten laughed. ''What made you think that I had anything to do with this?''

''Well, I'm sorry but it's thanks to you that _everyone_ knows about Chouji's kid.''

''Since we're on that, have you apologized to Chouji?'' Neji asked, wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist from behind. Ino cursed before pulling out of the grip of her boyfriend and rushing to where Chouji was.

''I'm going to take that as a no.''

''So, do you guys have any New Year's resolution?'' Tenten asked, taking her eyes away from the two people who were arguing.

''None.''

''I have no need for such silly things.'' Neji stated, drinking his drink.

Sai laughed. ''Are you implying that you're perfect?''

''I would never imply such a thing, Uchiha. Why have New Year's resolution when you know it's bound to be broken?''

''Well, if you have a resolution that you're going to devote yourself to, you might be able to keep it from breaking.''

''I assume all the resolution's you've made have been accomplished?''

Tenten giggled. ''Neji, I can't believe you're even asking Uchiha Sai _that_ question.''

Neji smirked at Sai. ''I believe you're right, Tenten.''

''Hey, I can keep a resolution!'' Sai defended himself.

Tenten scoffed. ''Do you _want_ me to remind you about your resolution last year?''

Sai looked at Neji who nodded. ''..Touché.'' Sai mumbled, drinking his beer.

* * *

''Excuse me?''

Sasuke sighed, looking to the floor for support, which he didn't get. ''What I want is.. you.''

''..What are you talking about?''

''Sakura, I'm sorry. But I can't hold on to this any longer. It's something I have been keeping from you for a very long time and it..'' he breathed in deeply.

''When I see you with another guy, it hurts. It physically hurts me. Not because I tend to be over protective of you. It's because I'm jealous.'' he cleared his throat. ''You have to understand, telling you all of this is really hard for me. Considering the kind of guy I am.''

''Sasuke..'' she tried, but was only cut off when he continued. She wasn't believing what she was hearing. Sasuke.. Confessing? That can't be right.

''Please let me say this before I back out. You are the last person I would ever want to hurt. You do things to me you don't even know. You've changed me. I wouldn't be the guy I am today if it wasn't for you.''

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't. She wasn't expecting this. Not at all. Uchiha Sasuke was doing what she had already planned to do.

''I can't bear to see you with anyone else. I want.. I want you to be with me. And I want to be with you more than anything.'' he opened his mouth to continue, but was having a hard time trying to get the words out. ''I..'' he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes on the floor. ''I love you.. I always have.''

Sakura's eyes were closed, as a tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke's arms tightened around her small body, his face buried in her neck, breathing heavily. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel is heartbeat. It was beating fast. She opened her eyes to see someone she knew standing by the door.

''Why.. Why are you so late?'' she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He pulled away, his hands on his shoulder. ''Late..?'' she looked passed him, making him instantly look at the same direction. He saw one of her colleagues, Izumo walking to where they were, a grin on his face.

He turned back to her, letting go and burying his hands in his pockets fast. ''I..''

''Sasuke listen, I-''

''No, save your breath. I get it.'' he started to walk away from her, only to be stopped when her hand grabbed his forearm. Saske's eyes looked into hers. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. He pulled his arm out of her grip. ''I'm going to walk away and pretend we never hand this conversation. It's best if you do the same thing..''

* * *

_Fifteen minutes 'til midnight.._

After arriving from the hospital and to the building, Naruto and Hinata decided to go up to The Space to celebrate New Years with everyone else. When getting there, they were both pulled to a different direction. Kiba and Lee pulled Naruto into the kitchen, most likely for a tequila shot and something for him to drink and Ino pulled Hinata into the living room where Matsuri had just opened another bottle of wine.

''Finally you're here and with only a few minutes to spare!'' Ino handed her a glass of wine.

Hinata giggled. ''Lucky me.''

''So, how was your date with Naruto?'' Matsuri asked excitedly.

''Well, I wouldn't call it a date..''

''That horrible, huh?'' Ino asked, making Matsrui giggle.

''No, of course not. We ended up in the hospital.''

''What?'' Matsuri and Ino yelled out simultaneously.

''It wasn't anything nothing serious.''

Matsuri shrugged, but Ino didn't let it go. ''What in the world were you two doing in the hospital?''

''Naruto had to visit a relative.''

''I see. Well, as long as you had fun, I don't have to kill him.'' Matsuri giggled at the blonde's bold statement.

* * *

''The party was _way_ too fancy.'' Naruto grinned. ''But I would definitely sit through another one for her.''

Kiba smirked. ''Sounds to me you're smitten.''

''There's a possibility that I might be. Maybe even more...''

Lee's eyes widened. ''What?''

Kiba raised a brow. ''Have you fallen for her, Uzumaki?''

''I don't know.'' Naruto chuckled, running a hand through his hair. ''I know that ever since I broke up with Arisa, I haven't felt like this towards anyone.'' he swallowed. ''It's nice but at the same time, scary, you know?''

Lee and Kiba nodded their heads. ''So, are you going to act on it?'' Lee asked, opening another bottle of beer.

''I don't know.'' he mumbled, burying his face in his hands

''Well, if you don't mind, Naruto, I'm gonna change the subject.'' Kbia said, finishing his bottle of beer and reaching for another one. Naruto laughed, but nodded. ''Go ahead.''

''_Brooding Business_ _man _and _Blossom _were having a rather loud 'conversation' before you and Hinata got here'' Kiba said, making Lee nod.

Naruto stared at him, slightly confused. ''_Blossom and Brooding Busi-.. _Sakura and Sasuke?''

Lee nodded. ''Yes. I heard that 'colorful' language was being used.''

Kiba laughed and turned his head. ''Really?''

Lee shrugged with a chuckle. ''I don't know, at least that's what I heard from the others.''

Naruto snapped his fingers, coming up with a very good question. ''Did you guys hear what they were arguing about?''

Kiba shook his head. ''No, but I bet it has something to do with the woman Sasuke met with the other night.'' Lee nodded agreeing with the man.

''Woman? What woman? Sasuke met up with her? Since when does Brooding Businessman meet woman without us knowing?'' Naruto asked, fast. Lee laughed. ''Calm down, Naruto. I'm sure the argument between the two is something they can talk out.''

Kiba waved his hand dismissively. ''Yeah, stop thinking about it. Now,'' he started to push Naruto out the kitchen. ''Go out there, be with your _date_ so you can lay one on her when midnight hits.''

As soon as he was pushed out, he bumped into Kakashi. Naruto put a hand on the man's shoulder. ''Sorry, Kakashi.''

''Don't worry Naruto, you can bump into me anytime.''

Naruto chuckled. ''Had a couple of beers, have we?''

Kakashi smirked. ''A few. A fair few.''

Naruto looked ahead of him to see Hinata, sitting on the couch with Ino and Matsuri. She smiled at him when she caught his eyes were on hers. He glanced at the door leading out on the balcony and back at her. He nodded towards that direction, trying to send her an inaudible message.

She grinned before excusing herself from the giggling young woman, who apparently have had a little too much to drink. She got up and started to walk to the balcony. Naruto pat Kakashi on the shoulder.

''I'll see you around Kakashi.'' he chuckled. He liked drunk Kakashi. The intoxicated man nodded before waving excitedly.

_5 minutes 'til midnight.._

Stepping out on the balcony, he saw Hinata already staring at a few fireworks exploding in the air. She turned around, sensing a presence behind her. Naruto grinned. ''Hey.''

''Hi there.''

He cleared his throat before taking off his jacket leaving him only in his white dress shirt. ''I am going to put this on your shoulder because I can tell you're cold.''

Hinata giggled, accepting the jacket on her shoulder. ''What gave me away?''

''The fact that you're shaking sort of threw me into that direction.''

They stood there, quiet at first, enjoying the fireworks before Naruto decided to say something. ''Listen,'' she turned to him. ''I want to thank you for tonight. For being understanding and going to the hospital with me.'' he scratched his head, sheepishly. ''I'm sorry I ruined our date.''

Hinata shook her head. ''You didn't ruin anything. It was nice to see your parents again. And meeting Jiraiya-san was.. entertaining.'' Naruto laughed. ''The party was great, though. Your parents are nice people. Especially your sister, I liked her a lot.'' he stared out into the dark distance. ''What I'd give to have a younger sibling.'' he grinned.

''She is great.''

''But your grandmother.. I'm gonna go out on a whim and say.. she doesn't like me.'' he nodded, making Hinata laugh.

''Again, I apologize for her behavior. If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't like anyone. Especially me.''

Naruto laughed. ''Well, that's her business. I, for one, think it's impossible to not like you.'' he stated, looking into her eyes. Hinata blushed at their closeness. They stood in that position for exactly a minute before they heard something beep three times.

''What was that?'' she whispered.

''My watch.'' he answered with a whisper.

''Is it midnight already?''

''I guess so.'' they both started to lean in, their bodies holding the same amount of excitement. With their lips only inches away, fate's cruelty struck. They pulled away, embarrassed, as soon as they saw someone in the corner of their eyes.

''Oh, did I interrupt something?'' Shino asked, standing a few feet away from the door.

Hinata laughed awkwardly. ''No, not at all. We were just talking about.. midnight.''

''Yeah,'' Naruto laughed, nervousness hinted in his laughter. ''And.. my watch.''

''Oh, okay. Well.. Happy New Year.''

''Yes, of course!'' Hinata grinned at Shino cutely. ''Happy New Year, Shino.'' she turned to Naruto, her face slightly red. _'Probably because of the cold..'_ Naruto thought. ''Happy New Year, Naruto.''

''Yeah, Happy New Year.'' he said, slightly louder, wanting to make sure that she heard him over all the loud fireworks going up in the air.

This was a New Year Naruto was never going to forget and a New Year Hinata was always going to look back on. Naruto had been contemplating on the thought, trying to figure out what made him act the way he acted around her. Or they way he felt about her. Finally after knowing her for a few months, he knew. It was love.

* * *

Part two of chapter 15. A lot of things going on, huh? Again, I will be replacing this chapter with the clean version. Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed. I hope you enjoy, dear reader :)

A lot of drama in this chapter, yes? Chapter 16 will reveal everything!

Stay tuned,

_-Batgirl =]_


	20. Apologies,arguments,unforeseen feelings

_Rent_

By Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 16: Apologies, arguments and unforeseen feelings

* * *

_Friday, January 1, 2010_

Uchiha Sasuke cracked an eye open, even though every muscle in his body was telling him not to wake up. After finally having the strength to open his eyes, he scanned his surroundings. The room looked familiar, as if he had been there before. He sat up, only to lie down again. A lot of feelings were running through his body, and one of those feelings was the feeling of a major hangover.

He sighed, not remembering anything from last night after the three tequila shots. He turned his head, searching for his phone. Finally finding the small electronic item on his nightstand, he reached for it, slightly wincing in pain. He got the phone in his right hand, after much difficulty, he dialed a number he knew by heart.

_''You've reached Naruto. Sorry I missed your call, leave your name and number, and I might think of calling you back.'' _he sighed again, hearing the familiar voice message before hanging up.

For awhile, he laid there, in his bed, under the covers, trying to remember the events of last night. He recalled the even between him and Sakura. It was loud and very serious. Fortunately, no one heard what they were talking about. But despite that, Sasuke had a feeling that everyone knew what happened between him and Sakura. He thought of talking to Sakura himself, but came to the conclusion that she was most likely still with her date.

He ran to the bathroom when he felt the sick feeling in his stomach. Even the thought of Sakura doing... Stuff with another guy made him sick. Or was that the alcohol? He wasn't sure.

He walked into the kitchen when he was done throwing up and drank a glass full of water. He then, walked in his living room clad in nothing else but a pair of blue flannel shorts and slippers. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud snoring. Walking closer towards the couch, he took notice that Uzumaki Naruto was still in deep slumber.

He made his way to his barcalounger and stared out the window. He could tell that it was cold outside, and he wouldn't want to be the person who was struggling with his jacket in front of their building. He looked closer to see that it was that guy who was with Sakura the night before. Did he spend the night? He sighed, frustration filling up his body. He looked back at Naruto whose snore was getting louder and louder. He picked up one of his slippers and threw it at the blonde's crotch.

Naruto sat up, hissing in pain while his hands went straight between his legs. He opened his eyes and scanned the area. He saw Sasuke, sitting there, with a very annoyed look on his face. ''Good morning, sunshine.''

''What are you doing here, Naruto?'' he asked his question with a question; classic Uchiha Sasuke move.

''Ino wanted me to check up on you last night. I dozed off on your couch. '' he said, not expecting a 'Good morning' from the man. He never really was a morning person...

Sasuke said nothing as he kept looking out the window. ''What the hell happened last night?'' he turned to the blond. ''I don't remember anything.''

Naruto yawned as he stretched. ''You don't remember anything? Not one thing?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''_Loud_ argument with Sakura?'' Naruto stopped when Sasuke's face became straight. He became silent.

''...Oh god.''

''There we go.'' Naruto cleared his throat. ''You know what you have to do, right?''

''Cut all connections, change my name and move to a different continent?''

''Well, before you do _that._'' Naruto glared. ''You should apologize to Sakura.''

''Apologize?'' the word rolled off his tongue as if it were a foreign language.

''Yes, apologize. Ask for forgiveness. Admit defeat.'' the blond sighed. ''Look Sasuke, I overheard the little conversation you had with Sakura last night. You showed her a side of you she hasn't seen before. And it scared her.''

Sasuke was quiet at first, but then got up and walked into his room. Naruto, of course, knew that he got to him and laid back on the couch. ''And when that's off your list of _things to today,_ you can move to Iceland and change your name to something viking-ish.''

* * *

''...And I didn't have a time to explain... I didn't have time to tell him how I really feel.'' Sakura looked down her tea.

''He really said he loved you?'' Ino asked eyes wide. She put her coffee down and kept staring at the young woman before her. ''And he just walked away?''

Sakura nodded. ''Izumo-kun was kind enough to spend the night. He said that he didn't like the idea of me being alone considering the state I was in.''

''Is he single, by the way?'' Ino asked a smug look on her face.

''Ino!'' Sakura sighed. ''Sorry, sorry. There are more important matters at hand.''

''I don't know what to do. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. And when that's going to happen, it'll be awkward.''

Ino giggled before sighing. ''Just like old times, huh? Except now, you're talking about Sasuke and I'm the one in a stable relationship.''

Sakura glared. ''If this is your way of helping, then you're not doing a very good job.''

''Okay, I'm sorry.'' Ino put on her thinking cap before shrugging her shoulders. ''Maybe you need to go away for awhile. Stay with your brother.''

''I don't know..''

''Oh come on. If you tell him what's going on, he'd be more than happy to help you.''

Sakura rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, you should know _all_ about him, right?'' she mumbled, taking another sip of her tea.

''It was _one night, _Haruno_._ _One_ time and it meant nothing. Let it go.''

''Yeah, keep telling yourself that. As I recall, you said he was, and I quote, _hands down, the best one yet_.''

''Okay, to clear things up, I have Sai now, who's _way_ better than some doctor you call a brother. But enough about that, Sak.'' Ino moved closer to her. ''Take my advice and just go. You could use a little break from everything.''

Sakura thought for a moment, not sure if she should go with the blonde's idea. She liked it, of course, but wasn't very sure. She never really was good with making decisions. She shook her head before finally going with the blonde's idea.

* * *

''You know, this is healthy for a growing boy like yourself.'' Shino stated, holding onto a plate in front of his nephew, Takashi. The little boy shook his head. ''I don't want to eat it.''

''Why not?'' the man asked, sitting in front of him. ''Because I don't like it. It's not fun.''

''You don't eat vegetables because it's not fun?'' he asked. ''I can see you have a point there.'' he mumbled before clearing his throat. ''I'll tell you what. If you eat this,'' he pointed to the plate. ''We'll do something fun later.''

''Will you play with me with the video game mom got me for Christmas?''

''...Sure..''

Takashi crossed his arms. ''No, how do I know you're not... you're not..'' he stopped, thinking for the right word.

''Lying?'' Shino asked, wondering where a four year old heard the word.

''Yes!'' Takashi yelled enthusiastically.

''Because you have my word. When I get back, I want that plate clear of food and the vegetables in your stomach, not in the trash.'' Takashi looked down, remembering the last time's incident.

Shino walked out of the kitchen and into his living room to see the mother of the young boy in the kitchen. The woman smiled. ''You're so great with him. How do you do it?''

Shino shrugged, taking a seat next to her on the couch. ''I don't know. I've always seen him as a son to me, not a nephew. Considering how often he visits.'' Shino glared at his older sister of three years.

''Are you saying that you don't want him to visit anymore?''

''Don't make me look like the bad guy.'' she laughed. ''Where do you always go?'' Shino asked, reaching for his cup of coffee.

''It's just been pretty hectic at work lately.'' she smiled. ''But thank you for your help.''

''You can always count on me.''

The woman cleared her throat. ''So, what's new with you?'' she asked, drinking her coffee.

''Nothing.'' he replied.

''Ah, I know that tone of _nothing_, it's something.''

''Well, if it happens to be _something,_ it's none of your business.'' Shino stated, standing his ground. He never got used to the fact how his sister could read his mind. It always made him wonder how that was possible.

Shino sighed. ''Well, there might be something you could help me with.''

''Yes?'' the woman smirked, content with her brother's cave in.

''There's this woman..''

''There's a woman? This is a first. You've never had trouble with approaching women before. This one must be special, huh?''

''That's one way of putting it.'' he stopped for a second, thinking of a right way of saying what he had in mind. ''And there's a man..''

''And you don't know which one to chose?'' Shino glared, making her laugh. ''Okay, I'm sorry. Carry on.''

''I'm not sure if I want to..''

''Oh come on. Don't be such a baby.'' she teased. Shino sighed, knowing he wasn't going she wasn't going to give up.

''What I'm about to share with you, does not leave this room, are we clear?''

''Crystal.'' she smirked.

''It's about Hinata.''

She blinked. Shino took this as a sign that he lost her. ''Wait, you lost me. Who's Hinata?''

He cleared his throat. ''Right. You haven't met her yet. Well, she lives next to me.''

''Crushing on the girl next door, are we?''

''Yes,'' he paused, letting his sister's teenage behavior sink in. ''but there's a small.. complication.''

''Oh? And what could that be?''

''You know Naruto, right?''

''The cute, blond guy who's Tsunade's grandson?'' she received a nod. ''What about him.''

''He's interested in her too.''

She smiled. ''Oh wow..'' All her life, she had in her head that her brother wasn't human for he didn't have a lot of problems. And now, there she was, helping her brother with a predicament that made him human in her mind.

* * *

''Any thoughts on the wedding?'' Gaara asked. Sitting across him, on the other side of the table was his wife-to-be. Matsuri nodded. ''Yes, but I have to run it by Ino first.''

The couple was currently sitting in a restaurant having lunch. That morning, Gaara woke up with a slight hangover. Matsuri decided that maybe they should go out for lunch. Of course, she felt guilty over the fact that they woke up around eleven-fifteen. Being the morning person she is, she felt as if she had missed the best part of the day.

''Why?'' Gaara asked, confused.

She blinked. ''I haven't told you?''

Gaara smirked. ''What do you think?''

She giggled at his reaction. ''Ino told me that she would love to plan our wedding.''

''You want someone else to plan our wedding?'' she nodded. Gaara stared at her awhile before clearing his throat. ''Really?''

''Why?'' she asked. ''Does it bother you?''

Gaara shook his head. ''No, not at all.. Are you sure?''

Matsuri sighed, taking his hands into hers. ''You're obviously not okay with it. Mind telling me why?''

Gaara didn't say a word before sighing. ''Ino is.. She's a little bit- She's very bossy.'' Matsuri smiled. ''I mean, I care about the woman, we're all, we're all.. uh.. good friends, but sometimes.. she's a little.. a little _too _much.''

''Wow, I don't think I have ever seen you struggle so hard with words before.'' Matsuri laughed. ''I'm serious..''

''Listen, Ino isn't going to plan _everything_. She's going to come up with ideas for the wedding and _we_ get to decided if we like the idea. If not, it's off the table.''

Gaara let out a sigh of relief. ''Okay, that makes a lot more sense.'' he glanced at her, searching for something in her purse. ''Have you thought of a date yet?''

''A date?'' she asked, not even sparing him a glance.

''Yes, a date for the wedding.''

Matsuri grinned cutely. ''The fact that you're asking me that question makes me think that you already have a date in mind, Gaara.''

Gaara nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. ''Maybe.''

''And what date might that be?''

He leaned in, his arms resting on the table. ''May 29.'' Matsuri looked puzzled. ''Why May 29?''

He smiled. ''May 29 is the day we first met.''

She smiled, kissing him. ''You want to get married in five months?'' she asked, as soon as she pulled away.

''Matsuri, I would marry you tomorrow if I could.''

Matsuri was quiet at first but then laughed. ''Then it's settled.''

''We're getting married tomorrow..?'' Gaara asked confusion in his voice.

''No, May 29 will be our wedding day.''

He leaned in, as she did too. ''I'm glad we could come to an agreement.'' he mumbled, inches away, before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

''So, any ideas?'' Kiba asked his eyes glued to the TV while video game characters were shedding blood. Lee shrugged, his eyes not leaving the television. ''No idea at the moment.''

Kbia sighed. Both men were currently sitting on the couch, each with a PlayStation remote in hand, pressing on the buttons rapidly. They were both, well mostly Kiba, thinking of a prank for their annual New Year's prank they planned every year. The prank was supposed to take place between the dates 10-15 of January. So far, they had come up with absolutely nothing.

''Maybe we shouldn't play a prank on everyone this year.'' Lee suggested.

Kiba paused the game and turned to him, his eyes wide. ''Are you kidding me? We have been doing this for the past three years, and no one has _ever_ figured out it was us. You are _not_ going to kill this!''

''I'm not killing anything!'' Lee sighed. ''I can imagine what the others might say if they ever do find out.''

Kiba glared. ''Don't imagine!''

Lee threw his hands up, his right hand holding on to the PlayStation controller. ''Too late!''

''Lee,'' Kiba sighed. ''We've had this conversation before and _always _ended up with a same answer. We are doing a prank, end of conversation.''

''What if we don't come up with any? You know we always have to top the year before.'' Lee nodded, agreeing with his statement.

''Lee, buddy, you've got nothing to worry about. Leave all the thinking to me.''

''Okay, but when-''

Kiba glared again, punching the other man on the shoulder. ''_If._''

Lee rolled his eyes, something he rarely did. ''_If_ they ever find out, I am going to tell them that you talked me into it and I never liked the idea in the first place.''

''Fine by me.'' and with that, they started to play the game again, every now and then, shooting ideas for the prank.

* * *

_Thursday, January 7, 2010_

''Thanks for helping me out, Tenten.'' Chouji smiled at the young woman who was going through a pile of files and papers. Tenten only grinned at him, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. ''Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that Neji couldn't help out. He got stuck in the office.''

Tenten and Chouji were in the office of the restaurant, going through some papers. Usually, Matsuri would help him with this sort of stuff, but since she was busy being held hostage by Ino, he called Tenten, who was more than happy to help him with things.

Chouji chuckled. ''Ever since he became the floor director, he's been pretty busy, huh?'' Tenten nodded. ''Have you talked to Aiko yet?''

Chouji swallowed loud enough for Tenten to hear. ''Funny you should mention that, she's actually..'' he mumbled something incoherent. Tenten stopped what she was doing and looked at the man seated across the office.

''What?''

Chouji sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later, right? ''She's on her way here..''

''What?''

''With Haru.''

Tenten's eyes widened. ''_What?_''

''Don't be mad.''

''Sure no problem. I'll calm myself down!'' she yelled before getting up and getting her stuff together.

''What are you doing? Are you leaving?'' Chouji asked, frantically.

''Yes!''

Chouji ran to the door and stood in front of it. ''Please stop with all the yelling and stay. I don't want to be alone with her.. them.. yet.''

''..You never needed any help with the files, did you?''

''There's a possibility that that might be a- Yeah I lied. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous to see her again and see Haru for the first time.'' he sighed. ''Please stay, Tenten.''

She sighed. ''Fine, I'll stay. But the minute it gets all awkward, I am walking out that door.''

''Deal.'' he smiled. As soon as Tenten got back to her seat and Chouji sat by his desk, there was a knock on the door. ''Come in.''

The door opened to reveal the woman Chouji had been nervous for. She stood by the door a smile slowly forming on her lips and a baby in her arms. ''Can we come in?''

Chouji got up and nodded, after glancing at Tenten. Aiko walked in with Haru, who squirmed in his mother's hold. Chouji motioned to Tenten. ''You remember Tenten, right?''

''Of course, how could I forget. It's nice to see you again, Tenten.'' her voice was soft. Tentne smiled. ''It's nice to see you too.''

''Is.. Is this him?''

''No, this is someone else's baby that I borrowed for a few hours.'' she giggled at his silly question. Chouji smiled. That was one of the aspects why he fell in love with her in the first place. How she always managed to lighten up the mood with a joke or a sarcasm comment. ''Can I..?'' he took his hands out of his pockets. Aiko nodded. ''Of course.''

Chouji held Haru in his arms, a smile on his face as he looked at his son. He was absolutely adorable while he slept, making cute little noises as he slept. Chouji looked at Aiko in front of him. ''He's beautiful.''

''Yeah, he is.'' Aiko smiled.

Tenten heard her phone buzz in her purse. She got up and reached for it. She glanced at the caller-ID and saw Ino was calling her. She looked at the two other adults with her in the room. ''I have to take this, Chouji. Excuse me.'' she smiled at both of them before stepping out of the office.

''What's up, Ino?'' she asked as soon as she was out the office and the door was closed.

_''It's Sakura. She's missing.'' _

Tenten's eyes widened. ''What?''

_''Everyone's out now, looking for her. We're all worried, Ten. She doesn't answer her phone, her parents said she left their place hours ago. She's supposed to be here by now!''_ she could tell Ino was panicking.

''Ino, sweetie, calm down. We'll find her. Look, I'll tell Chouji what's going on and we'll drive around.''

_''Alright, you let me know as soon as you find her or if anything turns up, okay?''_

''I promise.'' after that, Tenten hung up and knocked on the door before opening it. Chouji looked at her, a smile on his face.

''Tenten, he woke up.'' he laughed. ''He really does have my eyes.''

''Chouji,'' the said man's smile faltered. ''What's wrong?''

''It's Sakura.''

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his office, staring at a contract he was supposed to be reading. How could he be reading when he had a lot of things on his mind? He hadn't spoken to Sakura in days, Itachi was always sick, which meant more work for him, which is something he didn't need right now.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple. _'She hates me. There is no other explanation. She officially hates me.' _ he thought to himself. He wanted to talk to her and apologize. But most of all, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to hug her lovingly, to kiss her, to make her laugh, smile, happy. He wanted to make her feel how she made him feel. Loved.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He stared at it for awhile before finally deciding to pick it up. He didn't even bother to glance at the caller-ID, he just answered.

''Hello?''

_''Sasuke, where are you?'' Naruto asked, his voice sounding more urgent that usual._

''I'm in the office, why?''

_''It's about Sakura.''_

He changed his seating position and sat upright. ''What about Sakura?''

_''She's missing.''_

''Missing? What do you mean missing? Sakura isn't some item to loose, Naruto.''

_''Listen to me before you turn into a complete jerk. Sakura left to stay with her parents a few days ago. She was supposed to come home today. We called her parents; they said that she left _five _hours ago. It takes three hours from her parents' place. She's not answering her phone, it just goes straight to voice mail.''_ Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eyes widened. _''Everyone's out looking for her, going to places she might be. No one's found her yet. And everyone, especially Ino, is freaking out.'' _

Sasuke dropped everything and grabbed his jacket. ''Okay listen, I'm heading out now, I'll go to the places she might be in.''

_''Were you not listening to me, Uchiha. The other's have already looked there-''_

''I don't care.'' he said, slightly yelling. ''I'm going to find her, even if it takes me all night.''

Sasuke put on his jacket. _''Alright, you call me as soon as anything changes and..'' _Sasuke stopped listening what his friend had to say when Sakura stepped into his office. The same office he was about to leave, in search for her.

_''Sasuke..?'' _

''Naruto.. I'll call you later.'' and with that, he hung up. Sakura didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. They stood like that for what felt like hours, but only lasted for a few seconds. They looked at each other, not breaking eye contact.

''Sakura, what are you doing here..?''

She didn't answer; she just walked closer to where he stood her eyes still on his. A step away from him, she slapped him with everything she had. She slapped him so hard, Sasuke's head turned to the right. He grabbed his jaw, turning towards the woman who just turned his cheek red.

''What the hell was that for?'' he asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to be mad at her, but damn it, that hurt.

''That was for walking away when the conversation wasn't over.'' she said, shaking her right hand due to the small pain she caused herself.

''I.. I'm sorry.'' he said after a short pause of silence.

She buried her hand in his hair, her eyes still on his. In response, Sasuke's arms wrapped itself around her small waist. Not giving it another thought, Sakura crashed her lips on his in a heated kiss. Something both of them had wanted to do for the past few years.

* * *

Wow, I am on fire with the updates, huh? Actually, this isn't the clean version. I apologize for any words I might have misspelled. As usual, I'll be posting the clean versions soon, I hope. Anyway, I hope you readers like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Tell me what you tihink ;)

_-Batgirl =]_


	21. Good News, Plane Weddings and Dominos

_Rent_

By eam eibef

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**_Chapter 17: Good news, Plane weddings and Dominos_**

**_

* * *

_**_Friday, January 8, 2010_

Sakura stirred before opening her eyes to the warmth and the comfortable atmosphere around her. She felt an arm around her waist and someone breathing behind her neck. The corner of her lips lifted up after realizing who it was. She moved but only to have the grip around her tighten. She let out a small laugh before turning around to face the one holding her in his embrace.

Sasuke still had his eyes closed, but she knew he was awake. She buried her face into the bare chest, loving the warm feeling he bestowed on her. Neither of them said a word for a while before Sakura sighed. ''I can't..''

''What?'' he said with a voice just above a whisper.

''I can't believe this is happening.'' she pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at him as a soft smile played on her lips. A smirk crept on his lips as he pulled her closer. ''Quoting a good friend of ours; believe it.''

This emitted a giggle from her. Her eyes slowly became wide after noticing the fact that she was wearing very little clothing underneath the blanket that covered them. ''We didn't...?''

Sasuke shook his head. ''No, we fell asleep,'' he let out a rare chuckle. ''Actually, _you_ fell asleep and I stared for two and a half hours.'' she moved her head closer to his and laid a soft kiss on his lips. ''You made everyone worry about you last night.'' his face was serious. ''You made _me_ worry last night.''

She looked away with tinted cheeks. ''I am so sorry. Believe me, that was not my intention.'' she looked at him again with an apologetic look in her eyes that vanished before she asked; ''Did you call Naruto and let him know what happened?''

He closed his eyes and nodded at her question. ''I left a message.'' as soon as those words escaped his mouth, there was a loud knock on Sasuke's front door. ''That's a mistake, Sasuke. You know he _never _listens to his messages.'' he kissed her lightly before nodding at her statement and getting out of bed to reveal that he wore nothing but a pair of shorts.

Sasuke let out a heavy breath before unlocking his door and opening it. Naruto walked in and straight into the man's living room and started to pace. ''She isn't here yet. No one has heard anything and we're all very worried.'' he turned to the man who seemed to be unfazed. ''Sai's going to file a missing person's report or something.''

Sasuke stared before scratching the back of his head. ''Naruto, a little advice for the future, listen to you messages every now and then.'' Sasuke walked away and towards his bathroom which was located close to his room.

''Wha-..'' Naruto pulled out his phone and listened to the message his friend left for him hours ago.

_''I found Sakura.. She's safe. I'll see you tomorrow.'' _

Naruto slowly pulled the phone away from his ear. His eyes darted to the hallway leading into the young Uchiha's room when he heard the bathroom door close. Taking steps slowly towards his best friend's bedroom, he opened the door to see Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed.

Neither of them said a word before Naruto finally lost it. ''Where the _hell_ have you been?'' he rushed over to where Sakura was standing now and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. ''We have been looking everywhere for you. Ino's losing her mind, she's been crying all night, Sakura. All night. And Sai's.. Sai's gonna file missing person's report..!'' he dashed out the room, passed Sasuke, who stood in the hallway, and out of the apartment after yelling out, ''This conversation isn't over, Haruno!''

Sasuke looked at the man before looking at the woman who had a smile on her face. ''You really know how to cause trouble, don't you Haruno?'' a smirk made its way on his face as he leaned on the doorframe.

''Where do you think I learned it?'' she playfully asked. Her question made Sasuke push his body weight away from the doorframe. He slowly walked to where she was seated and leaned down. He put a finger under her chin, pushed up and planted a kiss on her lips. ''You haven't seen nothing yet.'' he mumbled against her lips before she pulled him down as their lips never parted.

* * *

''Come on, come on..'' Naruto chanted under his breath as he knocked on Uchiha Sai's front door. After hearing a loud grunt which was followed by a cruse word, the door swung open to reveal Ino, not looking her best.

''_What?_'' she asked with a voice that was obviously filled with anger.

Naruto raised a fine brow. ''...Did you fall asleep?''

Ino glared poisonously before walking back to the couch with Naruto close behind her. ''Of course I did. It's eight in the morning and I have been up _all_ night, trying to contact Sakura. I've left her, like, a bazillion messages _which_ she hasn't returned.''

''You can calm yourself, woman. She's safe. Sasuke found her.'' he informed her as he took a seat on the couch. ''What?'' Ino asked with a voice that was filled with surprise.

Naruto looked hurt over the fact that Ino wasn't listening. ''Were you not listening to me? Sasuke found her.''

''And when were you planning on telling me this, Naruto?'' she hissed while glaring at her friend. ''Don't take that tone with me. I just found out this morning when I saw her in Sasuke's apartment. I ran as fast as I could to stop Sai from filing that report on missing persons.''

Ino raised a brow in confusion. ''What? Sai's not doing anything like that, he's still in bed.'' Naruto thought for a moment before turning to the young woman. ''Well then who's going to fi-... Lee!'' after realizing that it was with Lee he was up all night with and not Sai, he dashed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Ino shook her head at her friend's forgetfulness before her eyes darted to the short hallway that lead to her boyfriend's bedroom. She saw him standing there as the rubbed his eyes and wore nothing else but a pair of brown colored shorts.

''Who's making all that noise?'' he asked with a yawn short after the simple question. ''Naruto would be the cause of that. Sakura's been found, by the way. She's with Sasuke as we speak.''

Sai let out a heavy breath before making his way to where she was and took a seat next to her. ''I'm sorry.'' he mumbled under his breath as he took her hand and held it with his.

Ino's lips formed a smile before pulling him into a hug. ''I'm sorry too.'' she pulled away but his arms never left her waist. ''I was upset and worried last night because of Sakura, who, I think, slept with Sasuke last night.''

Sai's eyes widened at his girlfriend's statement before chuckling. ''Finally!''

''I know, right?''

* * *

''Lee! Open the door!'' Naruto banged on the said man's door. Lee opened the door with his free hand while the other held the phone to his ear. ''I'm calling the cops right now.''

''Hang up! Hang up, hang up!'' Naruto ripped the phone from the other man's grasp. He panicked before thinking of a good idea and held it against his ear. ''Hello, is this Dominos? Yes, I'd like to order your largest pizza with everythi-''

_''Sorry sir, this isn't Dominos.''_

''Okay, who am I speaking to?'' Naruto faked his surprise as he paced the living room. Lee, who was sitting on the couch, stared at him in confusion, but let Naruto finish the conversation nonetheless.

_''This is the police, sir.''_

Naruto let out a fake laugh, which was obvious to Lee, who was made even more confused. ''Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was- You know what? Never mind, I got the wrong number. Again, very sorry..''

Before the man on the other side hung up, Naruto could hear a very faint _'Tch, idiot.'_. Lee still stared at the man who let out a sigh of relief. ''What the hell was that all about? You are aware that Sakura's still missing, right?''

''She's been found, Lee.'' Naruto informed him calmly before letting himself fall on the couch. ''Really? Where is she?''

''She's with Sasuke right now.''

Lee crossed his arms and scoffed as he sat down next to Naruto. ''I don't think I'm comfortable with the fact that she's with the guy who drove her away in the first place.''

Naruto shook his head trying to reassure Lee. ''They're not together, Lee.''

Lee turned to him, dumbfounded. ''But you _just _said that she's with him.''

''Yeah, but not _together_ together.''

''Really?''

Naruto nodded his head, painfully slowly. ''At least.. I don't think so.''

* * *

''Okay, I'm thinking your wedding should be.. On a plane! And not just a plane. I'm talking about a _moving _plane. Like, flying and stuff!''

Matsuri and Gaara stared at her as they were both hoping that she'd yell out _'Kidding!'_.

''How adorable would that be?''

''It'd be plain weird..'' Gaara mumbled to his soon-to-be-wife who giggled. ''Ino, where'd this idea come from?'' she asked after taking notice of her boyfriend's silent plea for her to say something.

''Well, I was flipping through some wedding magazines and I read this little piece about this one couple whose wedding was based on the little basic things they did every day. And then I thought: _Gaara's a pilot.. _I mean, why not?''

''Because.'' Ino gaze moved towards Gaara who had a small glare in his eyes. ''It'd be weird.''

Ino waved her hand dismissively, ignoring the groom's comment completely. ''And we could have the wedding performed in the cockpit, grooms men and brides maid's could be wearing a flight attendants' uniform and have the reception in the airport!''

Matsuri giggled nervously. ''Ino, sweetie, that's a _great_ idea. But I don't think we'd really want to go that far. We want a normal wedding-''

''In a place that is stuck to the ground.'' Gaara cut in before he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest.

''-And in dresses and suits.''

Ino sighed sadly before taking a seat next to Gaara who was happy even though it didn't show. ''I'm sorry. I was just trying to be original.''

Matsuri bit her lip while the feeling of guilt washed over her. She tugged on Gaara's shoulder and nodded towards the blond as soon as the couple locked eyes. Gaara let out an inaudible sigh before swallowing.

''Ino, you're a creative and original person. And I'm confident that you'll find a way to be creative and original _on_ the ground.''

Ino smiled at the words Gaara said. ''Thanks, sweetie. I am creative, aren't I?'' Matsuri nodded her head vigorously. ''And for that, I won't make your tux in the color of purple.'' she winked before flipping through another wedding magazine.

* * *

''Sir, Tenten-san's here. Should I send her in?''

_''Yes please, Hikari.''_

Tenten let out a heavy breath after hearing her father's words through the speaker and before opening the door leading into the man's office. She slowly turned the knob before pushing it open. Looking in, she saw her father sitting by his desk. The look on his face gave away the fact that he did not want to be bothered with any trivial matter.

Like the fact that she and Neji were dating. She bit her lip nervously before clearing her throat, catching her father's attention. The man looked up and a smile made its way on his lips. ''Please tell me you have good news, Tenten.''

She let out a forced laugh trying to cover the fact that what he just said made her ten times nervous than she already was. ''Well, company-wise, everything in my department is going perfectly fine and the new appointed floor-director is doing an amazing job.''

''Finally, good news. You wouldn't believe all the horrible news I've been hearing all day. '' he cleared his throat and put his pen down, sensing that there was something on his daughters mind that she wanted to be heard. ''Is there something else on your mind?''

She shook her head while taking a seat on one of the empty chairs in front of the desk. ''No, nothing.''

''If you say so. Now, I want to talk to you about Neji.'' his face became straight.

''What about him?'' she asked as soon as the feeling of surprised finished washing over her.

''Well, you two are rather close, aren't you?''

''Close? How do you mean?'' _'Does he know? How did he find out?' _she started to panic inside her head but did a very good job not showing any panic on the outside.

''You two live in the same building and work together. You and Neji are good friends wouldn't you say?''

Tenten laughed forcefully before nodding her head. ''Yes, we're good friends. Very good friends.''

''Wouldn't you think that a successful man like Neji would want to have someone to share his successes with?'' Tenten blinked in confusion and nodded slowly. ''Yes, I do believe even though he's the silent type, he has needs.''

''Marvelous, how do you think he'd react if I'd set him up with someone. My good friend's daughter is looking to be married and I have a strong feeling that she'd be interested in Neji. Of course, I do not think that Neji would have a hard time sweeping her off her feet.'' he said followed by a chuckle.

Tenten swallowed what she felt was like a rock and nodded. ''He is quite the charmer.''

''He isn't seeing anyone, is he? I wouldn't want to be in between of that.''

''You see... No, not that I know of.'' She had no idea what she was doing. She walked into his office, with the idea of telling him that she was dating Neji. But now, with her confidence lost, she couldn't form the words to make the sentence.

''Wonderful. I assume you'll give him the message that I would like to talk to him by the end of the day?''

''Consider it done, Daddy.'' she forced the corner of her lips to lift up as they tried to cover her feeling of hurt and hopeless.

* * *

''So, you two are...?''

Sakura nodded with the biggest grin playing on her lips. Ino squealed along with Matsuri. ''This is amazing news!''

''How did it happen?'' Ino eagerly asked, clutching a couch cushion. The three of them were currently in Ino's living room talking about the newly formed couple. After Sakura finally convinced Sasuke to go to work, he hesitantly got off her and got ready.

Matsuri called Tenten and Hinata to join them in Ino's place, but the two refused due to the fact that they both had jobs to go to. Tenten had said something about an important meeting with her father concerning things that could no longer be overlooked and Hinata mentioned something about covering for someone at the café and studying at the same time. How the woman could do things at the same time was beyond her, including all of the male population in the building.

Sakura smiled followed by a long sigh before proceeding on telling the two very excited women about how she got together with Brooding Businessman. After telling her cute little tale, her shoulder received a punch by none other than Ino herself.

''Thank's for answering all the messages and missed calls I left you, by the way.'' Ino crossed her arms and looked away offended. Sakura giggled at her high school friend's reaction, not hurt by the punch she just received. ''I'm sorry. I know I should've let you or anyone know about my whereabouts.''

Ino scoffed childishly before turning back to her eager state. ''So, how does he kiss?'' Matsuri bit her lip as she listened to the question being asked. ''Well..?'' Sakura looked flushed before telling them the whole thing. _Everything._

Both women squealed as if they were back in High School all over again. ''This is so great!'' Ino let out a gasp startling the other two ladies in the room. She reached for her phone and started typing something in it. ''I'm telling _everyone_ about this!'' she exclaimed before turning to Sakura and grinned.

''You know, if it's alright with you, Sakura-_chan_.'' Ino cleared her throat after receiving a weird look from the said girl. ''I don't want to be in the same situation I was about the whole Chouji's-a-father-thing.''

Sakura wore a straight face which soon turned into a huge grin. ''Sure. You can even tell Temari and Kankuro.'' as those words escaped her lips, Ino was on her phone again, typing away.

Matsuri giggled once more before hugging her friend. ''I'm so happy for you. I mean, you finally got what you wanted.''

Sakura sighed dreamily most likely thinking of _her_ man. ''Yes, finally. After years and years of _suffering_. I'm so glad I didn't give up.''

''Done!'' Ino smiled to herself before looking up to see two pairs of eyes shooting her weird looks. ''What?''

''It's funny how _you're _the one very excited about all this.'' Matusri drank her tea before shaking her head vigorously at Sakura. ''But don't get me wrong. I bet you're just as excited as Ino, Sakura. Maybe even _more.._'' she winked making Sakura blush and hide her face behind a pillow.

''Of course I'm excited. We're both dating Uchiha's now and you know what that means, right?'' she asked just as eager as a couple of minutes ago. Matsuri and Sakura glanced at each other before shaking their heads. ''If Sai and I get married and you two tie the knot, we'll be related!'' Ino threw her hands up in the air, emphasizing on her words. ''How cool would that be?'' Sakura asked with the same amount of enthusiasm.

''It'd be very cool.'' Ino settled down and pulled wedding magazines out from under the coffee table. ''Now let's talk wedding. I know Sasuke's not a pilot or anything and you're not a flight attendant but what do you think about having the wedding on a _moving _plane?'' Sakura shot her a look of surprise before saying something about how they were getting way ahead of themselves.

''I mean, Matsuri and Gaara aren't even married yet.'' as the two young woman bickered and talked about the matter at hand back and forth, Matsuri shook her head, but grinned at how happy her friends were.

* * *

During his hour break from work, Lee was sitting on a tall stool in a little coffee shop not far away from the hospital he worked as a Paramedic in. He drank his coffee in silence while reading a book. Despite all that, he couldn't help but feel that the woman a seat away from him was... staring?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the ridiculous thought. But he felt it, he seriously felt the stare on his shoulder. He slowly looked to his right to see what she looked like. As soon as their eyes met, she looked away shyly. She looked rather familiar. Like he's seen her before, but the pushed the thought away. Lee smiled to himself. He would've remembered someone that beautiful. He got back to reading his book and drinking his coffee while the woman stole glances every now and then.

Lee stopped reading when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw an unread text message from Ino. He opened the message and saw something he wasn't half expecting.

_SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE FINALLY DATING! :D_

Lee's eyes stared at the screen for a little while longer. He didn't like the news. Sure, he was happy for Sakura and happy for Sasuke to finally get what he had been wanting for years, but he wasn't sure if he was happy with the fact that one of the people he cared about dearly was dating someone who pushed the dear person away for hours, making him and the others worry and think about the worst.

''Whatever the bad news is, I'm sorry.'' apparently the woman who had been stealing glances at him noticed how his face changed from calm to worried. Lee let out a chuckle. ''It's not bad news. A woman I know has just started dating a close friend of mine.''

''Ex-lover?'' Lee looked at her strangely making her shake her head. ''The woman, I mean.'' Lee smiled at the thought. No matter how much he had asked Sakura out in the past, she always said no but in a tone that told him that she just wanted them to be friends. ''No, she's just someone I really care about.''

''I see. And I assume you're not happy for them?''

Lee shook his head before putting his phone back in his pocket. ''No, no, I am, really.'' the woman nodded and got back to what she was doing; drinking her coffee while flipping through a magazine.

''I was wondering when you'd say something. With all the glances you've been stealing I almost feel violated.'' she turns to him to see a smug look on his face. The woman blushed at the words. ''I'm sorry about that. I was hoping that you'd remember me.''

Lee raised a questioning brow and took the seat next to her. ''We've met before?'' she nodded drinking her, what Lee found out to be, hot chocolate. ''Of course, the circumstances we met in wasn't very safe.'' she glanced at him and a grin formed at her face due to the look on his. ''You look confused.''

''That's because I am. Care to tell me about our _meeting_?'' his left elbow was now resting on the counter which supported his head by his chin. ''You have a friend who's a firefighter, right?'' Lee nodded to the question as if giving her a sign to go on. ''He was the one to carry my brother's unconscious body out of the burning building and... You saved his life.'' she smiled sweetly at him, sending chills down his spine. ''I'm thankful for that every day.''

Lee nodded slowly while a small smile played on his lips remembering the memory. His face became straight recalling how she cried over her brother's limp body. He mentally kicked himself after realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. ''I'm Lee, if you wanted to know.'' he grinned from ear to ear as he reached out his right hand for her to shake.

''You're right; I did want to know that. It's very nice to meet you, Lee, I'm Naomi.'' she said returning the hand shake while a beautiful smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office, typing away on his computer trying not to think about his girlfriend when Sai burst through his doors with his secretary in two. ''I tried stopping him, Sasuke, but he wouldn't listen.''

''It's fine, Kimi. Thank you for trying though.'' the woman, who appeared to be a couple of years younger than both men in the room walked out but not before glaring at the other Uchiha who stood by the door, huffing as if he just ran a marathon.

Sasuke looked at his cousin with a bored expression. ''Are you going to stand there all day and glare at me or are you going to say something? Because quite frankly, you're wasting my time.''

''Thanks for telling me.'' Sai sarcastically said while taking steps closer to the man's desk. ''About?'' Sasuke dead-panned, this time not even looking at him. ''About you and Sakura.'' Sai sat down on the chair opposite of Sasuke with a huff. ''I thought it didn't matter.''

''_'Didn't matter'_? You are so lame.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking at the man before him. ''Wise choice of words, cousin.'' but before he could ask him to leave nicely, a huge grin appeared on his cousin's making him question his motives.

''So... Did you two..?'' Sai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively earning him a glare. ''Hn.'' Sasuke grunted while looking into a different direction.

''I'm going to take that as a no. Why not?''

''Why is it any of your concern?'' Sasuke asked slight irritation hinted in his voice.

Sai chuckled aloud before crossing his arms in a disappointing manner. ''I bet she thought you're cold in bed, huh?''

''Shut up or I'll have security escort you out of the building.''

''But I have meeting with very important people of the company late-''

''Does this look like the face of person who cares?'' Sai saw the most blank and bored expression with a hint of irritation on his face. ''Fine, I'll leave. But Naruto and I are so going to talk to you about this later.''

''Hn.'' Sasuke shifted his eyes back to his computer screen while Sai left the room silently. As soon as he heard the doors make a clicking sound, he smiled to himself. Something people rarely saw was Uchiha Sasuke smile. But he was happy, more than ever.

* * *

Aiko smiled sweetly at the man sitting across the table. ''It's a simple process, Chouji.'' the said man shrugged at the statement. ''I know, but it's gross and it smells.''

This brought out a giggle out of the woman. ''How could you say that? He's your son.'' Chouji waved his hand dismissively. ''I'm sure he knows that I saw it with love. Besides, what do you feed him?''

She grinned at him cutely making him smile. She liked his smiles. They always said more than intended. She stood up after hearing the coffee machine go off. As she stood by her kitchen counter fixing coffee for the both of them, Chouji couldn't help but let his eyes wander up and down her body.

''You know, for someone's had a baby, you look amazing.'' before he could stop himself from saying those words, it was too late. They already filled the room followed by a painful silence.

''Amazing?'' she turned around with a questioning look on her face. ''Fit. You look fit, I mean.'' he panicked with the words but apparently saved himself from this one since she just smiled and thanked him.

Before either of them could make another small talk, they heard a phone go off. Chouji looked around the room and reached for his jacket that hung behind him. ''Is that yours or mine?''

Chouji pulled out his phone and saw that he had one unread message from Ino. ''It's me.''

_SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE FINALLY DATING! :D_

Chouji burst out laughing startling Aiko who was sitting across from him. ''What's the matter?''

''Nothing.'' he calmed himself before telling her about the whole thing. ''You remember Sasuke and Sakura, right?''

''_Brooding Businessman _and_ Blossom_?''

''You still remember that?'' she nodded before drinking her coffee. ''Anyway, they finally got together.''

''That's great!'' she laughed. ''How long has Sasuke been in love with her?''

''If I do remember correctly, since college.'' they shared a laugh before silence took over the room. ''This is nice.'' Aiko mumbled quietly making Chouji look at her. ''What is?'' he asked while a smiled adorning his face.

She smiled, in Chouji's eyes, beautifully. ''Talking... And being in the same room again, I guess.''

* * *

''Thank you and have a nice day.'' Hinata smiled once again and gave the old man his box of cake. She turned to her left to see a familiar face sitting by the counter. She smiled before making her way to where the familiar person was seated.

''Hey, Shino.'' the said man looked up from the book he was reading. He cleared his throat and put the book down, making sure to fold the corner of the page. ''Hinata. Hello.''

''How've you been?'' the corner of Hinata's lips lifted, offering him a friendly smile.

''Good. Good. And yourself?'' Shino asked with a slightly deep voice.

''I've been great. I have a feeling that this year's going to be a good one.''

''What makes you say that?''

''I don't really know. It's just a feeling.'' Hinata giggled making Shino nod his head.

''I want to apologize for ruining your moment with Uzumaki.'' he got straight to the point earning him a blush from the woman on the other side of the counter.

''It's fine.. Don't worry about it.'' she grinned at him. ''So, it's been awhile since we talked. What've you been up to?''

''Well, nothing that's been life altering.'' he cleared his throat as if trying to get rid of the butterflies filling up his gut. Hinata tilted her head to the right in confusion. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you'' he said followed by a nod.

Hinata grinned at him one more time before walking through the door that leads into the back. Shino mentally kicked himself for not telling her. He had to tell her soon because this was eating him alive and he couldn't take it any longer. As soon as she walked back out with a tray of freshly baked brownies, Shino cleared his throat, catching her attention.

''In fact, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about-'' he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants but decided to ignore it and continue. ''-If you have the time and if it wouldn't be much trouble-''

''Hinata!'' both heads turned to the direction of the voice to see Naruto walking towards their direction, with the biggest grin on his face and his phone in hand.

''Did you hear?'' he asked as soon as he was close enough and after greeting Shino with a nod. ''Hear what, Naruto?'' Hinata greeted him with a grin of her own before tilting her head to the right in confusion. ''Sasuke and Sakura, they're together now. Ino just sent out a huge text-bomb.'' Shino reached into the pocket of his pants and saw the text message he received from Ino.

''Oh, my God. That's great news.'' she turned to Shino who nodded. ''Finally.'' Naruto nodded his head vigorously but stopped after noticing the fact that Shino was alone. With Hinata. Of course, there were other people in the café, but Shino was with... Hinata. Did he miss something?

''So, what's going on over here?''

''Shino was just about to ask him something.'' the said man's eyes widened slightly when those words escaped the woman's mouth. ''I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching over Takashi on Sunday. I already said yes to my sister, but it turns out that I have work to do down at the University.'' Shino blurted out, but in a cool way.

Hinata nodded right away a smiled. ''That's not a problem at all. He can stay for as long as he needs to.'' Naruto listened to the conversation go back and forth before starting one on his own with Hinata. Shino sat there in silence, occasionally throwing in his thought on the topic. But, his mind rested on one thing and one thing only; how's he going to ask someone out who's already _sort of_ seeing someone else?

* * *

After Lee got back from his break, he was immediately called out of ambulance number 15 for a job. There had been a fire downtown and he along with four other paramedics were given the task to help their fellow firefighters. During the loud ride to their destination, Lee couldn't stop thinking about Naomi. Lee smiled at the event not even hours ago. He asked for her number, which she was happy to give and she told him to call her soon. This of course did not go unnoticed by his fellow co-workers.

''Lee, you're smiling more than usual. Is everything okay?'' Lee's eyes went straight to where the voice came from. ''Yes, everything okay. I met this woman earlier and got her number. Appareantly, I saved her brother way back and she's very thankful for it.'' while Lee went on to tell about his little tale, they didn't feel the car come to a stop but they did see the doors swing open and the head of the FD standing there.

''This isn't a book club, ladies. We're here to save lives.'' That was all what it took for the paramedics to evacuate the ambulance and help the people sitting on the street who had been affected by the fire. Lee just finished helping an old lady get her breathing in check again when he heard his name being yelled out. He turned around to see the guy he was talking with in the ambulance breathing heavily. ''You're needed here.''

Lee rushed to where he stood and saw, on the ground, was Kiba. He laid there, uniform torn and unconscious. Lee fell to the ground and yelled out his friend's name while shaking him. ''Kiba! Hey, can you hear me? Kiba!'' the said man's eyes cracked open before he coughed up blood. ''L-Lee? W-What are.. the.. Cha-Chances..'' barely being able to finish the sentence, he coughed up more blood. Lee examined his body. It didn't look good and he couldn't do much there, he had to be taken to the Hospital.

''Stay awake, okay? Keep your eyes open. Hang on, you're gonna be fine.'' Lee and another paramedic helped Kiba get into the ambulance as soon as they were in and the car was moving, Kiba slowly closed his eyes.

''No! Kiba, stay awake!'' Lee shook his shoulders a little bit while slapping his cheek lightly. ''You're gonna be fine, trust me. Just don't...!'' Kiba coughed more resulting into more blood coming out of his body. ''You sure..?'' he swallowed hard and looked directly into Lee's teary eyes. ''Because.. I.. I can-can't.. breath properly and... and..I ca-ca-can't feel my.. my legs.''

''Yeah, I'm sure. Stay awake, Kiba. Please, stay awake...'' he kept repeating those words as if he were trying to convince himself as Kiba slowly closed his eyes. Lee wiped the tears away and urged the driver to drive faster. All he could do now.. Was nothing more but to hope that they make it in time.

* * *

So, here it is. Shocking ain't it (referring to the final part)? Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed. I'll post the clean version soon. It might be a bit confusing so if you have questions about this chapter, feel free to ask!

_-eam eibef =]_


	22. Short note and small announcement

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry, but I'm fairly sure that when you saw that I have updated this story, you thought this was another chapter. But it isn't. It's something I had to put our there. The reason I decided to upload this very (for those of you who read my stuff) important note on _Rent_ it's because I know this is one of the most read stories I have written. Although I haven't written that many.. but that's not the main point right now... Anyway!

I don't know what day it is where you live, but where I live, it's officially 2011! And on that note, I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you for everything. For commenting, for favoriting, for author-favoriting (which rarely happens these days) and for being honest with your own opinions. But most of all, thank you for actually taking a time of your life to read my written stuff.

2011 is finally here and I'm very excited to see what this year has to offer and I wish each and everyone of you nothing else but the best in this year and the years to come ;)

Although before I end this little note, I would like to make an announcement. I, **eam eibef**, will be taking a **break**. I'm going back to my home country to visit my grandparents and family. There, internet is hard to come by, so I will be posting one last chapter before I leave for a whole month. I'm very excited for that. And I'm very sure that when I come back to Europe, my head will be filled with all sorts of ideas and won't be able to wait to share them with you lovely people.

I hope you understand and thank you for sticking with me and thank you for.. well.. being my motivation.

Happy New Year!

-eam eibef =]


	23. Worried Girlfriends,Blackmail and a Kiss

_Rent_

By eam eibef

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

**_Chapter 18: Worried Girlfriends, Blackmail and Unexpected Kiss_**

**_

* * *

_**_Saturday, January 9, 2010_

Gaara sighed as he stared at the paper that was stuck on the elevator door with a strip of tape. _'Out of order'_ it said. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way towards the stairs. When reaching the flight of stairs, he cursed under his breath after realizing that he had to take the stairs all the way to the sixth floor.

As he walked the steps, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons. When he heard the news that Kiba had been hospitalized, he was stuck in Oto. He didn't like it when he had to fly to Oto. Being a pilot for Konoha Airlines, he never knew where he'd be flying a plane full of passengers. Matsuri had told him that Kiba was injured while trying to save people from a burning building.

He felt bad over the fact that he couldn't visit Kiba straight away. Instead, he had to stay in Oto for a day until his next flight out. He yawned when he finally reached the sixth floor. He walked slowly towards the apartment he shared with his girlfriend..With his soon-to-be-wife. He couldn't help but grin at the thought that one day, he'd be able to call her _his wife._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and opened the door. What he saw on the couch was something he wasn't hoping. Matsuri was sitting in front of the TV and wiping tears away.

''Matsuri...'' she turned around hearing her name in a familiar voice. ''Hi.'' she whispered but it was loud enough to reach his ears. Dropping everything on the floor and rushing towards her, she buried her face in his chest while she cried a few more tears.

''What's wrong?'' he softly asked but didn't get an answer. His eyes widened before swallowing hard. ''Is Kiba..?'' she looked up with wide eyes. ''No, Kiba's fine. He's resting in the hospital.'' she let out a heavy breath.

''I was watching the news,'' Gaara stared at her for awhile but nodded as if telling her to go on no matter how weird her story began. ''And I saw this plane crash in Europe,'' Gaara watched closely while wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. ''There were no survivors. And that got me thinking; what if that happened to you? What if your next flight would be your last?''

Chills ran down Gaara's spine as soon as those words escaped her lips. ''That would...That would never happen.'' the fact that his voice was so unsure scared him a little.

''You don't sound very convincing, Gaara.'' she looked down at her hands on her lap. ''But I'm still here,'' he put her chin between his index and thumb. ''Here, alive. Nothing could ever take me away from you. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel better.'' he firmly said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

''Then let's get married.'' she mumbled against his lips. He pulled away and let his eyes travel down to the ring around her finger. He blinked in confusion and tilted his head slightly to the right. ''Isn't that why you're wearing the ring?''

Matsuri stifled a giggle and nodded with a serious face. ''Yes. But I don't want to wait 'til May.'' Gaara was silent after realizing what she meant. He took her hand and stared down at the ring around her finger. He looked up and looked into her eyes. ''Are you sure about this?'' Matsuri bit her lip, thinking that he didn't want to get married so soon. That he wanted to wait 'til May.

Gaara chuckled. ''Because as soon as we tell everyone, Ino will try everything in her power to plan the wedding in such short notice. And when Ino gets all hectic, she sort of scares me...But don't tell her that though.'' he said with wide eyes.

Matsuri giggled at his opinion to her idea before kissing him lightly. ''Knowing Ino, I'm sure she's finished with your tux and halfway through my dress.'' Gaara gave this statement and good thought before nodding. ''Good point.''

* * *

''Alright. Fess up. Who'd you tell besides the ones we know?'' Sasuke crossed his arms and stood in front of her as soon as he stopped pacing the living room. After Sai let his cousin into his girlfriend's apartment, he got straight out of there because he knew what was ticking Sasuke off. Ino walked into the living room and saw Sasuke pacing but decided to sit down on the couch and let him vent through his extreme pacing.

''What are you on about? Tell what?'' Ino raised her arms in defense and (_sort of_) offended that Sasuke would accuse her of something like that.

''I'm sure this'll explain everything to you, Ino.'' he handed her the today's paper with a glare.

The headline said _Uchiha Sasuke Taken? _And underneath was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura getting into a car in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha.

''They got a good picture of Sakura.'' Ino grinned widely at her friend before the paper was swiftly pulled away from her, making her all quiet again. ''I'm going to ask you again Ino; who else know about Sakura and me?'' he asked after letting out a heavy breath.

''Besides Temari and Kankuro-'' as soon as those words escaped her lips Sasuke's eyes widened before losing it. ''You _told _Kankuro?''

''...Yes?'' Ino mumbled afraid of the Uchiha's wrath.

''Why in the world did you do that? You know Kankuro is just as much of a gossip-lover like you. God forbid, maybe even more.''

''I didn't think about it then! I'm sorry! Believe me if I could take it back, I would but I can't. I really am sorry, Sasuke.'' Ino looked like she was about to cry. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. ''No...Stop-Don't-No water works. Ino-…I-stop crying.''

Ino was full on crying with her face buried in the palm of her hands. Sasuke let out a sigh heavier than the last. Sakura was _so _not going to forgive him for making one of her best friends cry.

He took a seat next to her and reluctantly put his arm around her shaking figure. He made a woman cry, something he had never done before. ''Ino,'' he cleared his throat after not getting an answer and tried again. ''I.. I'm sorry, Ino.''

Ino looked up from the palm of her hands and wiped the stray tears away. ''You.. You really mean that, Uchiha?'' Sasuke thought about the hell he'd get from his girlfriend if he didn't apologize to Ino after making her cry. Hesitant at first, he nodded. ''Sakura sure has you whipped.''

* * *

Since there wasn't much to do in the café, Hinata decided to get a little studying done. She was buried deeply in thought while reading a book for her next class when she heard someone walk in the café. She looked up and saw someone she wasn't expecting. ''Father.''

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded in greeting towards his daughter and stood by the counter. ''Busy as ever I see.'' he eyed the book and looked at her, a soft look on his face. ''You know me.'' she cleared her throat slightly scared of how her father was acting. Nice and all. ''Can I get you anything?''

''Coffee, black. And if it is possible, a moment of your time.'' Hinata looked around her and saw that there wasn't much going on. She shrugged her shoulders before saying, ''I don't see why not.'' and getting the coffee.

Her father followed her to a booth quietly and took a seat in front of her. They were both quiet at first after he took a sip of his coffee which he thanked for. ''Father, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?'' she asked after she couldn't bare the silence any longer. It was killing her, really.

''I am here to discuss about your future in Hyuuga Industries.'' he said with a stern voice, as if he were scolding her for something.

She blinked in confusion. ''I still have a future there?''

Hiashi looked offended by the question but dodged it smoothly by clearing his throat. ''It appears that there's nothing I can do to keep it running since it is under your name.'' Hinata nodded her head as if telling him to continue.

''When you… _left_, the board had a meeting and did not want to hand the company over to me or Hanabi.''

Hinata thought and repeated his words in her head. ''What exactly is it that you want me to do, father?''

''I want you to take your rightful place as President of Hyuuga Industries. Or else they will hand it over to the Tanaka Family.''

''What?'' her eyes became wide. The Tanaka family wasn't on friendly terms with the Hyuuga family. When Hinata was a child, it was already decided that she would marry the Future President of Tanaka Corporations. But, much to Hinata's relief, Hiashi stepped in and refused to marry her daughter off to a man so vile, so selfish and self-centered (Instead he found another man he wanted his daughter to marry, which resulted into her being disowned. But that's a whole other topic). So, here he was, practically begging his daughter to work with him again.

''The board can't do that, they have no right over Company relations.'' her voice was slightly in a panic state, which shocked Hiashi. Who knew that she still cared about the company?

Hiashi folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. ''That may be true, but they have complete control and right over one company if said company has no sitting president.'' he opened his eyes and stared directly into his daughter's eyes. ''And you are the only person who can change that.''

* * *

Tenten's eyes darted towards the double doors leading into her office after hearing a knock. ''Come in,'' as soon as those words escaped her lips a smile appeared on her face after seeing who it was.

''Are you busy?'' Neji asked after closing the door behind him and taking small and slow steps towards her desk where she worked silently. ''Not for you. What's up?'' Neji, with a stoic looking face, which Tenten was already used to, dropped a small note with seven numbers written on it and a name of a woman.

''Can you tell me what that is?'' he asked calmly while crossing his arms, making the muscles on his biceps obvious through his suit. Tenten was forced to ignore that after taking note that he still had that stoic look on his face.

''Let's see… seven digits.. It's a phone number and a woman's name.''

''That is the name of the woman your father set me up with.'' his statement followed her words like a bullet train. ''He said he talked you to about it.''

Tenten scratched the back of her neck awkwardly while keeping her eyes away from his staring ones. ''He might've mentioned something along the lines of that.''

There could nothing else that could be heard but faint voices and tapping of the keyboard from the outside of Tenten's office while silence filled the room. Neji let out a low sigh and walked to her side of the desk and sat down on the table with his arms still crossed. ''Tenten I most certainly am no expert, but in a relationship, I do not think it's wise to keep something from your partner.''

''I know. I thought that keeping it in the back of my mind would-''

''Make it go away?'' he cut in making her look up at him and see the most understanding look in his eyes. ''I know what you mean.'' he mumbled incoherently not waiting for an answer.

''I was going to tell him about us, but I froze up and didn't go through with it. But at the same time, I was afraid that he'd fire you for being involved with me. In the end, I managed to tell him that you weren't seeing anyone and how you'd like it if you had someone to share all your successes with. '' she buried her face in the palm of her hands and groaned. ''How much of an idiot am I?''

Neji let out a chuckle and pulled her hands away from her face. ''You do have your silly moments,'' his face became serious again and this time, he let out a breath she could hear. ''It means a lot to me that you tried to tell your father about us. I completely understand that you want to tell your father something as big as this. But if telling him puts my job on the line, I really don't care. If you're still with me if I get fired, that's all that matters.''

Tenten's face broke into a cute grin before she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, making his snake around her waist. They fit perfectly. They could feel it and it was obvious to the people around them, friends or random strangers.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away but rested her forehead on his. ''I'd still be with you even if you were scrubbing toilets at your old High School.''

* * *

_''He's in room 509.''_ Shino made his way towards the elevator while he held his phone against his right ear. _''So, how come you're visiting Kiba now? He's been in the hospital for three days.'' _

''I've had a lot of things on my plate. You know, work and taking care of Takashi.'' Shino waited patiently in the elevator to reach the fifth floor while hearing Sakura's giggle from the other side. _''It's better late than never, right?''_

''Right.'' when he saw the room he decided to end the conversation and start a new one with another person. ''I have to go. I'll talk to you soon.''

_''Okay, tell Kiba I said hi.''_

''Consider it done.'' before he hung up, he remembered something he forgot to mention. ''Sakura,''

_''Yeah?'' _

''You and Uchiha. Congratulations.''

Sakura's giggle could be heard again. _''Thanks, Shino.''_ and with that, Sakura hung up making Shino do the same. He knocked on the door lightly and after hearing a low 'come in', he turned the knob and pushed. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting from a man stuck in the hospital for the next couple of weeks.

''Are you kidding me?'' Kiba ran a hand through his hair. ''I told you to cover me!'' Kiba exclaimed into a small microphone connected to his headset. He was too busy staring at the TV while repeatedly pressing buttons on a X-Box controller that he didn't notice who knocked.

_''Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't see him.'' _before Kiba could say something back, Shino cleared his throat catching his attention. Kiba grinned sheepishly before clearing his own throat. ''Listen, I'm gonna have to leave you to die.'' A laugh erupted from the headset. _''That's ironic coming from a firefighter.'' _

Kiba rolled his eyes as Shino grabbed a chair and sat by the bed. ''I'll talk to you later, Sai.''

Shino nodded his head realizing that the question in his head was answered. ''Thanks for visiting me so soon.'' Kiba smirked at the sarcasm that could be heard in his voice. ''I'm hurt that you didn't visit when everyone else did.''

''I'm sorry.'' Shino blinked his eyes. ''I've had a lot of things going on.''

''It's fine Shino. You're here now though, right?''

''And it's good that you're here. Alive…'' the man on the bed let out a laugh and fixed his pillow. ''What in the world were you thinking, Kiba?'' Shino's voice was sharp cutting his friend's laughter short.

''Shino, I'm a firefighter. Risking my life for complete strangers is what I do.'' the man who was currently sitting shook his head at the other man's brave words. ''Yes, and that caused you your legs for the next three weeks.''

Kiba snorted childishly before shrugging. ''But he's alive right? And so am I. Really, that's all that matters.'' They sat in silence before Shino broke it with an apology, which confused Kiba to his very core. ''Shino, you already apologized and if I remember correctly, I already forgave you.''

''I'm not apologizing about not visiting you sooner.''

''Oh?'' Shino thought if he really was the right guy to talk to about these types of stuff. He let out a breath after realizing that he didn't have anyone else as close to him as Kiba. And the fact that what he held inside of him was eating him alive kind of started to tick him off. ''What are you not telling me, Shino.''

''I've developed... Certain feelings towards someone.''

Kiba smirked at the words and crossed his arms in front of his chest, one of which was casted. ''Oh, _really?''_ Shino didn't spare him a glance and got up from the chair and started to pace the room back and forth from the window to the door.

''Who's the lucky girl?''

''You have to guarantee that what I'm about to share with you does not leave this room. Can you do that?'' all of a sudden Shino got into his professor-mode, which didn't surprise Kiba at all considering the fact that he always sounded like that.

''Shino when have I ever..?'' Shino glared at him as if daring him to finish that sentence. ''You know what? Never mind, just tell me.'' Shino still glared earning him a roll of the eyes from the only person in the room. ''I promise.''

The young professor turned his head to face the very floor he stood on. ''It's Hinata.''

* * *

Naruto stood over a tall table located in his apartment. He scratched his head and huffed angrily at the sketch he had going on. He wasn't happy with it. He didn't like the design and it didn't look like something he would personally like himself. He picked up the paper and crumpled it into a ball and threw it behind him, as if throwing away the idea.

He sighed once more. He needed something to inspire him. Something that can make him look over it and say _'I seriously drew that?'_ He was lacking something he needed the most. And he hated every second of it. And he would be in deep trouble if he didn't finish it soon. This single design of a house was going to determine if he, Uzumaki Naruto, was good enough for the people who were looking for a young architect who can design a house in Suna.

He was going to start on a new piece of paper when there was a knock on the door. The knock was soft and faint. He made his way towards the door and opened it to see Matsuri with a grin on her face.

''Hey, Blondie.''

''Hn.'' Naruto grunted and walked away from the door. Matsuri took this as a _'come in_' and giggled when she entered the room.

''You're starting to sound like Sasuke.''

''I'm going to ignore that.'' he turned around and faced his company with a sigh. ''What's up?''

''Okay, I know this is a bad time and all, considering _this_,'' she motioned around the room filled with crumpled paper everywhere. ''But I have important news.''

Naruto raised a curious brow. ''Oh?''

''Gaara and I are getting married,'' Naruto blinked in confusion and looked to the right and back at the woman sitting on his couch. ''Yeah, I already knew _that _one.''

She glared at him making him smirk. ''You didn't let me finish.'' she cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her left ear. ''Gaara and I are getting married. Next weekend.''

Naruto stared at her. He didn't say for a good four seconds as Matsuri waited for his reaction while biting on her bottom lip. ''Next weekend? As in a week and four days from now?'' she confirmed his question with a nod. Slowly, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked down on the floor. ''You think it's a bad idea, don't you?''

Naruto shook his head vigorously before taking a seat next to her on the couch. ''Of course not. I mean, I personally think it's amazing that two people are in love with each other too much that it's reached the point of not being able to wait for the original date for the wedding itself.'' Matsuri smiled at him while a smile crept on his face. ''And you're completely set on that?''

''Very set on it.'' her voice was steady while the waited for his reaction. Naruto's face broke into a grin before congratulating his friend. ''Why the sudden change of plans though?''

''Well... Let's just say that fate is something I can't afford to underestimate.'' Naruto grinned at her words and nudged at her. ''Very deep. Even for you.''

''So, you'll be there?'' she looked at him hopefully as he chuckled.

''Of course I'll be there.''

Matsuri raised a brow after a giggle left her lips. ''Speaking of _being there_, shouldn't you be somewhere right about now?''

He blinked his eyes in confusion. ''I don't quite follow.''

''If I remember correctly, you should be in the hospital right now visiting Kiba. As you promised.''

''Shit! That's today?'' his eyes widened as he jumped off the couch. Matsuri giggled at his antics and shook her head. ''Well, your exact words _yesterday_ was _I'll visit the loser tomorrow. _So, yes, today would be that day.''

He buried his face into the palm of his hands and looked around vigorously as if he were looking for something. ''Damn... I have a lot on my plate. I still have to finish this stupid project and-'' he stopped all of a sudden and sniffed his right armpit which was followed with a frown. ''-take a shower.''

''Okay well, I leave you alone then to… deal with your plate.'' she smiled one last time at him and got up and headed towards his front door. ''Before you go, do you know what room Kiba's in?''

''509!'' she yelled seconds before the door closed shut. Naruto nodded to himself and moved quickly to visit his friend in the hospital.

* * *

''Are you sure that Haru's yours?'' Shikamaru asked while his eyes gazed distantly. Chouji, who was shuffling through a pile of papers. A glass of water could be found on his desk, the tie around his neck was loose and his white shirt was folded up to his elbows giving away the fact that he had been working and busy all day.

He looked up at the sudden question that didn't have anything to do with numbers and the restaurants finance. ''What makes you think that he isn't?''

Shikamaru shrugged and leaned further back on his chair and folded his hands behind his head. ''I don't know.. He's way too adorable to be your son. And if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly the cutest baby of the bunch, you know? Ino always owned that title…''

Chouji burst out laughing while Shikamaru eyed him with a questioning look. ''Thanks a lot, man.'' Shikamaru once again shrugged his shoulders and slowly closed his eyes. An image of clouds floating up in the air penetrated his mind for two seconds before Lee burst through the doors holding onto a pile of papers. Some of them were crumpled and brown and looked just plain old.

''I found these hiding behind the drawers across the hall.'' he dropped the papers on the desk with a huff and wiped the sweat off his forehead. ''So Lee, how are things with your girlfriend?''

''Things are good, yeah. She's nice, sweet and really into me.'' he nodded his head at the other two while a smile made its way on his lips.

Shikamaru nodded his head. ''That's good to know Lee. And what about you?''

''What about me?'' Chouji asked with confusion written all over his face.

''Let's see,'' Shikamaru cleared his throat before explaining something that may not have been obvious to his friend. ''You have a kid with you ex who you, deep down, never stopped loving.''

With that statement said Lee let out a snicker before being glared by the man in question.

* * *

Naruto finally got out of his apartment and quickly made his way towards his car that was parked in the parking lot just outside the apartment building. He started the engine and slowly pulled out his parking place and within seconds, he was out of the lot and on his way to the hospital. He stopped by a small Dunkin Donuts shop and bought a dozen donuts for his hospitalized friend before getting into the his car again and driving to the hospital.

He cleared his throat when he finally reached one of the front desks of Konoha Hospital. It was his way of getting the young woman's, who was on the other side of the desk, attention.

''Can I help you?'' She asked with a smile.

''Yes, could you tell me which room Inuzuka Kiba's in?''

''Let's see,'' she looked down on a clipboard before looking up again. ''He's in room 509. It's on the fifth floor to the right.''

Naruto flashed her a smile before walking fast to catch the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator, he looked to his right a noticed the sign that said _Rooms 500-510._ He started to walk towards that direction, with a box of donuts in hand. He smiled as soon as he saw room 509. He reached for the doorknob and noticed that the door wasn't closed. He froze when he heard two voices coming from the other side of the door.

It was Shino and Kiba's voice going back and forth.

_''Who's the lucky girl?'' _He was already familiar with Kiba's voice.

_''You have to guarantee that what I'm about to share with you does not leave this room. Can you do that?''_ Naruto was confused as to why Shino would be talking like that. But then again, he always sounded like that.

_''Shino when have I ever..?'' _Kiba's voice followed short after. Naruto let out a very low _Heh_ with a shake of his head before he continued to listen. He knew it was wrong, but his gut told him to listen.

_''You know what? Never mind, just tell me.'' _He could sense the annoyance in Kiba's voice; he never really was a patient person. There was a short pause before Kiba mumbled a short, _''I promise.''_

What followed next was something he wasn't expecting. Something, deep down, he hoped would ever happen. _''It's Hinata.'' _

For a second, his eyes widened as he tried to process what he just heard. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure how to react or what to do. Without any further thought, he slowly backed away from the door and quickly walked to where the elevators were.

* * *

''Thanks for dinner.'' Aiko smiled from across the table making Chouji return the gesture. ''You're very welcome.'' They finished with the dishes, with a lot of talking, laughing and secret glances, and brought their glasses of wine into the living room where they sat comfortably on the couch and talked with a hint sound of the radio in the background.

''I swear, every time you started to snore, I'd turn you around and you'd sleep peacefully. _I'd_ sleep peacefully.'' Aiko said, letting a laugh follow shortly after. Chouji shook his head and drank the last sip of his wine. ''I'm glad you _finally_ mentioned that.''

his words cut off her laugh and made her tilt her head to the right on confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''I'm a light sleeper, Aiko. Every time you touched me, you always woke me up.''

Her face turned red as she looked away. ''Why didn't you say anything about it?''

''I don't know. I never really thought about it, I guess.'' his eyes never left hers. The feelings he got when they first met started to flow inside him as their eyes never left each other.

Aiko's face lit up as soon as she heard the familiar song on playing on the radio. Chouji raised a brow in question while trying to figure her out. ''Do you remember this song?'' She asked softly.

He didn't have to think real hard about that question. As soon as the lyrics and melody made its way to his ears, a grin appeared on his face. ''Of course. How could I forget?''

She flashed him a smile before silence filled up the room. The silence was broken when a great idea entered Chouji's mind. ''Would you like to dance?''

Her eyes widened while the question hung in the air. ''Now?'' He nodded. ''Yeah, now.'' he put away his empty glass of wine and stood up. It wasn't long before his right hand extended in front of her.

She took it. In a matter of seconds, they were in the middle of her living room with their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed slowly to the music. Chouji could hear nothing else but the soft melody and he felt nothing else but the beating of her heart. That made him see how much he missed her.

Aiko looked up at him with her arms still around his neck. ''I missed you.'' she mumbled softly. ''I.. Never wanted things to end between us, Chouji. To me, you were the one. Actually, you still are.''

At this point, they pulled away but still had their arms around each other. His eyes were still on her as if telling her to go on. ''When I found out I was pregnant, I was happy. Happy because I knew it was yours. I felt like I wasn't alone. Because I knew if I'd come to you and tell you about him, you wouldn't push me away.''

''It wasn't easy for me to accept the fact that you left.'' He cleared his throat and tightened his grip around her when he saw her eyes getting teary. ''I thought about you everyday…''

They both started to lean in for a kiss but something made Chouji stop. Aiko pulled away with an apologetic look on her face. ''Do you think this is such a good idea? Going down that road again, I mean. What if you have to go away again? What'll happen to me?'' he searched her eyes for explanations or any reaction at all.

What happened next surprised Chouji a bit. A playful grin appeared on her face making him raise a brow in confusion. ''_That_ isn't going to happen again. And this isn't a mistake. The proof is sleeping in the other room.''

Before contemplating about it any deeper, he crashed his lips on hers. Resulting into a soft, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

_Monday, January 11, 2010_

''You guys have decided to do _what_?'' Ino dropped a pile of sketches on her living room floor as she stared at the couple sitting on her couch with wide eyes. ''I told you she'd yell.'' Gaara mumbled to his girlfriend sitting on his right side. Matsuri smiled nervously at the woman who was currently on the floor, huffing hair from her face as she picked up the papers from the floor.

''You want me to plan a wedding in _four_ days?'' Ino asked as she took a seat on her coffee table facing the couple. ''Five if you count today.'' Gaara stated innocently but quickly closed his mouth again due to the glare he was sent.

''There's not much planning to do, Ino. We just want a normal wedding with friends and family.'' Gaara nodded his head in agreement to his girlfriend's statement. He thought it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

Ino sighed in frustration and picked up the papers scattered all over the floor. ''Are you sure about this? I mean, if we're going to pull this off, we have to find a place, send out the invites, decide what kind of flours you guys want, we need to find a caterer and a theme. By the way, do you guys want a DJ or a live band?'' she counted up all the basics with her fingers and finally glared again.

''Ino, we want a simple invite, saying that we'd like to share this special day with them,'' before Matsuri could go on, Gaara cut her off after decided that it was safe for him to speak again. ''I've already called the church. Father Takanomi is happy to say the least. And I called on of the hotels of the Uchiha's. As soon as they heard my name, we got a space for Saturday.''

Ino opened her mouth to say something, to shine a light on the situation but was rudely cut off when Matsuri went on. ''We want a simple theme, possibly red and white, not over the top and roses. Chouji already said he'd cater for us, so that's covered. And we prefer a DJ over a live band. '' Matsuri took a deep breath after saying all that in one breath. Ino stared at the couple before her as if they just attempted the impossible. ''If I remember correctly, Kiba told us that he was quite the DJ back in his high school days.''

''Anything else you'd like to ask us before we start?'' Matsuri grinned at her partner's question. Ino opened her mouth once again to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she sighed before a smile played on her lips. ''I guess we should start now then, right?''

* * *

Naruto was pacing his living room while trying to have his breathing in check. He just got off the phone with one of his professors in school. He kept repeating the conversation he had with him in his mind, still trying to believe it. He finally stopped pacing and sat down on his couch. He sat there for a good five seconds before his face broke into a smile as he jumped up and cheered a fairly loud _'Yes!'_

He quickly reached for his phone and dialed a number he knew like the back of his hand. He waited for a few seconds before a voice that sounded busy answered with a chaste _yeah._

''Dude, guess what happened to me today?''

_''Naruto, I don't have time for that now. You either tell me or I hang up. And I'm not a dude.'' _Sakura's voice sounded irritated so Naruto decided to cut her some slack. ''Fine, party-pooper. Anyway, remember that project I made and sent in, like, two weeks ago?''

_''About the building in Kiri? What about it?''_

''Guess who's project got accepted for the official re-modeling of the famous building itself?'' he asked, cockiness obviously hinted in his voice.

_''Congratulations! I knew you'd be the one they'd pick.''_

Naruto 'awed' and scratched the back of his head. ''Now you're just embarassing me.''

_''Look, Naruto I have to go. I'm pretty busy-''_

_''Sakura, you're needed in room 610.''_ There was a short silence before Naruto let out a laugh after recognizing the other voice. ''Hey, Izumo.''

_''Hey, Naruto.'' _

_''I have to go now, Naruto. Tell me all about it later.'' _

''I won't be able to do that, I'm catching the next flight to Kiri today.''

_''Then I'll call you!'' _and with that said, Sakura hung up leaving a surprised Naruto who stared at his phone. ''Gee.. Rude, much?'' he mumbled to himself.

Within ten minutes flat, he had already packed his bags for the next few days and booked the next flight to Kiri. He was rushing out of the apartment building when he decided to call one more person. He waited for a good five seconds before a familiar voice answered. _''What?''_

Naruto didn't even mind the rudeness in his voice. Instead, he threw his luggage in the trunk of his car and got into the driver's seat. ''Sasuke, you will never guess where I'm going.''

_''You're going to Kiri because your project got accepted for the official re-modeling of one of the famous buildings? Yeah, I heard that.'' _

''How?'' he asked as he drove safely on the road.

_''Even though she's busy, Sakura knows good news when she hears one, idiot.''_

''So, you're proud of your pal?'' Even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he raised a brow.

_''I'm impressed.'' _he could tell Sasuke was smirking.

''So, you're proud?'' he asked again a huge grin plastered on his face.

_''I'm impressed, not proud. There's a difference.'' _

Naruto laughed at his friend's difficulty to praise or compliment someone before clearing his throat. ''Well, I can tell you're busy,'' he implied about the sound of a keyboard typing. ''But I'm heading to the airport now. I'll be back before...'' he stopped and thought about how Matsuri and Gaara probably haven't told anyone, except Ino, about their wedding. ''You'll see what I'm talking about soon. I'll see you in a few days.''

_''Hn.''_ And with that, Sasuke hung up. Naruto smiled at the one syllable answer from his college friend. The tone he used gave away the fact that Sasuke wanted him to be careful.

While driving, he thought about how Shino could easily ask Hinata out while he was away and possibly, the two might be starting dating when he came back. Without thinking about it anymore, he made a U-turn and drove towards the little café he was familiar with. He glanced at his watch and nodded his head. _'I got time.'_

* * *

''Father?'' Tenten called out while looking into her father's office that could be found on the 20th floor of Ishikawa Industries. The man looked up from a file and smiled at his only child and daughter. ''Yes, dear?''

Tenten sighed before stepping into the office. This was it, she was going to tell him about her and Neji and how madly in love they are, even though they haven't admitted it to each other yet. ''We need to talk.''

She made her way towards her father's desk and took a seat on one of the empty chairs positioned in front of the big brown wooden table. ''It's about Neji.''

Her father removed his glasses and put down the file. ''Did something happen?''

''No, he's fine. He can't.. He can't call the woman you set him up with.'' Her father was silent for a bit before finally saying, ''I see. And why not?''

''Because he's already seeing someone else. Someone who, I think loves him dearly.'' she bit the insides of her cheek while she waited for his reaction. He stared at her with wide eyes before he got up and walked about the office. ''Well, whoever he's dating, I'm sure she's a marvelous young woman.''

''She is, I guess. In fact.. She's in this room as we speak.'' Her voice was low and barely audible, but her father caught it. The man looked away from the window and stared at his daughter. ''What?''

''Dad, Neji and I-''

''You end this, now.'' he cut her off with a voice so harsh and rushed back to his desk and picked up where he left off on the file. ''What are you saying?''

''I'm telling you to end this.. _Fling_ you have with Neji. Do you have any idea what this will do to the company?'' The way he said _fling _did not pass her unnoticed.

''Dad, this is not a fling.'' she let out a frustrating sigh before going on. ''I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone else and I am not ending it because you demand it.'' she got off the chair and nothing else could be heard but her high heeled feet stomping towards the door leading out the office.

''Tenten, if you do not end this with him, he's fired and you can be sure that he will never have another job in his field of experience for as long as he lives.''

The words made her stop dead in her tracks. On impulse, she turned around and gave the man she called _father_ the blankest look she could muster up. ''If you fire him, I quit and you can be sure to lose the _only_ daughter you have.''

She left the room leaving her father astonished. But she didn't care. As long as she had the man she could see herself grow old with, she knew she'd be fine.

* * *

Naruto walked through the door and into the café making the door give away the ding sound. The place was packed, there were at least three waiters taking orders and three people behind the counter helping the customers with takeout cakes and coffee's. The person he was looking for was trying to balance a tray full of dirty dishes and blew a strand of hair away from her face. When she looked up, her face beamed when she recognized the familiar face.

Naruto waved before walking to where she stood. ''Hi, stranger.'' she smiled sweetly at him. That's how she always greeted him. Back when she didn't know who he was, it made more sense. ''Hi, are you busy?''

''No, not really. I'm on kitchen duty.'' she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before putting down the tray of dishes on the table. ''Why? Is there something on your mind?''

''Yeah, I wanted to-'' he was cut off when someone bumped into him. He turned around and saw Sasori apologize with a nod. Naruto didn't think much of it but turned around and faced Hinata again. ''I wanted to talk to you about-'' He was pushed a bit towards the one he was trying to have a conversation with resulting into cutting him off again. Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Hidan, one of her co-workers, wearing an apologetic look before getting back to work.

Hinata sighed before pulling Naruto through the door leading into the kitchen. Naruto scratched the back of his head while she stood not more than two feet away from him while she waited for him to talk. ''You were saying?'' she had her head tilted to the right, making her even cuter than she already was.

''I don't know if you've heard.'' he kept his gaze on the floor and away from her. ''About?'' she asked before shifting her weight on her right leg. ''Shino.''

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. ''Shino? Did something happen to him?''

''No, he's fine. I..-'' Without giving it another thought, he took a step forward and crashed his lips on hers. Hinata had her eyes wide open before closing them and sinking into the kiss.

The kiss grew deeper as Naruto snaked his arms around her waist and she buried her hands into his hair. He pulled away and took a step back before the kiss grew even deeper than it already was. Hinata stood there, catching her breath while he did the same. She opened her mouth to question his motives, but was cut off by his shallow breathing and fast talking. ''I'm going away for a few days,'' he grinned, making her blush, close her mouth and look away. ''I thought I'd give you something to think about.''

With that said, he left the room before she could say anything else about the little event that took place merely seconds ago. She slowly brought her finger to her slightly bruised lips. Man, she have a lot to think about.

* * *

I am aware that this chapter is... Pretty late, but hey, it's here now, right? Anyway, you guys can tell that this is the ''dirty'' version. Clean version will soon be posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I should probably tell you readers that this is the next-to-last-chapter of this story. But don't worry, there's more to come, plus a sequel!

Tell me what you think ^^

_-Batgirl :)_

P.S. Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update frequently since I don't have school and have a lot of free time on my hands. A LOT.


	24. Drunken Bridesmaids and Mutual feelings

_Rent_

By eam eibef

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

**Chapter 19: Drunken Bridesmaids and Mutual Feelings  
**

* * *

_Friday, January 15, 2010_

Ino let out a sigh as soon as her body made contact with her couch. Sitting down never felt so good. It was nearing 11 pm and she was surrounded by papers, pens, sticky notes and her phone was nowhere to be found. For the past four days, she did nothing else but plan the wedding of her two good friends. Of course, she was happy for them and was happy about the fact how the tux and dress came out, but man was she tired.

She heard faint footsteps coming closer to where she sat. Not turning around, she knew who it was as soon as its lips kissed her neck and lingered for awhile. ''You're tired.'' Sai mumbled softly, his breathing sending shivers down her spine. Ino let out an unladylike snort. ''That's the statement of the year.''

He let out a chuckle before taking a seat next to her on the couch, making her head automatically rest on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. ''I'm impressed. You planed a wedding in four days.''

''Five days, if you count today.'' she ended with a laugh recalling the groom's words. ''And you've got time to spare. Props to you, Ino.''

''Thank you.'' she looked up to him and smiled. He returned the gesture before kissing her on her lips. ''I'm guessing the hotel will be swarmed with photographers and the press will be there too, right?''

''Oh, no. Gaara wanted it to be a low-key wedding. We only invited close friends and family. Temari and Kankuro are flying in tomorrow with their parents and he invited a few of his cousins.'' Sai nodded. ''I see.''

They laid there in silence, before Ino shot up with the most shocked look on her face, which shocked Sai. ''Oh, God.''

''What is it?''

''I still have to figure out what to do with my hair tomorrow!'' she shot up and rushed to her desk. Sai laid on the couch while listening to his girlfriend counting up all the possible hair-do's she could pull off tomorrow.

* * *

_Saturday, January 16. 2010_

''Matsuri, are you okay in there?'' Tenten asked after knocking on the door leading into the bathroom. Tenten tired knocking again and before she could say anything else, Matsuri stormed out of the bathroom wearing a white dress and breathing heavily. But other than being in a panic state, she looked absolutely stunning. She got Sakura to fix her hair and she was wearing the white dress Ino had designed for her.

Tenten took her arms and sat her down on one of the couches. The wedding was in fifteen minutes and Matsuri was nervous. ''Sweetie, just breath. Take it easy...'' Tenten looked around her and noticed how it was only them in the room and the other bridesmaids were nowhere to be found.

''Is it normal to be this nervous before your own wedding?'' Matsuri talked so fast, Tenten almost didn't understand her. ''Yes, it's very normal. But you know what? It's going to be fine, everything's perfect and ready for you guys.''

''What if he doesn't want kids?'' She turned to one of the bridesmaids with a worried look on her face. ''Kids? I'm sure Gaara would want a kid or two, you don't have to worry about that. Just get yourself through this day without passing out.''

''You're right. You're absolutely right,'' Matsuri couldn't help but look around the room and notice how it was only them and no one else. ''Where is everyone?''

''I have no idea, but I'm sure they'll be here soon.''

''Okay, most of the guests are already here, seated. Hinata and Lee are standing by the entrance to show the guests to their seats. Now it's just a waiting game.'' Sakura looked up from the clipboard and at the two young women sitting on the couch. A grin appeared on her face. ''Are you nervous, sweetie?''

''Of course I am! What if I trip and cut my lip and then I start to bleed and-oh God!'' Matsuri buried her face in the pal of her hands while Tenten rubbed her back.

Sakura put the clipboard down and took a seat on the other side of Matsuri. ''Sweetie, there's nothing to be nervous about, okay? Everything will go according to plan. I promise.'' Sakura giggled. ''You're so cute when you're nervous.'' Tenten laughed at her friend's statement.

''Not helping, you guys!''

* * *

''Aren't you supposed to be in a wheelchair?'' Sai crossed his arms over his chest while eyeing Kiba who was using two crutches to help him balance. ''Yeah, my right leg isn't as bad as my left one. The doctor said I could lean on it, but not very long though.''

Sai nodded before turning to the groom who walked into the room. ''There's the man of the hour! How are you feeling'?'' Kiba shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm.

Gaara was quiet at first before he put his hand on his mouth. ''I think I'm going to be sick..'' Sai's grin vanished as he rushed to his friend's side. ''Are you okay?''

''No, no I'm not. In my mind, I'm hoping to _God_ I won't mess anything up today.'' Gaara took a seat on the couch and everyone in the room could tell that he was nervous, due to the fact that he was the only one in the room breathing like he had just run a marathon.

''Dude, calm yourself. Everything's gonna be fine.'' Sai nodded at the injured man's words. ''Kiba's right. Everyone's already here, except your best man. But Shikamaru called Temari and they are on their way from the airport.''

Gaara nodded and took a deep breath. ''You're right. Is Naruto here yet?''

''No, I just talked to him and Sasuke. They should be here any minute.'' Sai moved from the couch and looked out the window and observed the weather. ''It's a nice weather today, don't you think? I mean normally, it'd be raining or windy 'cause it's, you know, January, but it's actually pretty good. Clear skies, of course, a bit chilly, but with a coat, you're pretty much set.''

He turned around to face two male with the most shocked look on their faces. ''Gaara's getting married today, and you're talking about the weather?'' Kiba whistled from the couch. ''Ino's lucky to have you.'' for a second, they saw Gaara smirk.

The door burst open and Sasuke walked in followed by Naruto, who was fixing his tie. ''Sorry, we're late. The Idiot over here couldn't find his tie.'' Sasuke sent his college friend a sideways glance before looking at the groom and noticing how unnerving he looked. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''Gaara, you look nervous.'' Naruto raised a brow at the groom after completely ignoring his other friend's remark. ''Wouldn't you be on your wedding day?''

''Good point.'' Naruto nodded in defeat.

''Hn.'' Sasuke's eyes were on the room as he stood a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. ''Really? It's his wedding day and instead of saying words of 'congratulations' or comfort, you're going with a _Hn_.'' Naruto stated, while fixing his tie again. He never really was good with ties.

''Shut up.'' Sasuke looked away and was surprised when his eyes landed on his cousin. ''Are you drinking?'' All eyes were on Sai. ''Dude, it calms the nerves.''

''And why aren't you sharing? I'm sure Gaara could use a sip.'' Kiba got up, grabbed his crutches and started to make his way towards Sai who took steps backwards.

''No, this isn't good for you. You're injured.'' Sai took another gulp. ''Sai, no one should be drinking!'' Naruto grabbed the beer bottle from his hands and poured the rest of its contents into the trash. ''Dude... Not cool.'' Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friends' childish behaviors.

Naruto let out a snort. ''Get over it.'' The door opened after a knock could be heard. Shino walked in and took a deep breath. ''It's time.'' Gaara took a deep breath too, visible to everyone before stepping out of the room.

''Shino!'' Naruto called out making the man turn around. ''Yes?''

''Ah... I know.'' Naruto looked to the floor while scratching the back of his head. ''Know what?'' Shino leaned his weight on the door frame. They were the only two people left in the room. ''Your feelings for a certain young woman.''

Shino's confused look disappeared before he stared straight ahead. ''I see...'' How Naruto found out didn't really matter at the moment.

''I get how you could fall for her, Shino,'' Naruto started to walk towards him slowly while he stood where he was. ''But I'm not going to give up. I know this isn't some game. Hinata has feelings, I know it wouldn't be fair to her to let her chose between us, but giving up on trying to tell her how I feel might just be the dumbest thing I could do.''

''I understand where you're coming from, Naruto. Let's keep it simple,'' Naruto raised a brow. He couldn't believe what he was doing, and with Shino nonetheless. ''If she chooses one of us, the other has to step aside.''

''Fair enough.'' Naruto started to make his way past him and into the hall, but was stopped when Shino's voice caught his ears. ''I apologize it had to come to this, Naruto.''

He turned around with a grin. ''It's fine. In the end, we don't really choose who we fall in love with.''

* * *

''Welcome. Are you a friend of the bride or friend of the groom?'' Hinata asked after shaking the young man's hand. The man smiled and shoved his hands in the pocket of his pants. ''I'm the best man.'' Hinata's eyes widened at his words. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't know. So, that would make you Gaara's brother, right?'' he nodded. ''It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Hinata.''

''Ah, newest addition to the family-building!'' his eyes scanned her up and down before whisteling. ''Cute. Are you currently involved with anyone?'' as soon as those words reached Lee's ears, who was standing a few feet away, pushed Hinata behind him before letting out a nervous laugh and extending his arm to greet one of his friends' older brother.

''Kankuro, it's nice of you to make it and with only five minutes to spare! I do believe Ino's looking for you. Something about a new leaked gossip going on.'' Kankuro quickly excused himself before disappearing from their sight. Hinata blinked her eyes in confusion, before letting her gaze travel to the man who stood in front of her.

''Don't mind him. He flirts with anything and anyone who's under the category of cute, attractive and beautiful.'' Hinata nodded before continuing to welcome everyone. But in the back of her mind, she asked herself how someone like Kankuro could be related to Gaara.

* * *

''I heard you're the DJ later.'' Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. Their role in the wedding was one of the groomsmen along with everyone else. Kiba grinned before nodding his head while he balanced himself on his crutches. ''Why? You have no experience in being a DJ.''

''Sure I have. Remember that time back in High School when the school's DJ couldn't make it? Besides, how hard could it be? You play a few love songs, songs they can dance to and hit on the bridesmaids. Preferably drunk bridesmaid.''

Naruto chuckled before shaking his head at his friend's plans. He looked up to see Hinata standing by the alter with the maid-of-honor and the rest of the bridesmaids. ''As long as you stay away from her, Kiba, you can hit on anyone you want.'' Kiba's eyes followed where his were staring at before clearing his throat.

''Yeah, about her, man. There's something _I_ think you should know, but I promised that I wouldn't tell.-''

''-Shino has feelings for her, I know. I overheard you guys talking in the hospital when he came to visit you. But even though we like the same girl, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up.'' he grinned at Kiba in a familiar way. ''You know that.''

''Yeah, I know all about you not giving up.'' Kiba laughed quietly. ''But in case you happen to give up today, you can be my wing man.''

''I'll keep that in mind, thanks.'' Naruto's eyes landed on the woman they had been talking about not even a minute ago. She stood there, looking stunning in a red strapless dress like all the other bridesmaids. He couldn't help but think how she stood out from everyone else.

* * *

''...I now pronounce you husband and wife,'' Father Takanomi leaned in a bit with a smile on his face. ''You may now kiss the bride.'' A smile slowly made its way on Matsuri's face before she wraped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him passionately. In response, his arms went around her waist and kissed her with just as much passion as she did.

People around them cheered and clapped at how happy they were. The maid-of-honor, Tenten, had a tear sliding down her cheek. The best man and Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, had the biggest grin on his face. Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Hinata, who looked away quickly before he could try and send her some message with his looks.

The reception was held in one of the Uchiha's hotels. It was a big room decorated with red roses and tables surrounded the wooden dance floor. People could be found dancing, talking and overall, having a good time. The newlyweds could be found by the double doors leading out of the room. She pulled away from the kiss they shared before she smiled at him.

''It's time for your speech soon. Are you nervous?'' she asked while her arms hung around his neck. Gaara took a deep breath before answering, ''No, not really. I'm just worried it won't be as good as your speech. I mean, you got my father to cry. My _father_.'' she laughed recalling how her father-in-law let a tear slide down his cheek during her speech.

''Don't worry, it'll be as good as mine.'' he leaned in and kissed her again, softly this time. ''I hope so.'' he mumbled against her lips. ''Geez,'' they turned to the course of the voice and saw Sai standing there, his hands in his pockets. ''Can't you guys save it for your honeymoon?''

Matsuri blushed but Gaara merely ignored his statement. ''Kiba says it's time for your speech.'' the couple followed him back into the room and they both took a seat by their table. Sai nodded to Kiba who nodded back before turning off the music. ''Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please,'' the noise died down and all eyes were on him. ''We've all heard the _tearful_ speech by the bride, now it's time to hear what the groom has to say about this amazing day.''

Gaara stood up, with a glass of champagne in hand and cleared his throat. He looked to Matsuri who smiled at him before he started his speech. ''Friends and family, first off, I would like to welcome you all and thank you for taking time out of your personal lives to be with us on this special day.''

Naruto leaned into Ino. ''Good start.'' Ino elbowed him in his sides before listening to what their friend had to say. ''For those of you, who have known me for some time, know that I'm not good with words. It's a wonder how I found the right words when I proposed, but apparently, it worked.''

Some laughed at his humor and others smiled. Ino leaned backward to Naruto before whispering, ''A gentle touch of humor, good call.'' making Naruto nod. ''But enough about that. Thank you so much to Yamanaka Ino for putting this wedding together on such short notice,'' Ino smiled at him before mouthing a _'You're welcome' _with a wink. ''You did a great job. And I'd like to thank the groomsmen and bridesmaids for participating and my brother for being my best man. I couldn't have asked a better person.''

He took a deep breath before glancing at Marsuri and back at the crowd of people. ''I'm quite certain that every groom says this during their wedding, but I am absolutely lucky to have woman like her in my life.'' Females 'awed' at his words before letting him continue. ''Two years ago, I never would've thought that I would be this happy. This really is unbelievable. I feel as though... Nothing in my life could go wrong. I am surrounded by close friends and family and most importantly,'' he took Matsuri's hand and pulled her up so she was standing next to him. He could tell she was touched, so far, considering her eyes being unusually clear and sparkly.

''I've been with the woman who's been able to stand me for two years. And now, all I have to look forward to is being with her for the rest of my life.'' He squeezed her hand while a tear slid down her cheek. Around them could be heard soft sobs, but that didn't stop Gaara. He looked deep into her eyes.

''I love you. I'd scream it to the world,'' a smirk appeared on his face before he continued. ''But that's not me. And you're okay with that.'' With that said, Gaara leaned down and kissed her on the lips while hers trembled slightly. But despite that, she kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Naruto smiled and again, leaned towards Ino. ''Short and straight to the point. _So_ much like Gaara.'' Ino nodded her head without even turning around, she could tell Naruto still had his eyes on the couple. ''Agreed.'' Kiba leaned into the microphone and looked over the crowed before pointing at the couple currently making out. ''To the newlyweds, everyone!''

* * *

Chouji rushed out of the revolving door leading into the kitchen with his son in his arms while looking frantically for someone. His eyes widened as he saw one of his good friends, Rock Lee.

''Lee, can you take Haru? There's an emergency in the kitchen and me being the one who's in charge of catering _kind of_ have to help them.'' Lee's eyes widened before taking a step back. ''You want me to hold _him_?''

''You're going to be fine, Lee. Just make sure you don't drop him or Aiko will _kill me.''_

''Where is she? Why can't she hold him? I mean he's not my baby.''

''Lee, she's currently helping the old people over there,'' he pointed to the two old people who spilled their soup on the floor. ''But Chouji..''

''Lee, buddy, I'm _begging_ here.'' Lee looked hesitant at first put out his arms and took Haru from Chouji before he vanished into the kitchen. He stood there, with a baby in his arms. Haru stared up at him with the most adorable look and a drooling mouth. ''So, you're Chouji's son.'' He got no response. ''Has anyone told you you're lighter considering who your father is?'' he asked while lifting Haru up and down.

''I mean I'm not saying Chouji's fat or anything. He's a little bit on the bigger side, you know what I mean? But he's not fat, I wouldn't say he's fat.'' Still no response from the baby in his arms. Lee slowly turned around when he felt a stare on his back. ''How _do you_ talk to babies?'' Sai asked with an eyebrow raised before coming closer to where the lost man stood with the baby.

''Don't judge me, I'm not around babies a lot!''

''But you do know that they're pretty much just drooling, pooping small human beings, right?''

''What are you talking about?'' Sai leaned closer while his hand was on his shoulder. ''Lee, where do you think that smell's coming from?'' He laughed before taking a step back. ''Because that smell isn't coming from the kitchen.'' And with that, Sai left Lee standing there with a horrified look on his face while Haru grinned.

* * *

After Gaara's tearful speech, Kiba played a song that got everyone dancing, including Gaara himself. But before she could enjoy the party herself, Hinata had some things to set. She started to pace the hallway just outside where the party was being held. While pacing, she couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with Shino two nights ago.

_''I would like to take you out to dinner, sometime. Possibly, after Gaara and Matsuri's wedding..'' Hinata stared at him after the words left his mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. First, Naruto kissed her, which is good, but now. Now Shino's asking her out, which... Is confusing her. Without thinking thoroughly about it, she let out a ''Huh?'' that sounded so dumb, even in her ears. _

_''You don't have to give me an answer right away. I thought you had the right to know where I... Stand.'' Hinata smiled at how he was struggling with words. She could tell, he didn't do this often, which she found unbelievable since he was fairly attractive. She would've guessed that women swooned over him._

_Before she could say anything else, he walked out of the room and left her with her thoughts. For the past few days now, she had been doing that a lot, thinking about things that made her head hurt._

She stopped pacing and looked towards the direction where she heard footsteps coming closer. She saw Shino walking closer to her. He wore what all the other groomsmen wore. A suit with a white rose pinned on his left chest. He looked very handsome, all cleaned up like that, but that still didn't change the reason why she was to talk to him right away.

''Hey.'' she offered him a smile. She wasn't expecting one in return, considering how closed he is, but his eyes softened as he said a low, but audible, ''Hello.''

She took a deep breath in before beginning. ''Shino, I'm flattered that you would ask me out.'' Shino nodded and she took it as a sign that he was listening. ''Really, I am. But, I'm already falling for someone else. In fact, I think I've already fallen for him.'' with each word, her eyes never left his. And the fact that he still stared back while being _rejected_ in the most gentle way, told her much about him. It told her that he would still be her friend after all this.

''I know. I can tell your feelings for _him_ are strong.'' he broke the stare and looked down on the floor. ''I guess... I thought I had a chance.'' She took a step closer and put her finger on his chin to make him look up. ''You did have a chance. He just beat you to it.''

Shino was quiet at first but nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata smiled and returned the gesture. ''I'm sorry.'' she mumbled after pulling away from the warm embrace. ''It's life. We eventually have to learn to roll with the punches.''

Hinata laughed as they both started to walk towards the room where the reception was being held. ''Has anyone ever told you that you're a very understanding guy?''

Shino nodded while shoving his hands in his pockets. ''Once or twice.'' They were just about to enter the room, but before they went in, Shino grabbed her arm. ''Before we go in there, I have a favor to ask. Actually, _favors_.'' Hinata kept her eyes on his as if telling him to go on. ''Don't tell Naruto yet that you're returning his feelings. I'd like to torture him a little longer.''

''He knows about, you know, this?'' Shino nodded again. ''I guess I could wait 'til the end of the night.'' she cleared her throat. ''And what's the second favor?'' This time, it was his turn to clear his throat before he offered her his left arm. ''Would you like to dance?'' he let out a short sigh. ''It's the least you could do after rejecting me.'' Hinata could tell he was kidding which made her let a giggle escape her lips.

''You're evil.'' a smirk appeared on his face, ''Secretly.'' he responded while he led her towards the dance floor, unaware of the set of eyes on them.

* * *

''You clean up good, Hyuuga.'' Ino's eyes went up and down as she looked at Neji who stood there, confused with a drink in hand. ''Thanks?''

''No, I mean it. Doesn't he, Sakura?'' Sakura shrugged. ''It doesn't really make much of a difference to me. I see him almost every morning before he goes to work, and he's wearing a suit.''

''Yeah, but this is a tux.'' Ino looked at her childhood friend with a look that said _Duh_. Neji's eyes went to one woman to the other while drinking his drink silently. How he ended up standing with _them _was beyond him.

Sakura kept her eyes on Neji and shook her head. ''Still... I don't know.'' Two pair of eyes looked at him up and down. He rolled his eyes and looked to a different direction. His own pair of eyes widened in relief as he saw two familiar figures approaching them. ''What are you guys talking about?'' Sai asked as soon as he was close enough to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

''We were just talking about how different Neji looks in a tux.'' Sasuke raised a brow. ''Doesn't look different to me.''

''Thank you!'' Sakura threw her hands up in the air. Neji turned around as soon as as a hand made contact on his shoulder. He saw Tenten flash the girls a smile before turning to him. ''Do you have a sec?''

Neji nodded before turning completely to face her. Tenten opened her mouth to say something but stopped and looked over Neji's shoulder. Sakura, Ino, Sai and Sasuke stood there, listening intently at the conversation she was about to have with her boyfriend.

Sasuke sensed this and took Sakura's hand. ''We should leave these two alone, Sak. Come on, we can interrogate Kankuro.'' Sakura's eyes widened before nodding her head a leaving with him. Ino snapped her fingers and pulled on Sai's hand. ''Let's dance!'' she turned to Kiba, the DJ on stage, before yelling out a _very_ loud ''Hit it!''

Neji shook his head before giving all his attention to his girlfriend. ''You were saying?'' Tenten got cut off again when a song started to play. She didn't have to do anything though. Neji pulled on her hand and exited the room with her. As soon as they were out in the hallway, he stopped right in front of her, with his hands in his pockets.

''Where were we?''

''My father fired you?'' she asked while crossing her arms, not wasting another minute. Neji raised a brow. ''What are you talking about?''

''Don't even try to deny it, Lee told me.'' When those words left her mouth he saw Lee walking towards them with a huge smile on his face, but he quickly turned around and walked back to where he came from as soon as he saw Neji's glare.

''Well?'' Neji sighed before explaining. ''Two days ago.'' His eyes never left the floor he was staring at. Right now, he didn't really want to look into his girlfriend's eyes. ''Oh, God.''

''But it's fine. Despite the fact that he didn't give me an explanation as to why he had to let me go.'' Tenten's eyes softened before taking hold onto his right hand. ''He fired you because he found out about us.'' His eyes widened before he looked directly at her. ''How did he find out?''

''Well,'' she cleared her throat. ''I might've mentioned it to him...'' He raised a suspecting brow before making her sigh in defeat. ''Okay, I told him.''

''I figured. Why?''

''Because I wanted him to know how happy I am. How happy _we _are. Besides, I had to explain to him why you couldn't go out with the woman he set you up with.''

Neji's lips formed a smirk. ''Getting a little jealous were we?''

''Shut it.'' She sighed once more now with her eyes on the floor. ''And now I got you fired.'' she mumbled. Neji chuckled before wrapping his arms around her. ''Like I said; it's fine. As long as you won't leave me because I have no job, I'll be okay.'' Tenten looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

''I'll quit.''

''Now you're talking nonsense, Tenten.''

''I'm serious!'' she pulled away. ''I told him I'd quit if he'd fire you because we're dating.''

''How are you so sure that he fired me because of that? For all you know, maybe I messed up.''

Tenten rolled her eyes before giggling. ''You _never_ mess up, Neji.'' they started to walk back to where everyone was. He glanced at her sideways before taking her hand into his. Which she let him do as a smile made formed on her face. He was currently unemployed and could most likely never find a job in his field of expertise, but he was completely content with the situation. Because out of everything that's happened, he still had her. And really, that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

Naruto quickly made his way up on stage where Kiba was doing his job as the DJ. He didn't have to do anything to get the other man's attention for he already saw him walking toward him. Kiba pulled the headphones from his ears and let it hang around his neck before facing Naruto.

''Ino said you were looking for me?'' Naruto quickly shoved his hands in his pockets before chuckling. ''Hold on, before you start, have you seen Hinata anywhere?'' he sighed but Kiba decided not to cut in and just let him finish. ''I think she's been avoiding me. I've been trying to talk to her all night but every time I come close, she walks away or vanishes.''

''Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..'' Kiba let out a cough before going with that he had to say. ''I saw her with Shino out in the hallway a couple minutes ago. And he looked... He looked pretty content, if you know what I mean. And she looked like she was enjoying his company...''

Naruto's face fell before he let out a low, ''Oh...'' and let his gaze fall onto the floor.

''Look, maybe you should let it go. And accept the fact that she chose Shino over you.'' Kiba shrugged after receiving a glare. ''That was a bit blunt, sorry, but hear me out.''

''Yeah? You think so?''

Kiba nodded his head. ''Don't you think if it was supposed to happen, it would've happened by now?''

Naruto was quiet before sighing heavily. ''I guess.'' He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about this! This was Hinata they were talking about. The one who he's been in love with for _months_. He had a feeling it was something after the first time they met, but now... Now, he wasn't even sure himself. He let out another sigh before smiling sadly at his friend who was multitasking; being a DJ and helping him with his dilemma. ''What do you suggest I do then?''

Kiba rolled his eyes before putting an arm around his friend's shoulder and facing him towards the crowd of people chatting and dancing. ''Drunken bridesmaids eleven o'clock!''

* * *

''Have you seen Naruto anywhere?'' Shikamaru swallowed his drink before looking at the stage and back to the woman with the question. ''He was talking to Kiba _literally _two minutes ago; I don't know where he vanished to.''

Hinata nodded while biting her lip. Her eyes widened when her eyes landed on the person Shikamaru was talking to. ''I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Hinata.''

''Don't blame yourself Hinata. It's her fault she arrived late…'' Shikamaru sent her a playful glare. The woman, who wore the dress like all the other bridesmaids and sandy blonde hair, ignored the glare she was being sent and shook Hinata's hand while a smile on her face. ''I'm Temari.''

''Ah, brother of the groom.'' Temari nodded. ''You must be proud of him.''

''Very proud. I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law. And I just know they're going to make adorable babies. Although the image of my brother being _intimate_ is disturbing...''

Shikamaru smirked at this. ''Yeah, like Gaara would want kids.''

''Have you now faith in the guy?'' Temari crossed her arms over her chest while facing her boyfriend. ''I'm just saying, Gaara doesn't come off as the kind of guy who wants to live in the suburbs and have kids he can teach to ride a bike..''

Hinata watched as the conversation go back and forth with a awkward smile on her face. She really should be looking for Naruto. Before Temari to retort something back, Hinata cut her off with a laugh.

''I'll leave you two to talk this out then. It's very nice to meet you, Temari.''

''You too, sweetie.'' she turned back to the man with glare. ''Well?''

* * *

Hinata made her way through the sea of people before she came across something she wasn't expecting. She saw Naruto talking to two other women. One, who looked to be sober and the other who was _way_ too drunk for her own good. What was the meaning of this? He kissed her before he left and now, ever since he came back he's done nothing else but stolen glances during the wedding and been avoiding her the whole reception. She didn't know what took over her. What happened next was something was a surpsise, even to herself.

She made her way to where the three people were talking. As soon as she was in hearing range, she could hear their conversation. ''So, are you here with anyone? You want to dance?'' the sober one asked. She saw Naruto chuckle while scratching the back of his head. ''Well, actually I'm no-''

''There you are!'' all heads turned to the source of the voice. In other words, they all turned to Hinata. _'Why the hell did I just do that...?'_ She didn't know the answer, but she had to do something because Naruto was just about to accept the offer the women had proposed. And from that point, she decided to roll with it.

Hinata let out a fake giggle, which sounded very much like a real one, before putting a hand on a very confused Naruto. ''I go to the bathroom for five minutes, and you've already made new friends.''

Naruto moved his gaze from Hinata, who had a beautiful smile on her face, to the other women with an open mouth. ''I... Uh... Ah... What?''

''I'm sorry, I didn't know he was with someone.'' the woman laughed out loud while helping her friend to stand on her own two feet. ''It's fine. This happens a lot. I blame his looks.'' the woman laughed before nodding her head in agreement.

Naruto still stood there, speechless. ''Well, how about that dance you owe me, Naruto-kun?'' the way she said his name with the added suffix, sent shivers down his spine.

''Uh... What?'' Hinata smiled at him before taking his hand into hers. ''It was nice meeting you. I suggest you take your friend somewhere she can sit down and let the alcohol drain from her body.''

''Thanks, you too!'' the woman called after them as they made their way onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was currently a slow one, talk about good timing. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he hesitantly put his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music and its soft melody in silence before Naruto cleared his throat.

''If I wasn't clear about this earlier... What?'' Hinata giggled before explaining what she was thinking. ''First you kiss me before you leave and now I can't dance with you?'' A small blush made its way on his face before he looked away. ''Yeah, about that kiss... I haven't seen Shino around, if he's off planning ways to kill me for kissing his girlfriend than I think I should head to the airport right now if I want to live...''

''What are you talking about?''

''Wait... You and Shino-''

''Are good friends, yes.'' she shook her head before wrapping her arm around his neck tighter. ''But nothing more.''

''Oh...'' he smiled before look down at what she was wearing. ''You look amazing by the way. I know there's, like, five other women wearing the same dress, but you... You look beautiful.''

''Thank you.'' Hinata smiled when she felt how he was much more comfortable with his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. ''So, you're not dating anyone,'' he chuckled. ''And with that stunt you pulled, I'm not going to be dating anyone who's here...''

''Yeah?'' her voice was soft with a hint of playfulness in it. ''I meant that kiss, you know. I want to be with you... More than I ever wanted to be with anyone else.'' Hinata nodded while looking down at the space between them- There was barely any!

This was it. It was now or never. It was now or she'd loose him possibly forever. She looked up and stared into his eyes before closing the gap between their lips. She could feel Naruto's eyes went wide before he sunk into the kiss. A few days ago, she thought the kiss he gave her was good. But now, she actually got the chance to kiss back, which was even better. His hands went from her waist and to her back as he pulled her closer to him while she buried her hands in his hair.

They stood there, lips connected, feeling as if they were the only two people in the world, standing in the middle of the dance floor where people looked, laughed, giggled and awed. She pulled away but was still close enough that she could feel his minty breath on her lips. A smile appeared on her face.

''The feelings mutual.''

_The End_

* * *

Wow, I can't believe this is the end... Of this Part! I'm happy with this story although the clean version will be up soon! I hope you readers enjoyed this story and I cannot wait to be back with the sequel. But that won't be for another month or two, I'm still working on it :) I already have all the major incidents and stuff like that, it's the small details and things that make you go ''Really? Who knew!''

**Important Notice: **I would like to shout out a big THANK YOU to everyone who have taken their time to read this and comment. It really means a lot to me! And for all the helpful advices I've gotten. After reading this last chapter and comparing it to the first one or all my other stories, I think my writing has gotten a bit better, which is a good achievement for me. Again, I thank you all!

_-Batgirl =]_

p.s. I hope you all will be excited like me to see how the sequel will turn out to be ;)_  
_


	25. Sequel update

Dear Readers,

I'd like to inform you that the sequel is already posted and ready for anyone who's interested in reading it. It's titled _Situations and Predicaments. _Please tell me what you think. Consrtuctive critisicim is highly appreciated.

I thank you for sticking with me long enough to actually have a sequel.

-eam eibef :)


End file.
